Uther comme le Roi?
by Illya Pendragon
Summary: Uther rentre vers Camelot, mais en chemin il fait une rencontre inattendue. Uther/OFC L'action se déroule après l'épisode 3x01, une fois que Morgane est réapparue, endoctrinée par Morgause.
1. Chapter 1

- Comment en suis-je arrivé là ? soupira Uther.

Il s'était assis contre un arbre et regardait depuis de longues minutes la jeune femme panser leurs chevaux. Lui, le « grand Roi » Uther Pendragon était au beau milieu de la forêt, avec une femme de quinze ans sa cadette qu'il avait seulement rencontré trois semaines plus tôt. Et maintenant, il lui semblait ne plus pouvoir détacher son regard de son corps. Il serait resté une éternité ici, simplement à la regarder.

Il souffla longuement, comme si cela pouvait lui éclaircir les idées, mais il n'en fut rien. Il était toujours dans le même état que le premier jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Le jour où les yeux azurs de Maywen avaient croisé les siens pour la première fois. Ce jour-là, il devait bien admettre qu'il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie.

_Uther galopait dans la forêt en route vers Camelot. Il pressait son cheval car le chemin était encore long. Soudain un animal sauvage, un sanglier ou autre chose avait déboulé devant lui, effrayant son cheval. Il s'était emballé, était devenu incontrôlable jusqu'à désarçonner le Roi. Uther avait chuté moins lourdement qu'il n'aurait cru sur son dos et quand il s'était relevé, plus de monture ! Il devenait trop vieux pour ces jeux-là. Maintenant il lui fallait courir après ce maudit cheval. _

_Il s'était mis en route, souvent les chevaux ne s'éloignaient guère, comprenant que le danger était loin ou se trouvaient un bon endroit pour paître. Mais là, cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'il passait la zone au peigne fin et il devait admettre que l'histoire s'annonçait moins bien qu'il n'aurait cru._

_Il avançait vers la rivière, peut-être qu'il serait là. Mais au premier abord, rien. _

- _Maudit cheval, bougonna-t-il furieux de devoir perdre ce temps en recherches inutiles._

_Son regard balayait les berges, il se déplaça vers l'aval pour voir au-delà du méandre. C'était là qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois._

_Une jeune femme tenait son cheval et apparemment avait réussi à le calmer. Elle avait entendu du bruit, relevé la tête vers lui et avait vite compris qu'il était le propriétaire du cheval, le restant de terre sur ses habits lui prouvant sans nul doute sa chute._

- _Je crois que j'ai trouvé votre cheval, lui avait-elle lancé en souriant._

_Uther s'avança vers elle, oui, c'était bien le sien. En même temps peu de personnes perdaient leurs chevaux de la sorte au même endroit que lui…_

- _Madame, salua-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement._

- _Maywen, répondit-elle._

_Il releva la tête et croisa ainsi son regard. Uther se figea. Pendant plusieurs secondes où il ne dit mots. Ni elle d'ailleurs. Il devait se l'avouer maintenant, il avait eu un coup de foudre pour cette femme, lui le Roi Uther._

_Voyant le silence s'éterniser, la jeune femme parla :_

- _C'est mon prénom…_

- _Uther, répondit-il finalement voyant qu'il frisait l'impolitesse._

- _Uther comme le Roi de Camelot ? c'est inattendu, finit-elle._

_Uther douta quelques secondes, visiblement cette femme ne le connaissait pas et ne savait pas qu'il était le Roi dont elle parlait. En même temps, comment aurait-elle pu savoir ? Il voyageait seul, parti depuis de longues semaines en pèlerinage sur les terres de ses ancêtres comme il le faisait une fois par an, il n'avait aucune armoirie sur son cheval ou ses vêtements pour passer inaperçu et diminuer le danger. Mais la plupart de ses sujets, même des villages éloignés connaissaient son visage._

- _Oui, comme le Roi si on peut dire. J'ai un deuxième prénom si vous préférez, Lukah._

_Pourquoi lui avait-il dit son autre prénom ? Peu de gens le connaissait. Etait-ce pour brouiller encore plus les pistes quand à son identité ? Peut-être._

- _Va pour Lukah. C'est donc votre cheval._

- _Oui, il s'est emballé et …il désigna ses habits._

- _Je vois. Il semble exténué. Peut-être devriez-vous vous reposer un peu ici._

_Il regarda autour de lui. Elle avait raison, il galopait depuis des heures, et s'il voulait être honnête, lui aussi était fatigué. Il n'était plus un jeune homme, même s'il se considérait en forme pour ses quarante-huit ans. Et puis la nuit tomberait dans peu de temps. Et la compagnie semblait agréable._

- _Oui vous avez peut-être raison, admit-il._

_Uther détailla l'endroit : la jeune femme avait installé son campement près d'une rivière pour l'eau, elle avait préparé de quoi faire un feu. Elle semblait seule._

- _Bien._

_Elle emmena son cheval vers l'endroit où était attaché le sien, le dessella et revint vers le Roi. _

- _Vous êtes seule ici ? demanda-t-il._

- _Oui. La présence d'un autre humain serait la bienvenue. Mon cheval ne parle pas beaucoup ces temps-ci…_

_Il sourit. Il allait aimer cette soirée._

- _Alors cela me conforte dans l'idée de rester là ce soir, les dangers sont innombrables dans la forêt._

_Maywen sourit. Les hommes ne pouvaient s'empêcher de croire que c'était leur devoir de protéger les femmes. _

_Le soir, lorsqu'elle fut endormit, Uther restait pensif. Il devait admettre qu'il avait passé une excellente soirée, et le fait que cette femme soit à son goût n'y était pas étranger. Il était intrigué par elle et heureux pour le moment de ne pas lui avoir révélé son identité. Elle lui parlait comme à un ami, pas comme à un Roi. Et cela était une réelle bouffée d'oxygène pour lui. Il laissait tomber les apparences, les manières qu'il se devait d'avoir pour simplement être lui, Uther Lukah Pendragon._


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain de cette rencontre, il avait appris qu'elle se dirigeait aussi vers Camelot. La route était encore très longue, alors il avait proposé de l'accompagner et elle avait accepté. Uther savait maintenant quelques bribes sur elle. Elle allait chercher du travail à Camelot, son village avait été rasé par des guerres entre clans et elle était une des rares survivantes. Son village ne dépendait pas des terres d'Uther, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas reconnu comme le Roi. Lui, il lui avait seulement dit qu'il rentrait à Camelot après un voyage d'affaire, et qu'il espérait que son fils n'ait pas fais trop de bêtises en son absence… elle avait ri. Et cela lui avait envoyé une décharge dans le corps. Plus il passait de temps avec elle, plus il sentait son attirance se renforcer. Cette femme avait de longs cheveux châtain tressés dans son dos, un visage doux, de magnifiques yeux bleus et surtout elle ne le jugeait pas.

A force de passer du temps ensemble, Maywen lui avait proposé qu'ils se tutoient. « on n'est pas à la cour du Roi Uther » avait-elle ajouté. Et il avait accepté.

Et maintenant il en était là, sous cet arbre à ressasser ce qui s'était passé depuis ces quelques jours. Lui le Roi sans clémence de Camelot, il était perçu comme quelqu'un d'horriblement sévère et dur, mais sa vie et la perte de sa femme l'avait conduit à être ainsi. Et cette femme avait réveillé en lui des sentiments qu'il croyait éteints à jamais. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Si vite qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Quelque fois le soir quand il faisait froid dans la forêt elle venait se blottir contre lui pour avoir un peu plus de chaleur. _Oh grands Dieux qu'il aimait cela. _Qu'elle vienne vers lui pour lui et non parce qu'il était le Roi. D'autres matins il s'était réveillé la tenant contre lui. Avant qu'elle ne s'éveille il s'écartait. Ordonnant à son corps de ne plus répondre à cette présence féminine.

Alors que faire ? Dans quelques jours ils seraient à Camelot. Maywen saurait alors qui il était vraiment.

La jeune femme continuait de panser les chevaux. Jamais elle n'aurait cru faire une telle rencontre lors de son voyage vers Camelot. Mais Lukah était là, à quelques mètres d'elle, pensif comme souvent quand ils se reposaient. Elle se demandait à quoi il pouvait tant réfléchir, son regard clair perdu dans le vague.

Uther se leva pour aller vers la rivière pour se rafraîchir, espérant y voir plus clair. Il but de longues gorgées d'eau puis s'éclaboussa le visage comme pour se réveiller. Quand soudain il perdit l'équilibre, non quelqu'un le poussa dans l'eau. Il se redressa tout en saisissant sont épée et se retourna pour voir qui avait osé ainsi le pousser.

- Comment as-tu osé !

Maywen se tenait sur la berge riant largement. La vue de son compagnon de voyage ainsi trempé et vexé de s'être fait prendre s'y facilement encore plus par une femme ne faisait que renforcer son plaisir. Elle fut surprise de voir avec quelle aisance il avait saisi son arme pour se défendre de cette « attaque ».

- C'était bien trop tentant…

- Et tu es fière je suppose ?

- Assez oui.

Uther était vexé. Jamais personne ne l'avait traité de la sorte. Il rengaina son épée, et fixa la jeune femme d'un air faussement sévère.

- Il y aura une vengeance, tu sais May. Tu peux au moins m'aider à sortir de l'eau pour te faire pardonner ?

Elle s'approcha de la berge prudemment, assurant ses appuis pour pouvoir sortir les quatre-vingts cinq kilos d'Uther. Le Roi avança pour saisir sa main, fit mine de sortir mais au dernier moment il la fixa et sourit malicieusement. Il l'attira contre lui pour l'entrainer dans l'eau. Elle atterrit sur Uther et sentit qu'il la maintenait quelques secondes ainsi pour être sûr qu'elle serait aussi mouillée que lui. La vengeance ne s'était pas faite attendre…

Il desserra doucement son emprise, la libérant. Elle en profita pour s'éloigner de lui et se relever. L'eau lui arrivait aux genoux et elle était toute aussi trempé que Lukah. Désormais debout en face d'elle, le Roi arborait un large sourire, plus que satisfait d'avoir réussi son coup. L'espace d'un instant il songea à ce que les autres penseraient de lui dans cette position, ayant fait une farce digne d'un adolescent et fier de lui en plus. Cette pensée fut vite chassée par le regard amusé de May.

Elle tenta de bouger mais glissa sur une pierre avec le courant de la rivière. Uther la retint en l'attrapant par les hanches, l'attirant malgré sa volonté vers lui. Maywen posa ses mains sur son torse pour se stabiliser, et ne les retira pas. Elle fixait le visage d'Uther, le détaillant une fois de plus, son regard si clair et doux, ses rides au coin des yeux lorsqu'il souriait, cette cicatrice sur son front et ses cheveux blonds grisonnant maintenant trempés. Elle essuya une goutte d'eau coulant sur la joue du Roi, caressant au passage son visage.

Uther sentait que ce qui allait venir, s'il voulait le stopper, c'était maintenant qu'il fallait le faire, parce qu'après, il n'aurait plus la force de la repousser. Elle était ce qu'il ne savait même pas qu'il cherchait, ayant réussi à briser la solide armure qui entourait son cœur.

- May, je…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, elle s'était avancée pour couvrir ses lèvres avec les siennes. Uther renonça à lutter, amenant leurs deux corps à se toucher totalement. La jeune femme glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux tout en intensifiant le baiser. Le Roi sentit leurs langues se trouver enfin, après plus de trois semaines de patience, trois longues semaines où il n'avait attendu que cela, tergiversant si oui ou non cela serait une bonne idée. Elle lui plaisait, mais lui plaisait-elle ? Visiblement oui, son âge ne l'avait pas vraiment freinée dans ses avances. A partir de maintenant, il sentait que seules ses émotions le contrôlaient, la raison lui dictant d'arrêter immédiatement. Et il ne voulait pas arrêter.

A bout de souffle ils cessèrent de s'embrasser, se regardant pour la première fois en sachant que leurs sentiments étaient réciproques.

- May.

- Lukah.

Ils sourirent, quelque peu gênés de la situation. Uther se surpris lui-même en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras, la portant ainsi hors de la rivière. Il ne voulait pas arrêter là, se sentant désiré au même point qu'il la désirait. Il la déposa par terre délicatement et recommença à l'embrasser langoureusement. Il sentit ses mains déboutonner lentement sa chemise humide, puis le débarrassant du vêtement devenu inutile. Uther sentait son excitation grandir au fur et à mesure que leurs habits disparaissaient. Son sexe était de plus en plus à l'étroit, il la voulait et maintenant.

May était désormais nue, il suçait ses seins, induisant des gémissements de plaisir très excitants. Lui portait encore son pantalon et recouvrait son corps par le sien, sentant parfaitement son érection contre le bassin de la jeune femme. Il sentait ses mains le caressant avec urgence, et se qui se dirigèrent vers son pantalon. D'un geste rapide, elle défit la ceinture portant encore son épée, puis s'attaquant au vêtement. Il était enfin nu, percevant la douceur de sa peau contre la sienne, recouverte de cicatrices témoins de ses combats.

- Oohh.

Elle gémit en sentant ses doigts enfin caresser son sexe humide. Uther la regarda, elle était si belle, prête à se donner à lui sans retenue.

- May, si tu ne veux pas…

La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux et lui jeta un regard qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier, un regard rempli d'amour et d'excitation.

- La ferme Lukah !

- Oui, Madame, obéit-il.

Il se positionna pour amener son sexe près de sa destination finale tout en continuant à l'embrasser avec passion. Il la pénétra lentement, appréciant visiblement tout deux ce moment intime.

- Aah, gémit-il en fermant les yeux.

Uther était enfin en elle, ce moment, il l'avait anticipé dans sa tête, dans ses rêves, mais c'était bien réel, il était en train de lui faire l'amour. Il commença ses va-et-vient agrippant ses hanches pour une meilleure prise, May l'avait enlacé et le serrait contre elle pour mieux le sentir. Il percevait ses mouvements de bassin en rythme avec les siens, elle sentait son sexe gonflé de plaisir en elle, aller et venir lui procurant des sensations uniques.

- Oh May !

Uther caressait ses seins, son visage, tout son corps comme s'il voulait vraiment être sûr que ce moment était réel, qu'elle était à lui. Il commença à sentir son orgasme monter en lui, il avait tant attendu ce moment, il aurait pu jouir bien avant de la pénétrer tellement il était excité. Quant à elle, la jeune femme percevait également les vagues de plaisir naître au creux de son ventre.

- Plus vite…supplia-t-elle. Plus vite…

Uther accéléra sa cadence, son sexe entrant et sortant avec fougue de May, il la perçut se contracter autour de lui, elle jouissait.

- Oh oui, Lukah ! Aah…

En l'entendant jouir sous ses assauts, il se laissa emporter par son propre orgasme, se vidant longuement en elle en quelques coups de bassin.

- Aahhhh, May.

Il vint s'écrouler sur la jeune femme, à bout de souffle, blottissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Maywen le serra contre elle de longues secondes, appréciant cet instant de pur bonheur, sentant à regret ce sexe la quitter.

- Lukah, souffla-t-elle doucement

- Mmm.

- Lukah ?

Uther se redressa légèrement pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- Ne le prends pas mal, mais tu es lourd.

- Lourd ?

- Tu m'écrases.

Il regarda sous lui, et vit en effet qu'il était de tout son poids sur elle, et May n'était pas aussi forte que lui.

- Oh ! Désolé.

Il se redressa et roula sur le côté pour se retrouver sur le dos, entrainant dans le même mouvement la jeune femme contre lui. May se blottit contre lui, passant son bras sur son torse et sa jambe gauche sur ses cuisses. Il caressa ses cheveux toujours humides, songeant à ce qui venait de se passer. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était simplement heureux.

- May, je...

Elle continuait à caresser son torse, dessinant les contours de ses muscles s'arrêtant sur chaque cicatrice. Uther avait un corps parfaitement sculpté, ne laissant en rien présumer de son âge et ses longues heures d'entrainement au combat y étaient pour quelque chose.

Maywen commença à frissonner. Ils étaient toujours nus, mais surtout ils étaient trempés de sueur et de l'eau de la rivière. Et l'excitation retombée, il ne faisait pas assez chaud pour se promener nu.

- Tu as froid. Viens allons nous réchauffer près du feu.

La jeune femme avait des frissons sur tout le corps, elle ne lutta pas même si rester dans les bras de Lukah était très tentant. Ils se relevèrent, ramassant au passage leurs affaires éparpillées au gré de leurs ébats, et s'avancèrent vers le feu. Uther chercha de quoi les sécher et des habits secs qu'il tendit à la jeune femme. Le couple s'habilla en silence, et vint près du feu. Le Roi attisa les braises pour leur redonner de la vigueur, s'assit le premier et la fit asseoir entre ses jambes pour la serrer contre lui. Il était hors de question qu'elle ait froid alors qu'il pouvait la réchauffer. May s'appuya contre lui recouvrant ses bras des siens. Elle se sentait bien avec lui, en sécurité, Lukah dégageait naturellement une impression de toute puissance et de confiance qui avait largement contribué à la charmer. Sinon elle n'en serait pas là, dans ses bras après avoir fait l'amour avec un homme qui lui était inconnu trois semaines plus tôt.

- Tu allais dire quelque chose tout à l'heure et tu n'as pas fini, dit-elle doucement.

Uther pencha la tête vers elle, embrassa ses cheveux. Il resta silencieux. Seul le crépitement du feu troublait le calme.

- Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi, souffla-t-il.

Elle releva la tête pour le fixer, incertaine de ce qu'elle allait voir. Uther baissa son regard et vit ses yeux azurs le questionner.

- Et ce n'est pas ce que tu désires ?

Bien sûr que si. Il la désirait plus que tout au monde, mais il n'avait pas le courage de lui avouer qui il était réellement, que l'homme qui venait de lui ouvrir son cœur n'était autre que le terrifiant Uther Pendragon, Roi de Camelot. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas noble, et qu'il n'avait aucun droit sur elle. Les rois vont avec les reines, pas avec une fille rencontrée au milieu des bois et de quinze ans sa cadette. Mais il l'aimait. Et il n'avait pas ressenti cela depuis la mort de sa femme. Alors les lois changeraient. Il était Roi, il pouvait faire et défaire les lois. Il était prêt à ça, sa décision il l'avait prise quand il avait choisi de ne pas la repousser lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé tout à l'heure. Il était peut-être temps que les temps changent. Et les gens devraient accepter cela.

- Et toi que désires-tu, May ? J'ai presque cinquante ans, et toi magnifique jeune femme, tu me tombes dans les bras. J'ai juste peur d'avoir rêvé tout cela. Peur que tu partes alors que je suis attaché à toi plus fort chaque seconde qui passe. Que tu découvres que je ne suis pas celui que tu pensais.

Elle posa un doigt sur la bouche d'Uther, le faisant cesser son discours.

- Je t'aime Lukah. Et rien de ce que tu pourras faire ou dire ne le changera.

Uther demeura silencieux. Le retour à Camelot prévu dans deux jours allait s'annoncer mouvementé, puisqu'il ne lui dirait pas qui il était avant.

_Nouveau chapitre. Scène NC-17 au programme, j'espère que vous apprécierez. Cette fic sera assez courte, c'est quelque chose que j'avais en tête depuis quelques jours. Ici Uther est le personnage que j'aurais aimé voir dans la série Merlin, moins borné et effrayant, plus à l'écoute de lui-même et des autres. R&R_


	3. Chapter 3

Uther et Maywen apercevaient maintenant clairement la cité de Camelot au loin, avant la fin de la journée, ils y seraient. Cela engendrait chez le Roi des sentiments contradictoires, à la fois heureux de retrouver son château et anxieux de la réaction de May quand elle apprendrait la vérité. Il avait fait ce choix, il devrait l'assumer. En aucun cas il ne doutait du fait que la jeune femme resterait ave lui. Elle pensait avoir un roturier, elle aurait un Roi à la place.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils entrèrent dans la cité proprement dite.

- C'est magnifique, dit-elle. J'avais entendu parler de Camelot, mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé une si belle cité.

- C'est vrai que j'ai de la chance de vivre ici. Viens avançons. Le palais est par là.

- Nous allons au palais ? Mais nous ne pouvons pas.

Uther la regarda avec assurance, ce n'était pas le moment de douter.

- Si, nous pouvons aller au pied du château. Viens.

Il talonna son cheval et se dirigea vers la ville haute, où étaient ses quartiers d'habitation. May suivait à quelques pas derrière lui, analysant le moindre détail devant elle. Après les habitations des pauvres, ils passèrent celles des serviteurs et travailleurs du château. Devant eux se tenaient maintenant les portes monumentales gardant l'entrée des quartiers royaux.

- Lukah, on ne peut pas y aller, c'est là où est le Roi.

Il ne lui répondit pas, trop près des grilles, et les gardes l'avaient déjà vu. Uther passa les gardes qui s'étaient mis au garde à vous à sa proximité. May ne le remarqua pas et suivit. Le Roi s'avança jusqu'au bas de l'escalier et aperçut son fils.

- Père, vous êtes enfin de retour ! l'accueillit Arthur. Je dois dire que je commençais à désespérer de vous revoir.

- Arthur. J'espère que tu n'as pas déclenché de guerre en mon absence.

Uther descendit de cheval et prit son fils brièvement dans ses bras.

- Rien de la sorte, répondit Arthur, mais prendre votre place ne me tarde pas vraiment.

- Je m'en doute.

- Sire Uther, je…

May n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase. _Roi Uther_. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se déroulait devant elle, mais en voyant un homme l'appeler ainsi, tout s'éclaircit dans son esprit.

- Sire Uther ? dit-elle en avançant son cheval.

Uther se retourna soudain conscient que cela allait être le moment de vérité. May avait entendu Gaius l'appeler par son titre.

- Sire Uther ? répéta-t-elle. Lukah ? Tu es le Roi Uther Pendragon ?

Il avança vers elle, le regard plus incertain que jamais.

- May…

- Lukah, tu es Uther ? Tu m'as menti ?

- Oui je suis le Roi de Camelot, admit-il enfin.

La jeune femme sentit la colère monter en elle en même temps que des larmes couler le long de ses joues, déçue d'avoir été humiliée de la sorte.

- Comment as-tu osé me faire ça, Lukah ? Tu m'as laissée me ridiculiser, me comporter avec toi de la sorte sans rien me dire ? Alors que tu es le Roi ?

- May, attends, laisse- moi t'expliquer, continua Uther.

Mais Maywen ne l'écoutait plus. Uther remarqua qu'elle pleurait, à cause de lui.

- Tu m'as menti, comment as-tu pu ? Je te faisais confiance. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que les autres, je…tu savais que nous ne pourrions jamais être ensemble et toi tu n'as rien dit ! Tu m'as laissé croire !

- Il suffit, comment osez-vous parler au Roi de la sorte ?

Arthur s'était approché ainsi que des chevaliers qui ne supportaient pas qu'elle parle au Roi de cette façon si familière. Ils allaient la faire descendre de cheval de force quand Uther s'approcha en dégainant son épée à l'intention des guerriers, se positionnant entre May et eux.

- Le premier qui s'approche d'elle, je le tue, c'est clair ?

- Mais Père ? contesta Arthur.

- C'est clair ?

Uther avait un regard déterminé qui ne laissa aucun choix à Arthur. Il ordonna aux chevaliers de s'éloigner.

May fixa de ses yeux azurs le Roi et fit faire demi-tour à son cheval pour ressortir de la cour.

- Fermez les grilles, ordonna Uther.

Et les gardes fermèrent les grilles devant May qui se retrouva prise au piège. Le Roi s'approcha d'elle lentement, en rengainant son arme.

- Tu m'empêches de partir ? je suis ta prisonnière ?

- Gwen, appela Uther.

La jeune servante s'approcha, attendant les ordres.

- Tu vas installer Maywen dans mes quartiers et veiller à ses besoins jusqu'à ce que je sois là.

- Dans vos quartiers ? répéta Guenièvre pour être sûr de bien avoir saisi la requête.

- Descends de cheval, May.

Uther tendit une main pour l'aider, qu'elle ignora royalement et descendit sans son appui. Elle jeta un dernier regard au Roi avant de suivre Guenièvre vers les quartiers royaux. Uther soutint avec le plus de force qu'il pouvait le regard de braise de la jeune femme. Cela ne s'était pas exactement passé comme il l'avait prévu.

Il revint vers le petit groupe constitué d'Arthur, Merlin et Gaius.

- Père ? qu'est ce que cela signifie ? Qui est cette femme et pourquoi vous appelle-t-elle Lukah ?

- Lukah est le deuxième prénom de votre père, l'informa Gaius. Comment le connaît-elle, Sire ?

- Je lui ai donné, lâcha Uther.

- Mais pourquoi ? Père ?

Le Roi ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers ses appartements en pressant le pas. Il devait lever les doutes au plus vite avant que la situation ne soit désespérée pour lui.

Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, il était devant la porte de ses quartiers. Cela lui avait pris plus de temps que prévu, mais il voulait être convaincant, il avait donc réfléchi à ce qu'il allait lui dire. Et il avait même pris soin de se changer et apparaître comme le Roi qu'il était en remettant sa couronne et sa cape rouge portant ses armoiries. Il devait être honnête désormais avec elle, sa vie quotidienne, il la passait plus avec une couronne sur la tête que seul dans les bois.

Il frappa à ses propres quartiers avant d'entrer sans attendre la réponse.

May regardait par la fenêtre quand elle entendit frapper à la porte. Elle se retourna et vit Uther entrer. Mais pas le Uther dont elle avait l'habitude, le Uther Pendragon Roi de Camelot dans toute sa splendeur. Elle comprenait pourquoi il dégageait une telle impression de toute puissance, c'est parque qu'il était le Roi. Ses manières, son port de tête, son aisance avec son épée…tout était royal.

- Tu peux disposer Gwen. Va chercher un repas et rapporte le ici.

- Oui, Sire.

La jeune servante disparut dans le même instant, refermant la porte sur un lourd silence.

- Sire, dit-elle en inclinant sa tête.

- Je t'en pris May. Je ne suis pas ton Roi.

- Et qui es-tu alors, Lukah ? ou Uther. Je ne sais plus qui tu es.

- Nous devons parler.

- Ah oui ? de quoi ?

- Uther tendit sa main pour la faire s'approcher de lui, mais comprit trop tard sa maladresse en suivant le regard de May qui s'attardait horrifié sur sa maint gantée de noir.

- C'est comme ça que tu vas me considérer maintenant, ne me touchant plus qu'avec un épais gant ? Tu veux qu'on parle de quoi ? Dis-moi Lukah ! Du fait que tu m'aies menti ? ou du fait que tu m'as fait croire que nous pouvions être ensemble ?

Uther enleva aussitôt ses gants, il n'avait pas pensé à ce détail si insignifiant pour lui. Il les portait tous les jours ces gants, et n'avait pas anticipé le fait qu'ils ne soient pas un atout pour lui. Il soupira calmement, essayant de trouver les mots justes pour la convaincre. La seule chose qu'il voyait, c'était lui dire ce qu'il ressentait maintenant, honnêtement sans détour en éludant aucune question.

- Je ne t'ai pas dit la vérité parce que pour une fois, je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un me traite comme le Roi. Quand j'ai vu que tu ne me reconnaissais pas, j'ai compris que je pourrais être moi-même.

- Tu as joué avec moi ?

- May, tu ne comprends pas. Ces trois semaines passées ensemble sont la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée. Si je t'avais dit que j'étais le Roi, te serais-tu comporté ainsi avec moi ?

Uther était plus impressionnant que jamais, surtout aux yeux de Maywen. Elle le voyait pour la première fois en lui le Roi qu'il était réellement, imposant par sa taille et sa carrure, par sa voix posée et grave mais le regard plus incertain que jamais quand il la regardait. Il doutait vraiment de sa réaction, redoutait qu'elle le rejette pour ce qu'il était.

- Non bien sûr, admit-elle sincèrement.

- Je me suis comporté comme j'aimerais le faire quotidiennement, sans avoir à tenir compte de mon rang, sans avoir à faire attention à mes actes, sans penser qu'à chacun de mes gestes, des dizaines de personnes me scrutent pour voir le moindre défaut, la moindre faiblesse. Pendant ce temps avec toi, j'étais réellement moi. Je suis le même sous ces habits et cette couronne.

- Cela ne change rien, Uther. Tu savais parfaitement que notre relation ne pourrait aboutir. Pourquoi m'as-tu traînée jusque là ?

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, elle l'avait appelé par son nom. Il frissonna.

- Tu m'as dit que tu pourrais m'héberger chez toi…tu as un château entier à ta disposition avec des servantes, des gardes….tu avais laissé tes affaires à ton fils, c'était le royaume à gouverner !

Depuis quelques secondes, les yeux azurs Maywen s'étaient remplis de larmes. Elle avait été très blessée par son comportement, et il ne pouvait pas tolérer être la cause de ce mal être. Malgré la tension qui régnait dans la pièce, il s'approcha d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras formant un cocon protecteur autour d'elle. Il abaissa sa tête pour embrasser ses cheveux. Uther sentit la jeune femme le serrer contre elle, signe qu'elle acceptait ce geste intime de sa part.

- May, tu ne saisis pas, souffla-t-il doucement. Tout ce que je t'ai dit était vrai. Je t'aime et je veux que tu restes ici.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas possible.

- Je suis le Roi, n'oublie pas. Je peux changer les lois.

On frappa à la porte, Gwen entra avec un plat de nourriture. Elle fut tellement surprise de ce qu'elle vit qu'elle faillit lâcher son plat. Le grand Uther tenait enlacé cette femme, May, sa tête appuyée sur la sienne, et sa cape les entourait semblant former une protection impénétrable.

Uther se tourna légèrement pour s'assurer de l'identité de la personne.

- Pose ça sur la table, Guenièvre. Tu peux disposer, nous n'aurons plus besoin de toi pour aujourd'hui ici.

- Oui Sire.

Gwen ne s'était pas attendue à les trouver ainsi enlacés, l'échange de la cour ayant été musclé. Mais surtout elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Uther ne lui ordonne pas de ne pas parler de ce qu'elle avait vu à l'instant. Il semblait totalement indifférent de savoir que cette information pouvait passer les filtres du château.

Elle sortit des quartiers en refermant la porte, songeuse quant à ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle se cogna dans Arthur qui venait voir son père.

- Gwen. Ça va ?

- Oui. Désolée je ne vous avez pas vu.

- Mon père est là ?

Elle se retourna vers la porte des quartiers d'Uther.

- Oui, mais vous ne devriez pas y aller maintenant, il souhaite rester seul avec cette femme.

Guenièvre savait que le Roi ne lui avait jamais demandé d'interdire l'accès de ses appartements, mais en les voyant ainsi, elle avait compris qu'ils avaient besoin d'être seuls un moment. Et ce n'était pas un Arthur plus qu'énervé par le comportement de cette femme et la réaction inhabituelle de son père qui allait arranger les choses.

- Je veux lui parler et savoir qui est cette femme !

- Arthur, ce n'est pas le bon moment. S'il vous plait, insista-t-elle.

Gwen avait volontairement appelé le Prince par son prénom pour que ses propos aient plus de poids. Elle l'invita à faire demi-tour et laisser son père tranquille pour ce soir. Il soupira et à regret écouta la jeune servante.

- Ok, on verra demain alors.

Le lendemain matin, Gwen rentra dans les quartiers du Roi pour accomplir ses corvées. Il l'avait assignée au service de la femme étrangère, donc la voilà. Elle frappa, n'écouta aucune réponse et entra. A peine eut-elle franchi la porte qu'elle se figea. Cette fois, elle n'échapperait pas aux colères d'Uther. Le Roi toujours endormi serrait contre son torse le dos de la femme nommée May. Et il était au moins torse nu.

- Oh non, soupira Gwen.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû voir cela. Uther ne tolérait pas qu'on le voit dans cette position. D'habitude il était debout à l'aube, avant même les serviteurs. Pourquoi dormait-il encore ? En réalité elle avait bien une petite idée.

Uther avait ouvert les yeux en entendant Gwen entrer. Il vit l'expression alarmée sur son visage, sans doute due au fait qu'elle les voyait ensemble dans le même lit. Il inspirait tant de terreur que cela ?

- Bonjour Gwen.

Il vit qu'elle était toujours figée, incapable de faire un mouvement, surtout depuis qu'elle avait vu qu'il était réveillé et qu'il était conscient de sa présence.

- Je, Je... suis désolée, je vous laisse, réussit-elle à prononcer en repartant.

- Gwen ?

Elle se stoppa net, et se retourna très doucement.

- Oui Sire.

- Calme-toi et va nous chercher le petit déjeuner.

- Oui Sire.

La jeune servante fit une révérence et sortit trop heureuse de ne plus voir la scène qui la mettait plus que mal à l'aise. Uther soupira, en serrant un peu plus May. Il déposa quelques baisers dans le creux de son cou pour la réveiller. Il la sentit s'étendre le long de son corps en caressant sa main posée contre elle.

- Bien dormi ?

- J'ai eu quelques activités nocturnes qui m'ont aidée à bien dormir.

Uther sourit. Il était vrai que cette nuit avait été particulièrement animée.

Gwen fut de retour moins de vingt minutes plus tard avec le petit déjeuner pour _deux _personnes et pria de toutes ses forces de ne pas les trouver encore au lit. Elle ouvrit la porte après avoir frappé et jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce pour n'apercevoir personne au lit dans un premier temps. Elle n'avait pas vu qu'Arthur la suivait pour enfin aller voir son père et obtenir des explications. Le Prince entra dans la chambre à son tour et s'arrêta aux côtés de Guenièvre.

- Père !

Arthur venait de voir le couple dans un coin de la pièce en train de s'embrasser, le Roi toujours torse nu, la dame encore dans sa chemise de nuit, ce qui était loin d'être au goût d'Arthur. En revanche, Guenièvre devait admettre qu''Uther Pendragon torse nu était assez séduisant. Même s'il n'arriverait jamais à la cheville de son Prince. _Trop vieux, pensa-t-elle._

Uther cessa d'embrasser May, sans retirer les mains de ses hanches. Il tourna la tête vers son fils légèrement irrité.

- Arthur, je ne t'ai jamais appris à frapper aux portes, lança Uther assez calmement ?

- Quoi ? C'était ouvert, Gwen était déjà là ! Père !

Cette fois, le Roi s'éloigna sa jeune compagne pour faire face à son fils. May commençait à être gênée de la situation.

- Quoi Arthur je t'écoute, dit-il impassible ce qui énerva encore plus le jeune homme.

- Vous ne pouvez pas.

- Je ne peux pas quoi ?

- Être avec elle. Vous n'avez pas le droit. Elle ne devrait même pas être dans vos quartiers, avoir couché dans votre lit.

Le Roi fixa son fils avant de répondre.

- Tu couches bien avec Guenièvre, pourquoi je ne coucherai pas avec May ?

Arthur s'était attendu à toutes les réponses sauf à celle-là. Il pensait que son père entrerait dans une colère folle ou un mutisme total refusant de lui répondre. Tout sauf ça !

- Quoi ? Avait lancé la servante.

- Je ne couche pas avec Gwen, répliqua Arthur avec le plus d'assurance possible.

- Arrête, Fils. Tout le monde le sait, ajouta Uther en croisant les bras.

Gwen se tourna vers son Prince plus qu'offusquée.

- Tout le monde le sait ?

- Mais, …

May avait apprécié la manière dont Uther avait répondu à son fils, désarçonnant le garçon si sûr de lui quand il était entré.

- Tu le savais.

- Bien sûr, je me dois de savoir tout ce qui se passe dans mon château.

- Et tu n'as rien dit.

- Cela aurait changé quelque chose ? Je ne le pense pas.

Arthur commençait à retrouver ses esprits intégrant la nouvelle que son père avait une relation avec une roturière et que surtout il savait pour lui et Gwen. Le plus déstabilisant était que cela ne le mettait pas en colère.

- Nous pourrions peut-être déjeuner, maintenant que votre curiosité est satisfaite, ajouta Uther calmement.

- Oui, bien sûr, dit Gwen entraînant Arthur avec elle.

- Arthur! appela le Roi.

- Oui, Père.

- Nous nous verrons après pour discuter seuls.

Arthur hocha la tête et disparut derrière la porte.


	4. Chapter 4

Peu après, Arthur entra dans la grande salle où l'attendait son père. A sa grande surprise, il ne paraissait pas en colère d'avoir été surpris de la sorte en galante compagnie.

- Arthur, je t'attendais, approche.

Uther était désormais habillé, au grand soulagement de son fils, et assis au bout de la table. Il lui désigna une place près de lui afin qu'il le rejoigne.

- Je t'écoute, Fils, dit-il une fois que le jeune homme fut assis.

- Vous m'écoutez ? s'emporta Arthur. Vous m'écoutez, cela serait plutôt à moi de vous écouter !

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Si on commençait par son identité, la raison de sa présence ici, et pourquoi elle était dans votre lit !

Le Roi s'était attendu à cette réaction de la part de son fils. Il lui avait enseigné pendant des années des règles qu'il venait de bafouer intégralement en une journée.

- Son nom est Maywen. Elle est originaire des terres maritimes d'Anhira au Sud.

- Ce n'est pas sur nos terres, lâcha Arthur.

- Non, en effet.

- Donc comment l'avez-vous rencontrée ? continua-t-il son interrogatoire.

- Lors de mon retour de pèlerinage, dans la forêt de Qimat. Mon cheval s'est emballé et il a rejoint la rivière près de laquelle elle campait.

La suite Arthur la devinait tout seul, ayant vu le résultat hier et ce matin. Sa colère ne diminuait pas, au contraire, l'attitude calme et posée de son père finissait de le déstabiliser.

- C'est une roturière ?

- Oui.

- Ah, Père ! maugréa-t-il en se levant. Les lois de Camelot interdisent cela, vous le savez aussi bien que moi !

- Les lois sont faites pour être changées, Arthur.

- Quoi ? Cela fait des siècles que ces lois existent. Un noble ne peut être avec une roturière. Vous me l'avez enfoncé dans le crâne depuis que je suis né, en plus d'autres choses. Vous avez essayé de me marier de force à une princesse que je n'aimais pas ! Comment pouvez-vous maintenant dire que cette loi est mauvaise ?

- Parce qu'elle l'est.

- Elle l'est ? Père, vous avez perdu la tête. Cette femme a dû vous jeter un sort ! Le Uther Pendragon que je connais n'aurait jamais dit de telles paroles, il aurait préféré être mort.

- Sans nul doute, Arthur. Parce que le Père que tu connais n'est pas le vrai Uther.

- Oh ! Je suis heureux de l'apprendre…se moqua-t-il. Au bout de vingt ans.

Uther se leva, s'approcha de son fils et le prit par les épaules, comme pour appuyer encore plus ce qu'il allait dire.

- Arthur, écoute-moi, s'il te plaît. J'aimais ta mère de tout mon être, et quand elle est morte, c'est comme si mon cœur et mon âme étaient également partis. J'ai été consumé par la tristesse et la colère au point de vouloir mourir, sexpliqua Uther avec un ton dur reflatant sa douleur d'alors. Mais tu étais là, elle vivait à travers toi, et je n'avais pas le droit de t'abandonner. Mais la colère est restée, envers la magie, ceux qui trahissaient le royaume, ceux qui allaient contre ma volonté n'étaient pas dignes de vivre. Sans repère, je me suis raccroché aux lois pour survivre, Arthur ( Le Roi n'avait quitté des yeux son fils, des émotions contradictoires passant dans son regard). ( sa voix s'adoucit en parlant de sa nouvelle compagne) Maintenant que j'ai rencontré May, je me rends compte combien je me suis trompé.

Arthur avait écouté le plus calmement possible son père, c'était une des rares fois où il avait mentionné sa mère. Et il comprit pourquoi il ne le faisait pas plus souvent. La blessure de sa perte ne s'était jamais réellement refermée.

- Vous avez banni Guenièvre parce qu'elle était une servante et que cela mettait en danger le royaume ! Vous avez essayé de la tuer !

- Pas parce qu'elle était servante, parce que je croyais qu'elle utilisait de la magie pour t'ensorceler…c'était totalement différent. Et je condamnerai à mort tous ceux qui utilisent de la magie !

- En trois semaines, elle ne peut vous avoir fait changer à ce point, statua le jeune Prince en se dégageant des mains de son père.

- Si Arthur. Parce qu'elle est la première personne à avoir réussi à toucher mon cœur depuis ta mère, à ne pas me juger, à ne pas attendre de moi un Roi mais juste un homme. Avec elle, je suis enfin moi-même. Je pense que tu es une des personnes les mieux placées pour comprendre que le rang ne fait pas tout. La valeur d'une personne se mesure aussi à son âme.

- Je ne vous reconnais pas, Père.

- Peut-être parce que tu ne m'as jamais connu heureux, c'est tout. Je voulais juste te le dire avant, seul à seul. Tu mérites cela.

- Avant quoi ?

Les portes s'ouvrirent, faisant entrer le Conseil au complet, composé de chevaliers, Gaius et quelques autres notables de Camelot.

- Vous avez réuni le Conseil ? s'écria Arthur, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

- Oui, je dois être honnête avec eux, les rumeurs doivent déjà courir dans la ville.

Arthur expira bruyamment en se rasseyant, et se cala dans sa chaise. Cela promettait d'être intéressant. Tout le monde prit place et le silence se fit. C'est là qu'ils remarquèrent Maywen entrer et s'asseoir aux côtés d'Uther dans la chaise restée vide. Arthur ne put ignorer l'échange de regards entre eux, serein pour Uther et tendu pour elle.

- Bien, commença le Roi. Vous vous doutez sans doute pourquoi nous sommes là maintenant.

Le Conseil resta de marbre, incertain si ce qu'il pressentait allait se réaliser.

- Je pense que vous avez entendu parler de Maywen ici présente, ainsi que de notre relation. Je serai donc bref sur le sujet.

Il fixa quelques secondes la jeune femme comme pour avoir son soutien. Elle lui sourit légèrement, et il commença.

- Elle s'appelle Maywen, ça vous le saviez déjà. Elle vient des terres maritimes d'Anhira au Sud. Non ce n'est pas notre territoire, oui c'est une roturière, oui elle a logé dans mes quartiers depuis hier. Comme c'est une roturière, vous vous dites que ce n'est pas possible c'est pourquoi je changerai la loi.

Là Uther vit le regard offusqué de la totalité de l'assemblée, ayant la même réaction que son fils. Il s'y était attendu.

- Posez vos questions, nous y répondrons sans détour.

Un lourd silence tomba sur l'assemblée. Personne n'osa questionner Uther sur ce qu'il venait d'affirmer. Au bout de quelques instants qui parurent une éternité à tout le monde, May se tourna vers Uther en posant sa main sur son bras.

- Peut-être devrais-tu nous laisser seuls. Je ne pense pas qu'ils osent te poser les questions qu'ils ont à l'esprit.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda Uther au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion.

- Oui, je pense pouvoir m'en sortir. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Uther se leva, dégageant son bras toujours sous la main de la jeune femme, et quitta la salle en y jetant un dernier regard.

Les portes se refermèrent derrière lui en un « clac » angoissant. May avait suivi des yeux son désormais compagnon sortir. Quand elle ne le vit plus, elle releva son regard vers Arthur, et le fixa sans retenue.

- Bon, que vous a dit votre Père à mon sujet ?

Le Prince mis quelques instants à répondre.

- Pas beaucoup plus que ce qu'il a dit là. Que vous veniez des terres maritimes d'Anhira, qu'il souhaitait que vous restiez même s'il fallait changer les lois pour cela. Même si j'aimerais qu'il ait changé à ce point, je ne peux le croire. Mon père ne peut avoir changé en si peu de temps.

- Je comprends vos craintes. A tous, dit-elle en appuyant ses dires d'un regard le plus sincère possible, posant ses yeux sur chaque personne ici présente. Et à vrai dire, je ne pensais pas qu'il agirait ainsi. Je pensais simplement suivre un homme qui rentrait chez lui, pas un Roi. Surtout pas Uther Pendragon. Même si je ne connaissais pas son visage, sa réputation a largement dépassé vos frontières. Et l'homme qui m'a accompagnée jusqu'à Camelot n'avait rien en commun avec la réputation qu'a Uther.

May parlait avec une voix aussi posée que possible, mais la situation la troublait beaucoup, et plus encore, elle la gênait. Il lui était difficile de parler de ses sentiments en public, c'était des choses personnelles, mais apparemment, vivre avec un Roi annulait la notion de vie privée...

- Mon Père est intransigeant, dur, il n'a qu'une parole, surtout quand il s'agit des lois de Camelot. Il est sans aucune pitié contre ceux qui se dressent en travers de son chemin. Il a fait exécuter des centaines de personnes pour moins que cela, croyez-moi.

- Il est vrai que cette décision de vous tolérer bien que vous ne soyez pas noble est des plus surprenantes, continua un des chevaliers.

Enfin, ils commençaient à parler librement. Ils en auraient mis du temps.

- Il m'a dit qu'il avait été désarçonné de son cheval. Mon père est un excellent cavalier, il ne peut être tombé ainsi, statua Arthur.

- J'admire votre foi en votre Père, Arthur, mais il est bel et bien tombé de cheval vu l'état dans lequel je l'ai vu. Ou l'autre solution est qu'il aime terriblement les bains de terres boueuses, et je ne le connais pas encore sous cet angle-là.

Cette dernière phrase arracha malgré eux quelques sourires aux chevaliers, qui imaginaient sans doute le Roi en train de se rouler dans la boue.

- Je dois avouer que je me sens aussi démunie que vous. Je ne pensais pas me retrouver dans une telle situation, à devoir me justifier devant vous d'aimer votre Roi, sentiment que je ne contrôle pas.

Pendant ce temps là, Merlin arrivait devant les portes clauses du Conseil, pour attendre patiemment le retour d'Arthur. C'est là qu'il vit le Roi Uther grimpé sur une petite commode regarder par une lucarne l'intérieur de la grande salle.

- Sire, mais…

Merlin eut pour une fois la sagesse de ne pas finir sa phrase. Uther tourna son regard vers lui, rencontrant une expression interloqué de la part du jeune serviteur de son fils.

- Merlin, soupira-t-il.

Il se doutait qu'il était plus qu'incongru de trouver le Roi espionnant sa propre salle, mais pour le moment il n'avait que faire de ses pensées.

- Vous espionnez ? lâcha finalement Merlin, ne pouvant s'empêcher de mettre des mots sur la situation.

- Oui, Merlin j'espionne.

- Mais…

- Je veux savoir ce qu'ils pensent réellement de la situation. Et ils ne peuvent le faire que lorsque je suis absent visiblement.

- Ok. Qu'est ce qu'ils disent ? demanda Merlin au bout de longues secondes de silence.

C'est là que Uther se retourna vers lui avec un regard qui le fit taire immédiatement. L'agacement lu dans les yeux clairs du Roi ne laissant aucune part au doute, l'heure de se taire était venue pour Merlin.

Il se ravisa et s'appuya contre le mur pour attendre.

Dans la salle, les débats continuaient.

- Nous sommes inquiets pour notre Roi. Vous débarquez de nulle part, et réussissez en trois semaines à changer ses convictions les plus profondes, ses croyances qui faisaient de lui ce qu'il était.

- Comprenez-nous, Maywen, dit Gaius. La dernière fois qu'Uther a voulu se marier, c'était avec un Troll qui lui avait jeté un sort pour le faire obéir, afin de profiter de son argent et de son pouvoir.

Là, May dut admettre qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Un Troll ?

- Oui un Troll, confirma Arthur. Il n'aime pas trop qu'on lui rappelle d'ailleurs qu'il a embrassé un Troll.

- C'est noté. Mais sérieusement, un Troll ?

- Oui un vrai Troll, tout ce qu'il y a de plus laid, puant…commença un chevalier.

- Baveux.

- Avec des défenses.

- Sale, des boutons…

Chacune des personnes ici présentes se remémorait sans mal l'épisode du Troll, arborant une mine dégoutée.

- Uther avait été ensorcelé pour ne voir qu'une belle jeune femme au lieu d'un Troll hideux, finit Gaius. Il a d'ailleurs été assez difficile de lui faire voir la vraie nature de la jeune mariée.

May écoutait les explications du médecin du Roi.

- Je comprends vos réticences à ma présence alors. Mais je vous jure, je ne suis pas un Troll, et je n'ai pas ensorcelé Uther. J'aime croire que l'amour qu'il me porte est vrai et ne nécessite aucune magie. Je sais que je ne peux vous convaincre sur parole de ma bonne foi. Je ne brigue pas une place de Reine ou de belle-mère, dit-elle en regardant Arthur sérieusement. Je vous rappelle que jusqu'à hier, je pensais être avec un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire.

- Mais c'est un Roi, lâcha un chevalier. Et jamais il ne bafouerait cette règle qui interdit de se lier avec une femme autre qu'issue de la noblesse.

- Vous avez écouté, souffla Arthur. Il veut changer la loi. Je vous ai vu hier quand vous êtes arrivés, j'ai vu la réaction excessive de mon père quand nous nous sommes approchés de vous en vous menaçant et franchement je ne sais que penser de cela, Maywen.

- Je sais que beaucoup de choses sont contre moi. A commencer par mon âge. Je veux simplement être avec lui, et visiblement cela implique (elle fit un geste en désignant toute la pièce) _ceci_. Je ne peux vous imposer de me faire confiance. Seul le temps nous donnera la réponse à toutes nos interrogations.

- C'est juste, conclue Gaius.

Personne ne trouva autre chose à ajouter. May était plutôt satisfaite de la discussion, leurs réticences étaient normales, leurs interrogations sincères, surtout celles d'Arthur.

- Une dernière chose. Je n'ai aucune autorité sur aucun d'entre vous, et je ne souhaite pas en avoir. Je suis consciente qu'Uther possède un nouveau point faible en ma personne. Ne m'utilisez pas pour influencer ou atteindre Uther. Je me battrai et donnerai ma vie pour lui, n'en doutez pas.

Pour la première fois, les yeux azurs de Maywen arborait une détermination sans faille. La relation qu'elle entretenait avec Uther le mettait en danger. Elle devenait de fait une cible notoire pour affaiblir Camelot. Le silence se fit entendre à nouveau. Tout le monde avait semble-t-il saisi son message.

- Bien, dans ce cas-là, si vous n'avez rien à ajouter…vous pouvez retourner à vos activités réciproques. Je vous remercie de votre franchise.

Tous se levèrent et quittèrent la salle. Maywen sortit également, trouvant Uther qui l'attendait assez impatient.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il. Ils ont été plus loquaces qu'en ma présence ?

- Assez oui. Ils sont inquiets de l'influence que je pourrais exercer sur toi. Encore plus troublés du fait que tu veuilles changer les lois.

- Je m'en doute.

- Ils m'ont aussi parlé d'une histoire de Troll…lança ironiquement la jeune femme.

Elle voulait voir sa réaction, en comprenant qu'elle savait.

- Ils ont fait ça ?

- Oui. Tu t'es mariés avec je crois ?

Uther avait changé d'expression, arborant le même sourire malicieux que quand il l'avait entraînée dans la rivière avec lui. Il avança doucement vers elle, engendrant quelques pas en arrière de la part de la jeune femme.

- Oui, je me suis marié avec, concéda-t-il.

Il tentait toujours de se rapprocher d'elle, la menaçant d'une vengeance inconnue.

- Tu t'es marié avec un Troll ?

- Ce n'est pas la peine de le répéter, je le sais.

- Tu as couché avec un Troll ?

Là, ce en fut trop, Uther tenta de l'attraper pour la faire taire, mais au dernier moment, elle lui échappa. May alla se réfugier un peu plus loin, derrière un pilier.

- May ? lança Uther d'une voix grave. Viens ici.

- Combien de temps tu as dormi avec un Troll ? renchérit-elle.

Uther ne répondit pas, il cherchait quelque chose. Ah il le trouva. Le Roi saisit un fruit posé dans une coupe sur un petit meuble et la lança en direction de la jeune femme. May l'esquiva en le narguant.

- Raté. Alors, combien deux, trois jours ? Une semaine?

Uther saisit un nouveau fruit, une pomme et la lança vers l'endroit où avait bougé la jeune femme. Gaius et Arthur restés à discuter aux portes de la salle n'eurent que le temps de se baisser pour éviter le projectile qui s'écrasa avec fracas derrière eux contre le mur. Ils se relevèrent en jetant un regard plus qu'interloqué au Roi.

- Père ? Mais…

- Désolé, lâcha Uther en saisissant plus de fruit dans ses mains.

Arthur et Gaius se réfugièrent dans la salle en attendant que l'humeur joueuse du Roi passe.

- Génial, mon père fait une crise d'adolescence, souffla le Prince résigné. Qu'est ce que cette femme lui a donc fait ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu agir ainsi !

- Moi je l'ai déjà vu ainsi, dit Gaius. Mais votre mère était encore en vie à l'époque. Je dois avouer que jamais je n'aurais pensé le revoir dans cet état d'esprit.

- Que voulez-vous dire, Gaius ?

- Je crois que cette femme rend votre père heureux. Il n'est devenu ce qu'il est qu'après la mort de votre mère. Il ne supportait pas sa perte. Je crois qu'il vient enfin de terminer son deuil, et cette Maywen pourrait être la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée à Camelot depuis fort longtemps, Arthur.

N'entendant plus de bruit, ils sortirent de la salle et trouvèrent Uther ayant réussi à coincer sa compagne de jeu contre un mur. Il avait les mains posées contre le mur de part et d'autre de la tête de May, leurs corps très près, de sorte que la jeune femme ne puisse plus faire un mouvement.

Uther était plus que satisfait d'avoir attrapé son opposante.

- Alors ce Troll ? s'acharna Maywen malgré les avertissements du Roi.

- May, tu n'es pas en position de poser les questions…

- Au contraire, dit-elle en posant ses lèvres sur celle d'Uther.

Arthur arborait maintenant une mine écœurée en voyant son père embrasser une femme.

- Beuh, c'est dégoûtant, je m'en vais avant de vomir ! Tu viens Merlin !

Merlin apparut de derrière un pilier, caché pour éviter la pluie de projectiles. Il fut plus que satisfait de quitter le champ de bataille improvisé.

Uther embrassa plus longuement qu'il l'aurait cru sa jeune compagne. Mais il ne pouvait résister à ses charmes. Elle avait raison dans la salle, elle était désormais une de ses faiblesses, au même titre que son fils. Quand elle rouvrit ses yeux, elle rencontra le regard bleu clair d'Uther qui en cet instant brûlait de désir pour elle.

- Je pense que tu as des choses bien plus importantes à faire Uther, souffla-t-elle en caressant lentement sa chemise.

Le Roi mis quelques secondes à intégrer qu'elle lui disait que ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment pour ce qu'il avait en tête. Il cligna des yeux en baissant la tête, soupirant.

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison.

- Je pense que tu as des occupations t'attendant mille fois plus importantes que _cela_. Alors, va avant que je ne change d'avis…

Il déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres, avant de se reculer et partir à regret.


	5. Chapter 5

_Nouveau chapitre…j'avais oublié de préciser que l'action se déroule après l'épisode 3x01, lorsque Morgane est réapparue après avoir été enlevée et endoctrinée par Morgause_

Peu après, Maywen se dirigea vers un couloir menant en dehors du palais. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle suivait celui qu'elle cherchait.

- Gaius, appela-t-elle.

Le vieil homme se retourna.

- Maywen. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- J'aimerai vous parler dans un contexte différent de tout à l'heure. Si vous le permettez ?

Il scruta la jeune femme, avant de faire signe de le suivre.

- Suivez-moi, nous serons plus tranquilles chez moi, fit-il avec un signe du bras pour appuyer ses dires. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'oreilles indiscrètes.

- Merci.

Les quartiers de Gaius n'étaient pas très éloignés d'où ils étaient. Le Médecin devait être rapidement dans le palais en cas de besoin…Il referma la porte et se tourna vers May, curieux. La jeune femme promena son regard sur tout ce qui l'entourait, cet endroit était en fait et le lieu d'habitation de Gaius et son laboratoire où il préparait ses potions. Cela lui rappelait l'endroit où elle vivait avant.

- Je vous écoute, Maywen.

La voix du vieux médecin la tira de ses souvenirs, la ramenant à la réalité du moment.

- Voilà, là où je vivais avant,

- A Anhira, précisa Gaius pour bien comprendre la suite de sa requête.

- Oui, à Anhira. Je secondais le médecin, l'aidant dans ses potions, ses onguents. J'étais son apprentie, en fait. Quand mon village a été détruit, je ne savais où aller, alors j'ai repensé que plusieurs fois, il m'avait parlé du médecin de Camelot comme étant un grand médecin, quelqu'un en qui il avait une totale confiance et respect, et qu'en cas de besoin, je pourrais compter sur lui.

Gaius avait sa curiosité éveillée, au fur et à mesure que Maywen parlait.

- Comment s'appelait-il ?

- Torek.

- Ah, oui, Torek. Je l'ai en effet côtoyé plusieurs fois. C'était un homme bon.

- Il est mort en voulant aider les autres du village. Il m'a ordonnée de fuir pour sauver ma vie, continua May triste de se remémorer ces derniers instants avec Torek. Bref, ceci est de l'histoire passée, maintenant, il n'est plus et je suis ici.

- Avec Uther, précisa Gaius.

- Oui avec Uther. Je ne sais comment vous le demander, mais même sans ma rencontre avec Uther et les évènements qui en ont découlé, je serai venue vous voir. J'aimerai vous proposer mes services pour vous aider, dans votre travail. Torek disait que j'étais plutôt douée.

Le Médecin de Camelot ne savait que dire.

- Je pourrais cueillir vos herbes, ou distribuer vos potions. Tout ce que vous voulez pour me permettre de continuer à pratiquer mon art et à le développer à votre contact.

- J'ai déjà Merlin qui m'aide.

- Mais il est très occupé à servir le Prince Arthur. Je ne veux pas prendre sa place, mais seulement me trouver une utilité et vivre autrement qu'aux crochets du Roi. Je ne suis pas noble, je ne pourrai vivre sans travailler, sans contact avec la population. Et la seule chose que je sache faire, c'est soigner les gens.

- Je comprends. Uther est-il au courant de votre démarche envers moi ?

- Pas encore. Je ne voulais pas vous mettre en porta faux. Uther a grande confiance en vous, je pense qu'il ne verra pas d'inconvénients que je sois avec vous. Mais je voulais votre approbation avant. Je ne veux pas vous obliger, Gaius.

- Si vous travaillez avec moi, vous allez rencontrer des personnes qui ne portent pas particulièrement notre Roi dans son cœur, qui parfois le détestent pour ses actes.

- Je le sais.

- Etes-vous prête à affronter cela ? La population saura très vite qui vous êtes, et votre relation avec Uther pourrait être plus qu'un inconvénient.

- Si je prouve ma valeur dans mon travail, ma relation avec Uther sera le dernier de leurs soucis. Les gens veulent aller mieux, qu'importe si c'est la compagne du Roi qui les soigne ?

- Sans doute, oui, admit Gaius.

- Vous en pensez quoi ? Dites le moi honnêtement.

- Je n'ai rien contre, je me fais vieux, courir aux quatre coins de la cité m'est devenu fatiguant. Et il est vrai que Merlin est plus qu'occupé avec Arthur. Nous pouvons toujours faire un essai…

- Merci Gaius. Torek avait raison, vous êtes un homme bon !

May était satisfaite que Gaius accepte sans trop discuter sa proposition, il ne la connaissait pas et il lui faisait confiance au moins pour essayer. Ce serait à elle de faire ses preuves.

- Une dernière chose, Maywen.

- Je vous écoute.

- Sur les terres d'Anhira, la magie était autorisée, je crois. Uther le sait-il ?

Elle dévisagea le vieux médecin, bien sûr qu'il savait pour la magie, à quoi s''était-elle attendue ? Il était un ami de Torek, donc il savait qui il était.

- Oui, il le sait.

- Ici, elle est proscrite sous peine de mort, précisa Gaius.

- J'ai cru comprendre que la magie et Uther ne faisait pas bon ménage, admit la jeune femme.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Je ne sais ce que vous a appris Torek, mais en aucun cas, il ne vous faudra l'employer ici, déclara Gaius inquiet. Même pour vous, Uther ne saurait faire d'exception.

May intégra les conseils de Gaius, Uther terrorisait son royaume avec l'interdiction d'utiliser la magie, exterminant même les personnes étant juste soupçonnées d'apporter de l'aide à des magiciens. C'était cela la réputation d'Uther. May ne put retenir un frisson en pensant que l'homme qui lui avait ouvert son cœur était ce même homme.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Gaius, même si Torek était un grand sorcier, je ne possède ce don, malheureusement. Je ne faisais que l'aider dans la préparation de ses ingrédients, en soignant traditionnellement. J'aspire à faire de même avec vous.

- Bien, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. J'aimerai toutefois demander l'autorisation d'Uther vent de commencer.

- Bien sûr, cela va de soi.

Plus tard dans la journée, il était presque midi, Uther continuait de passer en revue ces rapports venant des différents coins du royaume. Il était assis dans la grande salle, seul comme à son accoutumé, préférant la solitude pour examiner ces informations. Rien d'extraordinaire, pas de mouvement ennemi trop proche, pour une fois, la situation était calme. Et de temps en temps, cela faisait du bien. Il entendit les portes s'ouvrir, leva les yeux pour voir qui cela était-ce. Il fut surpris de voir Gaius et May entrer. Uther posa son parchemin et se leva pour aller à leur rencontre.

- Gaius, May ? Il y a un problème ?

- Sire. Rien de grave. Seulement un petit détail dont nous souhaiterions vous entretenir, Sire.

May prit la parole, se positionnant légèrement devant le médecin afin d'avoir la totale attention du Roi.

- Tu te souviens que quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, je t'ai dit que je voyageais vers Camelot pour y rencontrer son Médecin.

- Oui, très bien. Et apparemment tu l'as trouvé, dit-il en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Gaius.

- Oui, je l'ai trouvé. Je t'ai dit que je souhaitais offrir mes services à Gaius en tant qu'aide, ce que je faisais pour mon précédent _employeur. _Je veux toujours travailler pour Gaius, il est d'accord et nous sommes venus demander ton autorisation.

Uther eut son regard qui passa de May à Gaius puis à May de nouveau. Puis un sourire fendit son visage et ses traits s'adoucirent. La jeune femme ne savait quelle idée lui avait traversé l'esprit à ce moment-là.

- May, tu vis avec moi, maintenant. Et je suis le Roi, tu te rappelles. Tu n'as pas besoin de travailler, je peux subvenir à tes besoins sans problème.

- Je n'ai peut-être pas besoin de travailler, mais je le veux, Uther. Je ne suis pas noble, je n'ai pas été élevée avec des serviteurs, à attendre que la journée passe !

Gaius commençait à croire que la situation allait dégénérer, Uther se laissait rarement parler avec autant de franchise et surtout traiter de fainéant. Même si le Roi était conscient d'avoir beaucoup de défauts, notamment celui d'avoir un caractère très affirmé, il n'était pas oisif.

- Je connais des rudiments de médecine, Gaius pourrait continuer à m'instruire.

- Et il est vrai que Merlin est de moins en moins présent, toujours occupé avec Arthur. Il me serait d'une grande aide d'avoir quelqu'un avec moi qui aie des vraies notions de médecine.

La jeune femme fut ravie de voir que Gaius prenait sa défense.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Uther. Tu vas devoir te mêler à la population, le peuple saura qui tu es, ce qui pourra te mettre en danger. Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée.

- Ou le peuple pourrait voir en moi ce que je suis, une apprentie de Gaius. Je serais utile. On pourrait soigner plus de personnes !

- May...

Uther s'approcha d'elle, lui faisant face, et plongea son regard bleu clair dans les yeux de Maywen. La jeune femme vit sans problème que dans cette proposition, il ne voyait que le danger qu'elle allait courir.

- J'y tiens beaucoup, Uther. Gaius ne me lâchera pas d'une semelle. Je ne serai jamais seule avec la population si cela peut te rassurer.

- Un garde constamment avec toi dans tes déplacements me rassurerait plus, en réalité, soupira-t-il.

- Si tu veux. Un garde.

Le Roi sentit qu'il cédait à ses volontés, il ne pouvait en être autrement ? Est-ce qu'à chaque requête de sa part il allait plier et la laisser agir comme bon lui semblait ?

- Vous faites un essai, Gaius. Au moindre commencement d'un problème, je veux être averti, et j'en tirerai les conséquences.

- Oui Sire.

Gaius saisit parfaitement les paroles d'Uther. Personne ne mettrait en danger sa compagne, et si cela devait être le cas, la mort roderait autour du malheureux.

- Sire.

- Oui Gaius. Une dernière chose, si vous le permettez.

- Je vous écoute.

Uther s'était éloigné de May, pour lui faire face.

- Je voulais être sûr que Maywen vous avez parlé de son ancien _employeur_.

- Torek, je crois ? Oui elle m'en a parlé.

Gaius fut soulagé de voir que la jeune femme ne s'était pas joué de lui sur ce point, restait le détail crucial à aborder.

- Vous a-t-elle tout dit, Sire ?

- Si vous voulez parler du fait qu'il était sorcier, Gaius, elle me l'a aussi indiqué. La magie n'est pas interdite sur Anhira, je vous le rappelle.

Là Gaius fut surpris que cette jeune femme ait réussi à aborder le sujet indiscutable avec Uther. Dès qu'il entendait le mot « magie », le Roi avait une fâcheuse tendance à perdre sa patience et à entendre « sorcellerie » ou « magie noire ». Et rien de ce qui pouvait être dit ensuite ne pouvait le faire revenir à la raison. Le fait qu'elle soit parvenue à discuter avec lui de ce sujet précis, de lui avoir dit que son maître était un sorcier mais qu'elle ne possédait aucun don et qu'il l'ait cru relevait véritablement de l'exploit…

- Oui Sire. Je voulais juste être sûr pour ne pas prendre de mauvaises décisions.

- Je vous comprends Gaius. Vous avez eu raison, mon vieil ami. Mais Maywen m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas de pouvoir comme son employeur, donc il n'y a pas de problème, n'est ce pas May ?

May avait suivi l'échange, elle avait bien fait d'être honnête avec Uther, Gaius avait raison, la magie et Uther était loin d'être compatible...

- Non, malheureusement, souffla-t-elle.

- Malheureusement ? répéta Uther incertain.

- Oui, malheureusement, car sinon je n'aurai pas eu à voir mon village entier détruit, ma famille et mes amis agoniser et Torek se sacrifier pour moi.

Le Roi vit le visage de sa jeune compagne devenir triste en se remémorant ce souvenir, il n'avait pas voulu lui faire de peine mais cela était fait.

- Oui, bien sûr, j'oublie parfois ce que tu as traversé pour en arriver ici avec moi, dit-il en revenant vers elle et en lui prenant les mains.

- C'est du passé maintenant, je me dois d'aller de l'avant.

- Si cela vous sied nous pouvons commencer cet après-midi, Maywen.


	6. Chapter 6

Et comme promis, Gaius emmena May avec lui pour cueillir des herbes, lui faire un rapide tour des bois environnants afin qu'elle puisse se débrouiller un peu seule. Gaius ne pourrait pas toujours être avec elle et cette jeune femme devrait se débrouiller seule parfois. Si l'essai était concluant bien sûr.

En revenant sur Camelot dans le milieu de l'après-midi, ils virent un attroupement vers la zone où s'entraînaient les chevaliers. May souhaitait en voir plus, elle n'était pas habituée à la vie d'un royaume comme Camelot, ses coutumes, ses chevaliers, ses serviteurs…son pays était si différent de cela. Les chevaliers faisaient un cercle, entourant la zone de combat. Gaius essaya de la dissuader, sans succès. Ils se firent une place entre les hommes et virent ainsi qui combattait à l'intérieur. Elle comprenait maintenant l'enthousiasme du public, Uther en tenue de chevalier était en train de s'entraîner, comme il devait le faire tous les jours. Mais pour la jeune femme, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait en action et en armure. Et à vrai dire, le Roi s'en sortait plutôt bien. Au bout de quelques coups, l'adversaire fut à terre, Uther sourit, il aimait réellement combattre, et encore plus gagner. Il chercha dans la foule son prochain adversaire, et stoppa son regard sur May. Il n'avait pas vu qu'elle était là et qu'elle avait dû assister à ce combat. Il se sentait fier d'avoir pu prouver ses capacités de guerrier, sachant pertinemment que cette réflexion était digne d'un garçon de quinze ans et non d'un Roi de quarante huit. Il alla chercher une épée au sol pour l'amener à sa prochaine victime, fit un tour du cercle puis finalement revint sur ses pas et s'arrêta devant May. Et lui tendit l'épée.

- May si tu veux m'accorder ce combat, demanda Uther en esquissant un sourire.

La jeune femme avait suivi l'épée du regard, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait faire. Le Roi avait vu son hésitation, mais elle était en pantalon, et elle aimait les défis. Alors…

- Sire, c'est une femme, vous ne pouvez…commença Gaius.

- Tu n'étais pas aussi timide lorsque nous étions seuls, May, titilla Uther.

Elle prit la garde de l'épée, et avança du cercle d'hommes à la surprise de tout le monde. Ils avaient entendu parler de cette femme que le Roi avait ramenée avec lui au retour de son pèlerinage, mais ils ne se doutaient pas que leurs relations comprenaient le combat…Elle était une femme après tout.

- Avec plaisir, répondit-elle.

- Trouvez-lui une côte de maille, lança le Roi.

Merlin arrivait avec Arthur pour l'entraînement quotidien du Prince, et stoppèrent net en voyant la scène.

- Maywen, mais que faites-vous?

- Je mets une côte, votre père a peur de me blesser.

- Vous blesser ? en faisant quoi ?

Arthur tourna la tête de l'autre côté et vit son père patientant tranquillement en faisant tournoyer son épée sur sa main gauche.

- Vous allez vous battre contre mon père ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Arthur, ce ne sera pas la première fois, et ici les épées sont émoussées au moins, répliqua la jeune femme sûre d'elle.

- Pas la première fois ? comment ça ?

May enfin prête se dirigea vers son adversaire.

- Prête ? demanda-t-il assez content de l'avoir trainée ici.

- Oui.

Uther fut le premier à donner un coup, que May para sans problème.

Arthur et Merlin se dirigèrent vers Gaius, qui observait tendu le combat.

- Elle ne se débrouille pas si mal, lança Merlin.

- Elle est gauchère, expliqua Arthur. Mon Père étant lui-même gaucher est très à l'aise contre des droitiers, mais plus en difficulté contre des gauchers comme lui. Même si je suis de ton avis, Merlin, elle se défend bien.

Les deux combattants croisaient le fer depuis plusieurs minutes sans que le futur vainqueur ne se distingue. Les chevaliers n'auraient pour rien au monde laisser leur place à ce spectacle, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils reverraient de sitôt.

- Ne retiens pas tes coups, Uther, lança May.

Uther aperçut enfin une faille dans la garde de la jeune femme, il en profita pour croiser une dernière fois leurs armes, appuyant le plus qu'il pouvait pour ainsi s'approcher d'elle et n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. May soutint le plus qu'elle put son effort, mais le Roi avec son mètre quatre-vingts cinq était bien plus puissant qu'elle.

- Alors May, c'est la fin ? souffla Uther en s'approchant et faisant mine de vouloir l'embrasser.

Pendant une fraction de seconde il sentit la jeune femme se déconcentrer et relâcher son effort, il en profita pour la désarmer, faisant voler son épée au loin et avança sur elle. Surprise de ce coup-bas elle recula par instinct et trébucha, se retrouvant sur le dos, à la merci du Roi. Il avait gagné. Et elle lui jetait à présent un regard qui allait au delà de la fureur. Uther comprit qu'elle n'avait guère apprécié la manière avec laquelle il avait gagné.

- Tu es en colère d'avoir perdu ? dit-il au bout de longues secondes.

- Ce n'est pas juste, Uther. Tu t'es joué de moi, dit-elle toujours à terre assise et vexée.

- Tous les adversaires ne sont pas nobles, May.

Il se retourna en levant son épée au ciel, signe qu'il était victorieux de ce combat improvisé, sous les applaudissements de la foule.

Uther était très content de lui, il pivota pour tendre son bras à May pour l'aider à se relever. Elle saisit fermement son poignet et eut cette expression que le Roi commençait à connaître, une expression de vengeance. Il était trop tard quand il le comprit, et au lieu de se relever, May utilisa tout son poids pour l'attirer au sol par surprise, le faisant rouler à côté d'elle, et se retourna dans le même mouvement en saisissant une dague dans son pantalon. Avant qu'Uther eût pu régir, elle était à cheval sur lui, sa dague sous son cou. Les chevaliers furent surpris de la manœuvre audacieuse de la jeune femme, et quand ils virent le Roi vaincu, ils comprirent alors que cette femme n'avait rien de commun avec ce qu'ils avaient pu connaître auparavant.

- Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Que je l'ai mérité…admit finalement Uther.

- Bien.

May rangea sa dague et sourit largement. Uther vit non pas pour la première fois, cette expression de satisfaction sur son visage, ses yeux s'étaient illuminés quand il avait admit sa défaite. Elle se releva, libérant son adversaire, qui leva la main de la jeune femme pour montrer sa victoire.

Ils allèrent vers le banc où étaient les affaires de la jeune femme, et elle remarqua alors qu'Uther enlevait sa côte que du sang s'écoulait le long de sa main droite.

- Tu es blessé ?

Uther baissa les yeux vers sa main, et devait admettre que son poignet le faisait souffrir.

- Juste une égratignure, cela va s'arrêter tout seul.

- Uther. Tu n'as pas besoin de jouer les durs avec moi...soupira-t-elle.

Elle s'avança vers lui, et remonta la manche de sa chemise. Visiblement, un de ses coups avait fait mouche, l'avant-bras du Roi portait une grande coupure malgré les lames émoussées des épées.

- Je suis désolée, je t'ai blessé.

Uther remarqua que les yeux de sa jeune compagne avaient changé d'expression, passant de l'euphorie d'avoir gagné son combat à la déception de l'avoir blessé...

- Ça va, May, ce n'est pas grave, j'en ai vu d'autre.

- Je n'en doute pas, mais je dois arrêter le saignement. S'il te plait.

La jeune femme saisit son sac et en retira de quoi suturer la plaie. Elle mouilla un chiffon, nettoya la blessure et l'aseptisa du mieux qu'elle put.

- Ce n'est pas très profond, mais je dois la recoudre, sinon cela s'infectera.

- Fais ce que tu as à faire, May. Je te fais confiance.

Elle commença donc à suturer, arrachant une grimace au Roi. Ce n'était jamais agréable, elle essaya de faire aussi vite que possible. Au bout de plusieurs points, cela fut terminé, May appliqua un onguent et roula une bande autour de la plaie pour lui permettre de cicatriser.

- Merci, dit Uther.

Il se leva et rebaissa sa manche, cachant ainsi sa blessure. Il n'était pas utile que les gens remarquent qu'il avait été blessé par cette femme.

- Je vais te laisser reprendre tes activités avec Gaius, dit Uther. Nous nous verrons au dîner ce soir, Morgane sera revenue et je veux que tu la rencontres.

- Morgane ?

- Oui, je pense que vous allez bien vous entendre, May. Elle est un peu plus jeune que toi, et elle est magnifique.

Maywen écoutait Uther faire les éloges de Morgane, une pointe d'agacement naissant dans ses yeux.

- Et c'est ta fille pour que tu en sois fier ainsi ?

- Quasiment. Ma pupille. Je l'ai recueillie quand son père est mort au cours d'une bataille, c'était un de mes meilleurs amis, je lui avais fait le serment de veiller sur elle.

- Et sa mère ?

- Morte en couche, malheureusement ce sont des choses qui arrivent, constata Uther. Morgane est la fille que je n'ai jamais eue, j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour elle et elle est une des rares personnes à osé me tenir tête.

- Alors on ne peut que s'entendre, sourit May. Nous avons déjà un point commun !

Le soir venu, Morgane et Arthur étaient en chemin pour rejoindre la petite salle où serait servi le dîner. Ils entrèrent par une porte de derrière, et pénétrèrent dans la salle en silence. Ils s'arrêtèrent malgré eux et se jetèrent un coup d'œil appuyé.

May et Uther étaient assis en bout d'une table, et elle était en train de refaire un bandage sur son bras droit. Elle passait un onguent sur la plaie, arrachant au Roi des grimaces de douleurs.

- Aïe, fit-il en ramenant son bras vers lui.

- Reposes ton bras, je n'ai pas fini, insista May.

- Pour moi, c'est fini. La plaie est recousue, cela guérira tout seul, sans cet instrument de torture !

- Non, remets-le, s'il te plait.

Uther reposa son bras à regret sur la table, redoutant le moment où le liquide serait de nouveau en contact avec sa peau. La jeune femme appliqua une dernière passe d'onguent, entrainant une nouvelle plainte du Roi.

- Vas-tu cesser de gémir comme une pucelle ! lança-t-elle.

Il releva les yeux vers elle, surpris de la métaphore, et remarqua qu'elle continuait à appliquer l'onguent.

- Je ne gémis pas comme une pucelle, statua-t-il offusqué.

- Si, tu gémis comme une pucelle…

- La nuit dernière, tu étais loin de me comparer à une pucelle, May, répliqua sûr de lui le Roi.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Uther…répondit la jeune femme en commençant le bandage.

May leva ses yeux vers lui en souriant à l'évocation de leur précédente nuit.

- Ah oui ? Je crois que si…

Morgane regarda le jeune Prince offusquée.

- Dites-moi que je n'ai pas entendu cela.

- J'ai bien peur que oui, Morgane, répondit Arthur las du comportement de son Père.

- Ils étaient en train de parler de …

- Ne le dites-pas, après j'aurais cette image dans ma tête jusqu'à ma mort.

- De sexe ?

Arthur jeta un regard désespéré à la pupille du Roi.

- Merci Morgane.

- Donc c'est elle ? Maywen ?

- Oui, allons-y avant que la situation dégénère comme ce matin en combat de fruits…

Morgane ne savait si ce que disait Arthur à propos du combat de fruits était vrai, et en fait elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Elle ramena son regard sur la salle et sur son tuteur qui semblait fort satisfait que le soin soit enfin fini.

- Arthur, Morgane, je ne vous avais pas vus entrer, dit le Roi en se levant vers eux et en baissant sa manche sur son bandage.

- Visiblement, commenta Arthur.

- Morgane, tu es enfin rentrée, dit Uther en s'avançant vers elle pour la serrer brièvement dans ses bras. Approche, j'aimerai te présenter Maywen. Je suis sûr qu'Arthur t'as déjà renseignée sur les raisons de sa présence ici…

Arthur avança lui aussi dans la salle vers son père et regarda les deux jeunes femmes se saluer courtoisement. Il devait admettre que son père avait bon goût, Maywen était très séduisante, avec des yeux azurs magnifiques, une silhouette élancée même si elle n'arrivait qu'à hauteur d'épaule de son Père. Uther se retourna vers son fils, visiblement heureux que tous soient là ce soir.

- Tu connais déjà Arthur, déclara-t-il.

- Oui, nous avons eu l'occasion d'échanger quelques mots ce matin, finit May sans plus de détail.

- Très bien, mettons nous à table, je meurs de faim, dit Uther.

Tous prirent place autour de la table, le Roi en bout avec à sa gauche May, Arthur et Morgane à leur place habituelle, face à face de part et d'autre d'Uther. Les serviteurs amenèrent les premiers plats, et May prit la parole, curieuse de mieux connaître cette pupille adorée…

- Morgane, j'étais curieuse de vous rencontrer, Uther ne cesse de tarir d'éloges sur vous, et je dois admettre qu'il avait raison sur un point, vous êtes vraiment très belle.

- Je ne sais que dire, Maywen.

- Je le pense vraiment. Vous êtes donc sa pupille, m'a-t-il expliqué.

- Oui, Uther a eu la générosité de me recueillir à la mort de mon père et de m'élever comme sa fille. Je lui en serai éternellement reconnaissante.

- Quel âge aviez-vous ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret…poursuivit May.

- Dix ans, répondit Uther à la place de sa pupille. Arthur et Morgane se sont élevés ensemble, et je pense qu'ils se considèrent comme frère et sœur, même s'ils ne le sont pas…

Ils poursuivirent leur repas en parlant de différents sujets, May essayait de se faire une idée sur cette femme, malgré elle sa rivale dans le cœur d'Uther, mais cela n'était pas aisé, elle ne la connaissait que depuis quelques heures.

- Arthur m'a raconté brièvement votre venue à Camelot, poursuivit Morgane.

- Et ? Vous avez certainement des remarques à me faire…

Morgane prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre, durant les quelques minutes où elle avait vu Uther et May ensemble, elle avait été frappée de leur entente, de la manière dont Uther la laissait franchir ses barrières, baissant ses défenses pour la laisser l'atteindre.

- Il me semble beaucoup plus courtois d'attendre de vous connaître un peu mieux pour vous juger. Je ne vous connais pas, j'ai entendu les rumeurs comme tout le monde à votre sujet, les explications d'Arthur.

- C'est très noble de votre part Morgane, répondit May satisfaite de sa déclaration.

- Ce que j'ai remarqué pour le moment, c'est que mon tuteur ici présent semble plus qu'heureux de vous avoir près de lui, et cela me satisfait.

Morgane jeta un coup d'œil à Uther, comme un signe d'approbation pour lui. Il fut heureux de voir que sa pupille se comportait un peu plus maturément que son propre fils quant à sa relation avec May.

- Tu dis ça Morgane parce que tu ne les as pas vus se battre avec des fruits ce matin ou à l'épée cet après-midi. Mon père agit comme un adolescent, lâcha Arthur fatigué du comportement inhabituel de son père. Personne ne sait ce qu'il inventera demain…

Uther avait laissé son fils finir son « sermon », étonné qu'il réagisse ainsi à ses humeurs joueuses quand il était avec sa jeune compagne.

- Arthur, j'ai passé plus de vingt ans à subir seul les aléas de la vie, maintenant que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui me convient, il est plus que normal que je me _détende_ de temps en temps !

- Peut-être Père, mais je dis seulement que cela nous vous ressemble pas, c'est tout.

- Mais Arthur, ne préférez-vous pas voir votre père ainsi? Demanda May.

- Si bien sûr. Je pense qu'avec un peu de temps, je m'habituerai à recevoir des pommes ou des vases sur la tête sans prévenir, juste une question de temps…


	7. Chapter 7

Le lendemain matin, Uther et May étaient déjà en train de déjeuner dans la petite salle servant quotidiennement au repas du Roi quand Arthur puis Morgane arrivèrent. Ils saluèrent le couple et prirent place.

- Donc tu en penses quoi ? continua Uther.

- Je n'ai rien contre, répondit May. Au contraire cela nous permettrait de passer du temps ensemble.

- De quoi parlez-vous, se hasarda Arthur pressentant que la réponse allait ne pas lui plaire.

- D'un pique-nique tous ensemble, répondit le Roi avec entrain.

Arthur se figea en essayant de croquer une bouchée de pain, bouche ouverte les yeux exprimant un effroi rarement vu chez lui.

- Un pique-nique, répéta le jeune Prince incrédule. Vous plaisantez ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'il n'aime pas l'idée, commenta Morgane moqueuse.

- La dernière fois que vous m'avez emmené en pique-nique, je devais avoir treize ans!

May regarda amusée l'échange entre le père et le fils.

- Justement, cela fait trop longtemps, insista Uther.

- Je n'irai pas en pique-nique avec vous, renchérit Arthur. J'ai passé l'âge. J'ai d'autres occupations beaucoup plus _viriles_ qu'un pique-nique…comme entraîner les chevaliers ou…

- Martyriser Merlin… Je saisis, mais je peux te l'ordonner, Fils ! menaça ironiquement Uther.

Arthur fixa son père dans les yeux, appuyant ses paroles par une expression déterminée et sûre de lui.

- Non vous pouvez m'ordonner de faire la guerre pour vous, me battre, partir en quête, mais certainement pas d'aller en pique-nique ! ironisa le jeune Pince.

- Alors ce sera sans Arthur, finit May coupant court au conflit naissant. Morgane, vous vous joignez à nous ?

- Avec plaisir, cela fait une éternité que je ne suis pas allée pique-niquer avec Uther.

La jeune compagne du Roi avala son reste de café d'une traite et prit du pain dans sa main.

- Je dois y aller, dit May en se levant. Gaius doit déjà m'attendre.

Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres d'Uther et disparut de la pièce.

- Oh, non pas au petit déjeuner, maugréa Arthur.

Morgane fut moins délicate, mais plus curieuse de la raison pour laquelle Maywen avait quitté la table.

- Où va-t-elle ?

- Rejoindre Gaius, répondit Uther en ignorant la réaction puérile de son fils. Elle était assistante d'un médecin à Anhira, et m'a demandé si elle pouvait faire de même ici.

- Et vous avez accepté…cela m'étonne.

- Cela m'étonne aussi, c'est un essai pour le moment, et j'appréhende la réaction du peuple quand à sa présence…

Uther ne revit pas sa jeune compagne de la journée. Elle ne réapparut que pour le repas du soir, les traits plutôt tirés.

- Alors cette première journée ? demanda-t-il curieux.

May avait pris place à sa gauche et but un gobelet d'eau d'une traite avant de lui répondre.

- Je mourrais de soif…dit-elle comme pour elle. Je ne saisis pas comment Gaius peut encore faire tout ça à son âge…les cueillettes, les visites, les potions…

Uther sourit, elle ne s'était visiblement pas attendue à un rythme aussi soutenu.

- Cela s'est donc bien passé, je présume.

- Plutôt, oui. Je dois apprendre à travailler avec lui, prendre des réflexes différents de ceux que j'avais avec Torek, mais ça ira. Je suis confiante, Gaius est très patient.

- Il le faut avec Merlin…soupira le Roi. Si tu veux nous pouvons commencer à dîner, Arthur et Morgane ne devraient pas tarder.

Des serviteurs amenèrent les plats et May dévora littéralement.

- Les visites ? tu as vu des gens ? questionna-t-il inquiet.

- Oui, nous avons fait trois visites cet après-midi.

- Et ?

- La première, il y avait deux malades, nous en avons pris chacun un. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que Gaius m'appelle par mon prénom. Là les gens se sont figés comme s'ils avaient vu un fantôme.

Uther écoutait attentivement, le devenir de la carrière de May de médecin ne tenait qu'à la réaction de ces gens. S'ils avaient étaient menaçants, ils en subiraient les conséquences. Et May ne suivraient plus Gaius.

- Le peuple connaît donc déjà ton nom…en seulement deux jours.

- Oui et maintenant ils ont un visage à poser dessus !

- Et ont-ils étaient menaçants ? demanda-t-il avec impatience.

- Ils n'ont pas eu un accueil des plus chaleureux…ils m'ont demandé si j'étais la femme que le Roi avait ramenée de la forêt. J'ai répondu que oui. Ils se sont inclinés devant moi en ajoutant que je ne devrais pas être là, qu'ils ne voulaient pas d'ennui avec le Roi. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, Uther. Ils étaient terrifiés, avaient peur que tu les punisses parce que j'étais chez eux. Es-tu conscient que tu terrifies ton peuple au point où ils n'osent même plus prononcer ton nom ? demanda-t-elle horrifiée.

- Je le sais, oui.

- L'image que tu leur renvoies n'est pas celle que j'ai de toi. Tu es quelqu'un de bon, pas de tyrannique. Je n'aurais jamais suivi un tyran même par amour.

- Je suis pourtant ce que tu décris, May. Quand il s'agit de lutter contre la sorcellerie, je n'ai aucune pitié. J'ai vu ce que la magie peut apporter et ce n'est que du mal, c'est pour cela qu'elle est interdite. Le peuple doit l'accepter pour sa propre protection, si pour cela ils doivent me craindre, il en sera ainsi.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, Uther était sûr de ses convictions, et rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne le ferait changer d'avis. Il régnerait encore en terrorisant son peuple s'il le fallait pour être sûr que la magie ne passerait pas ses portes.

- Comment cela s'est-il terminé ? ta visite ? reprit le Roi sans avoir été offensé par les questions de sa compagne.

- La visite ? Je leur ai dit qu'ils devaient me laisser faire mon travail. Le fait que je sois ta compagne ne m'enlevait en rien mes qualités de médecin. Que je les autorisais à me juger seulement sur mes résultats et non sur ce que j'étais. Et si le Roi me faisait confiance, peut-être eux le pourraient-ils aussi ?

- Et ça a marché ?

- Nous le saurons demain, si les malades vont mieux. J'ai dû refaire ce discours dans les deux autres maisons.

- Je pense que si tu fais tes preuves, comme tu sembles partie pour le faire, ton état de compagne du Roi sera le dernier de leurs soucis ! J'ai confiance en toi, May.

Morgane et Arthur entrèrent dans la salle, suivis de leurs serviteurs respectifs, Gwen et Merlin.

- Père, Maywen, salua Arthur.

Morgane se contenta d'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

- Vous voilà enfin, dit Uther. Nous avons commencé sans vous.

- Je vois ça, commenta le Prince en voyant les assiettes terminées devant eux.

- C'est ma faute, je mourrais de faim, s'excusa May. Merlin, je me demande comment tu pouvais assurer et le travail de Gaius et ton service pour Arthur sans mourir d'épuisement…

Merlin sourit à la remarque de Maywen, certainement une des premières personnes à se rendre compte de la quantité de tâches qu'il devait accomplir chaque jour sans broncher.

- Gaius est difficile à suivre, c'est vrai, admit Merlin. Son âge n'altère en rien sa vigueur.

- Qui l'eut cru, dit Uther. Ah, Guenièvre, tu pourras enlever un repas du pique-nique, nous ne serons que cinq. Arthur ne souhaite pas venir, les pique-niques ne sont pas assez virils pour lui…

Le Roi lança un regard moqueur à son fils, le désignant ainsi comme quelqu'un qui ne recherchait pas leur compagnie. Celui-ci ne répondit même pas, préférant continuer son repas que de discourir le sujet.

- Bien, Sire. Quand cela est-il prévu ? demanda Guenièvre non sans avoir jeté des yeux noirs à Arthur.

- Dans deux semaines, répondit May.

- Nous recevons les représentants des cinq royaumes dans quelques jours, je ne peux me libérer avant la fin de ces réunions. J'ai pris des dispositions pour libérer une journée peu après, s'expliqua Uther quant aux délais.

- Qui vous accompagnera, Père lors de cette sortie ? Vous n'êtes que trois avec Maywen et Morgane.

- Il nous faut de l'aide pour transporter le nécessaire du pique-nique, nous emmènerons Gwen et Merlin, lança May en scrutant les réactions d'Arthur. Et puis cela leur fera une sortie, ils travaillent dur toute l'année sans répits.

May vit ce qu'elle attendait, Arthur fut plus qu'étonné d'apprendre que Gwen suivrait le groupe. Et en colère de voir qu'il avait refusé de venir avec eux.

_Petit chapitre sympathique_. _La suite est en cours d'écriture, soyez patients et laissez des reviews! Cela fait toujours plaisir aux autheurs..._


	8. Chapter 8

Deux semaines plus tard, les chevaux attendaient devant les marches du palais leurs cavaliers. May et Uther se mirent en selle, ne manquaient plus que Morgane, Gwen et Merlin. Ils étaient vêtus d'habits plus pratiques que d'apparat. Uther ne portait pas sa couronne, ni sa cape, et May avait opté pour un pantalon et un long manteau. Tous deux avaient conservé leur épée, en place à la droite du cheval.

- Tu crois qu'il va venir ? demanda May en fixant vers les écuries.

- Je suis prêt à parier ma vie dessus, confirma Uther en lui souriant. C'est mon fils, je le connais mieux que quiconque, et je sais exactement ce qu'il a en tête maintenant…

Morgane arriva à son tour, suivie de Gwen et Merlin. Ils vérifièrent les harnachements du pique-nique, et finalement montèrent leurs chevaux respectifs.

- Sire, Maywen, salua Morgane.

- Morgane, répondit Uther en même temps que May.

- Nous allons avoir un temps magnifique, commenta Morgane. Ce pique-nique est une excellente idée.

- Regardez qui voilà, murmura May.

Tous tournèrent leur regard dans la direction indiquée par la jeune femme et virent Arthur en selle s'approcher d'eux.

- Tu te joins à nous finalement, lança Uther feignant la surprise.

- Sire, Morgane, Maywen, salua Arthur.

Il essaya de prendre un air assuré et répondit :

- Oui, je me suis dis que finalement vous aviez raison, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'on n'était pas parti en pique-nique.

Uther ramena son regard sur May, avec une expression qui disait clairement « je te l'avais dit ».

- Tu avais raison, je te l'accorde, lui sourit-elle. On peut peut-être y aller ? Non ?

Environs une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent au lieu choisi par Uther pour leur pique-nique.

- C'est très joli, ici, commenta May. Ce sera parfait.

- Nous avons tout ce dont nous avons besoin, la rivière pour l'eau, la forêt pour et bois et la tranquillité pour parfaire la journée…Installons-nous, dit Uther.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les différentes affaires étaient descendues de cheval, Gwen et Merlin s'affairaient à tout déballer.

- Arthur, viens avec moi, nous ne serons pas trop de deux.

- De quoi parlez-vous, Père ?

- Nous allons chasser pour le déjeuner…

- Chasser ? nous avons un pique-nique entier ici et…

- Mais il n'y a pas de viande, et comme cela faisait longtemps qu'on n'a pas chassé ensemble, tu viens avec moi, tu es un excellent tireur !

- Chasser ? Alors que le palais est rempli de gibier, je rêve, soupira le jeune Prince.

Environs une heure plus tard, May et Morgane s'étaient occupées du feu qui brûlait vivement, et Merlin et Gwen de la nourriture. Ne manquait plus que la dite viande. Ils aperçurent Uther et son fils revenir avec le reste du déjeuner dans les mains, deux lièvres et un pigeon. May se leva et saisit deux couteaux près de Merlin et s'avança pour prendre le gibier à préparer.

- Une bonne chasse, alors, commenta-t-elle.

- Oui, je pense que cela suffira pour midi, dit Uther en lui tendant les animaux.

A la grande surprise d'Arthur, son père suivit May avec le pigeon toujours dans les mains. Ils s'installèrent sur une grosse pierre qui servirait de table à découper, et alignèrent les futures victimes. Il commença à dépecer un lièvre comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie, enlevant la peau puis commença à le vider. Merlin, Gwen, Morgane et surtout Arthur n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Uther avaient les mains pleines de sang et continuait à sortir les viscères du lièvre. Une fois terminé, il tendit la bête à May qui commença à la découper et il saisit le deuxième lièvre pour lui faire subir le même sort.

Arthur s'avança vers le couple, se positionnant de l'autre côté de la pierre et observa silencieusement dans un premier temps.

- Un problème Arthur, demanda son père sans lever les yeux de sa tâche.

- Vous dépecez du gibier vous-même ?

- Et…

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous faites ça ensemble, apparemment…

- On a vécu trois semaines ensemble dans la forêt avant de rejoindre Camelot, précisa May. Nous l'avons fait un certain nombre de fois…et à deux ça va plus vite !

- Tu veux essayer peut-être ?

- Non, fit Arthur dégoûté.

Uther jeta un regard rapide vers May, avant de poser ses yeux bleus clairs sur son fils.

- Quoi ? fit celui-ci.

- Rien, répondit Uther en souriant discrètement.

- Quoi? répéta Arthur. Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Le Roi continua à le fixer avec une expression énigmatique.

- Vous ne connaissez pas cette expression de votre Père, demanda May en souriant.

- Non, admit le jeune Prince.

- Dommage pour vous alors…termina mystérieusement May.

Uther profita de leur échange et après avoir enduit le plus possible ses doigts de sang, il contourna brusquement la pierre et porta ses mains sur le visage de son fils. Le Roi fit tout son possible pour recouvrir totalement son visage de sang, forçant Arthur à reculer sous l'attaque subite de son père. Il fermait les yeux pour ne pas avoir de sang du lièvre dans ceux-ci, cherchant désespérément à stopper son père.

- Père ! Arrêtez ! criait Arthur en riant.

- Ça va t'apprendre à te moquer de moi…

Arthur essayait de retenir les bras de son père, mais en vain. Uther était légèrement plus grand que lui et surtout il était plus puissant, il continuait à enduire son fils de sang sans ménager sa peine.

- Père ! Je vous en pris !

Morgane, Gwen et Merlin regardaient plus qu'étonnés la scène se déroulant devant eux. Arthur avait raison, la malice du Roi, aptitude insoupçonnée chez lui, semblait sans limite surtout depuis que Maywen était entrée dans sa vie. Jamais ils ne l'avaient vu se comporter ainsi avec tant de légèreté et d'insouciance.

- Père, supplia encore une fois le jeune Prince se débattant de toutes ses forces.

Uther avait réussi à recouvrir totalement le visage de son fils de sang, mais l'entendre rire sous ses assauts était sa plus grande victoire, il continua encore un peu juste pour le plaisir.

- Arrêtez ! Papa ! lâcha Artur à bout de souffle.

Ce n'est pas l'imploration de son fils qui le fit stopper ses efforts, non, c'est juste son dernier mot. _Papa._

Arthur fixait son père conscient de ce qu'il venait de dire, et l'expression dans les yeux d'Uther était inqualifiable, jamais il ne les avait vus avec autant d'émotion.

- C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles papa, souffla Uther plus pour lui-même que pour son fils.

- Peut-être parce que c'est la première fois que vous vous comportez comme un père et non comme le Roi envers moi.

Uther ne pouvait détacher son regard du visage de son fils, le contraste entre le sang recouvrant la moindre portion de peau et le bleu intense de ses yeux, le même bleu que les siens pensa-t-il, était saisissant. Il comprit parfaitement le message contenu dans les paroles de son fils, elles le touchaient plus qu'il ne le faisait voir. La vie lui avait appris à dissimuler la moindre de ses émotions, pour sa propre sécurité. Mais là, il ne pouvait contenir les sentiments le traversant.

- C'est peut-être la première fois, mais je te promets que ce ne sera pas la dernière, dit finalement Uther en caressant les cheveux de son fils tendrement.

Il y eu un moment de silence que personne ne troubla, moment où le père et le fils échangeaient beaucoup plus au travers de leurs regards qu'ils ne l'avaient fait avec des mots au cours des vingt dernières années.

- Tu devrais aller nettoyer ton visage, tu as du sang partout…sourit le Roi.

Environs deux heures plus tard, ils avaient mangé tout en discutant de tout et de rien. May s'était assise contre le tronc d'un arbre pour se reposer et simplement admirer la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Cette journée était magnifique, l'ambiance du pique-nique était excellente, la bataille de sang de lièvre y avait été pour quelque chose… Uther avait passé un long moment à discuter avec son fils, s'étant légèrement isolé avec lui. Celui faisait plaisir à la jeune femme qu'il se rapproche ainsi d'Arthur, elle avait cru comprendre que leurs relations n'avaient pas été faciles, Uther ayant dû assumer le rôle de deux parents en plus de celui de Roi. Maintenant, le groupe s'était reformé autour du feu, excepté Maywen qui restait éloignée d'eux, à les observer. Elle réalisa que son compagnon avait aussi dû assumer le rôle de père pour Morgane, ce qui expliqua son comportement protecteur et fier envers elle. May comprit pourquoi Uther avait ce côté entier dans son caractère, ne transigeant que rarement dans ses décisions. Il avait toujours été seul à s'occuper d'eux et du Royaume, n'ayant aucune épaule amicale ou aimante sur laquelle se reposer, devant décider et subir les conséquences de ses choix.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il quitta le feu pour s'approcher d'elle, s'asseyant à ses côtés. May le regarda, essayant de décrypter son visage. Mais la seule chose qu'elle voyait c'était l'extrême fatigue dans ses yeux.

- Tu devrais te reposer, Uther. Tu as l'air exténué.

Il la regarda quelques instants puis s'allongea en faisant reposer sa tête sur ses cuisses.

- Juste quelques minutes…

May laissa son bras gauche sur son torse et caressa lentement les cheveux grisonnant du Roi avec son autre main.

- Je vais m'endormir si tu fais ça, soupira Uther.

- Quel mal y aurait-il à ce que tu dormes ? Relaxe-toi et apprécie cette journée.

- Tu as raison, May.

Il entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de la main de la jeune femme reposant sur son torse, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, isolés du reste du groupe. Uther en profita pour parler de sujets personnels avec May, des choses dont il ne voulait pas que des oreilles indiscrètes même proches n'écoutent…

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce Arthur m'appelle un jour Papa, tu sais May.

- Arthur t'aime beaucoup, même s'il ne sait pas comment le montrer…il est comme toi.

- Ça n'a pas été facile quand sa mère est morte, je me suis retrouvé avec le royaume à gouverner et un fils à élever seul.

May baissa son regard sur lui, apportant autant de compassion que possible. Mais c'était du passé, et elle ne pouvait pas soulager sa peine. Elle pouvait seulement essayer de le réconforter.

- Tu as bien réussi, Arthur est devenu un beau jeune homme avec des grandes valeurs. Il fera un grand Roi.

- Oui, mais il s'est forgé en partie seul, je n'ai pas été un père pour lui, je le savais bien avant qu'il ne me le dise aujourd'hui.

- Uther,…

- Je n'avais pas le temps de jouer avec lui, d'écouter ses problèmes ou ses joies. J'étais conscient de tout cela et je ne pouvais rien faire.

- C'était le rôle d'une mère, tu ne pouvais assumer les deux totalement.

Le Roi tourna la tête, rompant ainsi le contact avec sa compagne, comme s'il se remémorait les souvenirs de sa défunte femme. May laissa son regard se poser sur Arthur et Morgane en pleine discussion.

- Tu lui as prouvé que tu avais en toi les qualités de ce père dont il avait besoin enfant. Il n'est pas trop tard.

- Peut-être.

- Morgane est devenue quelqu'un de bien aussi, grâce à toi. Tu as réussi à élever deux enfants et à maintenir un royaume en paix. Il y a peu de personnes qui seraient arrivées à cela sans faux pas.

- Morgane est le rayon de soleil qui ne m'a jamais fait baisser les bras…un seul de ses regards sur moi me redonnait confiance.

- Elle te ressemble beaucoup, Uther. Elle a le même caractère que toi, la même assurance dans ses décisions…

- Elle est comme je l'ai élevée, dit simplement le Roi.

- Les mêmes yeux.

Uther se tendit involontairement à cette dernière remarque, cherchant les yeux de May pour une explication.

- Morgane est ta fille, je me trompe ? dit-elle avec assurance en baissant son regard vers lui.

May vit une soudaine terreur dans son regard, comme si elle venait de toucher du doigt une des ses plus grandes craintes. Il rompit aussitôt ce contact de peur qu'elle y voie plus que ce qu'il ne voulait laisser paraître.

- Morgane est ma pupille, May, rien de plus…répondit le Roi

- Uther, je ne te juge pas, je dis juste que Morgane te ressemble beaucoup trop pour être juste ta pupille. Vous avez les mêmes yeux, le même caractère borné, et surtout tu lui passes tout. Tu lui pardonnes toutes ses fautes, ce que tu ne fais pas pour Arthur.

- Arthur est le futur Roi, je ne peux faire preuve de faiblesse avec lui.

- Donc, elle est ta fille, renchérit-elle.

Uther ramena soudain son regard vers sa jeune compagne, incertain.

- Personne ne le sait, May. Et personne ne doit le savoir. Tu es désormais la seule personne à connaître ce secret.

- Je ne dirais rien.

- Comment as-tu réussi à voir cela en moins d'un mois de présence ici ?

Malgré lui, Uther était soulagé de porter ce fardeau avec quelqu'un d'autre, soulagé que May connaisse cette partie de sa vie, peut-être que plus tard il lui en dirait plus, plus tard mais pas maintenant. Savoir que quelqu'un avait découvert si vite le lien qui l'unissait à Morgane était déjà dur à admettre, alors reconnaître qu'il avait trompé sa femme avec la femme de son meilleur ami, cela serait pour plus tard, même s'il ne sentait aucun jugement de la part de sa compagne, seulement de la curiosité.

- Je suis encore une étrangère ici, Uther, je vois les gens avec des yeux différents de ceux qui vivent là depuis des années. J'essaie de comprendre les relations qui t'unissent à tes amis, ta famille, ton peuple pour m'intégrer au mieux. Mais ce qui m'a le plus surprise ce sont les rapports que tu entretiens avec Morgane. Tu n'as pas le comportement d'un tuteur, tu as celui d'un père, et tu le fais sans t'en rendre compte, et elle te ressemble beaucoup malgré tout ce que tu peux dire pour te défendre…elle est comme toi.

- Je prends ça pour un compliment…

- C'en est un.

...

- Père ? appela une nouvelle fois Arthur. Père vous m'entendez ?

- Il dort Arthur, répondit May.

Uther s'était endormi sur les cuisses de May depuis presque une heure, et Arthur venait de comprendre qu'il avait parlé tout seul depuis plus de cinq minutes, croyant que son père l'écoutait.

- Mon père ne dort jamais, surtout pas l'après-midi, répliqua le jeune Prince.

May cessa de caresser ses cheveux grisonnant pour attraper le bras droit d'Uther, elle le souleva et le lâcha brusquement. Le bras retomba lourdement sans résistance.

- Vous voyez, il dort.

- Je dormirais aussi si quelqu'un me caressait la tête amoureusement depuis plus d'une heure…soupira Arthur.

Arthur était toujours assis près du feu, observant le couple un peu à l'écart.

- Vous voulez que je vous caresse les cheveux, Sire? demanda Merlin ironiquement.

- J'ai dit amoureusement, Merlin. Ce qualificatif est loin de te concerner…

- Comme vous voulez…une femme alors, reste Gwen ou Dame Morgane.

- Morgane se ferait un plaisir de m'arracher jusqu'au dernier de mes cheveux…

- Ou Maywen…continua Merlin en souriant.

- Je doute qu'Uther envisage le partage quand il s'agit de Maywen, souligna Morgane, prenant part à cette conversation pour la première fois.

Le fait que son père dorme si profondément surprit le jeune Prince. Il ne l'avait vu que très rarement se reposer de la sorte, en pleine journée. Il se leva et s'approcha de May et de son père. Il s'assit devant eux.

- J'ai rarement vu son visage aussi détendu, dit Arthur doucement. D'ailleurs je l'ai rarement vu dormir en journée…

May sourit à Arthur, puis regarda le visage d'Uther. Ce que disait le jeune Prince était vrai, les traits d'habitude durs et sévères du Roi s'étaient apaisés, détendant son visage, et lui donnant une expression calme et sereine.

- Peut-être qu'il se sentait assez bien pour s'endormir, ayant assez confiance en vous pour sa sécurité, expliqua May tout en continuant à caresser ses cheveux.

Arthur resta silencieux quelques secondes, observant cette jeune femme dont l'âge était plus proche du sien que de celui de son père, prendre soin de lui de cette manière, cherchant à le défendre, à expliquer ses comportements sans autre arrière pensée que ses sentiments sincères...

- Vous l'aimez réellement, n'est ce pas ? demanda-t-il.

- Vous en doutiez encore ?

- Je doute toujours quand des personnes approchent mon Père, dit Arthur. Les rares fois où des femmes se sont éprises de lui c'était pour son argent et son pouvoir. Et ça finit toujours mal pour lui.

- Et moi je débarque de nulle part au bras de votre père, jeune et roturière, pas vraiment des qualités en ma faveur…

- Oui. Plus la manière dont il se comporte quand vous êtes dans les parages…mon père est loin de nous avoir habitués à ce genre de plaisanteries…nous sommes habitués à ses colères et ses décisions indiscutables bien que sans fondement parfois, mais pas à cette légèreté, cette insouciance ce...

- Bonheur ?

- Oui, son bonheur. Gaius dit que vous le rendez heureux, simplement. Qu'il se comportait de la même manière avec ma mère et que vous pourriez bien être la meilleure chose qui soit arrivé à Camelot depuis fort longtemps...j'aimerai que ce soit vrai. Mais je n'ai plus que lui comme parent, et je me dois de le protéger, même contre sa volonté.

May vit non pas pour la première fois tout le poids que faisait peser Uther sur les épaules de son fils. Arthur était maintenant un homme, fort et courageux, capable de prendre la place de son père à n'importe quel moment. Il avait été élevé ainsi, c'était son destin, même si Maywen ne voyait en ce moment qu'un fils qui s'inquiétait pour son père. L'ayant vu trop souvent souffrir impuissant de soulager sa solitude.

- Je comprends votre réaction de méfiance. J'espère seulement que le temps vous permettra de mieux me connaître et de m'apprécier…

- Le peuple, en tout cas, semble déjà vous apprécier, déclara Arthur. Vous semblez avoir gagné sa sympathie assez rapidement…

- Les gens sont juste heureux que quelqu'un de proche du Roi prenne soin d'eux. Je ne les juge pas, et j'attends en retour qu'il ne me juge pas en fonction d'Uther. Nous sommes deux personnes différentes, je ne suis pas lui, je n'ai pas son pouvoir. Ça n'a pas été facile au début de leur faire comprendre, mais je pense que j'ai trouvé ma véritable place avec Gaius. J'aime ce que je fais, et j'aime vivre à Camelot.

- Et vous aimez mon Père…

- Oui, j'aime votre Père, Arthur. S'il y a une chose dont vous ne devez jamais douter, c'est celle-là.

_Chapitre un peu plus long_ _afin de_ _clôturer_ _cette première partie. La suite sera un peu différente car se situant dans un épisode_ _plus en aval_. _Au prochain chapitre nous attaquerons l'épisode 3x13. Il y aura donc des spoilers! _R&R


	9. Chapter 9

_Longtemps plus tard…se tient pendant l'épisode 3x13_

_4x03._

_Résumé : attention Spoilers !_

_Morgane a pris le trône de Camelot par la force et grâce aux armées immortelles de Cendred. Elle a emprisonné Uther dans les geôles du château depuis plusieurs semaines._

- Comment en suis-je arrivé là ? soupira Uther.

C'était la deuxième fois de sa vie où il se posait cette question, la première étant quand il avait rencontré May et s'était rendu compte qu'il l'aimait au point de pouvoir tout abandonner pour elle. Mais aujourd'hui sa situation était misérable. Il croupissait dans cette geôle, les mains prisonnières de menottes en métal attachées au mur, il n'avait que de la nourriture abimée, et surtout sa vie était détruite. Sa propre fille Morgane était responsable de tout cela ayant pris son trône de force, et l'ayant jeté elle-même en prison. Elle venait le voir régulièrement pour lui répéter à quel point elle le détestait, à quel point elle haïssait tout ce qu'il était, son père et le tueur de sorcière. Car elle avait ajouté à sa peine le fait qu'elle soit une sorcière. Sa propre fille. A lui, Uther. Il aurait dû s'en douter, ses rêves se réalisaient trop pour être de simples songes, elle voyait l'avenir. Au fond de lui, il l'avait toujours su, mais n'avait jamais osé se l'avouer. Il croyait la protéger et il avait entraîné tout cela en niant l'évidence.

Et Arthur. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle de lui depuis ces évènements. Il aimait croire qu'il avait réussi à fuir avec des hommes et était à l'abri. Mais il n'en savait rien. Il ne pouvait que faire des suppositions. Restait May. _Sa May._ Elle était partie quelques jours avant la prise de pouvoir de Morgane pour visiter un village éloigné du royaume. Et depuis plus rien. Elle avait forcément entendu parler de Morgane et de ses agissements récents, et elle devait se cacher quelque part. Si Morgane l'avait trouvée, elle l'aurait massacrée pour le briser encore plus et elle aurait eu cet immense plaisir de laisser son corps devant ses yeux, pour qu'il sache qu'il était aussi responsable de la mort de son aimée. Uther supposait qu'elle ne l'avait pas trouvée, mais il ne pouvait en être certain.

Il était fatigué de tout cela, pourquoi ne le tuait-elle pas ? Cela serait beaucoup plus simple. Mais visiblement Morgane préférait le voit souffrir, le voir brisé au fond d'une geôle de son propre château. Uther ne savait combien de temps il tiendrait avant de devenir fou, ou de mourir de faim…Il était épuisé moralement et physiquement. La trahison de Morgane était plus qu'il ne pouvait endurer. Il l'avait même vue tuer des villageois pour forcer les derniers chevaliers lui étant encore fidèles à lui jurer allégeance. Des dizaines de personnes étaient mortes ce jour-là sous ses yeux impuissants. Elle massacrait son peuple. Il y a des jours où Uther ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer pendant des heures. Et cela ne soulageait même pas sa douleur. Il avait compris depuis longtemps qu'il était autant responsable que Morgane pour ce qui arrivait à Camelot. Il avait agi en véritable tyran avec les personnes soupçonnées de sorcellerie, avait renié sa fille en ne lui disant pas la vérité. Aujourd'hui il payait le prix fort de ses erreurs. Tout ce qu'il avait mis vingt ans à construire était détruit. Et s'il voulait être honnête, lui aussi était détruit.

Un soir, il se tenait debout dans sa geôle, regardant par la petite ouverture le peu de vie restant à l'extérieur. Un bruit l'avait fait tourner sa tête vers sa grille, un bruit sourd comme si quelqu'un était tombé. Il vit une ombre approcher, puis la forme d'une personne avancer jusque devant sa porte. L'individu était habillé d'un grand manteau clair cachant l'intégralité de son corps et son visage était recouvert d'une capuche. Il était impossible à Uther de savoir qui était cette personne, mais son instinct le poussait à être sur ses gardes.

La personne avança une main vers la serrure :

- _Tóhlídan._

Uther vit une lueur apparaître sous la capuche en même temps que le sort était jeté et entendit un _clic_ signifiant que la porte s'ouvrit. C'était un sorcier.

- Sorcier ! lança Uhter.

L'individu ne répondit pas et avança vers le Roi déchu en silence, son visage toujours dissimulé.

- Gaius m'avait prévenu que la magie entraînerait ma perte ! souffla-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour l'intrus.

Uther était plus que conscient du sort qui l'attendait. Il était seul dans une geôle, les mains prisonnières, il était épuisé et ce sorcier lui faisait face impassiblement. Il allait mourir.

- Gaius est un sage homme mais il ignorait certains _détails_ quand il vous a dit cela, répondit doucement le sorcier.

- Comme quoi ?

L'homme enleva sa capuche en même temps qu'il répondit :

- Le fait que nous tomberions amoureux.

Uther était sous le choc, ce n'était pas un sorcier mais _une sorcière. _

- May ? réussit-il à prononcer.

Elle s'avança vers lui, et fut effarée par le visage d'Uther. Il était brisé, cela se lisait dans ses yeux, il avait traversé des épreuves qui lui laisserait des marques à jamais. Il avait beaucoup maigri, ses joues s'étaient creusées, sa barbe était négligée, forcément, ses cheveux étaient plus longs qu'elle ne les avait jamais vus. Il avait l'air si misérable dans ces habits déchirés et sales, elle aurait voulu le sortir de là tout de suite, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle était venue faire.

- Uther.

- Tu es vivante?

Il s'approcha d'elle inconsciemment, il avait cru pendant ces semaines qu'elle était encore en vie, mais n'en avait eu aucune preuve, et plus le temps passait plus il commençait à désespérer de la revoir un jour. Il était tellement sous le choc de l'avoir devant lui qu'il pensait délirer d'épuisement.

- Tu es vivante…répéta-t-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras. J'ai eu si peur qu'_elle_ t'ait tuée…

Les chaînes cliquetèrent en suivant son mouvement, May se blottit contre lui en appuyant sa tête contre son épaule. Il lui avait tellement manqué, elle retrouvait son odeur, même si son corps n'avait plus la force qu'elle avait l'habitude de ressentir contre lui.

Uther ne put retenir des larmes , il avait enfoui son visage dans ses cheveux, comme si cela pouvait l'empêcher de se rappeler sa situation désespérée. Il sentit May se reculer pour le fixer droit dans les yeux, _dieux que ces yeux azurs lui avaient manqué…_

- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, tu dois bien m'écouter, dit May. Arthur est en train de lever une petite armée pour te libérer et reprendre Camelot. Il sera là en moins de deux jours, mais il n'y arrivera pas seul, il aura besoin de ton aide, Uther. C'est pourquoi je ne peux te faire évader maintenant, tu dois attendre Arthur.

May se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte du Roi et sortit de sous son manteau une épée magnifique, identique à celle qu'Uther avait utilisée lors de son combat contre le fantôme de Tristan de Bois. Identique, presque, les inscriptions étaient différentes.

- Elle a été faite pour toi, dit-elle en lui tendant.

- Les hommes de Cendred sont immortels, répondit Uther en la saisissant, rien ne peut les tuer. Je les ai vus.

Il fit tourner l'épée dans sa main gauche, elle était parfaite, équilibrée, légère et maniable. Faite pour lui à l'évidence…

- Cette épée t'aidera. Cache-la jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Arthur, personne ne doit la trouver. Je t'ai apporté de la nourriture, tu devras être en possession de toutes tes forces.

May écarta les pans de son manteau et sortit d'une besace du pain, des fruits et d'autres aliments qu'Uther pourrait manger sans laisser de traces. Elle les posa sur sa couche. Uther glissa l'épée sous une épaisse couche de paille près de là, personne ne trouverait cette arme. Il fixait sa jeune compagne qui s'avançait vers ses menottes.

- _Ne un clyse, _dit-elle en posant la main sur la première.

Ses yeux brillèrent brièvement, elle recommença sur l'autre.

- Elles s'ouvriront quand Arthur sera là.

- Tu es une sorcière…May.

Uther avait prononcé ces mots en la regardant droit dans les yeux, May n'y vit aucune colère, seulement une interrogation. Il croyait la connaître, et il découvrait qu'elle avait gardé un secret très lourd à porter surtout en vivant avec lui pendant presque un an…

- Je suis désolée que tu l'apprennes de la sorte, Uther. J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner. Je dois y aller, les gardes ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller…

Elle se recula pour partir, et se sentit retenue. Elle baissa les yeux et vit qu'il avait pris son bras pour l'empêcher de le quitter. Uther l'attira à lui, il leva une main et caressa son visage.

- Tu es une sorcière, répéta Uther.

- Oui, je suis une sorcière, Uther. Et je t'aime, quoique tu puisses penser de moi. Je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire de mal.

Finalement, il l'embrassa. Quand il se recula légèrement, elle ne vit que de la tendresse dans ses yeux. Pas de colère, sans doute était-il trop faible pour ressentir de la colère. Elle s'écarta de son étreinte et sortit de la geôle. Elle referma la porte, personne ne devait savoir qu'il avait eu de la visite.

- _Ne un clyse._ La porte s'ouvrira également quand tu en auras besoin, Uther. Personne ne doit savoir que c'est moi qui t'ai rendu visite, le sort de Camelot en dépend.

Uther la regarda dans les yeux une dernière fois avant qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue, essayant de graver ce moment dans sa mémoire. Mais beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, May était vivante et elle était une sorcière…

_Deux jours plus tard…_

Uther était assis sur sa couche à ressasser des pensées plus ou moins noires quand il entendit des pas approcher des geôles, plusieurs personnes apparemment. Puis se fit un silence et quelques secondes plus tard des bruits d'épées qui s'entrechoquaient. Il se leva et essaya de voir d'où venaient les sons. Quelqu'un se battait près de lui, il ne voyait que les ombres des combattants. Il essaya de tirer sur ses chaînes mais elles ne cédèrent pas, May lui avait pourtant dit qu'elles devaient s'ouvrir… Les coups semblaient de plus en plus près, il entendait clairement la voix de son fils dirigeant d'autres hommes.

- Arthur…souffla-t-il.

Son fils avait besoin d'aide, et il était là bloqué alors qu'il pouvait se battre. La visite de May l'avait fait beaucoup réfléchir, notamment sur lui-même, sur ses convictions. Il avait retrouvé le goût de vivre pour sauver son fils, c'était son destin mais c'était aussi son devoir en tant que père, il donnerait sa vie pour lui, avait déjà pris des risques à sa place et le referait sans hésiter. Soudain les combats se rapprochèrent, il aperçut Arthur reculant tout en combattant contre un chevalier de Cendred. Uther avait vu plusieurs fois son fils toucher son opposant, infligeant des blessures normalement mortelles à un simple Humain. Mais l'adversaire d'Arthur ne semblait porter attention à cela, aucun sang ne s'écoulait des blessures. Arthur se battait bien, mais il s'épuisait. D'autres chevaliers, certains portant les armoiries des Pendragon qu'Uther reconnus comme Sire Léon, libérés par Arthur, et d'autres qui portaient simplement une côte de maille pour se protéger, se battaient contre les immortels de Cendred avec courage mais sans efficacité.

- _Clac ! _

Uther sentit que ses menottes venaient de s'ouvrir…

- Enfin, dit-il pour lui-même.

Il se dirigea vers sa couche et attrapa l'épée dissimulée sous le matelas. Puis il s'approcha de la porte, et un autre _clac_ se fit entendre, le libérant enfin.

- Merci May…

Il courut vers les guerriers de Cendred lui tournant le dos, trop occupés à essayer de tuer ses chevaliers, et enfonça son épée dans le dos du premier puis du deuxième à sa portée. Les deux assaillants n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, ils explosèrent de la même manière que l'avait fait le fantôme de Tristan de Bois. L'épée devait être magique, forcément…pensa-t-il. Les deux chevaliers d'Arthur le regardèrent stupéfaits.

- Sire ? Comment …

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de finir leur phrase, Uther aperçut son fils en fâcheuse position, le guerrier immortel l'avait acculé contre un mur et essayé de le désarmer par tous les moyens. Le Roi s'approcha en explosant deux autres au passage. Il remarqua alors qu'Arthur était au sol et avait perdu son épée, il étai à la merci de son adversaire. L'immortel leva son épée pour tuer son fils, Arthur comprit que sa dernière heure arrivait…il vit l'épée descendre sur son torse. Il ferma les yeux et attendit, il ne pouvait plus rien faire.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit de claquement de lames, rouvrit les yeux et vit qu'une épée avait stoppé la course de son bourreau. Uther avait réussi à atteindre son fils juste avant que la lame ne touche son corps, il la repoussa de toutes ses forces.

- Père ?

Uther croisa une nouvelle fois sa lame avec son adversaire et d'un mouvement rapide décocha un coup dans le ventre de l'immortel qui explosa.

- Comment avez-vous fait ?

Uther se retourna et tendit la main à son fils pour qu'il se relève. Arthur le fixait dans les yeux avec incompréhension mais aussi avec soulagement. Il était heureux de retrouver son père et de voir qu'il allait plutôt bien.

Les combats continuaient devant eux, les hommes de Cendred étaient de plus en plus nombreux, et eux de plus en plus fatigués. Uther s'avança pour reprendre le combat quand tout d'un coup tous les guerriers immortels explosèrent en un fracas étourdissant. Ils soulevèrent un vent de poussière brouillant la vue pour plusieurs secondes, obligeant les hommes à fermer les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglés. Quand ils rouvrirent les yeux, ils étaient seuls, les assaillants avaient disparu. Merlin et Lancelot avaient réussi à renverser la coupe de la vie.


	10. Chapter 10

_Une semaine plus tard…_

Uther était à nouveau dans ses quartiers, dans son château, mais il ne se sentait plus la force d'être Roi de Camelot. Il avait puisé dans ses dernières forces pour sauver Arthur, et là il était véritablement épuisé, moralement et physiquement. Il n'avait plus la force, ni l'envie de gouverner son royaume, la trahison de Morgane était simplement incompréhensible, si inattendue. Il l'avait élevée du mieux qu'il avait pu, l'avait aimée autant qu'Arthur, mais cela n'avait pas suffi. Elle était différente, elle était sa fille et il ne lui avait jamais dit à quel point il était fier d'elle, combien il l'aimait.

Et elle était une sorcière. Sa propre fille. Malgré lui il comprenait sa réaction de rejet, il avait détruit tout ce qui avait trait de près ou loin avec la magie, lui avait montré combien il détestait les sorciers au point de tous vouloir les tuer. Elle était l'une d'entre eux, elle s'était senti rejetée, trahi par l'homme qui l'avait élevée, elle le haïssait tellement qu'elle avait manigancé un plan diabolique pour le renverser avec l'aide de sa demi-sœur Morgause. Un stratagème où elle avait préféré l'emprisonner pour lui rendre visite souvent afin de lui rappeler que tout cela était sa faute, à lui Uther Pendragon. C'était sa faute si elle le détestait car il lui avait menti toute sa vie, ne lui avait jamais accordé l'importance qu'elle souhaitait, ne l'avait jamais reconnue comme sa fille légitime comme une Pendragon. Non, il lui avait refusé tout cela, il avait donc dû payer le prix.

Il se dit que peut-être si elle lui avait parlé de ses dons, il aurait pu…mais elle l'avait fait en réalité, et il n'avait rien voulu entendre. Il avait toujours été borné sur ce sujet. Il ne pouvait revenir en arrière, changer le passé. Ce qui était fait ne pouvait être défait. Il était le seul à blâmer et il le savait.

Arthur avait pris en main la remise en route du royaume, assurant la régence. Il se débrouillait bien, lui faisait part de ses décisions, cherchant son approbation. Arthur n'avait jamais voulu prendre sa place, en tout cas pas de son vivant. Il croyait lui voler son trône, alors qu'en réalité Uther pensait que son fils faisait du très bon travail en de telles circonstances.

Le Roi déchu passait ses journées dans ses quartiers, ne sortant que rarement. Gwen avait pris l'habitude de venir s'occuper de lui, elle essayait de le maintenir présentable. Comment pouvait-elle supporter sa présence ? Il avait tué son père, à tort maintenant il le savait. Il n'était pas idiot, il se doutait aussi qu'elle faisait ça surtout pour Arthur.

Ce qui le faisait souffrir encore plus que la trahison de Morgane, c'était l'absence de May. Il avait cru qu'elle reviendrait quand Camelot serait de nouveau sécurisé, mais cela faisait plus d'une semaine, et toujours aucune trace d'elle. Elle lui manquait terriblement, sans elle il lui semblait ne pas être capable de vivre, il n'en avait pas la force. Il repensait souvent à ce pique-nique un mois après leur arrivée à Camelot où ils étaient tous réunis, où tout semblait parfait. Cela l'était pour lui, c'était la conception qu'il se faisait du bonheur, être avec la femme qu'il aimait et ses enfants. Il avait à peine vécu une année avec May à Camelot avant que Morgane ne le trahisse. Le bonheur ne semblait pas être quelque chose qui lui était destiné…

Il se posait aussi beaucoup de questions sur ses pouvoirs, _sa May était une magicienne_. Et il n'avait rien vu. Peut-être parce qu'elle ne lui avait rien laissé voir. Peut-être parce qu'elle l'aimait au point de ne vouloir lui faire de mal, allant jusqu'à renier sa magie. Ce qui le perturbait le plus en ces moments de réflexion, c'était qu'il lui était impossible de cesser de l'aimer. Il l'aimait malgré ses pouvoirs. Comment cela pouvait-il être ? Il avait passé sa vie à pourchasser la sorcellerie dans tout le royaume, mais quand il s'agissait de May, les règles semblaient différentes. Elles l'auraient été aussi pour sa fille, mais Morgane l'avait trahi. Pas May.

_petit chapitre de transition avant d'entamer la suite...un peu plus de magie au rendez-vous. J'espère que l'histoire est autant agréable à lire qu'elle l'est à écrire. R&R. _


	11. Chapter 11

_Un an plus tard…_

_Résumé : Episode 4x03 Spoilers !_

_Arthur assure la régence avec son oncle Agravain. Morgane est toujours en fuite et cherche un moyen pour détruire définitivement Camelot et venger la mort de sa sœur Morgause. May est toujours introuvable et Uther se morfond dans ses quartiers plus incertain que jamais. Cela fait plus d'un an que May l'a aidé dans les geôles, qu'il cache l'identité de celui qui lui a donné l'épée magique._

_Aujourd'hui est l'anniversaire d'Arthur, il vient voir son père après la fête quand quelqu'un essaie de le tuer dans ses quartiers. Le jeune prince est saoul, incapable de se défendre et ne doit son salut qu'à la réaction inattendue de son père qui combat l'agresseur. Uther réussit à le tuer, mais malheureusement il ne peut éviter un coup mortel en plein thorax._

_Arthur ne peut quitter le chevet de son père mourant, tout ceci est de sa faute, s'il n'avait pas été ivre, Uther ne serait pas aux portes de la mort. Il a même été demander à Gaius de trouver un magicien afin de sauver le Roi, car aucune médecine ne le peut. Mais la magie blanche d'Emrys est transformée en noire à cause du talisman qu'Agravain a mis autour du cou du Roi. Le sort de guérison se métamorphose en condamnation à mort, Uther se réveille quelques secondes avant de mourir définitivement. Le Roi est mort, vive le Roi._

Gaius recouvre le corps d'Uther d'un drap blanc, et laisse Arthur seul avec son père. Emrys s'est enfui de peur des représailles du nouveau Roi. La tristesse du jeune Prince est incommensurable, il croyait sauver son Père, et il l'a tué. Au bout d'un long moment, il quitte la chambre royale pour aller s'isoler dans ses quartiers, laissant les lieux vides.

Quelqu'un sort alors d'une armoire et se dirige vers le corps sans vie d'Uther, il relève le drap afin de voir son visage. Il retire le talisman du cou du Roi et place sa main sur son cœur :

- _Efencume... ætgædre, eala gastas cræft ige gestricaþ þis lic forod !_

Au bout de quelques secondes, qui parurent interminables au magicien, Uther se redressa brusquement en prenant une inspiration comme s'il avait cessé de respirer depuis plusieurs minutes. Ce qui était le cas. Il se tourna vers la seule personne présente près de lui, le regard confus.

- May ? Qu'est ce que…

La jeune femme était assez calme, en tout cas en apparence, plutôt satisfaite que son sort ait fonctionné.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Fatigué.

Uther s'était assis sur son lit, cherchant à comprendre. Ce dont il se souvenait c'était d'avoir été blessé en protégeant Arthur, puis d'être dans son lit attendant la mort. Il croyait être mort…et là il sentait bien qu'il était vivant, avec May près de lui, May qui avait disparu depuis plus d'un an et qui le fixait assez sereinement.

- C'est normal, tu étais mort il y a encore quelques secondes…

- Mort, mais…

Uther ne put finir sa phrase, cherchant des explications dans les yeux azurs de la jeune femme. Elle reprit la parole, mais ce n'était pas pour lui donner des éclaircissements.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, tu dois me faire confiance sans poser de question, Uther. Notre vie et le sort de Camelot en dépendent. Pour cela, tout le monde doit penser que tu es mort. Y compris Arthur et Gaius.

Uther regarda sa compagne se diriger vers l'armoire d'où elle était sortie et en tirer un corps inanimé. Elle l'amena au plus près du lit du Roi.

- Il va prendre ta place, expliqua-t-elle. Lève-toi!

Uther sembla réfléchir quelques secondes mais finalement s'exécuta, il sortit du lit et aida May et y mettre le cadavre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder, elle n'avait pas réapparu une seule fois pendant l'année qui venait de s'écouler, et la revoilà, juste au bon moment pour le sauver, encore une fois…et elle lui demandait de duper tout Camelot sur sa mort. Sans explication. Elle semblait très sûre d'elle, ce qui déstabilisa encore plus le Roi.

- Comment veux-tu faire passer cet homme pour moi ?

Elle s'approcha de l'homme, glissa une bague à son doigt, le doigt où Uther portait son sceau. Tout devait être parfait, personne ne devait douter de l'identité du mort reposant dans la chambre royale.

- _Miht dagan, beþecce me. _Souffla-t-elle en même temps que ses yeux s'illuminaient.

Le corps prit l'apparence d'Uther, dans les moindres détails, la bague s'était transformée en l'exacte réplique du sceau des Pendragon.

- Sorcellerie, lâcha Uther malgré lui.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de faire le difficile, c'est la magie qui t'a sauvé la vie, Uther, lui fit remarquer May une pointe d'agacement dans la voix, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire taire.

May remit le talisman en place au cou du pseudo-Uther, celui qui l'avait mis là le chercherait…et replaça le drap sur le visage du mort. La mise en scène était terminée.

- Change-toi, ordonna la jeune femme au Roi. Prends quelques habits de rechange, tu en auras besoin.

- Qui est cet homme ?demanda le Roi tout en s'exécutant.

- C'est un sans-abri mort hier, personne ne le cherchera.

Uther eut à peine le temps de se changer qu'ils entendirent des bruits de pas approcher de la chambre royale, ce qui eut pour effet d'alarmer May.

- Vite, viens te cacher !

Elle reprit sa place dans l'armoire avec Uther près d'elle. Son mètre quatre-vingt cinq le forçait à se plier en deux dans le meuble pour pouvoir y loger. Ils furent à peine entrés que quelqu'un pénétra dans la chambre. Ils pouvaient deviner les formes à travers les motifs sculptés de la porte et Uther ne put retenir un mot :

- Traître ! murmura-t-il.

May mit sa main sur la bouche de son compagnon, elle avait senti son corps se tendre quand il avait reconnu le visiteur, et la colère monter quand il avait compris qu'il venait chercher le talisman magique qui l'avait tué.

- Mon vieil _ami_, vous voilà dans une bien triste position…vous aviez raison, la magie a été votre perte ! sourit-il en enlevant le talisman magique. Et qu'il est bon de vous voir ainsi !

Il ne semblait pas voir qu'il ne s'agissait pas du vrai Uther, même May n'aurait pas vu la différence. Et Uther avait un sentiment très bizarre de se voir sur son lit de mort.

L'intrus ressortit aussi vite qu'il était entré, permettant à May et à Uther de relâcher leur souffle.

- Qui était-ce ? demanda May.

- Agravain, c'est le frère d'Ygraine. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé !

- Et il te le rend bien, c'est lui qui t'avait mis ce talisman. Bien, nous devons quitter cet endroit au plus vite avant que quelqu'un nous voit, surtout toi…

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi dois-je fuir mon propre château ?

- Agravain ne travaille pas seul, il a des complices à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur du château. Ils essaieront encore de te tuer. Et l'éliminer maintenant serait une erreur…expliqua May. Je sais que je te demande beaucoup, mais tu dois me faire confiance, pour l'avenir de Camelot.

Il ne répondit rien, May était si sûre d'elle. Elle avait pris d'énormes risques en venant jusqu'à lui, l'avait sauvé une fois de plus, avait trouvé un moyen astucieux il devait l'admettre que les gens croient qu'il était réellement mort. Tout ça pour lui. Uniquement lui. May ne l'avait jamais trahi, contrairement à beaucoup de personnes à Camelot. Il devait prendre très vite sa décision, rester et réduire à néant tous les efforts de sa compagne ou lui faire confiance, la suivre et donc approuver son utilisation de la magie...

- Viens, nous devons partir !

Uther ne dit mot pendant de longues secondes, puis finalement il acquiesça. Il la suivrait.

Elle passa devant, ouvrit la porte et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'extérieur, personne. Elle fit signe à Uther qui la suivit silencieusement. Elle se dirigeait vers l'un des passages secrets qui menait en dehors du château, un passage qu'il lui avait montré peu de temps avant la trahison de Morgane. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une colonne de pierre anodine, May actionna une pierre qui ouvrit une porte dissimulée dans le mur. Ce passage n'était pas le plus court vers l'extérieur, mais c'était le plus près des quartiers d'Uther, c'est pour cela qu'il lui avait montré, juste au cas où elle en aurait besoin. Et là c'était lui qui en avait besoin…Le couple se glissa dans l'ouverture et la porte se referma en bruit sourd, dissimulant leur fuite, personne ne les avait vus, ils étaient en sécurité dans le passage. May saisit une des torches du mur et l'alluma :

- _Leohtbora, _dit-elle.

Le feu éclaira le couloir sombre et humide, elle enflamma l'autre torche et la tendit à Uther non sans voir son regard irrité à sa nouvelle utilisation de la magie devant lui.

- Tu préfères être dans le noir ? répondit-elle ironiquement à son reproche silencieux.

Il saisit la deuxième torche et avança sans argumenter. Elle avait raison, ils avaient besoin de lumière, et elle avait le pouvoir de leur en donner. Mais il ne s'habituait pas facilement à ses dons, comment l'aurait-il pu ?

Ils marchèrent plusieurs minutes en silence, le chemin faisait plus d'un kilomètre de long, serpentant entre les fondations du château et les souterrains sans jamais offrir une ouverture. Ils atteignirent enfin la sortie du souterrain, apercevant la lumière pâle qu'offrait la lune en cette nuit sans nuage. Uther poussa la grille rouillée qui s'ouvrit dans un long grincement. A sa grande surprise, deux chevaux harnachés attendaient, les attendaient. Qu'avait-il cru ? May n'agissait jamais sur un coup de tête, elle avait préparé son évasion minutieusement. Les chevaux en étaient la preuve, il remarqua également les épées disposées à droite des selles, disposées donc pour des gauchers. Pour eux deux.

- Ça va aller ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Uther se mit en selle, jeta un dernier regard sur son royaume et lui répondit :

- Allons-y.

May acquiesça, elle talonna son cheval alezan et ouvrit la route devant son compagnon. Elle savait qu'il devait être d'une extrême fatigue après sa résurrection, et elle lui demandait des efforts énormes, la marche dans les souterrains, chevaucher pendant plusieurs heures et surtout abandonner son château. Mais il la suivait sans discuter, à sa grande surprise, ne faisait que des réflexions sur sa magie. Ne la condamnant pas.


	12. Chapter 12

Ils chevauchèrent pendant plus de deux heures sans s'arrêter, à un rythme soutenu. Ils devaient s'éloigner le plus de Camelot pour être en sécurité. Le couple arriva près d'un petit lac, les chevaux avaient besoin de se reposer de s'abreuver, et Uther était épuisé. May descendit et attrapa une musette de son cheval.

- On va passer le reste de la nuit ici, dit-elle. Tu as besoin de repos et les chevaux aussi.

Elle dessella son cheval et l'attacha près de l'étang, elle en fit de même avec le cheval noir d'Uther. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de tout leur voyage. Uther n'avait posé aucune question, trop fatigué. May alluma un feu pour se réchauffer, avec de nouveau la magie. Uther lui lança son regard habituel mais ne dit rien. Il s'était assis près du feu et mangeait du pain avec quelques morceaux de viandes séchées.

- Comment as-tu fait pour me sauver ? J'étais mort, dit-il.

May rencontra son regard, il n'y avait aucun reproche, seulement de la curiosité, l'envie de comprendre.

- Je savais que quelqu'un dans le château ne voulait pas que tu vives, mais je ne savais pas comment il ferait pour s'assurer de ta mort. Je suis revenue à Camelot dès que j'ai appris que tu avais été mortellement blessé. Je suis restée cachée dans tes quartiers pendant plusieurs jours à espionner les allers et venues à ton chevet. J'ai vu cet homme, Agravain te mettre autour du cou ce talisman.

May s'arrêta pour boire une gorgée d'eau de sa gourde, Uther n'avait cessé de la fixer, intégrant la moindre parole sortant de sa bouche.

- Quand il est sorti, je suis allée voir ce que c'était. C'était un talisman magique, de la magie noire. Toute magie utilisée sur toi aurait l'effet inverse. Le sort d'Emrys aurait dû te soigner, mais le talisman a inversé l'effet.

- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas mort alors ? De ce que je sais, même les sorciers ne peuvent ressusciter les morts.

- Parce que je t'avais glissé dans ta poche une amulette qui a protégé ton âme de son funeste destin. Tu es bien mort pendant quelques minutes, mais mon amulette a retenu ton âme dans une zone frontière entre la vie et la mort. Je n'avais que quelques heures pour te ramener du côté des vivants. Au-delà, tu aurais été mort.

- Sorcellerie encore…

- Lukah !

May ne l'appelait plus que rarement par son deuxième prénom, le fait qu'elle l'emploie maintenant signifiait qu'elle en avait assez de ses réflexions.

- Je suis désolée que tu aies appris ma magie dans ses conditions, mais c'est ma magie qui t'as sauvé la vie. Et quoique tu penses, quoique tu fasses, elle sera toujours là. Je suis née avec, je me suis construite avec, elle fait partie de moi. (elle marqua une pause, une colère non dissimulée dans ses yeux azurs). Tu devrais te reposer, ton corps a beaucoup souffert ces dernières heures….

Elle l'avait fixé en prononçant ses derniers mots, comme pour les appuyer, puis s'était levée pour chercher des couvertures pour la nuit. Il n'avait pas répliqué à sa réprimande, il avait besoin de réfléchir encore, même s'il sentait ses sentiments plus présents que jamais pour sa jeune compagne.

May étendit une couverture au sol, assez grande pour eux deux, Uther s'allongea. Elle avait raison, il était épuisé. La jeune femme se positionna près de lui mais sans le toucher et mit l'autre couverture sur eux. Elle ne voulait pas le brusquer, même si elle mourait d'envie de le serrer dans ses bras, de nouveau passer une nuit enlacée contre lui. Il ne mit que quelques secondes à s'endormir, plongeant dans un sommeil profond et réparateur. May le regarda silencieusement, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait réussi à le sauver, à le sortir du château si facilement et qu'il soit de nouveau avec elle cette nuit, vivant. Pour cela, elle avait dû le regarder mourir, sans bouger, sans tenter quoique ce soit. Cela lui avait déchiré le cœur, même si elle savait qu'il n'était mort que pour quelques heures tout au plus. Elle avait vu son âme sœur morte, s'était sentie si seule, abandonnée, et pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait revivre cela. May aimait Uther plus qu'elle ne le pensait, il faisait partie d'elle, elle donnerait sa vie pour lui. Elle ne put s'empêcher de caresser ses cheveux pendant qu'il dormait, cherchant à le toucher pour se prouver qu'il était réellement là.

Elle s'endormit peu après, fatiguée elle-aussi, le sort pour le ramener d'entre les morts était puissant, il l'avait vidée de son énergie et elle avait aussi besoin de repos.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle fut consciente de deux choses : un, il faisait jour, donc ils avaient dormi plus que prévu, et deux, elle n'avait pas froid et pour cause, elle se rendit compte que pendant leur courte nuit, Uther s'était rapproché d'elle inconsciemment (ou pas) pour la serrer contre lui. Comme avant. May avait donc son dos appuyé contre le torse de son compagnon et sentait son souffle régulier dans son cou. Il avait blotti sa tête dans son cou, _une position qu'il aimait particulièrement pour s'endormir se rappela-t-elle._

Elle resta immobile un moment, appréciant ce contact physique qui lui avait manqué depuis plus d'une année. Elle se rendait compte que cette année avait été longue, très longue pour elle mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix, elle ne pouvait venir le revoir avant. Pour son plus grand regret. Finalement elle se décida à bouger pour s'étendre doucement. Ils avaient perdu du temps et s'ils voulaient atteindre leur destination finale, ils devraient partir sous peu…

Uther se réveilla en sentant quelque chose bouger près de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de May qui s'éveillait également et qu'il la tenait serrée fort contre lui._ Bien sûr se dit-il…_qu'avait-il cru, il l'aimait toujours, malgré sa magie, elle l'avait sauvé et son corps lui avait tellement manqué dans ses longues nuits seul dans les geôles ou dans ses quartiers. Alors savoir qu'elle était près de lui et ne pas la prendre contre son corps était tout bonnement impossible !

Il déposa un léger baiser dans son cou avant de desserrer son étreinte légèrement. Uther avait perçu le frisson résultant de son geste, May ne devait pas s'être rendue compte qu'il était réveillé et cela l'avait surprise. Elle se retourna, toujours dans ses bras et lui fit face. La jeune femme le regarda dans les yeux, une expression étonnée sur son visage. Uther comprenait que son geste la troublait, il savait qu'elle était magicienne et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se comporter comme avant. Comme si sa magie ne le gênait pas…c'était cela qui troublait le plus May, la veille il n'avait cessé de la reprendre à chaque fois qu'elle faisait appel à ses dons et aujourd'hui il la tenait dans ses bras.

- Tu n'es pas en colère ? demanda-t-elle.

- Parce que tu es magicienne ? J'ai eu une année entière pour y penser, May. J'ai retourné la situation dans tout les sens sans trouver la force de te détester.

Uther leva une main pour caresser son visage doucement. La jeune femme ferma les yeux sous ce contact tendre entre eux deux, elle commençait à retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- Je t'aime. Même avec tes _dons. _Je ne peux m'en empêcher, comme je ne peux l'expliquer, c'est ainsi et j'avais commencé à l'accepter avant que tu réapparaisses hier. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bon.

May l'écoutait en silence, elle ne s'était pas attendue à une acceptation de ses dons si vite de la part d'Uther, surtout sachant qu'il avait pourchassé la magie pendant plus de vingt ans sans pitié ni clémence. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu changer d'avis sur le sujet si vite. Mais en ce moment, elle ne voyait que de la sincérité dans ses yeux clairs et toujours cette immense blessure que Morgane avait infligé en le trahissant.

- La…trahison de Morgane m'a fait prendre conscience d'une chose, May. Elle avait aussi des dons, même si je me refusais à les voir. Mais elle les a utilisés d'une mauvaise manière. J'ai compris que la magie n'est ni bonne ni mauvaise, elle est ce que nous en faisons. Tu es quelqu'un de bon May, et Morgane…

Il se tut, ne trouvant pas les mots pour finir sa phrase. May fut étonnée de voir qu'Uther avait si vite intégré quelque chose qui lui avait été impossible pendant ces dernières décennies.

- Tu savais, alors ? Pour ta fille ?

- Bien sûr, je l'ai toujours su. La mère de Morgane et Morgause avait des dons également. Cela ne m'a pas surpris quand j'ai compris, cela m'a juste déçu. Je n'ai pas su comment réagir avec Morgane.

- Alors tu n'as rien fait.

- Non, admit-il. Quand tu es venue m'aider dans les geôles du château il y a plus d'un an, que je t'ai vue utiliser la magie pour m'aider, je ne comprenais plus rien, May. Pour moi la magie ne pouvait être que source de maléfices. Et toi tu étais là, te montrant sous ton véritable jour, lançant des sorts pour m'aider et non me détruire. Par amour pour moi.

- J'aurais voulu faire plus avant, Uther.

- Tu ne le pouvais pas, je ne t'aurais pas cru ou peut-être pire. C'est comme cela que ça devait se passer, ce qui est arrivé était notre destin, rien d'autre, nous ne pouvions lutter contre.

Elle s'approcha de lui pour faire ce dont elle avait envie depuis son réveil hier, elle l'embrassa longuement avec tout l'amour qu'elle put. May sentit leurs langues se retrouver, leurs corps se rapprocher dangereusement…Uther avait resserré son étreinte en tenant ses hanches contre lui, alors que May avait laissé ses mains errer dans ses cheveux. Il lui avait tant manqué…et elle sentait que leurs corps aussi avaient du temps a rattraper. Ils avaient envie tous les deux de se retrouver physiquement, mais la jeune femme prit conscience d'où ils étaient, qu'ils étaient en fuite et non pas en ballade dans les bois…Elle trouva la force d'interrompre leur baiser.

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps pour _ça._ Nous devons atteindre le campement avant la nuit…souffla-t-elle sur un ton qui ne laissa aucun doute à Uther qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'arrêter là.

Mais le Roi reprit ses esprits et se souvint aussi qu'il était en danger à découvert. Elle avait raison. Il laissa à regret ce corps si tentant et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se lever en soupirant. Il était déjà excité à l'idée de lui faire l'amour qu'il devait trouver un moyen de faire passer son érection et vite. May l'observa amusée se diriger vers le bord du lac là où il trouverait de l'eau fraîche, très fraîche.

La jeune femme se dépêcha de rassembler leur affaires, elle prépara leurs chevaux, harnacha les sacs et ne laissa sorti que de quoi sustenter leur faim pour le trajet. Ils avaient au moins une journée de cheval avant d'atteindre leur destination finale, il ne fallait pas tarder.

La nuit était en train de tomber, ils avaient bien voyagé. Uther avait retrouvé une bonne partie de ses forces, et il supportait de galoper plus longuement, même si May savait que sa fatigue se ferait encore sentir pendant quelques jours. Elle arrêta son cheval devant une clairière, Uther la suivait à quelques pas.

- Alors, vas-tu enfin me dire où nous allons ? tenta-t-il une énième fois.

- Nous sommes arrivés.

Uther resta bouche bée pendant plusieurs secondes. Devant lui la clairière abritait un campement de plusieurs dizaines de personnes, des tentes …un vrai petit village.

- C'est le dernier endroit où tes ennemis penseraient te trouver, non ?dit-elle sans se retourner.

_voilà, nouveau chapitre...petit cliffhanger, où sont-ils arrivés? Read & Review...Merci!_


	13. Chapter 13

- Chez les Druides ? Mais…sérieusement …

Le Roi n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, May avait talonné son cheval pour avancer vers les tentes. Il n'était plus sûr de rien, pourquoi les Druides accepteraient de les aider ? Surtout lui.

La jeune femme descendit de cheval et s'approcha des premières tentes, le Roi fit de même mais en restant derrière elle, il ne savait pas comment les Druides réagiraient à sa présence et encore moins s'ils étaient prévenus qu'elle arriverait avec_ lui_…

Uther vit un homme blond d'une quarantaine d'année vêtu d'un long manteau vert, typique des druides s'avancer vers elle d'un pas rapide. May serra l'homme dans ses bras pendant quelques secondes.

- Jonas, soupira-t-elle visiblement heureuse de le revoir.

- Maywen, nous commencions à nous inquiéter, tu aurais dû arriver ce matin.

Elle se recula, s'extirpant de son étreinte chaleureuse.

- Cela a pris plus de temps que prévu, et le sort nous a fatigués l'un et l'autre plus que je n'aurais cru.

- Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Parfaitement.

May se retourna vers Uther qui avança vers elle, lâchant la bride de son cheval. Le Druide leva son regard vers le nouvel arrivant.

- Sire, salua Jonas en inclinant légèrement la tête.

- Je ne suis plus le Roi depuis plus d'un an, et je suis mort depuis hier, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous adresser à moi avec ce titre, répondit Uther surpris que le Druide utilise ce mot.

- Vous serez toujours le Roi, Uther Pendragon, quoique vous pensiez…Considérez notre humble village comme votre maison, vous êtes en sécurité ici, finit Jonas.

L'homme semblait sincère dans son discours, ce qui déconcerta Uther un peu plus.

- Je ne sais pourquoi vous faites cela, mais merci. Vous nous sauvez la vie.

- Le repas sera bientôt prêt, reposez-vous en attendant. Tous les deux…dit-il en fixant May.

Jonas s'éloigna, Uther vit quelqu'un venir s'occuper de leurs chevaux, sa jeune compagne le regardait calmement, consciente que la situation était plus que troublante pour lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes à l'abri ici. Viens, je dois te présenter quelqu'un…

Elle marcha en direction d'un groupe de tentes à quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux. Uther remarqua que les personnes présentes le fixaient avec curiosité, se demandant s'ils seraient en danger avec lui dans leur camp. Ils devaient être pour la plupart magiciens, il comprenait leur crainte, mais pour le moment, leur magie était le cadet de ses soucis…

May s'arrêta devant une tente et se tourna vers lui.

- C'est ma tente, maintenant c'est aussi la tienne. C'est sommaire mais nous n'avons besoin de rien de plus pour vivre…

La jeune femme entra la première, écarta le pan de tissu servant de porte. Uther la suivit et remarqua qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un à l'intérieur, une jeune femme d'un vingtaine d'années aux cheveux longs et noirs, avec des yeux sombres comme la nuit. May la dominait d'une tête, et ne sembla pas surprise de la trouver ici.

- Moyra.

- Maywen, tu es revenue !

Moyra étreignit à son tour May. La compagne du Roi acquiesça, Moyra vit qu'elle n'était pas seule à être revenue… elle fixa alors Uther brièvement avant de baisser son regard, comme elle l'aurait fait à Camelot.

- Je vous laisse, vous devez avoir besoin de repos…Sire salua-t-elle en sortant.

- Est-ce que tout le monde sait qui je suis, ici ? demanda Uther en suivant du regard cette jeune femme quitter la tente.

- Oui, pour notre propre sécurité…

Uther se retourna pour voir où était May, et son cœur s'arrêta de battre pendant une seconde. Elle tenait dans ses bras un bébé, âgé de six mois tout au plus et lui chuchotait à l'oreille.

- Un enfant? Tu as un enfant, May ? souffla-t-il incrédule quand il put enfin articuler quelque chose.

Elle s'approcha avec l'enfant, et s'arrêta face à lui. May était plus qu'incertaine quant à l'attitude de son compagnon, elle ne l'avait pas préparé à cela, ne sachant pas vraiment comment lui apprendre. Maintenant elle devrait faire face à sa réaction, bonne ou mauvaise. Elle garda son regard sur son fils pendant qu'elle lui parlait, évitant de croiser les yeux d'Uther.

- Il s'appelle Lukah, comme…

- …Moi ?

- …Son père. Il est ton fils, Uther.

Là, le Roi était perdu. Cet enfant son fils ? Il vit l'enfant ouvrir les yeux pour le fixer, il avait de grands yeux bleus clairs. _Comme moi, pensa-t-il._

- Il a tes magnifiques yeux bleus clairs, et ses cheveux sont comme les tiens, rebelles, sourit May en fixant son fils fièrement.

Quand la jeune femme releva son regard pour enfin voir la réaction de son compagnon, elle fut étonnée. Des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux, il pleurait en regardant son fils. Son expression était indéfinissable, May n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment précis. Elle commençait à douter malgré elle de son choix. Uther resta silencieux de longues secondes, il ne comprenait plus rien. Comment cela était-il possible?

- J'ai un fils ? Hier j'étais mort et aujourd'hui j'ai un fils, souffla-t-il.

- Je sais que tu ne devais pas t'attendre à cela, mais ...il est là.

Uther tendit les bras pour le prendre contre lui, May fut surprise de son geste, elle ne savait pas à quoi elle s'attendait, mais pas à ce qu'il souhaite le prendre dans ses bras si vite. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son fils, et May était plus qu'émue. Finalement le Roi semblait heureux de cette nouvelle si inattendue pour lui.

- J'ai rêvé de ce moment pendant des mois, Uther, le jour où je te présenterai ton fils.

Elle s'était avancée vers lui, remarqua qu'il pleurait toujours en caressant le visage de l'enfant. Lukah le fixait silencieusement, curieux de cette nouvelle tête dans son entourage, mais ne semblait pas apeuré.

- Comment…

- J'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte le jour où j'ai appris que Morgane avait attaqué Camelot. J'étais toujours à Tiharu, je ne pouvais prendre le risque de revenir, Uther. Si elle avait découvert que je portais ton enfant, elle m'aurait traquée sans relâche pour te faire souffrir.

- Tu es venue te réfugier ici ? Chez les Druides ?

- Ils m'ont recueilli, et m'ont cachée.

Uther essuya les larmes de May, il commençait à comprendre pourquoi elle avait pris ces risques pour lui. Il l'amena dans ses bras avec sa main libre et la serra contre lui. May le sentit déposer un baiser sur ses cheveux, et laisser sa tête contre la sienne. Elle était heureuse en ce moment, elle avait réussi à reconstituer sa famille.

Jonas vint les chercher quelques minutes plus tard pour le diner. La nuit commençait à tomber, les lueurs des feux donnaient une ambiance sereine au moment. Ils n'étaient que tous les trois avec Jonas, quatre avec Lukah qui dormait maintenant sur les genoux de sa mère. Jonas avait eu la bonne idée de ne pas laisser les autres membres partager leur repas avec eux. Et Uther lui en était plus que reconnaissant…

- Je ne connais pas encore tous les détails, Jonas, mais je pense être sûr d'une chose, si May et mon fils sont en vie c'est uniquement grâce à vous. Ils vous doivent la vie, et je ne sais comment vous remercier pour cela.

- Il n'est nul besoin de remerciements, Uther. Nous avons fait ce que nous devions, Maywen avait besoin d'aide que nous lui avons fournie avec plaisir.

Jonas parlait avec un ton caractéristique chez les Druides, sa voix était grave et paisible. Lukah se mit à s'agiter, même si les bras de sa mère étaient confortables, rien de valait un vrai lit.

- Je vais aller le coucher, dit May.

Uther mit une main sur ses genoux pour l'empêcher de se lever. La jeune femme fut étonnée et allait lui demander pourquoi quand :

- Je vais y aller, dit Uther.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, donne-le-moi.

Elle déposa son enfant dans les bras d'Uther et les regarda s'éloigner vers leur tente.

- Il a plutôt bien pris la nouvelle, dit Jonas.

- Mieux que je ne le croyais. De même que pour mes dons…

- La destinée d'Uther a changé le jour où il t'a rencontrée. Il n'est plus le même qu'il y a deux ans.

Jonas vit Uther revenir à travers le campement vers eux. Il se leva pour quitter le feu, le repas était fini depuis un moment.

- Je vous laisse, vous devez avoir beaucoup de choses à vous dire en privé …

- Merci Jonas. Pour tout, répondit May.

Le Druide quitta le feu et se dirigea vers une tente au loin, sans doute la sienne. Uther revint s'asseoir à côté de sa compagne.

- Il s'est rendormi, dit Uther en esquissant un sourire assez fier de lui.

Il sentit May poser sa tête sur son épaule tout en prenant sa main, il ne put s'empêcher d'appuyer sa propre tête sur la sienne.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, Uther. Il y a des jours où je commençais à croire que jamais je ne te reverrais. Que jamais nous ne pourrions être à nouveau ensemble.

Le Roi passa son bras droit autour des épaules de la jeune femme, ayant besoin de la sentir encore plus près de lui et elle se blottit contre lui. Elle commençait à retrouver la force qu'il possédait autrefois, à ressentir de nouveau la sécurité auprès de lui.

- Maintenant nous sommes réunis, _tous les trois_, chuchota-t-il.

Il marqua une pause avant de poursuivre. Il y avait des questions qui avaient besoin de réponses.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu étais enceinte quand tu es venue m'apporter l'épée ?

Elle ne releva pas la tête pour lui répondre, parlant avec son visage toujours blotti dans le creux de l'épaule du Roi déchu.

- Qu'est ce que cela aurait changé ? Cela aurait juste servi à te rendre encore plus malheureux au fond de cette geôle misérable. Quand je t'ai vu là-bas, ton regard m'a pétrifié, tant de tristesse dans tes yeux, comme si tu n'avais plus la volonté de vivre. Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça. Je ne pouvais ajouter le poids de ma grossesse sur tes épaules.

- J'aurais aimé savoir, May.

Là Uther la sentit bouger contre lui, il tourna sa tête et vit qu'elle le fixait avec une expression résignée, ses yeux azurs cherchaient à le convaincre qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en se taisant.

- Je sais. Mais je ne pouvais prendre ce risque. Je te connais, une fois libre tu aurais tout fait pour nous retrouver. Et ce n'était pas encore le moment. Tu aurais été encore plus en danger et nous aussi. Même si cela a été très douloureux, demeurer séparés était la solution la plus sûre.

- Peut-être, mais tu as dû gérer tout cela seule. Ta grossesse, l'accouchement et élever notre fils seule. Je n'ai pu t'apporter de soutien…

- Je n'étais pas seule, Uther, c'est pour cela que je suis venue me réfugiée ici. Ils m'ont tous aidée.

Le vent s'était levé d'abord discrètement puis maintenant il faisait envoler les braises du feu.

- Il commence à faire froid, rentrons, dit le Roi sur un ton qui ne permettait aucune discussion.

Là elle le retrouvait, prenant soin d'elle, la protégeant même d'une simple brise nocturne… Elle se leva et ils allèrent dans la tente. May rabattit le pan servant de porte, ils étaient seuls et Uther était là, enfin. Elle alla jeter un rapide coup d'œil à Lukah, mais il dormait paisiblement, comme toutes les nuits.

Uther s'approcha de May et la prit dans ses bras alors qu'elle regardait toujours leur fils. Il la tenait par le dos et commença à déposer des baisers dans son cou. Elle pencha la tête pour qu'il ait un meilleur accès, tout en sentant clairement ses mains caresser sa poitrine.

- Peut-être avons-nous le temps pour _ça _maintenant ? taquina le Roi.

Elle se cambra contre lui involontairement, ils avaient définitivement le temps ce soir…May se retourna vers lui, lui faisant face pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait entrepris ses caresses. Elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise, puis la laissa tomber par terre négligemment. Elle croisa le regard de braise de son compagnon, percevant clairement son érection contre elle. Cette sensation lui avait tellement manqué, se sentir désirée par celui qu'elle n'avait cessé d'aimer. Uther était torse nu, il recommença à l'embrasser d'abord tendrement, puis avec plus de passion, plus de fougue. Elle lui avait manqué, terriblement.

Il se chargea à son tour du haut de la jeune femme avec empressement, l'attente avait trop duré. May sentit ses vêtements la quitter peu à peu, pour son plus grand plaisir. Entre deux caresses sur le torse d'Uther, elle s'était occupée de son pantalon, que le Roi avait lancé au loin sans interrompre ses baisers. Il laissait échapper de temps en temps des gémissements d'anticipation, la sentir de nouveau à lui était quelque chose qui l'excitait au plus au point.

Quand ils atteignirent le lit de fortune, ils étaient quasiment nus, ne subsistaient que les sous-vêtements. Il allongea May sur le dos qui vit clairement à quel point Uther avait envie d'elle…Son sexe semblait vouloir percer le caleçon pour être libre. Il enleva le dernier rempart de May pour qu'elle soit enfin nue pour lui, ôta lui-même son caleçon.

- May…souffla-t-il en recouvrant le corps de la jeune femme par le sien.

Elle voyait clairement dans ses yeux à quel point il avait envie d'elle, combien elle lui avait manqué. En cet instant, son amour pour elle semblait infini.

- J'ai rêvé de cet instant plus d'une fois en un an…finit-il.

- Montre-moi, Uther…à quel point je t'ai manqué.

Il ne dit rien de plus, laissa seulement un sourire fendre son visage, la demande était trop belle pour refuser de satisfaire sa bien-aimée. Il ferma les yeux et l'embrassa de nouveau, laissant sa passion prendre le dessus, mêlant leurs langues, goûtant l'autre sans retenue. Il caressait ses seins, les prenant à pleine main comme pour affirmer de nouveau sa propriété sur eux.

May était plus qu'excitée, elle ne voulait patienter plus pour avoir son « dû ». Elle écarta ses jambes pour montrer à Uther que l'attente était trop longue à son goût. Elle le sentit sourire à son geste tout en continuant à l'embrasser, parfaitement conscient de la raison. Il cessa quelques secondes pour prendre appui sur ses avant-bras et amena son sexe contre celui de May. Il poussa doucement en la regardant dans les yeux. Ce moment n'appartenait qu'à eux, ce moment où ils ne faisaient de nouveau plus qu'un.

- Aahh, gémirent-ils ensemble.

Il commença alors à bouger lentement en elle, non pas pour la torturer, mais pour percevoir de nouveau ce plaisir de la sentir tout autour de lui, humide pour lui, gémissant son nom...May amena ses mains sur les hanches d'Uther, essayant d'appuyer son geste, de sentir encore plus ses assauts devenus plus puissants. Il avait blotti sa tête dans son cou, ne pouvant retenir des râles de plaisir tout comme sa jeune compagne qui se faisait plus bruyante à chaque instant. _Grands dieux qu'il aimait l'entendre crier sous ses assauts, il était celui qui lui procurait ce plaisir !_ May perçut que les mouvements de va et vient se faisaient de manière plus erratiques, elle commençait à sentir les vagues de chaleur monter en elle également.

- Plus fort, Uther ! supplia-t-elle. Encore…

Uther s'exécuta sans discuter, lui aussi n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il avait besoin de libérer son plaisir très rapidement, se retenir était à la fois bon et insoutenable. Il commença à percevoir les contractions autour de son sexe de May qui atteignait son orgasme.

- Oh ! Uther ! Oui….Oh ! cria-t-elle en sentant les vagues de son orgasme la frapper à chaque coup de bassin du Roi.

- May ! Aahh…

Uther venait de jouir à son tour en elle, libérant enfin son plaisir retenu prisonnier depuis trop longtemps en quelques mouvements supplémentaires.

Il demeura de longues minutes immobiles sur May, reprenant son souffle. Il était simplement bien dans cette position, contre son aimée, toujours en elle et surtout rempli du plaisir que leur avait procuré cette union tellement anticipée. Uther sentait le cœur de May battre contre le sien, d'abord fort et rapidement puis redevenir calme et régulier. Il perçut les lentes caresses de sa jeune compagne dans son dos. Il se redressa lentement, laissant son regard s'attarder sur elle, déposant un baiser très léger sur ses lèvres toujours rougies de plaisir.

- Je t'aime, May.

La jeune femme sourit, leur passion, ces mots signifiaient beaucoup pour elle, ils étaient la preuve qu'Uther avait changé réellement, qu'il était capable de l'aimer malgré ce qu'elle était. Ce dont il aurait été incapable il y a encore deux ans. Il soulagea sa compagne de son poids et vint se coucher sur le dos, l'entrainant avec lui dans son mouvement. May sentit avec regret son sexe la quitter, percevant un vide en elle. Elle se blottit contre lui, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'ils habitaient encore Camelot et apprécia simplement ce moment de bonheur, chassant de son esprit toutes les questions sur leur avenir. Les soucis seraient toujours là demain, et ils pourraient s'y consacrer.

_nouveau chapitre au compteur...petite scène de retrouvailles intimes entre les deux personnages principaux. R&R_


	14. Chapter 14

Environs trois heures plus tard, Uther fut réveillé par un bruit dont il n'avait pas l'habitude. Il mit quelques instants à reprendre ses esprits et à se rappeler où il était. Il baissa sa tête et vit May toujours dans ses bras dormant profondément contre son torse nu. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve, il était réellement _mort _pour Camelot, et May était vivante. Le bruit recommença, Uther sourit en lui-même, ce n'était pas un bruit, c'était _son fils _qui s'était réveillé et qui « discutait » avec un de ses jouets. S'il continuait, il allait réveiller sa mère, et Uther avait senti qu'elle avait encore besoin de repos, le sauver n'avait pas été sans l'épuiser. Il bougea lentement de sorte à amener la jeune femme sur son oreiller sans la réveiller et se leva vers Lukah. Il faisait encore nuit dehors, et à la lueur de la bougie l'ancien roi voyait que l'enfant avait ses yeux grand ouverts le fixant avec curiosité. Uther passa un pantalon et une chemise sur lui, étant toujours nu suite à leurs ébats. Il attrapa son fils, l'emmitoufla dans une couverture et sortit de la tente en silence.

Le feu brûlait toujours, il vint s'asseoir tout près du foyer pour sentir un peu de chaleur sur lui. Uther n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir un fils, il avait quitté May plus d'un an auparavant et la retrouvait mère, ayant réussi l'exploit de protéger leur vie à tous les deux et à l'avoir sauvé deux fois. Il caressa les cheveux de Lukah, des cheveux couleur châtain, plus foncés que les siens, mais plus clairs que ceux de May. Et elle avait raison sur un point, ils étaient aussi rebelles que les siens, Uther pouvait passer des heures sans arriver à les soumettre à sa volonté, une mèche se dressant toujours. Il resta plusieurs minutes ainsi, tenant simplement son fils contre lui, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, que cela était bien réel, qu'il était de nouveau père, qu'il avait retrouvé son amour enfin après ces longs mois de souffrance et de solitude.

Il entendit un bruissement derrière lui et vit arriver Jonas près de lui. _Ces Druides ne dormaient donc jamais ?_

- Encore debout ? demanda le Druide doucement.

- Nous dormions, mais Lukah nous a réveillés..je suis sorti pour que May se repose. Elle en a plus besoin que moi.

Uther posa son fils par terre entre ses genoux, le laissant assis et jouer avec ce qu'il trouvait. Il releva la tête vers son père, comme pour lui demander s'il l'autorisait à toucher le sol, Uther lui sourit et l'enfant continua ses jeux. Il s'habituait très vite à sa présence, n'ayant pas peur de lui pour le plus grand bonheur du Roi.

- Comment vous sentez-vous, demanda le Druide.

- Je récupère mes forces petit à petit. Mais je suis toujours très fatigué.

- Vous revenez de loin, Uther Pendragon, seul un sorcier de la puissance de Maywen pouvait vous sauver. La personne qui souhaitait votre mort voulait réellement être sûre que vous périssiez, le sort était particulièrement puissant.

Uther resta silencieux à la remarque du Druide, la personne qui voulait sa mort, c'était Morgane. Et cela le blessa encore une fois au plus profond de lui-même. Il baissa les yeux sur son fils qui continuait de jouer avec les cailloux près de lui, parvenant de temps à autre à en faire léviter un de quelques centimètres…

Jonas vit le regard étonné d'Uther. Apparemment il ignorait que Lukah avait des dons similaires à sa mère. Et à sa grande surprise, il ne fit aucune remarque dessus, ni ne se mit en colère. Le Roi déchu de Camelot avait-il réellement changé à ce point ?

- Evidemment…souffla Uther doucement pour lui-même.

- Lukah possède aussi des dons de magie, comme sa mère. Vous ne saviez pas ?

- Nous n'avons pas réellement eu le temps de parler de cela avec May, indiqua le Roi.

Jonas sourit à cette remarque.

- Nous avons effectivement entendu que vous aviez eu d'autres occupations ces dernières heures…

Uther fixa le Druide interloqué. _Evidemment, May et lui n'avaient pas été très discrets pendant leurs ébats, trop heureux d'enfin pouvoir se retrouver totalement. Ils avaient fait l'amour deux fois et sa jeune compagne avait été particulièrement bruyante dans son plaisir…_

- Je ne vais pas m'excuser d'aimer May ni de lui avoir montré combien elle m'avait manqué, répondit le Roi sans se démonter, plutôt fier en réalité d'avoir pu prouver malgré lui qu'il pouvait toujours satisfaire une femme.

- Visiblement, vous lui avez manqué aussi…finit Jonas pour clore la discussion sur ce sujet glissant.

- Apparemment, sourit Uther à la remarque du Druide.

Aucun des deux hommes ne poursuivit la conversation sur ce thème, un léger silence s'installa entre eux.

- Je tiens à vous remercier d'avoir pris soin de May. J'ai été à la fois soulagé qu'elle ne soit pas à Camelot et inquiet de son sort. Ne pas avoir de nouvelle d'elle a été très dur pour moi, dit Uther brisant finalement le silence.

Jonas vit des émotions sincères passer dans les yeux de son interlocuteur, il pensait réellement ce qu'il disait. Et cela troublait le Druide. Uther Pendragon était connu pour son absence de pitié quand il s'agissait de magie, sa haine aveugle des sorciers, et là il le remerciait, lui un Druide, d'avoir pris soin de Maywen une sorcière.

- Maywen est venue se réfugier ici dès qu'elle a su. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, nous l'aurions cherchée…elle est une des nôtres et elle avait besoin de protection surtout enceinte de vous…

- Protection que je ne pouvais plus lui fournir...reconnut avec amertume Uther.

Il s'était toujours juré de protéger sa compagne au péril de sa propre vie, et il avait du admettre sa défaite quand il avait été emprisonné, ne pouvant plus jouer ce rôle de protecteur qu'il aimait tant être avec elle. Mais si elle avait été là avec lui, elle aurait été tuée sans détour.

- Ce n'était pas votre faute, Uther.

Le Roi jetait de temps à autre des regards vers son fils, surveillant ses moindres faits et gestes. Mais Lukah semblait s'être trouvé une passion pour la lévitation de petits cailloux, il ne cessait de les faire voler autour de lui.

- Au contraire, je pense que j'ai une grande part de responsabilité dans ce qui se passe aujourd'hui…répliqua calmement le Roi déchu.

Jonas comprenait assez bien l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait alors Uther, il était un puissant Roi, omnipotent et surtout convaincu du bienfondé de chacun de ses actes et des ses décisions. Prendre conscience aujourd'hui qu'il avait échoué, et échoué avec Morgane sa propre fille était le pire qui pouvait lui arriver. Il comprenait qu'il était finalement quelqu'un de faillible…

- Vous ne pouviez rien faire, vos destins étaient scellés. Les choses devaient se passer ainsi, rien de ce que vous auriez pu faire n'aurait altéré ce qui s'est produit…Maywen voulait aller vous aider dès la prise de pouvoir de Morgane, nous avons dû batailler longuement pour l'en dissuader. Avec cet enfant, elle était vulnérable et Morgane n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée d'elle, elle serait morte à l'heure qu'il est. Elle a considérablement souffert de votre séparation, physiquement et psychologiquement, vos liens étaient beaucoup plus forts que nous ne le pensions...

- Que voulez-vous dire par nos liens ? demanda Uther en relevant son regard de son fils vers le Druide. Il ne comprenait pas l'allusion à leurs liens.

- Vous auriez dû mourir la nuit où Emrys a essayé de vous sauver, expliqua Jonas. C'était votre destin, nul ne pouvait changer cela, pas même Emrys. Arthur aurait dû prendre votre place sur le trône de Camelot et ramener la magie en ces lieux. Votre règne impitoyable et sanglant devait cesser et Arthur fonder Albyon.

- Mais je ne suis pas mort…, dit Uther exprimant l'évidence.

- Car votre destin a changé, Uther Pendragon. Le jour où vous avez rencontré Maywen. Tout a changé. Ce n'était pas prévisible, mais vous avez réussi à changer le futur.

L'expression de Jonas s'était enflammée, comme si leur relation était importante pour lui aussi.

- En tombant amoureux de May ? dit Uther sur un ton plus que léger.

- Oui, elle a réussi à toucher votre cœur là alors que tout le monde pensait que vous aviez perdu votre âme avec la mort de la mère d'Arthur. Elle vous a changé. Pour simple preuve, le fait que vous soyez ici à discuter calmement avec moi et votre fils, pendant que sa mère magicienne dort plus loin. Elle a réussi à vous faire voir que la magie n'est pas que mauvaise.

Uther resta plusieurs secondes silencieux, intégrant les paroles de Jonas. Il n'avait jamais cru aux destins, mais les Druides et tous ceux qui pratiquaient la magie, blanche ou noire, y croyaient. Tous pensaient que les destinées ne pouvaient être changées. Et là, visiblement, il croyait que May et lui avaient changé leur destin en tombant amoureux, quelque chose d'impossible selon eux. En réalité en y réfléchissant un peu, il y avait peut-être un fond de vérité dans ses dires…Depuis qu'il avait rencontré sa compagne, il était devenu quelqu'un de plus tolérant, plus patient, mais surtout depuis quelques mois déjà, il commençait à envisager sérieusement l'arrêt de la condamnation à mort pour l'usage de magie. A cause d'elle. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il lui était impossible de cesser de l'aimer malgré ses dons. Elle avait réussi là où tant d'autres avaient échoué, à lui faire entrevoir que la magie n'était pas exclusivement son ennemi. Elle pouvait aussi être son allié. Ce que disait le Druide était vrai, il avait beaucoup changé depuis sa rencontre avec May. Alors pourquoi pas son destin ?

- J'ai cru l'avoir perdue pendant plus d'un an, et je ne souhaite jamais revivre cela. Alors aujourd'hui, sa magie est le cadet de mes soucis. J'aime May malgré ses dons, admit finalement le Roi.

- Et il ne peut en être autrement, vous êtes liés tous les deux bien plus que vous ne le croyez.

- May m'a toujours dit que nous devions être des âmes sœur pour que nos vies aient basculé si rapidement, pour que nous nous sentions si bien l'un avec l'autre en si peu de temps. Je lui ai toujours dit qu'elle était trop romantique…

Uther attrapa son fils qui venait de se retourner vers lui et lui tendait les bras. Ses petits yeux clairs trahissaient sa fatigue, le sommeil semblait enfin vouloir de lui…Le Roi le prit dans ses bras et le cala contre lui pour qu'il s'endorme. L'enfant ne dit rien, il bougea légèrement pour être à l'aise et ferma les yeux, tout en agrippant un doigt de la main d'un Uther ravi…

- Elle avait raison, vous êtes des âmes sœur. Vous vous êtes « reconnus » la première fois où vous vous êtes rencontrés, vos âmes étaient faites pour vivre ensemble, vous ne pouviez pas vous repousser l'un l'autre.

- C'est de la magie ?

- Non, c'est de l'amour, ce sentiment est bien plus puissant que la magie, il ne peut être détruit. Mais vos sentiments l'un pour l'autre sont au-delà de l'amour…ces âmes-sœurs étaient pour moi une légende, admit le Druide, je ne pensais pas à leur réalité. Mais quand vos destins ont changé, j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence, je m'étais trompé. Seuls des âmes sœurs ont assez de force pour changer les destins…et votre âme-sœur est une puissante sorcière, Uther, cela a renforcé votre lien, et vous permet de remettre en question vos convictions les plus profondes juste pour elle. En revanche, cela n'a pas changé le destin de Morgane, elle a accompli ce qu'elle devait faire et poursuivra jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne son but.

- Elle veut toujours régner sur Camelot…

- Oui, et s'il le faut, elle en fera appel à la magie noire pour y arriver.

- Nous ne pouvons lutter contre la magie noire…

- Si vous le pouvez, avec la magie blanche…

- Il n'y a plus de sorcier à Camelot, je les ai tous tués. Et la magie est toujours interdite.

- Par votre volonté, Uther.

Il n'y avait ni colère, ni amertume dans la voix du Druide, simplement une constatation. Il se leva en prononçant sa dernière phrase :

- L'aube sera bientôt là, je vous laisse à votre famille…

Uther fixa Jonas qui s'éloignait. Cette discussion avait était riche en informations pour lui. Il baissa le regard sur son fils qui dormait toujours contre lui. Le Roi se dirigea vers sa tente, il pouvait encore profiter d'un peu de repos avant que le jour ne soit là et il en avait grandement besoin.

Le matin suivant…

Uther et May avaient avalé un petit déjeuner assez simple mais parfaitement nourrissant sous les yeux plus que curieux des habitants du campement. La présence d'Uther ne passait pas inaperçue, surtout quand le village était constitué exclusivement de druides…Il sentait sur lui ces regards insistants, il avait l'habitude de ce genre d'attentions à Camelot, mais c'était parce qu'il était le Roi, ici, sa position était différente. Il était celui qui avait sans doute ordonné la mort d'un proche de chaque personne ici présente. Il se doutait qu'ils toléraient sa présence seulement à cause de May, et il ne pouvait leur en vouloir…

Le simple fait de se réveiller près d'elle et de partager un repas ensemble était quelque chose qui comblait Uther, cela semblait si improbable seulement quelques jours auparavant. Il lui était d'ailleurs difficile de détacher ses yeux d'elle. Tellement de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, il avait eu un début de réponse la nuit dernière avec Jonas, mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

- Donc, quelle est la suite du programme ?

- Du programme ?

- Je me doute que tu as quelque chose en tête, May. Je ne pense pas que tu m'aies sauvé juste pour venir vivre avec toi dans les bois, même si cela semble très agréable…

La jeune femme baissa brièvement son regard comme pour chercher des mots justes, préparer une réponse qui convaincrait son compagnon du bien-fondé de ses actions.

- Morgane est en train de lever une armée de magiciens pratiquant la magie noire pour reprendre Camelot avec l'aide de Cendred. Elle sait que même si Arthur arrivait à reconstituer une armée digne de ce nom, celle-ci serait inefficace contre la magie.

- Donc, je suppose que tu as pensé à une solution…

- J'ai longuement réfléchi, mais je ne vois qu'une seule solution…

- Lever une armée de magiciens « blancs » ?

- Oui. Tu as parlé à Jonas pour ne pas être surpris de la solution? s'étonna May.

- Nous avons échangé quelques mots cette nuit... Lukah s'était réveillé.

- D'accord, dit la jeune femme ne souhaitant pas réellement savoir la teneur exacte de leur conversation...J'ai commencé à rencontré des Druides, des magiciens qui avaient été bannis de Camelot et qui s'étaient réfugiés non loin de là pour leur proposer une alliance contre Morgane. S'ils sont d'accord sur le principe, ils demandent quelque chose en échange.

- Et ce serait ? demanda le Roi en levant un sourcil inquiet.

- Qu'ils ne soient plus des hors la loi. Ils veulent le retour de la légalité de la magie à Camelot. C'est à ce prix qu'ils sont prêts à nous aider. Le prix me semble juste…ils sont volontaires pour nous aider à sauver le royaume avec la magie, ne pas les condamner ensuite me semble la moindre des choses.

- Combien d'hommes cela ferait-il ?

Uther avait volontairement omis de répliquer à la dernière phrase de sa compagne sur le retour de la magie, elle en était certaine. Il voulait avoir toutes les cartes en main avant de répondre. C'était une déformation de son état de Roi. Il avait appris à être prudent dans ses décisions, ne s'emballant jamais, attendant d'avoir envisagé toutes les possibilités avant de déclencher une guerre et d'envoyer des hommes à la mort.

- Trop peu, cela n'est que la première étape. Si tu es d'accord sur leur revendication, nous devrons aller en chercher plus, au-delà des frontières de Camelot. Le choix est le tien, Uther, tu es le seul à pouvoir décider de l'avenir de ton royaume.

- Tu as donc besoin de moi pour officialiser ta proposition ?

- Ça et pour organiser nos troupes. Je ne suis pas un chef de guerre, toi si. Tu connais les stratégies, la manière de mener des hommes au combat. Je peux te fournir les troupes, à nous ensuite de les employer à bon escient. Voilà mon plan, Uther, et tu y tiens une place importante. Sans toi, l'espoir de sauver Camelot des griffes de Morgane est plus qu'infime.

- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour trouver tant de sorciers ? Ils doivent se cacher et ne pas faire écho de leur présence…

- J'ai un ami qui pourra nous aider sur ce point précis…

L'après-midi de la même journée, May entraina son compagnon dans une clairière dégagée, endroit qui surprit Uther, jamais il n'avait eu connaissance de ce lieu, et pourtant la géographie de Camelot n'avait plus aucun secret pour lui. La jeune femme s'avança légèrement dans la clairière et regarda vers le ciel avec expectative.

- _O drakon, e mala soi ftengometh tesd'hup anankes! Erkheo ! _cria-t-elle.

- Que fais-tu ? May ?

Uther la regarda avec incompréhension, elle parlait une langue qui lui était inconnue, semblant appeler quelque chose. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais cela lui paraissait familier sans pour autant comprendre. Soudain, tout devint clair dans son esprit. Il vit le ciel s'obscurcir au-dessus d'eux, un dragon immense apparaître majestueusement et venir se poser près d'eux dans un bruit sourd. Uther eut un mouvement instinctif de recul, ses derniers souvenirs communs avec un dragon n'étaient pas les meilleurs.

- Tu es un seigneur des dragons ?

Elle se tourna brièvement vers lui pour acquiescer, là résidait son dernier secret pour Uther. Maintenant, il la voyait telle qu'elle était. Une sorcière, puissante, et mais aussi un seigneur des dragons.

- Tu te souviens de Kilgharrah.

Elle s'approcha de la créature, le dragon baissa sa lourde tête vers elle d'une manière lente et la laissa caresser brièvement sa tête.

- Mon inattendue Pendragon, salua le Dragon d'un ton léger.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça…le reprit-elle. Je ne suis pas une Pendragon.

- Pas encore, répliqua Kilgharrah en tournant son regard vers Uther. Tu es venue avec ton âme sœur, je vois. Enfin.

- C'est le dragon …

- Que vous aviez emprisonné pendant plus de vingt ans, oui, Uther Pendragon.

Le Roi déchu n'y comprenait plus rien, que faisait ce dragon là et surtout pourquoi les aiderait-il ? Il avait massacré tous les dragons, l'avait retenu prisonnier si longtemps, avait abusé de la confiance d'un seigneur des Dragon pour se faire. Et là, la créature ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur...

- Le temps de la vengeance est révolu, Sire…

- Vous lisez dans mes pensées ?

- Vos destins ont changé, vous n'êtes plus le tyran d'autrefois. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus dangereux menace ce monde que votre soif de vengeance contre la magie...

- Morgane.

- Oui, la Sorcière.

Uther allait reprendre le dragon sur le qualificatif de Morgane mais n'en eut pas le temps, May s'adressa à Kilgharrah.

- Comment ça se passe à Camelot ?

- Les funérailles auront lieu demain. Un deuil de trois jours a été décrété par Arthur pour vous rendre hommage, Sire !ironisa le dragon en fixant Uther.

- Et Emrys ? poursuivit May.

- Emrys ? répéta Uther incrédule.

Le Roi déchu savait parfaitement qui était Emrys, selon l'ancienne prophétie il devait être celui qui ramènerait la paix à Camelot et permettrait le retour de la magie. Le fait que ce sorcier légendaire soit déjà dans son royaume était plus qu'inattendu, Uther avait toujours pensé pouvoir détecter sans se tromper les magiciens. Il avait eu plus que tort, il n'avait pas été capable de voir que May possédait ces dons, ni que Emrys, le plus grand des sorciers était à la cour. Il prenait de plus en plus conscience combien sa haine démesurée de la magie l'avait aveuglé sur plus d'un point…

- Ton frère fait de son mieux, mais il est presque seul à se battre. Il connaît enfin l'identité du traître qui a tué Uther.

- Agravain…

Le Dragon acquiesça silencieusement.

- Ton frère ? May ?

En fait May avait encore un secret pour son âme sœur, elle l'avait oublié celui-là. Le dragon jeta un regard espiègle à la magicienne qui soupira. Elle se tourna vers son compagnon pour qu'il écoute son explication.

- Emrys est mon demi-frère, nous partageons un père, Balinor dernier seigneur des Dragons mais nous n'avons pas été élevés ensemble.

Uther intégra la nouvelle silencieusement, il aurait tout son temps pour questionner sa compagne sur ce sujet précis. Mais la présence d'Emrys dans son royaume l'inquiétait au plus au point.

- Il est à Camelot ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?

- Pour accomplir sa destinée, répondit le Dragon.

- Et faire ce qu'il a toujours fait, protéger Arthur. Arthur devait être celui qui restaurerait la magie à Camelot, mais il aurait eu besoin d'aide pour cela. Emrys a pour destin de veiller sur Arthur.

- Il est temps, dit Kilgharrah. Il doit savoir.

- Savoir quoi ? s'inquiéta le Roi.

- L'identité sous laquelle s'est caché Emrys tout ce temps. Emrys est le nom sous lequel les Druides le connaissent, mais son nom de naissance est Merlin.

- Merlin ? non pas Merlin, il est tout sauf un grand sorcier, il est petit, maigrichon et…

- Merlin a sauvé Arthur, Camelot et même toi Uther un nombre incalculable de fois, toujours sans aucun remerciement. Il est le plus grand sorcier que la Terre ait connu. Et il est mon frère. Ait un peu plus de respect pour lui…

Le Roi resta silencieux, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Merlin et May étaient frère et sœur ? Mais ils ne se ressemblaient pas vraiment, leurs yeux d'un bleu très profond étaient différents et la couleur de leurs cheveux incomparable. En revanche, il partageait une bonté sans limite, Merlin était quelqu'un de dévoué, qui aurait donné sa vie pour Arthur, subissant ses brimades quotidiennes sans broncher. Et sa jeune compagne possédait aussi cette générosité, cette douceur. Si ce que May disait était vrai, alors le comportement altruiste de Merlin prenait tout son sens.

- Il sait tout ? demanda le Dragon en fixant May.

- Maintenant, oui, répondit la jeune femme sérieusement.

- Je l'espère en tout cas…

Il avait appris sa magie il y avait plus d'un an, mais en deux jours il avait eu à digérer le fait qu'il avait un fils, ça encore, il en était plus qu'heureux, que May soit un seigneur des dragons et qu'Emrys, dont le vrai nom était Merlin, soit son frère. Comment la magie avait-elle pu choisir un être comme Merlin pour cette si grande destinée ?

- Bien. Quel est votre choix, Uther Pendragon ? Allez-vous aider votre âme-sœur à lever cette armée blanche ?

_Chapitre qui apporte pas mal d'explications...quel sera le choix d'Uther? R&R_


	15. Chapter 15

_Six mois plus tard…_

_Spoilers toujours et encore…Gwen a été ensorcelée par Morgane pour tomber amoureuse du spectre de Lancelot et ruiner son mariage imminent avec Arthur. Le jeune Roi les surprend ensemble et devient fou de rage, il n'a d'autre choix que de la bannir, l'adultère étant normalement puni par la peine de mort chez les nobles. Détruite, elle est donc en route à travers la forêt depuis plusieurs jours, seule en direction d'Ealdor. Merlin lui a promis asile dans son village natal. Soudain plusieurs hommes surgissent de nulle part, avec visiblement des intentions non louables…_

Gwen tenta de repousser la peur qui l'envahissait à cet instant, il y avait quatre hommes lui faisant face et la menaçant de mort si elle ne les suivait pas. Quel choix avait-elle ? Elle ne pouvait vaincre ces adversaires…

Soudain elle vit un de ses assaillants tomber à genoux dans un cri effroyable, une épée l'ayant traversé de part en part. Quelqu'un venait de le tuer par derrière et s'attaquait maintenant aux suivants qui avaient dégainé leurs armes. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de combat acharné les assaillants étaient tous morts et son « sauveur » se tenait devant elle. C'était un homme dont elle ne pouvait déterminer l'âge, certainement plus de cinquante ans, avec une barbe grise et des cheveux légèrement longs.

- Ça va? Tu n'es pas blessée ? demanda l'homme.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais eut un geste de recul quand il s'était avancé pour lui parler. Son épée était encore recouverte du sang des ses adversaires. Gwen le fixa dans les yeux, pourquoi cet homme l'avait-il sauvée ? Elle était loin de Camelot, personne ne savait qui elle était et dans quelques heures de marche, elle aurait atteint Ealdor.

- Viens avec moi, il ne vaut mieux pas rester ici trop longtemps, Cendred se rendra vite compte que ses hommes ne sont pas revenus…dit-il en rengainant son épée avec une voix calme.

Gwen releva son regard qui s'était perdu sur la lame ensanglantée de cet inconnu, le fixant à la fois avec curiosité et méfiance.

- Pourquoi viendrais-je avec vous ? Je ne vous connais pas !

L'homme sourit malgré lui, elle avait gardé sa fougue caractéristique. C'était bon de voir que des choses n'avaient pas changé…

- Tu seras plus en sécurité avec moi que seule ici…Que fais-tu ici d'ailleurs? Tu es loin de Camelot…

- Camelot ne veut plus de moi…

L'homme leva un sourcil circonspect.

- D'après ce que j'avais écouté dire, Camelot était devenu un foyer pour toi, le Roi Arthur t'ayant choisi pour future femme…

Gwen tourna un regard meurtri à l'étranger avant de répliquer aussitôt :

- C'est lui qui m'a bannie !

- Mon fils n'aurait jamais fait une telle idiotie ! répondit spontanément l'homme.

La jeune femme marqua un temps d'arrêt avent de répéter les derniers mots de son interlocuteur stupéfaite.

- Votre fils ? Mais Arthur…

Gwen fut incapable de finir sa phrase, essayant d'ordonner ses pensées.

- Finalement cette barbe était une bonne idée, si même toi tu ne me reconnais pas…

Gwen regarda l'étranger plus précisément, il était grand, assez fort puisqu'il avait tué quatre adversaires sans trop de difficultés, gaucher, cette cicatrice sur son front et ses yeux clairs lui semblaient si familiers…Soudain elle mit bout à bout tous ces éléments, et le reconnut.

- Uther ? Mais vous êtes mort ! …Sire, finit Gwen se souvenant enfin qu'il était le Roi de Camelot.

- Pas vraiment…sourit-il. Donc, on y va, Gwen ?

La jeune servante ramassa quelques unes de ses affaires et suivit le Roi dans les bois. Elle n'en revenait pas, il était vivant ? Mais comment ? Et cet accoutrement ? Il était vêtu d'habits assez simples, faits pour être pratiques, ne reflétant en rien son rang, et sa barbe le rendait méconnaissable l'ayant vieilli de plusieurs années.

- Comment ? demanda finalement Gwen. J'ai assisté à vos funérailles, je vous ai vu mourir…Arthur a été brisé par votre mort.

Il tourna brièvement sa tête vers elle, l'observant calmement. Elle l'avait suivi sans discuter, plutôt rassurée d'avoir un guerrier pour la protéger, même si le fait qu'elle soit ici avec lui était plus que perturbant. Il était sensé être mort, il était sensé la détester pour aimer son fils alors qu'elle n'était qu'une servante, et pourtant il l'avait défendue, avait tué quatre hommes pour elle. Uther se doutait qu'en ce moment, ce dont elle avait le plus besoin c'était d'un refuge et de réponses aux questions que sa présence soulevait.

- Quelqu'un m'a aidé à ( il chercha comment l'expliquer)…revenir d'entre les morts, je ne suis mort que quelques minutes puis je me suis réveillé et je me suis enfui avant que quiconque ne remarque le subterfuge.

_Uther était réellement mort, pensa Gwen._ Elle ne comprenait pas, personne ne pouvait ressusciter, pas sans magie, encore moins Uther…Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre comment il pouvait se tenir devant elle, elle supposait qu'elle aurait le temps de découvrir cela plus tard, ou il lui dirait s'il le souhaitait, après tout, il était toujours un Roi pour elle.

- Pourquoi ? Sire, pourquoi fuir ?

- Camelot était devenu trop dangereuse pour moi, beaucoup de personnes proches du pouvoir complotaient contre moi, si je n'étais pas mort là, il y aurait eu d'autres tentatives…

- Alors que s'ils vous croyaient mort…

- Je pouvais agir librement, avoir une vision d'ensemble du complot…

- Morgane a envoyé Agravain pour espionner et vous tuer…

Uther jeta un bref regard sur elle, elle avait un esprit vif, avait toujours été fidèle aux Pendragon. Elle aurait dû être sa belle-fille, il avait été très égoïste de penser alors qu'elle n'était pas digne d'Arthur, il savait maintenant qu'elle s'était battue plus d'une fois pour lui…

- Je sais. Et la présence de ce rat dans mon château va bientôt prendre fin…

Ils arrivèrent au campement une demi-heure de marche plus tard.

- Tu seras en sécurité ici, dit Uther, comme je le suis depuis ces six derniers mois.

Gwen observa le campement, si elle voulait être honnête, cela ressemblait fortement à un camp de Druides…mais cela ne pouvait, non ?

Une femme leur tournait le dos, occupée à entretenir un feu récalcitrant.

- Regarde qui j'ai trouvé dans la forêt, lança Uther vers elle.

La femme aux cheveux châtain se retourna en reconnaissant sa voix, puis écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- Gwen ? souffla-t-elle.

- Maywen ? Vous êtes là aussi ?

May abandonna son feu et avança rapidement vers la jeune servante pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- J'étais parti chasser quand j'ai entendu des bruits étranges et je l'ai trouvée près de la route d'Ealdor.

Gwen avait relâché son étreinte sur May, et se retourna vers Uther.

- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, Sire. Vous ne m'avez pas trouvée…dit-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux, rectifiant ses propos.

_Plus tard…_

Ils s'étaient assis autour du feu, ayant offert à la jeune servante de quoi se sustenter. Elle n'avait visiblement pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours. May et Uther étaient assis côte à côte et Gwen leur faisait face, mangeant avec un certain plaisir sa nourriture.

- Que faisais-tu sur cette route seule, demanda May.

- Je me rendais à Ealdor.

Le Roi jeta un bref regard à sa compagne qui était également surprise de sa destination, Ealdor était très loin de Camelot plusieurs jours de marche, assez dangereuse surtout pour une femme seule. Mais Ealdor était surtout le village natal de Merlin.

- Pourquoi personne ne t'accompagnait-il ? Cette route est plus que périlleuse…

Cela étonnait Maywen, il était plus qu'illogique d'avoir trouvé Guenièvre seule si loin du château.

- J'ai été bannie de Camelot, dit doucement Gwen en baissant les yeux.

- Pourquoi ? et Par qui ? s'emporta May.

- Arthur.

- Arthur est fou de toi, pourquoi ferait-il une telle folie ? répondit Uther dans la même seconde.

- Il a fait preuve de clémence, j'aurais dû être condamnée à mort et il m'a juste bannie… car je l'ai trompé.

Le couple se regarda, ne comprenant pas la remarque de la servante. Ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre, comment en étaient-ils arrivés à cette situation incompréhensible.

- Gwen ?

Le jeune servante avala sa salive avant de poursuivre. Elle ne croyait toujours pas que cela s'était réellement produit, qu'elle avait été bannie par Arthur.

- Lancelot est revenu à Camelot et c'est comme si je ne contrôlais plus mon corps et mon esprit. Je devenais folle loin de lui, Arthur était le dernier de mes soucis ! Je ne me reconnaissais plus !

May commençait à comprendre, Lancelot était sensé être mort, et même si Gwen avait eu des sentiments pour lui, elle n'aurait jamais dû être affectée de la sorte par sa présence. Elle avait donc û être ensorcelée.

- Lancelot t'a-t-il donné quelque chose que tu devais garder près de toi ? demanda la magicienne.

- Oui, un bracelet mais pourquoi ?

- Sorcellerie…lâcha Uther en fixant sa compagne.

Gwen fixa Uther, se souvenant assez clairement que sorcellerie et Uther n'allait pas bien ensemble. Mais à sa grande surprise, il ne poursuivit pas sur ce sujet.

- Cela en a toutes les caractéristiques en tout cas, commenta May.

- Et Arthur nous a surpris en train de nous embrasser…

- La peine pour adultère est la mort, finit Uther d'une voix calme. Tu as de la chance d'être encore en vie. Nous devons agir vite, May, Morgane semble accélérer ses attaques.

_Petite suite, avant de passer à la dernière partie de cette histoire, qui tiendra en quatre ou cinq chapitres maximum. J'espère que vous accrochez toujours, dans le prochain chapitre...non je ne vous dis pas! Vous verrez... R&R_


	16. Chapter 16

_Deux jours plus tard…_

Deux cavaliers s'avançaient vers l'entrée de Camelot. Les gardes leur interdirent l'entrée en se positionnant au milieu de la porte, croisant leurs hallebardes. Il était tard, faisait très sombre par cette nuit sans lune, ils ne pouvaient pas distinguer les visages sous les capuches des visiteurs.

- Qui va là ? cria un des deux gardes.

Un des cavaliers enleva sa capuche et fixa les gardes d'un regard glacial sans dire mot, attendant la réaction du garde.

- Sire ? balbutia un des hommes. Mais…

- Ne dites mot à personne de ma présence ici.

Ils dégagèrent le passage, se mettant au garde à vous instinctivement.

- Oui Sire.

Uther remit sa capuche et avança dans les rues de Camelot, il était bon de revenir chez soi.

Arthur était avec son oncle, Gaius et Merlin dans la salle du trône, essayant de trouver un moyen de repousser la future attaque de Cendred contre eux. Il avait eu vent de mouvements de troupes près de leurs frontières. Arthur commençait à comprendre ce qu'avait enduré son père pendant ces années et pourquoi il avait eu ce caractère difficile et si peu de moment de répits…

Les portes s'ouvrirent à la grande surprise du jeune Roi. Un garde s'avança d'un pas dans la pièce.

- Sire.

- J'avais demandé à ne pas être dérangé ! dit Arthur sur un ton ferme.

- Désolé Sire, mais ces …_personnes_ ont insistées, répondit-il d'une voix incertaine en se retournant.

Arthur fut interpelé par le ton hésitant du garde et vit finalement deux étrangers vêtus d'un long manteau et une capuche recouvrant leur visage entrer dans la salle. Les gardes refermèrent les lourdes portes en silence, n'attendant pas l'ordre de leur Roi.

- Que voulez-vous étrangers ?

Le premier enleva sa capuche et fit tomber son long manteau clair derrière lui.

- _Père_ ? laissa échapper Arthur incrédule.

Uther paraissait imposant, déterminé et surtout en colère. Il avait coupé ses cheveux et rasé sa barbe, pour le plus grand bonheur de May. Elle détestait cette barbe mais elle avait été nécessaire pour dissimuler son identité. Il portait ses vêtements de chevalier, avec ses armoiries sur sa cape et son épée. Ils avaient bien fait des les emmener la nuit où il avait fui…Rien ne laissait présager que plus d'une année s'était écoulée depuis qu'il avait assumé son rôle de Roi. Il était le Uther Pendragon qu'Arthur avait toujours connu, sûr de lui et terrifiant.

Puis le second dévoila son identité.

- Maywen, finit Arthur.

Uther voyait pour la première fois son fils en Roi, avec ses habits et sa couronne. Il devait admettre qu'il était plus que fier de le voir ainsi. Son fils en souverain, il n'aurait jamais dû avoir l'opportunité d'être témoin de cela, sa mort devant être le point de départ du règne d'Arthur.

- Comment est ce possible ? lâcha Gaius.

Agravain avait été tétanisé par la vision d'Uther se tenant debout dans la même pièce que lui. Son cerveau lui criait que ce n'était pas possible, mais ses yeux lui prouvaient le contraire.

- Vous êtes mort !

May laissa son regard se poser sur Agravain. Elle ne se lasserait jamais de l'expression effarée de son visage, son regard ténébreux si perçant laissait transparaître un effroi sans limite. L'oncle d'Arthur ne cessait de répéter ces mots _vous êtes mort, ce n'est pas possible! _Il était sûr d'avoir tué Uther et pourtant celui-ci était bien vivant devant lui.

- Traître ! lâcha Uther.

- Si vous êtes mort, je vous ai tué ! Vous ne _pouvez_ être vivant ! C'est de la sorcellerie !

Arthur se retourna alors vers son oncle, perdu.

- Mon oncle ? Que dites-vous ?

Uther s'était avancé vers Agravain en dégainant son épée. L'heure de sa vengeance avait sonné. Enfin. L'ancien Roi avait été plus que patient, l'ayant épargné vingt ans auparavant, ayant écouté May pour ne pas le tuer quand ils l'avaient vu retirant le talisman de son cadavre.

- Mon cher ami, ironisa Uther. Vous voilà dans une bien triste position…

- Père, que faites-vous ?

- Ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a vingt ans…

Agravain était toujours immobile dans la pièce, il observait Uther approcher, plus que menaçant. Arthur fit mine de vouloir s'interposer entre les deux hommes, mais il ne savait lequel défendre.

- Laisse-le Arthur. Uther doit en finir avec lui, dit May d'un ton calme mais ferme. Ceci ne nous regarde pas.

Uther leva son épée vers Agravain, dans un seul but, le tuer.

- Mais ? Arthur, faites quelque chose ! supplia Agravain.

L'ancien Roi arma un coup qu'il relâcha sans retenu sur son ex beau-frère. Celui-ci eu un réflexe salvateur en parant son coup in extremis. Mais Uther enchaina avec une suite de coups plus forts les uns que les autres forçant son opposant à reculer sous ses assauts. Agravain ne faisait que se défendre, ne parvenant pas à placer une attaque contre son adversaire. Uther n'était contrôlé que par la colère et la vengeance, repensant que vingt ans plus tôt, il lui avait laissé la vie sauve, mais là il ne ferait pas la même erreur. Uther était meilleur combattant que le frère d'Ygraine, il ne mit pas longtemps à le désarmer, et leva la pointe de son épée vers lui.

- Quelque chose à ajouter, traître ?

Agravain serra les dents, et ne dit mot.

- Comme tu voudras, _mon vieil ami_…

L'ancien roi donna un coup rapide et précis dans le torse d'Agravain, s'assurant qu'il n'en réchapperait pas. Du sang commença à s'écouler de la plaie, puis s'échappa de la bouche du perdant. Uther retira son épée, son adversaire tomba à genoux en portant ses mains à l'endroit de sa blessure. Finalement, il s'écroula sur le sol, mort. Uther rengaina son arme après l'avoir essuyée délicatement sur les habits d'Agravain.

Le Roi se retourna vers Arthur et les autres, la vengeance ayant abandonné son regard. Il fit un léger signe à May qui ouvrit son manteau, et détacha précautionneusement son fils. Elle l'avait gardé contre elle le temps de leur voyage, l'ayant dissimulé sous son large manteau. L'enfant avait été silencieux tout le long du trajet, il babilla de nouveau pouvoir voir la lumière. Elle le posa par terre, et l'enfant resta debout près de sa mère, laissant une main au contact de sa jambe.

Arthur, Merlin et Gaius étaient muets, ils ne savaient que dire devant cela. Uther s'avança vers son fils aîné et s'arrêta devant lui, en le fixant dans les yeux.

- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, Arthur, nous devons parler.

Le son de la voix de son père sortit le jeune Roi de son état songeur.

- Comment puis-je m'assurer de votre identité, vous êtes mort, Père ! Et vous venez de tuer mon oncle !

- Il a eu ce qu'il méritait, dit Uther calmement.

- Comment ça ?

- La peine pour haute trahison est la mort, finit Gaius. Agravain était le traître qui donnait les informations à Morgane.

- Vous saviez ? demanda Arthur interloqué. Et vous n'avez rien dit !

- Vous ne nous auriez pas cru, Sire. Merlin a aperçu plusieurs fois votre oncle quitter le château de nuit pour se rendre dans les bois où il voyait Morgane. Il est également celui qui m'avait enlevé pour me livrer à elle. Mais nous n'avions aucune preuve, seulement notre parole.

- Et face à celle de votre oncle, elle ne valait pas grand-chose…lâcha Merlin pensif. Il était votre seul parent vivant, et vous lui faisiez une confiance aveugle. Vous ne nous auriez jamais crus…

Arthur intégra les paroles de Gaius et Merlin, percevant de la déception dans leur ton. Il se rendit compte que malgré lui, il avait agi de la même manière que son père des années auparavant, n'accordant aucun crédit à ses amis proches, fidèles depuis la première heure, préférant croire ce qu'il souhaitait entendre et non ce qui était. Uther vit que son fils comprenait ce que lui avaient dit ceux qui étaient réellement ses amis, ceux qui étaient là depuis le début.

Le jeune Roi releva son regard bleu vers son père, et parut perdu, semblant chercher des réponses à des questions dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence.

- Comment puis-je être sûr que c'est bien vous père ? Que vous n'êtes pas un spectre comme Lancelot ?

- Les spectres n'ont pas de mémoire, indiqua May, demandez lui quelque chose que seul votre père saurait.

Il réfléchit brièvement, cherchant dans sa mémoire un détail, quelque chose que seule le vrai Uther Pendragon saurait, quelque chose dont Morgane n'aurait jamais entendu parler, ni Agravain, ni May d'ailleurs. Si son père était un spectre rappelé par l'un d'eux, il aurait connaissance de détails les concernant. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, il trouva, relevant son regard vers son père.

- Vous m'avez donné un objet appartenant à ma mère quand j'avais six ans. Quel était cet objet et pourquoi ?

Uther sourit à sa question. Forcément, il avait choisi un détail en rapport avec Ygraine. C'était elle qui les avait rapprochés, et Uther avait vu en Arthur de nombreuses qualités de sa mère. Notamment la douceur et le pardon.

- Cet objet était un médaillon en or représentant un dragon de rubis. Je l'avais fait faire pour ta mère pour notre premier anniversaire de mariage. Je te l'ai donné un jour où tu m'as demandé si ta mère pouvait te voir là où elle était.

Uther s'était avancé vers lui en poursuivant cette explication familiale. Il vit que des larmes commençaient à poindre dans les yeux de son fils. Il les essuya pendant qu'il acheva de parler.

- Je t'ai répondu qu'avec ce médaillon elle serait toujours avec toi, et saurait toujours ce que tu faisais, que tu ne serais jamais seul. Que tu ne devrais jamais avoir peur.

- Père, soupira Arthur.

Uther prit son fils dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui. Arthur réalisa que c'était réellement son père qui l'étreignait de la sorte, appuyant sa tête contre la sienne comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Uther sentit également de l'abandon dans le geste d'Arthur, comme un soulagement immense de le retrouver vivant, alors qu'il l'avait enterré six mois plus tôt.

Quand les deux rois se séparèrent, May vit son compagnon essuyer lui-aussi des larmes sur son visage, elle ne l'avait vu pleurer qu'une fois, et c'était quand il avait appris pour leur fils. Uther n''était pas le style d'homme à pleurer facilement, et encore moins en public… Elle fut alors consciente que la séparation avec Arthur avait été bien plus douloureuse qu'il ne lui avait laissée croire.

- Nous pouvons donc en déduire que c'est le véritable Uther devant nous…commenta Gaius en s'approchant de May.

- Mais qui est dans le cercueil, alors ? questionna Merlin, curieux.

Arthur avait entendu la question de son serviteur, il se tourna vers son père puis vers May.

- Merlin a raison, si mon père est là, qui est à sa place dans le caveau ? Nous avons tous été témoin de votre mort, nous avons vu votre corps être exposé puis inhumé dans la crypte du château. Mais visiblement, c'est bien vous ici, alors qui est en bas ?

Ils descendirent tous en direction des tombeaux royaux, dans les souterrains. Ils faisaient désormais face à la tombe d'Uther qui trouvait la situation assez compliquée à gérer émotionnellement… Le caveau était en marbre bleu, massif, et un gisant le représentant reposait sur le couvercle.

- Il a fallu cinq hommes pour le refermer, informa Merlin sentant que déplacer le couvercle allait être compliqué.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, dit Uther. May, s'il te plait…

Sa compagne s'approcha du caveau, tenant toujours son fils dans les bras.

- _Scéawere, folge min bebod _, chuchota la jeune femme en tendant la main vers le couvercle de marbre.

Tout le monde vit ses yeux s'illuminer à la fin de la formule, et le couvercle se mit à glisser lentement sur la tombe, dégageant seulement le haut dans un lourd bruit sourd. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers May exprimant à la fois l'étonnement et la peur, n'osant dire l'évidence. Le couvercle avait été déplacé par _magie_!

- Vous êtes une magicienne, souffla Merlin sur un ton heureux.

May acquiesça au jeune magicien en posant son fils par terre, nul besoin qu'il voie l'intérieur d'un caveau fermé depuis six mois. Uther ne s'attarda pas sur la magie de sa jeune compagne, à la plus grande surprise de tous, et s'avança vers la partie dégagée pour apercevoir l'intérieur. Son regard se figea et il blêmit.

- May ?

La magicienne comprit alors ce qui avait fait pâlir son compagnon, elle avait oublié le _détail._ Arthur, Gaius et Merlin s'approchèrent à leur tour et virent ce qui avait fait changer de couleur Uther. A l'intérieur du cercueil, le visage du mort était celui d'Uther. Il n'avait pas prévu de se voir ainsi, surtout dans cet état après six mois d'inhumation. Et l'odeur…

- Enlève le sceau, Uther.

Le Roi s'exécuta, et retira l'anneau de l'annulaire gauche de son « jumeau ». L'apparence du défunt changea alors, reprenant sa forme initiale, celle qu'Uther avait vue avant que May ne le transformât.

- Le sceau était une protection, si quelqu'un doutait de la mort d'Uther et rouvrait le caveau, l'apparence aurait toujours été la même. Le doute aurait donc été levé et tout le monde aurait cru à la mort d'Uther. J'étais la seule à savoir que la tromperie ne tenait qu'avec le sceau en place au doigt du mort.

- Astucieux, commenta Gaius.

- Merci. Si tout le monde est satisfait, peut-être pouvons-nous remonter ? Lukah commence à avoir très froid, informa May en reprenant son fils contre elle pour le réchauffer.

Ils acquiescèrent, Gaius nota pour lui-même que le garçonnet avait le même prénom que le roi, il en déduit qu'il devait donc être son fils, personne n'ayant encore osé demander l'identité de l'enfant.

- Pouvez-vous refermer cela, demanda Merlin la main toujours devant son nez. L'odeur est…pestilentielle.

May tendit de nouveau sa main vers le caveau, elle se concentra brièvement, ses yeux brillèrent et le couvercle reprit sa place initiale dans le même bruit sourd.

- Merci beaucoup.

Tous se mirent en route pour remonter, mais soudain Arthur s'arrêta et se retourna vers son père et May derrière lui.

- Je ne suis pas bête à ce point, souffla Arthur vers son père. Elle utilise la magie devant vous, et vous ne dites rien ? Père ? Je n'ai plus de doute que vous soyez réellement Uther Pendragon, mais vous ne toléreriez jamais l'usage de la magie sous votre nez ! Elle vous a ensorcelé !

Le jeune Roi venait de réaliser que quelque chose clochait dans le comportement de son père, et il voulait comprendre. Soit son père avait changé d'avis et il en doutait, ou plus vraisemblablement, la jeune femme l'avait drogué ou ensorcelé pour arriver à ses fins.

- Nous y voilà…chuchota Uther.

- A quoi t'attendais-tu ? C'est ton fils, Uther.

Le Roi lança un regard désespéré à sa compagne, sentant que la discussion n'allait pas être facile. Il avait appris à Arthur à détester toute forme de magie, et là, May l'avait utilisée deux fois devant lui sans qu'il ne bronche. C'était un peu trop gros pour que cela reste sans explication.

- Je ne suis pas ensorcelé, Arthur. Les choses ont changé, j'ai changé depuis ces derniers mois.

- Comment ? Expliquez-moi Père ! Vous tolérez la magie à cause de Maywen ? Parce que vous couchez avec elle ? C'est ça ?s'énerva Arthur.

- Arthur ! Uther haussa d'un ton, il était peut-être Roi maintenant, mais il était toujours son fils et il lui devait le respect ainsi qu'à sa compagne, Uther n'avait jamais toléré que quiconque parle de May de la sorte. La magie n'est ni bonne, ni mauvaise, elle est, simplement. Seule la personne qui l'utilise décide de l'employer d'une bonne ou mauvaise manière. La magie m'a sauvé la vie au moins deux fois, plus encore si j'en crois May, la magie t'a également sauvé et Camelot un grand nombre de fois. Sans cela nous serions tous morts depuis bien longtemps…

Les deux Rois se faisaient face, Uther dominant son fils de quelques centimètres, mais cela n'avait jamais fait peur à Arthur. Il avait l'habitude des accrochages avec son père.

- Oh, vraiment ? lâcha le jeune Roi en serrant la garde de son épée.

- May est celle qui m'a apporté l'épée dans les geôles il y a un an, elle a enchanté mes chaines et la porte pour me libérer au bon moment…pour te sauver la vie Arthur ! Elle est venue me sauver alors que je devais mourir !

La volonté d'Arthur à ne pas croire ses explications commençaient à énerver Uther qui sentait sa patience diminuer comme peau de chagrin. Ce garçon n'aurait-il pas pu hériter la compréhension de sa mère plutôt que son obstination aveugle…

- Si Maywen tenait tellement à vous, pourquoi ne pas être venue plus tôt à votre secours ? Dites-moi ! Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas utilisé sa _magie_ pour nous sauver et nous épargner tous ces morts ?

- Elle ne pouvait pas ! dit Uther sur un ton plus rageur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Ah oui, et pourquoi ?Quelle bonne raison avait-elle, Père ?

- Comment crois-tu que Lukah soit arrivé dans cette histoire, cria Uther en montrant du doigt son fils cadet toujours dans les bras de sa mère. Elle était enceinte ! Elle ne pouvait prendre le risque de venir à Camelot. Si Morgane l'avait trouvée, et avait compris qu'elle portait mon enfant, elle les aurait tués tous les deux et aurait jeté leurs dépouilles devant moi pour me faire souffrir encore plus. Comme elle me l'avait promis pour toi ! Cela m'a énormément blessé sur le coup, mais elle a fait le bon choix en restant loin de Camelot. Enceinte, ses pouvoirs étaient diminués et elle n'aurait pu affronter Morgane.

May posa Lukah par terre, sentant la discussion dégénérer, elle ne pouvait laisser dire ces choses sur elle, elle avait laissé Uther s'expliquer, maintenant Arthur s'attaquait à elle. Et cela était loin de la ravir. Ce jeune Roi avait beaucoup trop de certitudes pour son âge ! May sentait la colère d'Uther la contaminer grandement…

- C'est ce qu'elle vous a dit, Père. Mais vous n'étiez pas avec elle…

- Vous non plus, Arthur Pendragon ! s'emporta May subitement en s'avançant vers Arthur en le menaçant de son doigt. Vous n'étiez pas là ! Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai vécu pendant cette année loin de Camelot, vous ne savez pas combien j'ai souffert de la séparation avec Uther, comme il était dur de le savoir dans cette geôle misérable, de sentir sa douleur et son désespoir en moi chaque seconde. De savoir que j'aurais pu l'aider mais que je ne devais pas agir si rapidement, la torture de le voir ainsi et ne pouvoir le ramener avec moi ! Non vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que j'ai éprouvé car nul ne le peut ! Réfléchissez avant de présager des sentiments des autres !

La jeune femme s'emportait rarement de la sorte, mais le fait qu'Arthur présume de ses intentions, de son ressenti alors qu'elle était séparée d'Uther était trop blessant pour le laisser passer sans réagir. Elle avait beaucoup souffert, s'était reprochée un nombre incalculable de fois de ne pas avoir été là pour défendre Uther et Camelot. Mais ce qui était fait ne pouvait être défait. Elle avait choisi de protéger son enfant, faisant une confiance forcée à Emrys pour maîtriser la situation. Et les faits lui avaient donné raison.

- Vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir souffert de séparation, précisa Arthur en pensant à lui-même.

- Cela n'est pas comparable, expliqua Uther mélancolique. Tu n'étais pas conscient des émotions de Gwen, nous, nous ressentions ce que l'autre éprouvait. Et je ne le souhaite à personne dans de pareilles circonstances...

- Cette discussion étant définitivement clause, nous avons des choses plus importantes à aborder, dit May sèchement en remontant les escaliers.

Uther avait récupéré son fils venu se réfugier vers lui quand May s'était emportée. L'enfant n'était pas habitué à voir sa mère dans cet état, et cela l'avait surpris. Le Roi l'avait pris dans ses bras, et il suivit sa compagne vers la sortie de la crypte. Merlin et Gaius montèrent les escaliers, laissant Arthur seul près du caveau. Au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, il décida de les suivre.

_Alors, cette suite? Pas mal je trouve...j'en suis assez fière en fait. R&R_


	17. Chapter 17

May se dirigea inconsciemment vers la petite salle où ils avaient l'habitude de prendre leur repas _autrefois pensa-t-elle_. Cette salle serait parfaite pour la discussion qui suivrait. L'identité d'Uther n'étant plus un problème, ni ses dons en tout cas elle l'espérait, demeurait la préparation de la défense de Camelot. Elle pénétra dans la petite pièce dont la familiarité lui réchauffa le cœur, elle se sentait réellement chez elle à Camelot, et le fait qu'Arthur ait douté de ses intentions l'avait meurtrie plus qu'elle n'osait se l'avouer. Uther la suivait de près avec leur fils, et la rejoignit près du foyer réchauffant la pièce. Il posa Lukah par terre, le laissant divaguer dans la pièce qui était un nouveau terrain de jeu à explorer pour l'enfant. Il passa un bras le long de sa taille, l'amenant contre lui. May posa sa tête sur son épaule, entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens et soupira.

- Le plus dur est fait, non ? tenta-t-il de la rassurer en déposant un léger baiser sur ses cheveux.

- Tu crois vraiment ? Ou tu essaies juste de me remonter le moral…

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas, Merlin et Gaius arrivaient et virent le Roi tenir sa compagne contre lui, sa cape rouge sang s'étant refermée sur eux deux, laissant un dragon couleur or surveiller leurs arrières. L'image était assez surréaliste. Ils se retournèrent vers les deux hommes, Uther laissant May s'éloigner de lui à regret.

- Où est Arthur ? demanda le Roi.

- Il va venir, laissez lui quelques instants, précisa Gaius.

Uther baissa brièvement les yeux, signifiant qu'il comprenait pourquoi son fils n'avait pas suivi sans broncher leurs pas.

- Asseyons-nous, dit May.

Ils prirent leurs places _habituelles _autour de la table, May et Uther en bout, laissant la place pour Arthur à droite du Roi, et Merlin et Gaius à gauche.

- Vous êtes des âmes sœurs, statua Gaius coupant court au léger silence qui s'était installé.

May fixa le vieil homme et acquiesça.

- J'avais sérieusement sous-estimé votre connaissance de ces sujets _si particuliers_ Gaius… Comment avez-vous deviné ? demanda Uther en levant un sourcil curieux.

- Vous avez tous deux dit que vous aviez ressenti les émotions de l'autre pendant votre séparation. Seules des âmes sœurs sont capables de cela.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? interrompit Merlin curieux.

- Des âmes sœurs étaient jusqu'à maintenant seulement une légende, un mythe. Je ne croyais pas à leur existence…

- Visiblement, personne n'y croyait…confirma Uther.

- NON ! dit May soudain sans que personne ne comprenne.

Tous sursautèrent, et voyant que l'attention de la jeune femme se situait derrière eux, ils suivirent son regard vers un mur de la pièce. Lukah était debout et avait fait léviter une des épées accrochées au mur pour la décoration. May avait intercepté l'arme avant qu'elle ne file vers eux. L'enfant regardait sa mère interloqué, il voulait ce jouet. Elle replaça l'épée dans sa position initiale grâce à la magie et télépathiquement lui envoya son désaccord. L'enfant commença à grimacer sous sa remarque désobligeante.

- Que ça te plaise ou non, c'est interdit ! insista-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

Lukah alla s'asseoir dans le coin le plus éloigné de sa mère et se mit à bouder. May fut satisfaite et reporta son attention sur les personnes présentes autour de la table.

- Désolée...

- Donc il a des pouvoirs aussi ? dit Merlin étonné.

- Qu'il maîtrise de mieux en mieux chaque jour, pour mon plus grand désespoir…commenta Uther en regardant son fils dans les yeux durement, pour lui signifier que lui aussi n'était pas d'accord avec ce qu'il avait fait. Mon fils de un an est capable de me tuer sans lever le petit doigt…

Lukah avait cru trouvé un soutien dans son père et fut déçu de sa réaction. Il tourna la tête pour ne plus les voir.

- Magnifique, il boude maintenant…murmura Uther pour lui-même.

- Pouvons-nous revenir sur les âmes sœur, demanda Merlin curieux.

Gaius reprit alors son explication, ce qu'il avait entendu de ce mythe.

- Deux âmes qui se sont reconnues comme sœurs, qui ne peuvent être séparées. L'une d'entre elle doit être celle d'un magicien. Le lien qui vous unit est au-delà de l'amour et n'a rien de magique. Vous n'êtes pas capables de vivre l'un sans l'autre, sans peine d'horribles tourments.

- C'est pour cela qu'Uther ne pouvait me rejeter à cause de mes dons. Même si cela n'était pas aisé pour lui.

- C'est aussi la raison de votre relation si rapide, si intense et fusionnelle, commenta le vieux médecin.

- Les âmes sœurs ont aussi un autre pouvoir…ajouta la jeune femme sur un ton énigmatique.

- Lequel ?

- Elles peuvent changer leurs destins. Uther aurait dû mourir la nuit où Emrys a tenté de le sauver, dit May en fixant Merlin.

Le jeune magicien changea de couleur, mais ne releva pas l'emploi de son nom druidique.

- C'était son destin. Mourir pour qu'Arthur monte sur le trône et fonde Albyon. Mais je ne pouvais perdre Uther, je n'aurais pas pu vivre sans lui, alors je l'ai sauvé et nos destins ont changé. Mais seulement les nôtres…

- Donc Morgane veut toujours régner sur Camelot, termina Arthur.

Elle leva son regard vers la porte et aperçut Arthur qui se tenait appuyé contre le mur, ayant écouté leur conversation depuis apparemment un bon moment.

- En effet. Viens t'asseoir, Arthur, dit Uther d'une voix calme, sa colère contre son fils semblant s'être évanouie aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Nous devons toujours aborder certains sujets.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et s'assit à côté de son père.

- Morgane a levé une armée composée de mercenaires mais aussi de personnes pratiquant la magie noire pour attaquer Camelot. Ils ne sont qu'à une semaine de marche d'ici.

Arthur écoutait Maywen parler, mais il savait déjà ce qu'elle venait de dire, excepté pour les magiciens. Cela n'était pas une bonne nouvelle…

- Nous pouvons combattre contre des guerriers, mais pas contre des magiciens, statua Arthur.

- Que crois-tu que nous ayons fait les six derniers mois ? lança son père avec un sourire malicieux.

- A part ce à quoi je pense ? railla le jeune Roi qui avait visiblement retrouvé ses esprits...

Uther sourit malgré lui, ce garçon ne cesserait jamais de jouer ce jeu avec lui, disant à haute voix ce que tout le monde pensait dans la pièce…Arthur avait un don, apparemment hérité de sa mère pour mettre le doigt sur des détails que l'ancien Roi aurait voulu passer sous silence.

- Mis à part _cela_, oui. Nous avons passé au peigne fin les royaumes voisins, recherché toutes les personnes douées de magie qui souhaiteraient nous aider. Pour avoir une armée à opposer à Morgane, quelque chose dont elle ne se douterait pas.

- Qui voudrait aider Camelot ? Et les Pendragon ? Nous avons éliminé beaucoup de sorciers, semé la terreur pendant vingt ans, brûlé chaque personne suspectée de magie…

- J'ai fait cela, fils, intervint Uther sèchement. Toi tu n'y étais pour rien. C'étaient mes décisions, pas les tiennes.

- C'est pour cela que j'avais besoin d'Uther. Pour officialiser la demande d'aide et pouvoir décider si le prix à payer était juste. Je ne pouvais décider sans l'aval du Roi qui avait institué cette loi, sans son avis.

Un bref silence se fit dans la salle. Le discours de Maywen se tenait. Son idée avait été audacieuse, sauver le Roi au nez de tous, puis recruter une armée de magiciens pour sauver Camelot.

- Et alors ? Avez-vous réussi à recruter des sorciers ?

May ne répondit pas, elle fixa Uther en esquissant un sourire. Ils étaient les deux seuls à savoir la réponse.

- Aucun discours ne vaut preuve…suggéra le Roi.

- Suivez-moi, dit May en leur faisant signe de la suivre vers les balcons de la salle.

Elle ouvrit les portes vitrées et avança jusqu'à la rambarde où elle s'appuya. Uther la rejoignit, glissant ses bras le long de sa taille, la sentant blottir son dos contre son torse. Il n'osait l'admettre verbalement, mais il était très fier de ce que May et lui avaient accompli ces six derniers mois. Sa compagne l'avait transformé, faisant renaître l'homme bon qu'il était autrefois, avant la perte de sa femme. Il lui devait bien plus que sa vie.

Arthur, Merlin et Gaius arrivèrent à leur hauteur et se figèrent comme un seul homme. Le jeune Roi demeura bouche bée devant le spectacle.

- Alors, il y en aura assez ?

Devant eux des centaines de torches avançaient en files indiennes de toutes parts du château. La vision qui s'offrait à eux était magnifique, dans la nuit noire, leurs flammes donnaient une impression surréelle.

- Ce sont tous des magiciens ?

- Oui Emrys. Exclusivement des magiciens…

- Qui appelez-vous Emrys, Maywen ? questionna Arthur ne comprenant pas l'allusion à Emrys. Pour lui Emrys était le vieux magicien qui avait essayé de tuer ou sauver son père.

May sourit en fixant Merlin, mais ne répondit pas à la question du jeune Roi. Gaius avait suivi son regard étonné.

- Vous saviez ?demanda Gaius.

- Bien sûr. Depuis le premier jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés.

- Et pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

- Ce n'était pas le bon moment, maintenant, ça l'est…

- Merlin ? Merlin est Emrys ? s'exclama Arthur.

Merlin était percé à jour, son identité révélée. Arthur savait enfin qui il était, ce dont il était capable. Et vue la tête du fils d'Uther, il ne s'y était pas attendu. D'un coup, Merlin se sentait « nu », sans la protection de son secret.

- Le seul et l'unique Emrys…le plus grand sorcier que la Terre ait connu, le protecteur d'Arthur, celui qui unifiera Albyon et ramènera la magie à Camelot. Ne rougis pas Emrys, c'est ton destin tu ne peux y échapper, autant t'habituer maintenant à ce que les gens savent de toi.

Emrys avait un sourire gêné. La première fois que quelqu'un avait fondé autant d'espoir sur lui, c'était le jour où il avait rencontré le Dragon. Il lui avait fait comprendre que son destin était plus grand que lui, que ses amis. En y repensant maintenant, avec tout ce qui c'était passé, il aurait dû écouter Kilgharrah. Le Dragon avait toujours eu de bons conseils, même si Merlin ne les avait pas toujours compris…

- Tu dois lui dire le reste, May, ajouta Uther sans pour autant la laisser quitter ses bras. Il doit savoir.

Elle tourna la tête vers Merlin et le fixa plus tendrement que jusqu'alors, une douceur qu'il avait rarement vue chez elle. Elle s'extirpa des bras d'Uther, les sentit glisser le long de ses hanches et s'approcha de Merlin. Elle lui fit face, plongeant ses yeux azurs dans les yeux bleus profonds de son frère.

- Le sort pour ramener d'entre les morts Uther était très puissant, peu de sorciers auraient pu le soutenir et rester vivant. Toi tu aurais pu le faire également.

- Qu'essayez-vous de me dire, Maywen ?

Maintenant qu'elle avait commencé, la jeune femme ne pouvait pas reculer, elle devait aller au bout de ses révélations, alors autant le faire sans détour. Elle parla franchement, révélant simplement ce qu'elle savait.

- Nous sommes demi-frères, Merlin. Balinor est également mon père.

May vit que les yeux du jeune sorcier commençaient à s'humidifier. Il était resté silencieux à ses mots, cherchant à comprendre.

- Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, il n'a jamais dit qu'il avait une fille, dit Merlin sceptique.

- Il croyait que j'avais péri dans l'attaque de notre village, le jour où ma mère a été tuée, j'avais cinq ans. Torek, le médecin de la cité d'Anhira m'a recueillie et m'a cachée. Mon père n'a jamais su que j'avais survécu. Et je ne savais pas que tu étais mon frère jusqu'à ce que Kilgharrah me le dise il y a un an.

Elle vit un sourire s'emparer du visage de Merlin, il était semble-t-il assez heureux de se découvrir une sœur.

- Je croyais que j'étais seul, avec ses pouvoirs…soupira-t-il en fixant la paume de ses mains.

May s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras, laissant ses larmes couler sans retenue. Elle comprenait ce que voulait dire Merlin, il avait toujours cru être anormal avec ses pouvoirs, seul.

- Tu n'es pas seul Emrys, tu ne l'as jamais été. Nos pouvoirs ont une raison d'être, ils vont nous permettre de protéger ceux que nous aimons et d'accomplir notre destin.

Le jeune homme enfouit sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de May, et la serra contre lui. Il avait une sœur qui était comme lui.


	18. Chapter 18

Arthur fixait son assiette en picorant des aliments nonchalamment.

- Donc j'ai un petit frère, lâcha-t-il. Une sœur et un frère…pas vraiment enfant unique alors…

- Non, sourit Uther. En effet.

Uther avait proposé à son fils de se parler seul à seul, sans d'autres personnes autour pour écouter leur conversation. Même si ces personnes étaient très proches, ils avaient besoin de se retrouver entre eux, après tout Arthur croyait son père mort depuis plus de six mois, l'avait enterré et là il était devant lui bien vivant avec un plan pour les défendre contre l'invasion imminente qui les attendait. Merlin, May et Gaius étaient partis vers les anciens quartiers d'Uther pour installer les _revenants _et aussi trouver de quoi coucher Lukah qui ne tenait plus debout…

Arthur avait demandé qu'on leur prépare de quoi grignoter, un silence s'était installé entre eux, silence qu'Uther n'osait pas rompre en premier, sentant que son fils avait encore besoin de temps pour formuler ses interrogations. Mais le jeune homme n'enchaina pas, et Uther comprit que c'était à lui de faire le premier pas.

- J'aurais dû te dire avant pour Morgane. J'aurais dû lui dire…cela aurait évité beaucoup de tourments. Je pensais qu'en dissimulant cette vérité, les choses auraient été plus faciles, moins douloureuses. Je me suis trompé.

Le jeune homme fixa son père alors qu'il parlait. Uther était incroyablement calme à l'évocation de sa fille, de ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais aussi de son erreur de jugement. Il reconnaissait ses torts, ce qui n'arrivait que très rarement. Arthur n'avait jamais vu son père s'excuser pour quoique ce soit en réalité.

- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, Père.

- _J'aurais dû savoir. _J'aurais dû prévoir la réaction de Morgane en apprenant nos liens de parenté, en apprenant sa magie, répondit l'ancien Roi plongeant son regard clair dans celui de son fils. Elle est ma fille, Arthur. Je la connais aussi bien que toi. Et si tu as hérité le caractère aimant de ta mère, Morgane a hérité de mon tempérament sanguin.

Les deux hommes laissèrent un silence s'installer entre eux, le temps des réponses était venu pour Arthur, son père semblait volontaire pour lui apporter des éclaircissements. Et le jeune Roi allait en profiter, il ne laisserait pas passer cette occasion de comprendre enfin ce qui c'était passé ces derniers mois.

- J'aurais dû savoir qu'elle serait blessée au point de vouloir se venger. Parce que j'ai réagi de la même manière quand ta mère est morte. _Rien_ ne peut soulager ce sentiment d'injustice. Même la vengeance…admit le Roi.

Arthur ne répondit pas à la remarque de son père. Il n'y avait rien à redire là-dessus, il avait raison. L'allusion à sa mère fit replonger Arthur dans ses souvenirs, il revoyait son père seul gouvernant le royaume d'une poigne de fer, cherchant à étancher une soif de vengeance inextinguible. Oui, il avait réagi de la même façon, même si Arthur était petit, il s'en souvenait très bien. Gaius lui ayant parlé de cette époque de manière lapidaire, pour ne pas le blesser, mais il avait compris que son père avait fait face à sa douleur en faisant régner une terreur sans précédent sur Camelot.

- Morgane avait planifié votre assassinat, continua-t-il. Et vous êtes mort en me sauvant la vie.

- Et je le referais si l'occasion se représentait, confirma Uther en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son fils.

Arthur savait que ce que disait son père était vrai, il donnerait sa vie pour lui, comme il avait déjà voulu le faire par le passé, notamment en prenant sa place lors du duel contre le fantôme de Tristan de Bois. Sa père tenait réellement à lui, il l'avait compris que peu de temps avant sa mort, n'ayant jamais été proches l'un de l'autre, le fantôme d'Ygraine planant toujours au-dessus d'eux…

- Je ne comprends pas, vous êtes mort, je vous ai vu, j'ai touché votre corps et vous étiez mort. Votre cœur ne battait plus, vous ne respiriez plus. Je vous ai enterré ! Alors comment…

- Comment je me tiens assis devant toi, bien vivant ?

Arthur acquiesça de la tête. Il avait eu la preuve que c'était bien son père devant lui, mais sa raison lui criait que cela ne pouvait être possible. Il voulait tellement que son père soit vivant…

- Tu as raison, j'étais mort. Je le suis resté pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, si j'en crois May.

- May…murmura Arthur sur un ton suffisant.

- Oui, May. Sans elle je ne serais pas là pour t'en parler, elle m'a ramené du royaume des morts.

- Comment ? Avec la magie ? Emrys a essayé de vous soigner. Il a échoué. Alors comment a-t-elle fait ?

Uther fixa son fils avant de répondre, la magie de sa compagne allait revenir dans la conversation. Il soupira en lui-même, il devrait en passer par là pour retrouver la confiance d'Arthur.

- Emrys n'avait aucune chance de me sauver, Arthur. Agravain avait dissimulé un talisman sur moi pour s'assurer de ma mort. Morgane savait que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour me sauver, même faire appel à la magie. Un sort employé sur moi avait l'exact effet inverse. C'est ce qui s'est passé avec Merlin. May a retiré l'amulette et m'a ramené. La suite tu la connais, elle a remplacé mon corps par celui d'un sans-abri et nous avons fui.

- Pourquoi fuir ?

Uther savait que c'était cela qui blessait encore plus son fils, il avait fui plutôt que de lui dire la vérité, ayant préféré faire confiance à une magicienne plutôt qu'à lui son propre sang.

- Je savais que Morgane avait d'autres personnes infiltrées au sein du château, je ne pouvais me permettre de prendre ce risque.

Il vit Arthur commencer à vouloir lui répondre, mais il le coupa avant qu'il ait pu prononcer le moindre son. Il ne voulait pas que son fils croie qu'il était parti parce qu'il le pensait incapable s'assurer sa protection, c'était faux. Il était parti pour les protéger, lui et son royaume. Et être dans l'ombre était beaucoup plus confortable pour accomplir ce genre de choses.

- Je sais que tu aurais tout fait pour me protéger, mais tout était beaucoup plus simple si le royaume me croyait mort, j'étais plus en sécurité loin de Camelot. Et je pouvais avoir une vision d'ensemble du complot, sans avoir de personnes m'épiant. Je suis conscient que c'est dur à entendre mais tu sais que j'ai raison.

Cette fois le jeune Roi resta silencieux. Il avait souffert de cette séparation, s'était senti perdu, abandonné sans son père, ce même père qu'il croyait détester.

- Ne crois pas que cela a été une décision facile à prendre, Arthur. Partir était la dernière chose que je souhaitais, continua Uther comme s'il avait lu les pensées de son fils. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué. Mais Camelot était dangereuse pour moi, et seul quelqu'un comme May avait la capacité de me protéger.

- Une sorcière, vous voulez dire…

- Une _magicienne,_ rectifia-t-il. Oui.

- Comment pouvez-vous tolérer quelqu'un comme elle près de vous ? Elle est tout ce que vous avez combattu durant les vingt dernières années, vous avez éradiqué son _espèce, _avait condamné tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à la sorcellerie !s'emporta Arthur. Je ne comprends pas.

Uther jeta un regard calme sur son fils, refreinant son envie de lui répondre sur le même ton. Il pensait que l'explication qu'ils avaient eue dans la crypte serait suffisante, apparemment pas. Comment l'aurait-elle été ?

- Ça n'a pas été facile pour moi non plus, dit le Roi. J'ai découvert ses dons lors de mon emprisonnement quand elle m'a apporté l'épée. Je ne savais plus que penser, Arthur. Elle était là devant moi, vivante mais c'était une _sorcière._ J'étais persuadé que Morgane déposerait un jour ton corps ou celui de May devant moi et me tuerait ensuite. Je pensais mourir et j'avais une dernière occasion de la revoir, beaucoup n'ont pas eu ma chance. J'étais heureux de savoir qu'elle avait survécu et qu'elle allait s'en sortir loin de ce cauchemar. Ses dons n'avaient vraiment aucune importance à ce moment-là.

- Mais vous avez survécu…et vous n'avez rien dit. Vous n'avez jamais parlé de sa visite, de ce qu'elle était, poursuivit Arthur avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

- Elle m'avait fait promettre. Je lui devais bien cela, elle m'avait permis de te sauver la vie. Et après j'ai eu une année entière pour réfléchir, essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette geôle, ce que je ressentais, ce que je voulais pour mon avenir, le tien, celui de Camelot.

Le jeune Roi fixait son père qui avala une gorgée de vin lentement. Se livrer ainsi n'était pas habituel pour lui, Arthur le savait. Il voulait réellement lui démontrer que ses choix avaient été les meilleurs qu'il puisse faire à ce moment-là, qu'il avait eu raison de faire confiance à sa compagne. Que May était quelqu'un de bien, malgré ses pouvoirs.

- Admettre que j'étais amoureux d'une magicienne n'a pas été le plus facile, crois-moi. Mais c'était l'évidence. Après il m'a fallu l'accepter. C'était comme si le destin prenait une revanche sur moi, et me faisait payer tous les crimes que j'avais ordonnés depuis la mort de ta mère. Je l'aime, Arthur, je ne peux m'en empêcher, tout comme je ne peux l'expliquer.

Non pas pour la première fois, Arthur voyait tout l'amour qu'Uther portait à sa compagne, ses yeux s'illuminaient quand il parlait d'elle. Son père avait toujours été protecteur avec elle, voir possessif et s'il voulait être honnête, May avait eu le même comportement envers son père. Arthur avait été le témoin privilégié de la transformation de son père au contact de May. La manière dont elle avait réussi à le rendre plus heureux, moins dur avec ses sujets, ses chevaliers mais aussi avec lui-même. Elle avait fait ressurgir le bon en lui et peut-être que si elle en avait eu le temps, elle aurait fait revenir la magie à Camelot…

- Où vous êtes-vous cachés pendant ces derniers mois ?

Arthur avait changé volontairement de sujet, il avait parfaitement conscience que son père ne renierait jamais sa compagne, même pour sa magie. Il ne servait à rien de poursuivre là-dessus.

- Dans la forêt d'Ovayni. Chez les Druides.

Uther vit son fils lever un sourcil circonspect à cette information. Son père, chez les Druides ? Sérieusement ?

- Les Druides ?

- Une idée de May. Elle s'y cachait depuis la prise de pouvoir de Morgane. Cela n'était ni trop loin, ni trop près de Camelot. Ils n'ont pas posé de question, n'ont pas été agressifs envers moi. Je dois dire que cela m'a déconcerté, mes ennemis m'aidaient, _nous aidaient._ Ils avaient pris soin de May et de Lukah pendant des mois alors qu'ils savaient ce qu'elle représentait pour moi. Ils nous ont permis de survivre et de préparer notre défense. Nous avons une chance contre Cendred et Morgane grâce à eux.

Arthur picora un grain de raisin de sa grappe, restant silencieux quelques instants. Cela faisait beaucoup à intégrer en peu de temps, son père toujours vivant alors qu'il l'avait enterré quelques mois auparavant, May magicienne. Un petit frère aussi. Ça, il s'y était attendu un peu plus tôt à vrai dire.

- Et Morgane. Que comptez-vous faire d'elle ? Elle est devenue très puissante, lança le jeune Roi.

Uther leva les yeux pour fixer son fils intensément. Voilà le sujet le plus important dont il voulait s'entretenir avec lui. Celui qui l'avait le plus blessé.

- Morgane, souffla-t-il.

- Elle est votre fille, …

- Elle a joué avec des forces qui la dépassent, elle n'était pas prête, n'avait aucun moyen de contrôler sa magie, répondit Uther.

- Vous la défendez encore ? Après tout ce qu'elle a fait ?

- Parce que c'est ma faute si elle en est arrivée là ! Je dois réparer mes erreurs.

- Père…je ne crois pas qu'on puisse _réparer_ Morgane. Même si j'aimerais beaucoup que tout redevienne comme avant. Elle est devenue mauvaise, a tué beaucoup de monde et nous a trahis. Je ne pense pas qu'elle souhaite une quelconque « aide » de notre part…

- Je me dois d'essayer. Morgane doit avoir une deuxième chance comme je l'ai eue.

- Mais si elle ne veut pas de cette deuxième chance ? Vous y avez pensé ? Si elle nous menace et que nous n'avons d'autre choix que de la tuer ?

L'ancien Roi demeura silencieux, il avait réfléchi à tout cela des mois auparavant, avec May quand ils avaient mis au point leur stratégie. Morgane était l'élément critique de leur plan, elle était instable, personne ne savait comment elle réagirait, et surtout si elle pourrait être contrôlée. May n'avait aucune idée de l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, elle ne savait pas si elle serait assez puissante pour l'affronter. Il leur avait donc fallu envisager une solution de secours, au cas où elle ne voudrait pas de leur aide.

- Nous avons prévu toutes les éventualités, Arthur.

Arthur regardait son père dans les yeux, cherchant à savoir s'il comprenait de quoi il parlait. Il voulait insinuer le cas où il faudrait tuer Morgane, Uther avait bien saisi l'allusion.

- Toutes ?insista-t-il.

- Toutes.

_Le voilà enfin ce nouveau chapitre...il n'était pas prévu au départ, mais plusieurs personnes m'ont réclamé une explication père/fils...j'espère que cela vous plait! R&R_


	19. Chapter 19

Le lendemain après-midi, ils étaient réunis dans cette salle qui servait de pièce de crise…quand les guerres avaient besoin d'être préparées minutieusement. Arthur avait déployé une carte du royaume sur la table, détaillant les derniers dégâts causés par les attaques de Cendred.

- _Sires_.

Un chevalier entra dans la pièce, en s'inclinant devant _les_ Rois. C'était Sire Léon.

- Sire Léon, accueillit Arthur.

- Je reviens de la ville basse, les druides sont bien arrivés et sont en place aux différents postes prévus.

- Bien.

Il s'approcha de la carte et désigna les endroits en question.

- Il y en a là, là et là. Ils sont environs une cinquantaine pour toute la ville basse. Avec nos chevaliers, cela devrait être suffisant.

- Nous ne devons rien laisser au hasard…soupira Arthur.

Son père le regarda, il était assez fier de son fils. Il gérait la situation assez bien, malgré son jeune âge, mais il avait été élevé pour. Uther avait toujours privilégié son destin de futur roi plutôt que des occupations de son âge. Finalement, cela avait porté ses fruits.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Arthur, nous avons placé des magiciens dans tous les villages des Camelot étant sur le chemin des troupes de Cendred. Morgane ne s'y attend pas. Nous avons l'effet de surprise pour nous. Cela devrait être suffisant pour protéger ces villages.

Le jeune Roi regarda son père, hier encore il le croyait mort, et aujourd'hui il l'aidait à mener une bataille, peut-être la plus importante de sa vie. Uther avait repris son éternelle assurance et son attitude imposante de souverain. Arthur se dit que le Roi c'était toujours son père, que cette année n'avait été qu'une parenthèse qu'il devait refermer. Il saisit alors sa couronne et la tendit à Uther.

- Reprenez-là, Père, offrit Arthur.

Uther se tenait à côté de son fils et l'avait suivi enlever sa couronne avec surprise.

- Que fais-tu ?

- Vous êtes toujours le Roi, elle vous revient, ajouta le jeune Roi en tendant toujours l'objet vers son père.

L'ancien Roi jeta un regard interrogateur à May, qui était semble-t-il aussi surprise que lui. Il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel comportement de la part de son fils, n'ayant en aucune manière fait preuve d'une quelconque volonté de récupérer sa position. L'année passée avait été riche en émotions et en évènements, et il avait accepté la fin de son règne plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

- Si j'avais voulu reprendre mon trône, Arthur, j'aurais récupéré ma couronne dans mon caveau.

Il saisit la couronne qu'Arthur lui tendait toujours et la reposa sur la tête de son fils, qui le fixait avec émotion.

- Tu es le Roi, maintenant Arthur. Et je suis plus que fier de ce que tu es devenu. En aucun cas je ne reprendrais cette place, Camelot a besoin d'un souverain que la fera aller de l'avant. Pas d'un vieux Roi ressuscité…

Uther avait parlé sur un ton beaucoup plus solennel qu'il n'aurait cru, laissant un silence agréable tomber dans la salle.

- Nous avons une guerre à préparer…ajouta-t-il.

- Oui, agréa finalement son fils.

Le chevalier avait assisté à l'échange avec intérêt, les relations entre Uther et son fils avaient toujours été conflictuelles, mais depuis son retour, l'ancien Roi semblait avait beaucoup « mûri ». Il paraissait avoir acquis une sagesse insoupçonnée chez lui et Léon savait pertinemment que la présence de May y était pour beaucoup.

- Ils avaient une personne les accompagnant qui souhaitait vous voir, ajouta le chevalier.

Sire Léon s'écarta de la porte et laissa entrer une femme.

- Gwen, souffla Arthur en approchant malgré lui de la servante.

Gwen ne savait que faire, la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu son Prince, il l'avait bannie.

- Uther l'a sauvée sur la route d'Ealdor, elle avait été attaquée par des mercenaires, précisa May afin qu'Arthur comprenne qu'il l'avait mise en danger. Elle a eu de la chance, elle aurait pu mourir.

Arthur ne s'était pas retourné pour écouter ce que le discours de May, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Gwen, conscient en ce moment qu'elle lui avait manqué beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Mais il demeura silencieux, ne sachant que lui dire en un moment.

- J'ai dû tuer quatre guerriers pour la sauver, il pourrait se montrer un peu plus démonstratif à son égard, soupira Uther.

- Cet enfant est définitivement le tien, Uther, ironisa May regardant son compagnon qui venait de se tourner vers elle en écoutant sa réflexion.

- Qu'est ce que cela est supposé vouloir dire ?

Uther fixait sa compagne, curieux de connaître sa réponse…cette conversation devenait très intéressante pour lui.

- Que ni l'un ni l'autre, vous n'êtes doués pour exprimer vos sentiments…répondit-elle sans hésiter, ou reconnaître vos erreurs. Vous êtes trop fiers pour cela.

Il leva un sourcil surpris, mais il admit en lui-même qu'elle avait raison. Durant son règne, il n'avait reconnu que peu d'erreurs, étant persuadé que cela aurait été une faiblesse de s'abaisser à faire des excuses. Il commençait à comprendre qu'il s'était trompé pendant toutes ces années, que reconnaître ses fautes était rarement une mauvaise chose…plutôt un signe d'humilité, d'acceptation de sa qualité d'Humain, d'être faillible.

- Les Pendragon sont fiers de nature, c'est dans notre sang, tu ne peux le changer. Même si je reconnais qu'elle peut être parfois problématique…

May sourit à sa réponse, jamais il n'admettrait que sa fierté, son caractère bien trempé étaient de réels défauts, l'ayant conduit à prendre de mauvaises décisions. Elle choisit de ne pas répliquer, sachant pertinemment qu'il aurait toujours le dernier mot sur ce sujet. Quand elle reporta son attention sur Arthur et Gwen, rien n'avait changé, ils se fixaient toujours, immobiles et silencieux.

- On ne va pas y passer la journée Arthur, dit Uther d'une voix assez forte pour que toute la salle entende.

Arthur se retourna vers son père, le regard plus incertain que jamais, exprimant à la fois des regrets et la joie de revoir Gwen. Finalement, ce garçon était beaucoup plus torturé que lui, il ressemblait de plus en plus à sa mère, son émotivité, sa douceur, tout cela lui rappelait sa femme disparue. Uther s'approcha du couple d'un pas assuré, il en avait assez d'attendre pour quelque chose d'aussi simple. Il se positionna entre eux deux et parla d'un ton certain.

- Vous vous aimez tous les deux, vous avez fait des erreurs _tous les deux_. Ça arrive à tout le monde, mais il n'y a rien d'insurmontable…Crois-moi, j'ai connu un peu plus compliqué ces derniers mois !

Arthur devenait de plus en plus mal à l'aise avec cette conversation. Que son père l'aide pour préparer une bataille était une chose, qu'il lui donne des conseils pour ses histoires de cœur en était une autre.

- Père, …

- Non écoute-moi. Gwen est une magnifique jeune femme qui rassemble beaucoup de qualités requises pour faire une excellente Reine, Arthur.

Gwen fixa à son tour Uther, jamais il n'avait parlé d'elle de la sorte, surtout avec autant de compliments. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce genre d'acceptation, car cela était une preuve irréfutable de son acceptation dans le clan plus que fermé des Pendragon.

- Et la plus importante de toutes étant qu'elle t'aime…poursuivit Uther en passant d'un visage à l'autre. Alors ne laisse pas cette arrogance caractéristique des Pendragon te dicter ta vie comme je l'ai fait, soit meilleur que cela.

Arthur était toujours silencieux, aussi étonné que Gwen de l'attitude de Uther à leur égard. Il savait ce qu'il voulait au plus profond de lui, il aimait Gwen depuis longtemps, ayant refusé de le voir au début, ce n'était qu'une servante, mais beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées depuis, beaucoup de tragédies, et sa qualité de servante n'était plus un problème à ses yeux, elle l'était pour son père mais pas pour lui.

- Quoique tu décides, tu as ma bénédiction, finit Uther en posant une main leurs épaules.

L'ancien Roi s'éloigna d'eux et se dirigea vers la porte, May suivit ainsi que toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, laissant le jeune couple seul. Ils n'avaient nullement besoin de témoin.

Deux jours plus tard…

Une sentinelle arriva dans la pièce où se tenaient Uther, Arthur et quelques chevaliers proches des Rois. Cette salle était devenue leur poste de commandement, où ils centralisaient toutes les informations.

- Sires.

- Sentinelle, accueillit Arthur. Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

- L'armée de Cendred approche. Elle vient de passer les villages les plus reculés du royaume Densik, Liwenster et Wazyr.

- Et ?

- Il n'y a pas de dégâts, les troupes ne font qu'avancer pour le moment, les magiciens n'ont pas eu à intervenir comme nous l'avions prévu, ils se replient vers les prochains villages.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, quand ils comprendront ce qu'ils ont en face d'eux, le nombre sera notre salut…ajouta Uther.

- A quelle vitesse avancent-t-ils ?demanda un chevalier

- Assez rapidement, mais ils n'ont rencontré aucune résistance. S'ils gardent ce rythme, ils seront aux portes de la ville basse dans une semaine.

- Bien, dit Arthur sur un ton qui mettait clairement fin à la conversation.

La sentinelle s'inclina respectueusement vers eux et disparut de la pièce.

- On a des nouvelles de Maywen ? demanda Arthur.

- Non, pas encore, répondit Uther un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Père, elle a dit qu'elle en aurait pour plusieurs jours…pour trouver ce qu'elle cherche. Quoiqu'elle cherche…

Arthur appuya son regard sur son père, essayant pour la énième fois de parvenir à briser le mutisme d'Uther sur le sujet. Sa jeune compagne était partie la veille pour une destination inconnue du nouveau Roi, mais connue de son père. Et cela l'irritait au plus haut point de ne pas savoir.

- Je sais.

Uther n'ajouta rien sur le sujet, son fils n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'en réalité il ne supportait plus d'être séparé d'elle, que la sentir loin de lui lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs qu'il aurait voulu être capable d'oublier. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour sa sécurité, May était la sœur d'Emrys, elle était plus que capable de se défendre, il s'inquiétait du fait qu'elle ne puisse pas revenir à temps, ne sachant combien de temps allait prendre son escapade. Et quand Morgane attaquerait, il aurait plus que besoin d'elle à ses côtés…

- Merlin, lança Arthur, tirant son père de ses songes. Tout se passe bien, je vois…

Le jeune sorcier avait fait son entrée dans la salle avec des vêtements trempés et déchirés par endroit. Et il avait l'air en colère.

- Je vous le rends…s'il essaye encore de me tuer, je ne pourrais pas me retenir, lança Merlin exaspéré.

Uther leva un sourcil surpris, mais pas tant que cela en fait…Arthur et les chevaliers présents ne répliquèrent pas aux mots d'Emrys, mais sourirent quand ils virent Lukah entrer à son tour dans la pièce, l'air innocent.

L'enfant fixa Merlin, heureux de l'avoir retrouvé.

- Non, non, non ! Ca suffit maintenant !

Lukah n'était pas décidé à abandonner son partenaire de jeux comme ça, il fit léviter une épée du mur, comme il avait fait le premier jour de son arrivée à Camelot et l'amena vers Merlin.

- Vous voyez, cria Merlin, il veut me tuer !

- Il ne veut pas te tuer, Merlin, il veut jouer.

Mais l'épée était maintenant à quelques centimètres du jeune sorcier, qui blêmissait.

- Lukah ! prévint Uther d'une voix ferme qui résonna fortement dans la pièce, rappelant à Arthur des mauvais souvenirs.

L'enfant surpris de l'intervention soudaine de son père laissa l'épée tomber au sol dans un fracas métallique et le regarda effrayé. Uther ne haussait que rarement la voix sur son fils, sa compagne gérant la plupart des problèmes liés à sa magie, mais le peu de fois où il le faisait, Lukah était apeuré. La rareté de ses interventions renforçait leur impact.

- Remets cette épée à sa place.

L'enfant ne bougea pas, clairement effrayé de son père et de l'intonation menaçante de sa voix.

- Maintenant, rajouta Uther toujours d'un ton ferme.

Lukah sursauta et fixa l'épée toujours au sol. Il la fit léviter et la repositionna à sa place initiale, sans aucun effort, puis se tourna vers sur son père, attendant silencieusement la suite. Uther vit clairement les yeux clairs de son fils s'emplir de larmes, il fut à la fois satisfait de savoir que son enfant lui obéissait sans discuter malgré le fait que lui-même ne soit pas magicien et blessé de le voir pleurer ainsi, conscient qu'il lui avait fait très peur.

- Viens ici, Lukah, souffla-t-il doucement.

Mais son fils ne bougea pas. Uther soupira et s'avança alors vers lui, sous les yeux étonnés d'Arthur et de Merlin. Jamais Arthur n'avait vu son père agir avec autant de calme avec lui quand il était enfant, il en était presque jaloux s'il voulait être honnête. Mais la situation ici était différente, Uther avait une femme sur qui s'appuyer pour ces problèmes, et un fils pour l'aider à gérer le royaume. Alors que dans le passé, il avait dû gérer cela seul. Quand Arthur était enfant, son père n'avait personne en qui faire confiance, à qui se confier quand il avait des problèmes personnels. Un Roi n'a d'ailleurs pas de problèmes personnels, non ?

Uther posa un genou à terre devant son fils en pleurs et baissa la tête pour mettre son regard à hauteur du sien. Lukah n'osa pas regarder son père dans les yeux maintenant conscient qu'il avait fait une bêtise. Uther caressa lentement ses cheveux et lui fit relever son regard vers lui.

- Lukah…chéri, regardes moi.

L'enfant fixa timidement son père dans les yeux, ayant toujours de chaudes larmes sur ses joues. L'ancien Roi fut meurtri de voir qu'il était la cause de cette peur chez son fils, n'ayant voulu en aucun cas l'effrayer.

- Je t'ai fait peur ?

Lukah hocha la tête doucement indiquant que oui, il avait eu peur. Uther soupira avant de continuer.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, mais ce que tu as fait est mal, tu as failli blesser Merlin et nous tous aussi. Tout le monde n'a pas de pouvoir comme toi, tu te souviens nous te l'avons déjà expliqué avec Maman.

L'enfant hocha encore une fois la tête signifiant qu'il avait compris, mais fut incapable de parler, toujours tétanisé par l'intervention de son père.

- Bien. Tu veux rester avec moi ?

Uther vit son fils lui tendre les bras et il le prit dans ses bras avant de se relever avec Lukah le serrant contre lui. Même si son fils était déjà un sorcier puissant, Uther n'oubliait pas qu'il avait à peine un an, qu'il était encore un bébé ayant besoin de ses parents notamment pour faire de nombreux câlins tendres.

Il revint vers la table où était le plan de Camelot sous les yeux étonnés des chevaliers et de Merlin. Uther ne les avait pas habitués à cette attitude paternelle, et le voir avec cet enfant dans ses bras était toujours surprenant, l'ancien Roi n'était de retour que depuis quelques jours après tout.


	20. Chapter 20

_Six jours plus tard…_

Le jeune Roi entra dans la salle de commandement pour y retrouver son père étudiant scrupuleusement leur plan. Uther avait revêtu sa tenue de chevalier, tout comme Arthur, prêt à faire face à n'importe quelle attaque ordinaire, mais il savait que contre des magiciens, il n'aurait aucune chance.

- L'armée de Cendred est entrée dans Camelot, statua Arthur. Les magiciens ont réussi à protéger les habitations de la ville basse…enfin à éviter qu'elle ne soit complètement rasée si on veut être honnête. Il y a des morts par dizaines…

Uther regarda son fils, bien sûr qu'il y avait des morts, ils étaient en train de se faire envahir par une armée de guerriers sanguinaires et de magiciens noirs…à quoi s'attendait-il ? Mais l'ancien Roi ne dit rien de sa pensée actuelle, il avait eu des mois pour préparer cette guerre, alors qu'Arthur n'avait eu que quelques jours pour encaisser sa « résurrection », les dons de May, et la présence de magiciens dans tout le Royaume.

- Nous savions qu'il y aurait des pertes, Arthur. Nous ne pouvions que _limiter_ ces pertes. La présence des magiciens devait se faire discrète jusqu'à Camelot, empêchant Morgane de prévoir une riposte efficace à cette surprise. L'armée de Cendred approche de la citadelle, c'est ce que nous voulions, pour pouvoir laisser nos troupes en arrière et la cerner pour enfinir une bonne fois pour toute. Pour cela, il fallait que Morgane avance sans se douter de quoique ce soit.

Uther avait tracé en même temps sur la carte les mouvements des divers camps s'opposant, cela ne s'annonçait pas trop mal, s'il voulait être franc. Ils avaient eu des pertes, certes, mais minimes compte tenu du nombre de batailles livrées.

- Et May ? se hasarda finalement Arthur.

La compagne de son père n'était toujours pas rentrée, et Arthur avait vu combien cette absence avait pesé sur le moral d'Uther. Il n'avait parlé que rarement d'elle, comme si cela le meurtrissait encore plus que la séparation…Il avait gardé son fils cadet près de lui aussi souvent que possible, le confiant occasionnellement à Merlin ou à Moyra, cette druidesse qui apparemment avait beaucoup secondé May pendant l'année écoulée. De toutes les manières, avec les dons de l'enfant, il avait été hors de question de le laisser à une personne dépourvue de magie autre que son père…

Uther avait relevé son regard à la question de son fils, celui-ci était visiblement inquiet de cette absence prolongée, mais également anxieux que cela puisse influer sur les capacités de discernement de son père.

- Elle sera bientôt là, je sens sa présence se renforcer. Une question d'heures je pense, indiqua calmement Uther.

Arthur ne releva pas les mots de son père, il se contenta d'acquiescer en silence. Ce lien entre eux deux était si étrange, il commençait à croire à cette histoire d'âmes sœur, après tout quelle autre explication y aurait-il au soudain revirement de son père ? A son acceptation de la magie, de sa relation avec Gwen ? Le jeune homme était plus que conscient du changement de comportement chez son père, il semblait beaucoup plus serein et apaisé depuis qu'il connaissait sa compagne, elle avait réussi là où tant d'autres avaient échoué. Tant de femmes avaient essayé d'atteindre son cœur, tant d'amis avaient essayé de le faire revenir à la raison, à être moins tyrannique, moins intransigeant avec son peuple mais aussi avec lui-même. Aucun n'y était parvenu. Le cœur d'Uther était resté de pierre pendant plus de vingt ans. Seule May y était arrivée. Et sans magie.

_Quelques heures plus tard…_

La bataille tant attendue faisait maintenant rage. A la tombée de la nuit, la ville basse été tombée, les magiciens ayant réussi à sauver le maximum de vie possible, mais pour ce faire ils avaient dû utiliser leurs pouvoirs et ainsi dévoiler leur présence à leurs ennemis. Les troupes de Cendred étaient désormais dans la ville haute, au pied de la citadelle, et Uther voyait les combats se déroulaient sous ses yeux dominant pour le moment le champ de bataille. Les magiciens essayaient de protéger les chevaliers quand ils le pouvaient, mais la plupart du temps, les combats étaient un règlement de compte, chevalier contre chevalier et magiciens contre sorcier.

Arthur menait les troupes au sol, répartissant ses hommes le plus efficacement possible. Mais Morgane avait levé une armée gigantesque, des centaines de guerriers, il semblait au jeune Roi que jamais il ne verrait le bout de cette bataille.

Les différents feux allumés ça et là par les combats et les tirs d'artillerie contre la citadelle illuminaient la nuit noire, donnant une impression d'enfer à quiconque se trouverait là. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de morts, Uther voyait leurs corps disséminés tout autour de la cité. Il sentait au fond de lui une frustration longtemps refoulée revenir à la surface, tout cela était sa faute. S'il avait écouté un peu plus sa compagne et ses amis ils n'en seraient pas là. Camelot n'en serait pas là.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de douter, lança une voix derrière lui.

Uther se tourna légèrement vers le nouvel arrivant et soupira.

- Je ne doute pas, c'est juste un constat.

May lui sourit et s'approcha de lui. Son sourire était quelque peu forcé, juste un réflexe pour ne pas lui laisser voir qu'elle aussi s'inquiétait de la suite. Uther passa son bras le long de ses hanches et l'amena près de lui, lui faisant partager sa « vue ». Etant dans la grande salle, ils dominaient la citadelle, ayant un point de vue parfait sur les différentes batailles en dessous d'eux.

- Ils sont nombreux, dit Uther. Trop nombreux pour nous.

- Les magiciens font ce qu'ils peuvent. Mais ce ne sont pas des guerriers, Morgane a entrainé ses sorciers à être des machines à tuer…

Uther était plus que frustré de devoir rester là à attendre patiemment que Morgane vienne à lui, à être seulement le deuxième rideau défensif. Il voulait se battre, défendre son royaume, son peuple. May sentait son envie de combattre, après tout avant d'être le Roi il était un chevalier…

- Nous devons rester là, Uther. Quand ils perceront nos défenses, nous serons l'ultime chance de gagner.

L'ancien Roi acquiesça en laissant son regard se perdre sur les différents hommes postés le long des remparts et des meurtrières. Il savait parfaitement que les troupes ennemies les surpasseraient en nombre, il était conscient que ses adversaires arriveraient à prendre sa citadelle. Il avait alors décidé de scinder leurs forces en deux, laissant une partie de ses propres troupes à l'intérieur du château. Et il en avait pris la tête.

- Morgane ? se hasarda-t-il.

- Aucun signe d'elle pour le moment, mais les magiciens sont sur leurs gardes…c'est une question de temps, elle viendra et cherchera Arthur pour _reprendre son trône_.

Une flèche enflammée vint s'écraser contre une vitre près d'eux, brisant un carreau. Le couple surpris se mit à couvert, Uther protégeant sa compagne de son corps. Au bout de quelques secondes où rien ne se passa, ils se retournèrent et virent la flèche par terre.

- C'est le moment, dit May. Ils sont là.


	21. Chapter 21

Les batailles faisaient maintenant rage tout autour du château, sur les chemins de ronde des assaillants essayaient de pénétrer les défenses à l'aide d'échelles et de projectiles enflammés. Uther dirigeaient ses troupes tout en combattant un guerrier de Cendred.

- Il me faut plus d'hommes sur la muraille Est ! cria-t-il. Et faites-moi tomber ces échelles pour l'amour du ciel !

En un dernier mouvement il eut raison de son adversaire, lui transperçant la poitrine. Un de moins, mais combien d'autres allaient encore venir ? Il regarda brièvement son épée, celle que May lui avait donnée dans la geôle quand il était emprisonné. Elle était maintenant couverte de sang, masquant les inscriptions.

Un magicien fit tomber deux des échelles servant aux hommes de Cendred à passer leurs remparts.

- Enfin, dit Uther soulagé, cela leur donnerait quelques minutes de répits.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au magicien, captant son regard pour lui signifier qu'il avait vu ce qu'il avait fait.

- Père !

Uther se tourna vers là d'où venait le cri et vit Arthur arrivant suivi de plusieurs personnes. Son visage portait une blessure au front dont le sang avait coulé le long de sa joue droite. Combien de fois devrait-il encore voir son fils blessé pour défendre leur royaume ?

- Arthur, où en sommes-nous ?

- Nous avons réussi à fermer la citadelle, mais le pont-levis ne tiendra pas longtemps malgré l'aide des magiciens, ils seront bientôt là, expliqua Arthur irrité.

- Je sais. Les assauts sont de plus en plus nombreux ici aussi. Nous n'allons pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps à ce rythme-là.

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, deux nouveaux guerriers arrivèrent près d'eux, leurs armes pointées en avant. Uther et Arthur s'apprêtaient à les affronter quand ils s'écroulèrent l'un après l'autre, le premier décapités et le second transpercé par une épée. Ils aperçurent alors May tenant son arme fermement.

- Besoin d'aide les garçons ? demanda-t-elle sur un air malicieux.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent silencieusement, ils n'étaient pas des « garçons » !

- On ne va jamais pouvoir les repousser tous, souffla Arthur., ils sont deux fois plus nombreux que nous, et même si la présence de magiciens les a déstabilisés au début, leur nombre est leur force !

Arthur semblait prendre conscience de la réalité de la bataille, ce que son père avait essayé de lui expliquer auparavant. Il ne pouvait pas gagner cette guerre de manière traditionnelle, seule la magie et l'appel à l'Ancienne Religion assureraient leur salut.

- Nous savions qu'ils seraient nombreux, Arthur, précisa May. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait transformé des magiciens en tueurs sans pitié…leurs regards sont remplis de haine.

Nul ne répondit, ce que disait la compagne d'Uther était vrai, les sorciers avaient reçu comme un lavage de cerveau, leur ôtant toute capacité de raisonner. Ce qui les rendait encore plus dangereux.

- Tu as vu Morgane ? demanda Uther à son fils.

- Oui, elle était au pied des remparts côté Sud. Je pense qu'elle attend le moment opportun pour intervenir.

- Elle attend que nos forces soient plus que diminuées, finit May. Diminuons-les donc…

Uther acquiesça. Il espérait de tout cœur que leur plan allait marcher. Tout allait reposer sur les magiciens maintenant. Il ne manquait que _sa fille_…

- Je vais côté Sud, dit l'ancien Roi laissant sa compagne et Arthur où ils étaient.

Morgane posa le pied sur le rempart Sud, appréciant la vue qui s'offrait à elle : Camelot assiégé par ses troupes, des feux ça et là ravageant la ville et la partie basse de la citadelle, des morts par centaines et sa victoire qui semblait inéluctable. La présence de magiciens avait été une surprise de taille, elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela. Qui aurait pu prévoir qu'Arthur ferait appel à la magie pour se défendre ? Peu importait maintenant, ses troupes avaient l'avantage du nombre, elle allait gagner. Cela la ravissait au plus haut point, sa vengeance contre les Pendragon allait enfin être accomplie. Elle regarda autour d'elle, ne subsistait que peu de défenses, quelques hommes qu'elle écarta avec un simple regard.

Elle avança lentement, enjambant les cadavres au sol. Enfin elle revenait _chez elle_ et allait reprendre ce qui lui revenait de droit.

Morgane balaya du regard le chemin de ronde où elle se trouvait, elle était pour ainsi dire le seul être vivant présent ici, elle ne put retenir un sourire, les forces de son _frère _étaient vraiment trop faibles pour la combattre, personne n'était là pour la repousser, qui aurait pu l'affronter en réalité ? Quand tout cela serait fini, elle avait prévu de se débarrasser de Cendred pour régner seule sur Camelot. Mais chaque chose en son temps, elle aurait besoin de lui pour terminer cette invasion d'abord. Et il lui fallait trouver Arthur…

Elle avança calmement cherchant une ouverture pour pénétrer dans l'intérieur de la citadelle, elle savait que Cendred ferait de même par l'entrée principale de Camelot. Soudain son regard se figea. Quelqu'un se tenait de l'autre côté de la vitre par laquelle elle regardait et la fixait avec une expression indéchiffrable. _Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Son esprit devait lui jouer de mauvais tours. Il était mort, Agravain l'avait tué, elle avait vu son enterrement dans ses visions, et avait eu la preuve de sa mort par l'exhibition de sa dépouille. Alors comment ?_

Uther sortit de la pièce par une porte-fenêtre qui était miraculeusement intacte et s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle, lui faisant face. Il lisait sur son visage l'incompréhension totale de la situation, Morgane était rarement à court de mots, et pourtant en cet instant, elle ne put rien dire.

- Je vois que tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, souffla-t-il sans animosité.

Sa fille mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits, cherchant à démêler le vrai du faux, mais visiblement c'était Uther qui était devant elle, ses sens lui disaient qu'il était vivant et bien vivant.

- En effet…j'en déduis donc que nous ne reverrons plus Agravain.

- J'en ai bien peur, répondit-il calmement.

Et soudain Morgane reprit son masque démoniaque, redevenant la sorcière, comme l'appelait le Dragon.

- Peu importe que vous soyez vivant ou non, vous ne pouvez pas m'arrêter, je vais reprendre ce que vous m'avez toujours refusé, le trône !

Uther laissa un bref sourire naître sur ses lèvres, plus par ironie qu'un quelconque signe d'amusement de sa part.

- C'est là que tu as tort, Morgane. Je n'ai jamais refusé de reconnaître qui tu étais vraiment, je ne te l'ai juste jamais dit…

- J'étais _votre fille_, Uther, vous me l'avez caché pendant presque vingt ans !

- Tu _es_ ma fille, Morgane. Je n'ai jamais eu honte de toi, et je te l'aurais prouvé si tu m'en avais laissé l'opportunité. J'ai été désemparé par tes dons, cela est vrai, mais jamais par le fait que tu sois mon sang !

Morgane détailla son père malgré elle. Il était tellement calme malgré les circonstances. Après tout elle allait détruire tout ce qu'il avait construit avec patience et courage. Mais elle ne voyait aucune crainte dans son regard clair, seulement de la tristesse, _de la tristesse_ _pour elle_. Et il n'avait pas peur, Uther Pendragon n'avait jamais peur, elle le savait. Même quand elle était venue le voir dans sa geôle, il était si misérable, sale et brisé, cela lui avait procuré tellement de plaisir…mais jamais il n'avait eu peur. Et là devant elle, il était plus que jamais le Roi, se tenant fièrement, la main gauche sur la garde de son épée toujours en place dans son fourreau, comme s'il était certain qu'il ne courait aucun danger.

- Je ne te l'ai jamais dit par égards pour Arthur et pour toi aussi, après tout j'avais trompé ma femme et mon meilleur ami…mais à la mort de Gorlois j'ai tenu ma promesse. Je t'ai recueillie et je t'ai reconnue.

_Reconnue ?_ Ce mot résonna dans l'esprit de Morgane. Uther l'avait reconnue ? _Impossible !_

- Dès le moment où tu as posé le pied dans Camelot, tu étais une Pendragon. Peut-être pas au su de tous, mais légalement tu étais mon héritière. Arthur étant un garçon il gardait la primauté sur toi.

- Je ne vous crois pas ! lança Morgane les dents serrées.

Uther laissa un nouveau sourire fendre son visage malgré lui, pourtant la situation n'avait rien de drôle.

- Je m'en doutais. Je ne me croirais pas non plus si j'étais à ta place…mais c'est la vérité. Et je ne peux pas la changer.

Morgane commença à bouillir intérieurement, ses yeux s'illuminèrent, prémices de sa colère trop longtemps contenue…

- Tout comme je ne peux changer le fait que tu sois une magicienne, Morgane. Que tu l'as toujours été, même si je refusais de le voir pour mon unique bien-être, obligeant Gaius à trouver toutes sortes de remèdes alors que tu ne souffrais d'aucun mal…_je le savais._

- Vous saviez et vous m'avez laissée dans les ténèbres quand mes dons se sont manifestés ? Quel genre de père êtes-vous Uther Pendragon ?

Une boule d'énergie s'était créée dans la main droite de Morgane, signe que bientôt elle ne se contrôlerait plus. Uther avait vu ses yeux s'humidifier en apprenant qu'il savait pour sa magie et qu'il n'avait rien fait. Et pour être franc, il trouvait cela plus que légitime.

Elle s'apprêtait à lancer sa boule d'énergie vers Uther avec violence quand elle tomba inanimée. L'ancien Roi s'approcha de sa fille et s'agenouilla en silence, le visage fermé.

- Un mauvais père apparemment, répondit-il en caressant ses cheveux machinalement. Et un mauvais Roi.

Une personne s'approcha de Morgane et posa un genou à terre près d'eux.

- Ça va ?

Uther releva les yeux vers sa compagne et ne répondit pas. May vit qu'il pleurait. Il attendait cette confrontation depuis plusieurs mois, s'y était préparé de mieux qu'il avait pu, mais Morgane demeurait sa fille, il l'aimait et était plus que meurtri d'avoir été obligé d'en arriver là, au point de devoir la rendre inconsciente pour la sauver de sa haine. Sans l'intervention de May, il serait mort, il le savait.

- Elle restera ainsi plusieurs heures, indiqua May. Elle n'est pas blessée, Uther.

L'ancien Roi resta silencieux plusieurs secondes, fixant Morgane. Soudain, il releva la tête vers May, un regard plus décidé que jamais :

- Il faut le faire maintenant, May.

- Je sais.

Elle se releva et ferma les yeux en essayant de se calmer. Les émotions de son âme-sœur étaient très fortes et contribuaient à la stresser beaucoup plus que la situation ne le requerrait… Elle inspira profondément et projeta ses pensées :

- _Emrys ?_

Elle attendit. Le silence ne fut que de courte durée.

- _Maywen ? Ton esprit est agité… Tout va bien ?_

- _Oui, c'est juste un peu de la tension d'Uther qui me contamine... Il faut _le_ faire maintenant, Emrys. Où es-tu ?_

- _Muraille Est. Je surveille les avancées de Cendred…_

- _J'arrive._

May rouvrit les yeux et aperçut Uther qui finissait d'installer Morgane à l'intérieur de la pièce, échangeant quelques mots avec un Druide venu à sa rencontre. Elle marcha vers lui et passa la tête par la porte-fenêtre.

- Emrys est côté Est, je le rejoins !

- Je te suis.

En aucun cas Uther ne voulait laisser sa jeune compagne seule pour la suite, il voulait être près d'elle pour assister au grand final de leur plan.

Quand May et Uther arrivèrent à la bonne muraille, ils retrouvèrent Merlin qui les attendait en scrutant en contre bas les hommes de Cendred.

- Ils sont entrés…

- Ne perdons plus de temps, annonça la magicienne. Tu es prêt ?

Merlin acquiesça. May se tourna alors vers Uther .

- Sonnez l'alerte ! cria l'ancien Roi en direction d'un chevalier resté au coin de la muraille.

Le chevalier en question souffla dans son cor, et en quelques secondes ce furent des dizaines de cors qui répondirent au premier signal. Arthur s'approcha de son père, près du rempart. Ils virent des mouvements en contre bas, leurs soldats se rassemblaient en petits groupes s'éloignant des zones de combats.

- Vous avez trouvé Morgane ? demanda Arthur.

- Oui, elle est en sécurité maintenant, nous nous occuperons d'elle quand tout cela sera fini, indiqua Uther sur un ton posé.

May et Merlin se jetèrent un dernier regard et débutèrent leur appel :

- _O drakon! ærende clipung ond béoþ cædmon bewerigend ! Behold sy þæs berthwíl onárísan!_ ( oh dragons ! Répondez à notre appel, et soyez nos protecteurs ! il est temps de se soulever !)

Uther avait déjà vu faire sa compagne plus d'une fois, mais cela lui envoyait toujours des frissons, cette langue ancestral prononcée avec tant de conviction et de foi. Mais pour la première fois, elle le faisait avec son frère, les deux derniers seigneurs des Dragons que les cinq royaumes comptaient étaient ici devant lui. Ils n'auraient que quelques dizaines de secondes devant eux avant le dernier acte de leur plan. L'ultime mouvement que lui et May avaient planifié. Ils avaient toujours été conscients de leur point faible, leur nombre. Et même avec des magiciens, il n'avaient jamais été en position de vaincre les hommes de Cendred. Mais ils avaient un dernier atout, dissimulé depuis le début. May et Merlin étaient des Seigneurs des Dragons, alors autant s'en servir…

Arthur quant à lui restait sans voix, il avait cru comprendre que la réussite de leur plan résidait dans un sort que la compagne de son père et Merlin devraient jeter sur la cité. Et ce qu'il venait de faire…ne ressemblait pas à un sort.

Au loin May devinait la forme caractéristique des Dragons, _ils approchaient_…à la plus grand surprise d'Uther, elle lui avait appris qu'il n'avait pas décimé tous les Dragons, que Kilgharra n'était pas le dernier, mais seulement le plus vieux. D'autres Dragons existaient au-delà de leurs frontières, ils les avaient trouvés, convaincus et ralliés à leur cause.

Lors de sa récente absence, la jeune femme était partie les rejoindre pour s'imprégner de leur magie, d'un sort qui permettrait de sauver Morgane et de protéger Camelot si l'alternative ne fonctionnait pas. Et l'alternative c'était la reddition sans condition de leurs ennemis à la vue des Dragons.

Les silhouettes des dix Dragons survolèrent enfin la citadelle, entraînant des cris de panique parmi les troupes ennemis, cherchant par n'importe quel moyen à se mettre à l'abri de ces créatures. Les Dragons vinrent se poser tout autour de Camelot et Kilgharrah à l'intérieur de la cour du château, protégeant ainsi des assauts la cité. Les troupes d'Arthur laissées en arrière lors de l'avancée de Cendred apparurent, encerclant leurs ennemis. Le piège venait de se refermer sur eux. Un silence de plomb s'en suivi. Uther jeta un regard satisfait à la situation, enfin ils reprenaient la main…

- Arthur, avance avec moi.

Arthur regarda son père plus qu'étonné. Uther ne lui avait pas révélé cette partie de son plan de défense, et à vrai dire il était abasourdi. _Des Dragons ? Pour les défendre ?_ Il jeta un regard mêlant curiosité et admiration à son père. Il devait bien admettre que sur ce coup-là, Uther s'était surpassé. Les deux Rois s'approchèrent de la muraille jusqu'à ce que leurs visages dépassent des créneaux.

- CENDRED ! hurla Uther. Ceci sera la seule opportunité pour sauver ce qui te reste d'hommes ! Assez de sang a coulé aujourd'hui, rends-toi et nous épargnerons vos vies !

Arthur cherchait du regard Cendred, et pour le moment, il était introuvable. Sans doute ce rat avait-il déjà fui…Ils attendirent de longues minutes pendant lesquelles nul ne bougea.

- Je vais être clair, continua Uther en posant son regard sur les guerriers en contre bas de la muraille. Rendez-vous et vous aurez la vie sauve, résistez et vous mourrez. Vous avez dix minutes pour faire votre choix, ceux qui tiennent à leur vie, avancez vers les Dragons.

_Je sais, j'ai coupé le chapitre à un moment opportun pour moi, peut-être pas pour vous...plus que quelques chapitres avant le dénouement et cette histoire sera finie. J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant, que vous prenez autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire...R&R_


	22. Chapter 22

Au bout du laps de temps accordé par Uther, une petite partie des troupes de Cendred avait bougé, choisissant de changer de camp pour sauver leur vie, mais un grand nombre était demeuré immobile. Arthur fut surpris, pas Uther.

- Peu d'hommes de Cendred ont choisi notre côté, statua Arthur.

- Je vois ça.

- Père ? Que comptez-vous faire ?

Avant que son père puisse réponde, un cri retentit, venant de derrière eux, de l'intérieur du château.

- PENDRAGON !

Ils se retournèrent et aperçurent Cendred qui avançait vers eux accompagné de plusieurs hommes épées en avant. Il fut étonné de voir Uther présent, mais le bruit avait couru depuis le début de la bataille qu'il n'était pas mort, des guerriers l'ayant vu en haut des murailles observant les combats. Jusqu'ici il n'y avait pas cru…il avait eu tort.

- Mes hommes ne se rendront jamais et JE ne me rendrai jamais!

L'ancien Roi vit horrifié Cendred prêt à engager ce combat avec Arthur. Comment avait-il passé les défenses intérieures ? Il saisit en voyant derrière ses ennemis un sorcier prêt à utiliser ses pouvoirs sur eux.

- Tu vas mourir Pendragon ! dit Cendred en se dirigeant vers Arthur.

Uther comprit que son tour ne viendrait qu'ultérieurement, son fils était le Roi actuel, le roi légitime et seule sa mort signifierait le changement de souverain. Il allait s'interposer entre eux quand une boule d'énergie frappa Cendred et tous ses hommes, les projetant à plusieurs mètres de là.

Merlin s'approcha d'Arthur et de son père d'un pas calme.

- Protéger Arthur est mon destin, Sire, déclara Emrys d'une voix posée. Le moment est venu pour moi d'accomplir ma destinée.

Uther acquiesça par un hochement de tête, comprenant parfaitement les mots du jeune garçon. May lui avait expliqué tout cela et puis, il avait entendu plus d'une fois cette légende sur Emrys…alors que pouvait-il argumenter à cela ?

Cendred et ses hommes se relevèrent groggy du choc de leur chute et amorcèrent une nouvelle attaque.

- Si j'étais vous, je ne ferais pas cela, informa Merlin. Je ne souhaite pas vous tuer, mais si cela s'avérait nécessaire, je n'hésiterais pas.

Le sorcier fit mine de vouloir de nouveau attaquer, mais cette fois ses foudres se dirigèrent sur Merlin, laissant le champ libre à Cendred et ses hommes vers Arthur. Emrys se protégea avec un champ invisible de force, sans prononcer la moindre parole.

- Vous ne pouvez pas me vaincre, dit Merlin.

- Nous verrons…répondit le sorcier.

May et Uther avaient pris chacun un adversaire, les bruits d'épées résonnaient fortement autour d'eux. Arthur croisait le fer avec Cendred, chose dont il avait rêvait depuis de nombreux mois…sa rage s'en trouvait décuplée.

La jeune femme fit voler deux hommes de Cendred par-dessus les remparts, deux guerriers qui voulaient apporter le surnombre à leur petite « fête » et diminuer leurs chances de s'en sortir vivant. Uther lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, elle se défendait plus qu'honorablement à l'épée, il se félicita en lui-même de lui avoir enseigné tout ce qu'il savait sur ce sujet précis lors de leur courte vie commune au château. Même sans utiliser la magie, elle faisait un adversaire véritablement redoutable, son opposant était en train d'en faire les frais…

Merlin se battait toujours contre le sorcier, Arthur contre Cendred. Uther venait d'en finir avec son adversaire d'un coup de tête après avoir malencontreusement perdu son épée, rien ne valait les vieilles méthodes. Le guerrier tomba inanimé au sol dans un lourd fracas, l'ancien Roi ne s'attarda pas dessus et alla ramasser son arme quelques pas plus loin. Il grimaça, l'homme de Cendred avait réussi à le blesser à la cuisse gauche, il sentait cette plaie saigner sous son pantalon. Il devenait réellement trop vieux pour ce genre de plaisanteries. Il déchira un morceau de tissu d'un mort gisant sur le sol et entoura sa blessure en serrant pour stopper le saignement.

Soudain il entendit un grondement sourd monter d'en contre bas du mur d'enceinte. Il s'approcha en boitant et vit avec horreur que les guerriers de Cendred n'ayant pas choisi de rejoindre leur camp avaient décidé d'attaquer les petits groupes formés par les magiciens et les chevaliers de Camelot.

- MAY !, hurla-t-il sans se retourner vers elle.

La magicienne tourna la tête vers son compagnon cherchant à comprendre le pourquoi de son cri. Elle le vit penché au dessus des remparts, son attention monopolisée par ce qui se déroulait en bas. May finit son adversaire à l'aide de la magie, le faisant voler contre le mur, apparemment le temps de respecter les codes des combats était révolu…

- Uther ?

- Il faut le faire, maintenant !

Elle comprit en voyant les guerriers de Cendred attaquer leurs troupes, qui ne résistaient qu'à l'aide de champ de protection magique créé par les magiciens pour les englober tous.

- Je crois que là on n'a plus le choix…souffla Uther.

Ils avaient attendu jusqu'au dernier moment pour éviter d'en arriver là, mais ils étaient coincés. Les troupes de Cendred anéantiraient les leurs en un rien de temps, ils étaient toujours en sous-nombre…leurs magiciens étaient forts mais pas autant que les sorciers recrutés par Morgane, la magie noire étant puissante.

- _O drakon ! féhaþ __þín inheord ! ábréotan swícan __eac fúlne sáwol ! dæl béonne fréomæg ! (oh dragons !, écoutez votre Seigneur ! Détruisez les âmes impures ! il est temps d'être libres !)_

De cette ultime manœuvre résidait leur salut. Les Dragons n'avaient accepté de les aider qu'à une seule condition, que leur force ne soit employée qu'en dernier recours. May et Uther avaient tenu parole, ayant essayé de vaincre les armées de Cendred avec leurs propres troupes, leurs magiciens. Mais ils avaient été conscients depuis le début que cela ne serait pas suffisant, ces magiciens n'étaient que des amateurs qui n'avaient pas pu entretenir leurs dons du fait de la condamnation de la magie par Camelot. Très peu avaient les capacités de vaincre les sorciers de Morgane. May les avaient entraînés avant la bataille, notamment pour maitriser le champ de force qui leur sauverait la vie.

Les dragons levèrent leur tête dans le même mouvement, écoutant attentivement l'appel de May. Ils s'envolèrent et se dispersèrent autour du château. Quand leurs silhouettes réapparurent, il était trop tard pour les hommes de Cendred. Les dragons déversèrent des murs de flammes sur le lieu des combats, recouvrant leurs ennemis entièrement, ne leur laissant aucune chance. Les chevaliers de Camelot et les magiciens furent protégés par leur champ de force.

Le bruit assourdissant se tut soudainement, laissant place à un silence de mort. Ce fut ce silence qui sortit Uther de la sorte de transe dans laquelle il se trouvait depuis que les Dragons avaient déchainé leur furie. Il desserra son étreinte autour de May, plus un réflexe qu'une réelle nécessité de la protéger. L'Ancien Roi l'avait prise dans ses bras au moment où elle avait mis en place le champ de protection pour eux deux. Derrière eux, la jeune femme avait vu son frère protéger Arthur et les chevaliers présents autour. Mais elle avait dû vite se résoudre à fermer les yeux pour se protéger de l'éclat aveuglant provoqué par les flammes des Dragons. Elle sentit Uther qui relâchait son étreinte, et elle rompit alors le champ de force qui les entourait toujours. May jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et vit avec soulagement que Merlin avait aussi réussi à maintenir son champ de force. Quand elle reposa son regard devant elle, elle vit que Uther s'était avancé vers les remparts et regardait en contre bas.

Elle s'avança vers lui, s'arrêtant à ses côtés. Uther glissa son bras gauche sur sa taille pour l'amener plus près de lui, et déposa un baiser sur sa tête. La jeune femme ferma les yeux sous son geste, réalisant soudain qu'ils étaient toujours en vie, qu'ils avaient réussi à sauver Camelot.

Arthur et Merlin approchèrent à leur tour, et ils posèrent leur regard en contre bas du château. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux était indescriptible. Les abords de la cité étaient en feu, certaines zones déjà noires de cendres, d'autres conservaient des flammes. Et au milieu plusieurs petits cercles intacts où se trouvaient leurs troupes, en vie. Les hommes de Cendred qui avaient refusé la reddition étaient tous morts, sans exception.

- On a gagné, dit Merlin. On a sauvé Camelot.

Arthur lui donna une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule, comme pour appuyer ses dires. Oui ils avaient réussi.

- Et Cendred ? Se hasarda May.

Arthur et Merlin se retournèrent ensemble en désignant des corps plus loin. May et Uther suivirent du regard leurs gestes et aperçurent les corps de leurs ennemis, assurément morts avant les flammes des Dragons.

- Bien. Je pense que désormais nos ennemis y réfléchiront à deux fois avant de nous attaquer de nouveau…lança-t-elle.

Uther acquiesça en silence, réalisant la portée de ce qu'ils venaient d'accomplir. Ils avaient décimé une armée entière, unifiant les magiciens, dragons et simples chevaliers. Mais leur tâche n'était pas finie, il devait penser à sécuriser le palais avant d'envisager sa reconstruction.

- Des hommes de Cendred ont dû parvenir à pénétrer la citadelle, une fouille minutieuse sera nécessaire pour s'assurer qu'aucun ennemi n'y est encore, intervint Uther. Avant de passer à la réparation des nombreux dégâts…je vais constituer les équipes et…

May intercepta son compagnon en lui prenant le bras alors qu'il amorçait son départ vers l'intérieur du château. Il la regarda surpris, cherchant une explication.

- Non, toi tu restes là, ordonna-t-elle en ramenant le bras d'Uther vers elle. Tu es blessé, et je dois te soigner. Seulement après cela tu pourras aller vagabonder à ta guise dans le château…

- La blessure n'est pas importante, je peux m'occuper de la fouille…insista l'ancien Roi en resserrant le garrot sur sa cuisse, étouffant une grimace de douleur.

- Uther. Ce n'est pas une proposition, tu restes avec moi. Point. Tu le rejoindras quand tu en seras capable physiquement.

Arthur et Merlin observaient avec plaisir l'échange entre l'ancien Roi et sa compagne, May arrivant comme toujours à faire capituler Uther, malgré ses essais honorables pour imposer sa volonté. La jeune femme avait dès son arrivée à Camelot prouvé qu'elle détenait en elle cette capacité rare de faire plier le Roi quelque soit le sujet du désaccord. Pour la joie de nombreuses personnes à travers le Royaume, le caractère impossible d'Uther n'ayant jamais rencontré une telle opposition auparavant.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Père. Je pense pouvoir m'en sortir…ce qui ne sera pas votre cas si vous continuez à la contredire…titilla Arthur. Viens Merlin.

Arthur vit que son père lui jetait un regard désespéré, le suivant des yeux lors de « sa fuite » de la terrasse. Uther enleva les gantelets portant ses armoiries, preuve qu'il renonçait à s'opposer à la volonté de May, et les posa sur le muret devant lui.

- J'étais parfaitement capable de m'occuper de cela, continua le Roi en passant une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus au passage.

- J'en suis sûre…se moqua-t-elle.

Elle le fixa dans les yeux, et y décela sans ambigüité un épuisement moral autant que physique. Sans réelle surprise, elle sentait déjà cela à travers leur lien. Ils avaient préparé cette bataille depuis plus de six mois, et elle savait que son compagnon n'avait pas eu de réelle nuit de sommeil depuis plusieurs jours, inquiet d'avoir manqué un détail important qui aurait conduit à leur perte. Uther n'était plus un jeune homme malgré les apparences, il avait besoin de repos. May, toujours proche de lui, caressa sa joue délicatement, promenant ses doigts sur sa peau chaude. Uther ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux sous ses caresses, et recouvrit sa main de la sienne. Il n'avait jamais pu lui résister, n'avait jamais été capable de maintenir ses barrières en sa présence. Il était toujours lui-même avec May, se laissant voir tel qu'il était, avec ses faiblesses et ses forces, son tempérament de feu ne l'ayant jamais repoussée, ni même sa charge à la tête du royaume. Elle l'avait accepté sans retenue, ce qui expliquait en partie son comportement « soumis » envers elle, l'autre raison étant l'état actuel des choses…

May se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa d'abord un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis se laissa aller à l'embrasser tendrement. Ils n'avaient eu que peu d'intimité, séparés la plupart du temps, et prendre le temps de penser juste à eux était agréable. Surtout en sachant qu'ils avaient gagné. Uther laissa sa main quitter son visage pour venir se reposer sur les hanches de sa compagne, refermant ainsi l'étreinte commencée par sa deuxième main.

L'ancien roi percevait avec délectation les petits doigts de May à travers ses cheveux, cherchant à augmenter leur contact en amenant sa tête plus près de la sienne. La jeune femme sentit brusquement Uther vaciller, interrompant soudainement leur baiser. Elle rouvrit les yeux et le rattrapa juste à temps. L'espace d'un instant, il avait dû oublier sa blessure et s'était appuyé de tout son poids sur sa jambe meurtrie qui n'avait pas résistée…

- Allons te soigner, Uther. Le reste attendra…

L'ancien roi ne répondit pas, mais prit appui sur les épaules de May et se laissa conduire à l'intérieur. La médecin vit qu'il grimaçait silencieusement à chaque pas, essayant de dissimuler sa douleur.

- Et tu voulais mener les recherches ?

Uther lui jeta un regard frustré, conscient qu'elle l'avait percé à jour. En réalité il n'aurait pas été capable d'aligner plus de dix pas avec cette blessure…

Elle l'installa sur une chaise préalablement redressée pour pouvoir servir à son usage premier… May s'agenouilla près de lui, desserrant le garrot doucement. Le linge était déjà intégralement recouvert de sang, la blessure était bien plus importante que son compagnon ne voulait se l'admettre. Elle attrapa le tissu autour de la plaie et tira sèchement dessus, dégageant le pourtour de la blessure. L'épée avait dû transpercer la cuisse d'Uther de part en part, laissant une entaille profonde et surtout large, d'où la quantité de sang déjà écoulée…

Uther ne la quittait pas des yeux, il n'avait rien dit quand elle avait déchiré son pantalon, en d'autres circonstances, il l'aurait même aidée…mais cela lui avait induit une douleur quasi intolérable dans la jambe. May l'avait sentie, elle l'avait regardé, ses yeux azurs lui demandant implicitement pardon pour la douleur…et maintenant elle avait approché sa main gauche au dessus de sa plaie.

- _Ic hæle þina þrowunga, _murmura-t-elle.

Uther vit ses yeux revêtir une teinte dorée alors qu'elle prononçât la formule, puis ne sentit soudain plus de douleur dans sa jambe. Il autorisa son regard à quitter sa compagne pour vérifier sa cuisse et constata sans surprise la disparition complète de sa plaie, des tissus parfaitement sains à la place.

- Voilà, c'est déjà mieux, commenta la jeune femme. Tu seras tout de même affaibli pendant quelques jours, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. Mais tu peux de nouveau marcher…

- Tu n'avais pas à faire ça, May. La méthode _traditionnelle_ aurait suffi et elle t'aurait moins fatiguée...

May releva sa tête vers lui, une pointe de lassitude dans les yeux. Elle était parfaitement capable de gérer son épuisement, et là en l'occurrence elle se sentait plutôt bien, assez bien pour le soigner sans s'épuiser…

- Je connais mes limites, Uther. De plus, ta blessure était suffisamment grave pour la soigner de cette manière, dit-elle en désignant son pantalon recouvert de son sang. D'autres blessures à porter à ma connaissance ?

L'ancien Roi baissa les yeux sur sa jambe et constata qu'elle avait raison, beaucoup de sang s'était échappé de sa plaie, et avec la méthode « traditionnelle », il aurait mis plus d'une semaine à s'en remettre.

- Tu ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi…c'est dans mon sang. Surtout après ce que nous avons vécu…

- Je sais, et je ne t'ai jamais reproché de t'inquiéter pour moi, au contraire…mais je t'aime et tu passeras toujours avant moi, tu as besoin de soins et j'ai la capacité de te soigner. D'autres blessures? répéta-t-elle en se relevant doucement. Et n'essaie de les dissimuler…

Uther lui lança un regard innocent en levant les deux mains pour se défendre, comme s'il avait l'habitude de lui cacher ce genre de choses…May ne put s'empêcher un sourire à son geste. Quand grandirait-il ?

- J'attends…

L'ancien Roi expira, signe qu'il renonçait à la combattre sur ce terrain et finalement lui tendit sa main droite. La jeune femme retira délicatement le gant de cuir, remarquant au passage des grimaces sur le visage de son compagnon. Elle posa le gant sur Uther et observa la main en question pendant de longues secondes avant de bouger ou dire quoique ce soit.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit cassée, marmonna Uther. Mais elle n'a pas été épargnée…

Il était parfaitement conscient que vu l'état de sa main, sa compagne était en colère qu'il ne lui ait pas demandé plus tôt de la soigner. Le poignet était gonflé, rouge, tout comme les doigts, et un hématome recouvrait son poing. Pour être honnête, il pouvait à peine bouger ses doigts, une chance qu'il fût gaucher…

- Je peux _arranger_ cela, Uther….

- Non. L'ancienne méthode sera suffisante. Je ne veux pas t'épuiser plus que de raison.

Uther avait parlé sur un ton ferme, sa voix étant devenue beaucoup plus grave que d'accoutumée accentuant ainsi son refus. Il ne voulait plus de magie sur lui. Pas à cause de la magie en elle-même, mais car cela épuisait sa compagne. Et elle avait déjà combattu, _aussi bien qu'un homme pensa Uther_, avait créé et maintenu ce champ de force et l'avait soigné. C'était assez.

- Uther…

- May. Tu en as fait plus que nécessaire. Les bandages et les potions feront l'affaire. J'ai toujours été soigné comme cela et je n'en suis pas mort…

La jeune médecin soupira en laissant son regard se perdre dans celui d'Uther, les yeux verts clairs du Roi ayant cette expression rare envers elle : ils lui ordonnaient de l'écouter.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, puis s'éloigna vers un coin éloigné de la pièce, et retira de derrière un rideau une mallette. Ils avaient pris soin de dissimuler des trousses de soins un peu partout dans le château, au cas où. May revint vers Uther, s'approcha de lui. Il s'était levé entre temps et lui tendait son poignet meurtri. Elle posa la mallette sur une table près du mur et l'ouvrit, cherchant de quoi faire passer la douleur et l'inflammation. Avant de procéder, elle reporta son attention sur le fameux poignet, tâtant aussi délicatement que possible pour écarte une éventuelle fracture, renouvelant l'opération sur la main et chacun des doigts. Uther grimaça quasiment tout le temps que dura cet examen, laissant échapper des gémissements de douleurs quand elle passa sur le pouce, l'index et le majeur.

- Ils sont cassés, l'informa-t-elle.

Uther soupira en entendant le verdict. Il croyait réellement qu'il n'avait rien, juste des ecchymoses dues au choc reçu, il avait stupidement utilisé sa main droite pour parer un coup d'épée.

- Je peux juste te bander la main avec ce que j'ai, mais je devrais te l'immobiliser dès que nous aurons sécurisé les appartements de Gaius. Pendant ce temps, tu devras laisser ta main au repos et ne pas l'utiliser…

- Crois-moi, vu comme elle me fait mal, je ne vais pas la solliciter de sitôt…

- Bien, dit May satisfaite de sa réponse. Prends ça (elle lui tendit une petite flasque contenant un liquide d'une couleur peu engageante), c'est pour la douleur et l'inflammation.

Son patient s'exécuta, avala d'une traite le contenu et grimaça lorsqu'il se rendit compte du goût.

- Pourquoi est ce que ces potions doivent toujours avoir un goût épouvantable ?, commenta-t-il en lui tendant la fiole vide.

- Plus c'est mauvais, plus c'est efficace…

- Celle-là doit vraiment être efficace, alors !

May sourit mais ne releva pas la remarque de son compagnon, elle avait l'habitude de ses commentaires sur les goûts abominables des potions qui le soignaient habituellement. May avait attrapé son onguent et commençait à badigeonner le poignet et la main d'Uther.

- Nous avons concentré les composants avec Gaius pour que cela soit efficace plus rapidement, nous ne savions pas comment la bataille allait tourner…

Elle déposa une large couche, ne sachant pas combien de temps s'écoulerait avant qu'elle puisse lui faire un emplâtre. Elle finit enfin par enrouler une bande autour de la blessure, recouvrant ainsi les meurtrissures.

- Voilà, c'est bon. Tu peux aller divaguer à ta guise maintenant…

_un des derniers chapitres de cette histoire...j'espère que cela vous plait toujours autant...R&R_


	23. Chapter 23

May s'était mise en route en même temps qu'Uther, lui était parti rejoindre Arthur pour sécuriser le château et s'assurer qu'aucun ennemi n'y ait trouvé refuge. Ils avaient réellement réussi, elle n'y croyait toujours pas, mais il restait un problème de taille, Morgane. Pour le moment, elle était inconsciente, ne représentant aucun danger, mais il faudrait la réveiller sous peu, et May redoutait ce moment. Allait-elle continuer à décharger ses torrents de haine sur eux ? A ne pas croire ce qu'il lui dirait ? A rester leur ennemi, alors qu'ils étaient sa famille ? Serait-elle capable de la maîtriser ?

Autant de questions auxquelles elle ne pouvait apporter aucune réponse en ce moment précis. La jeune femme continua sa route, traversant une partie du château, seule mais constamment sur ses gardes. Elle déboucha enfin dehors par un escalier réservé aux serviteurs, atteignant la cour principale de la citadelle où se trouvait toujours Kigharrah.

Le grand dragon leva sa lourde tête en l'entendant approcher. May s'avança jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, elle avait toujours été en confiance avec lui, elle ne savait si cela tenait à sa qualité de Seigneur des Dragons, mais elle aimait particulièrement Kilgharrah.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle en caressant sa tête.

- Ne le soit pas, vous avez tenu parole en essayant toutes les autres alternatives avant d'avoir recours à nous.

- Oui, mais des centaines de personnes sont mortes…

Le Dragon redressa sa tête, rompant ainsi leur contact pour mieux l'observer. Elle éprouvait des remords à avoir fait appel à eux et ainsi entraîné la mort de centaines de personnes parmi les guerriers de Cendred.

- Ces personnes avaient choisi leur camp, ont été prévenues…cela n'est pas de ta faute, c'était leur destin. Tu as accompli le tien, désormais la magie pourra de nouveau être libre Camelot.

Kilgharrah se tut quelques secondes et la dévisagea.

- Je vois beaucoup de fatigue en toi…tu devrais te reposer.

- Uther m'a déjà fait la remarque…sourit la jeune femme en massant son cou rendu endolori par les précédents évènements.

- Je n'en doute pas, il se fait beaucoup de souci pour toi, à juste titre. Les combats t'ont épuisée, tu devrais l'écouter.

- Je vais l'écouter, mais je vais d'abord retrouver mon fils et Gaius. Ils vont bien ?

- De ce que j'en vois, oui.

May suivit le regard du dragon et se retourna pour apercevoir Gaius qui marchait vers eux, en donnant la main à Lukah. Tous deux semblaient ne rien avoir. Elle sourit en voyant son fils, il commençait à ressembler à son père, pour sa plus grande joie, elle aimait particulièrement le physique d'Uther et avoir un fils qui lui ressemble était le plus beau cadeau qu'il puisse lui faire…

- Alors ? demanda Gaius en arrivant à proximité.

Le garçonnet avait lâché la main du médecin pour tendre les bras à sa mère. May l'attrapa comme une plume et le serra fort contre elle. Elle était soulagée de voir qu'ils étaient sains et saufs tous deux.

- L'armée de Cendred n'est plus, grâce au Dragons. Nous n'avons pas pu les convaincre de nous rejoindre, seule une poignée a accepté de changer de camp…dit-elle d'un air sombre.

- C'était à prévoir, continua le vieil homme.

- Oui, mais j'avais espéré ne pas en arriver là.

_Quelques heures plus tard…_

La salle de commandement avait retrouvé son usage premier, Uther et Arthur étant assis autour de la grande table dirigeant les différentes patrouilles selon les dernières informations qu'ils avaient reçues.

- Très bien, finit Arthur. On a quasiment sécurisé tout le château, il ne manque que deux patrouilles et ce sera bon…dit-il en frottant son visage fatigué. Restera ensuite la phase de reconstruction.

- Cela ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps avec les magiciens, en plus les Dragons ont accepté de nous aider…

Le jeune Roi fixa Uther pensif, il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Son père vivant, assis devant lui ayant réussi l'exploit de lever une armée de magiciens pour sauver Camelot.

- Je n'en reviens toujours pas que vous avez réussi à convaincre les Dragons de nous aider, que Cendred ne soit plus une menace pour personne. Cela parait si irréel…

- Je n'y suis pas pour grand-chose, rétorqua Uther avec un sourire forcé, c'est May qui était la clé de tout, qui a échafaudé ce plan. Sans ses dons, rien de cela n'aurait été possible, je serais toujours au fond de mon caveau…et Morgane serait assise sur ton trône faisant régner la terreur sur Camelot.

Arthur ne rajouta rien à l'explication de son père, elle se suffisait à elle-même…Il fixa la carte dépliée devant eux, intégrant les derniers évènements. Son royaume, son peuple étaient sauvé.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher, Arthur, il est tard et rien de décisif n'arrivera ce soir. Les dernières patrouilles sont celles des parties éloignées de la citadelle, le cœur du château est sécurisé et nous avons organisé des tours de gardes. Nous sommes à l'abri pour cette nuit, aucun ennemi ne se trouve encore ici.

- Je veux être certain que la cité est sûre avant de me coucher et…

- Tu es épuisé et demain nous aurons besoin du Roi en forme. Je peux attendre quelques heures de plus, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas ma première nuit blanche…

Uther laissa un sourire apparaître en prononçant ces derniers mots, signifiant à son fils qu'il était temps qu'il s'accorde un peu de répit.

- Demain sera une nouvelle journée. Tu es Roi maintenant Arthur, laisse les autres s'occuper des détails et, de plus je pense que Guenièvre sera heureuse que tu passes un peu de temps avec elle…

Le jeune homme sourit, rencontrant l'expression amusée de son père et acquiesça finalement à sa remarque.

- D'accord, dit-il en se levant, mais s'il se passe quelque chose…

- …tu seras le premier averti, tu as ma parole.

Arthur fixa son père longuement, conscient qu'il était aussi fatigué que lui, mais ne dit rien. Uther ne supportait pas qu'on lui dicte ses actes, il irait se reposer quand il l'aurait décidé, et attendrait probablement sa compagne pour se retirer.

- Nous avons accompli de grandes choses aujourd'hui, Arthur. Tu peux être fier de ton peuple et de toi…dit Uther assez solennellement.

- En ce moment précis, la personne dont je suis le plus fier, c'est vous, Père.

_Quelques heures plus tard…_

May marchait tranquillement dans le couloir menant à la salle de commandement, donnant la main à son fils. Il était tard, mais elle savait qu'Uther était toujours là, attendant le retour des dernières patrouilles sécurisant le château pour la nuit, ou ce qu'il restait de la nuit…Lukah avait fait une sieste de presque une heure quelques heures auparavant et jouissait maintenant d'une forme dépassant sans aucun doute la sienne. Au détour d'un couloir, elle faillit percuter Jonas qui marchait d'un pas rapide rejoignant visiblement la même destination qu'elle…

- Jonas. Tu m'as fait peur, je ne t'avais pas entendu…

- Désolé…, s'excusa le Druide, je reviens juste de la patrouille et j'aillais en rendre compte à Uther. Il est toujours dans la salle de commandement ?

- A ma connaissance…

- Tu allais le rejoindre apparemment. Je ne veux pas vous faire veiller plus que nécessaire, tu n'as qu'à lui transmettre mon rapport…

La jeune femme acquiesça, cette solution lui allait, elle était exténuée, et Uther également si elle se fiait à leur lien. Plus vite il aurait tous ses comptes-rendus de mission, plus vite ils pourraient se retirer.

- Je t'écoute.

- Nous avons donc quadrillé le secteur de la ville haute jusqu'à la jonction avec la citadelle, et n'avons rien trouvé. Pas de guerriers, pas de magie autour de ce secteur. Avec Sire Latey nous avons organisé des quarts de garde pour protéger au mieux ce secteur. Mais a priori, il n'y a plus d'ennemi dans ce coin. Nous pouvons donc dormir tranquille au moins pour ce soir.

- C'est une excellente nouvelle, dit May. Merci Jonas. Pour tout…

Le druide sourit en posant une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule de sa protégée, comprenant parfaitement la signification de ces paroles.

- Merci à vous deux. Va te reposer, demain sera une longue journée…finit le Druide en les quittant.

Elle agréa et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son fils qui attendait patiemment que sa mère ait finie de parler.

- On va voir papa, Lukah ?

- 'apa…babilla l'enfant imitant sa mère.

Uther commençait à s'assoupir lourdement à force d'attendre. Certes ce n'était pas sa première nuit blanche, mais celle-là était particulièrement longue ayant combattu quelques heures plus tôt et perdu pas mal de sang avec sa blessure à la cuisse. Il devait être honnête avec lui-même, l'âge commençait sérieusement à se faire sentir sur ses épaules. Il n'avait qu'une envie, aller se coucher. Dormir et ne plus s'inquiéter pour ce soir. Il allait succomber une nouvelle fois à l'appel du sommeil quand la porte s'ouvrir doucement, le ramenant de force à un état éveillé et alerte, la main gauche instinctivement posée sur la garde de son épée paré à toutes éventualités. Son corps se détendit quand il aperçut finalement sa compagne dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle referma la porte et lâcha son fils qui alla rejoindre Uther.

Le Roi observa son petit garçon marcher vers lui, heureux de le revoir et malgré cette heure tardive il jouissait d'une forme qui rendait l'ancien souverain jaloux à un point inavouable…

- 'apa !

Uther attrapa l'enfant sans effort et le posa sur ses genoux, face à lui.

- Tu es supposé être au lit depuis longtemps, toi…souffla-t-il.

- Nous avons fait un saut vers l'infirmerie pour voir si Gaius n'avait pas besoin d'aide et…

- May…dit Uther sur un ton qui trahissait son mécontentement. Tu étais également supposée te reposer je te rappelle.

La jeune femme s'avança à son tour vers lui et prit une chaise pour s'asseoir.

- Je n'ai quasiment rien fait, Gaius avait suffisamment de soigneurs avec lui. Mais tu seras heureux d'apprendre que ton fils a des dons de guérisseurs. Il a soigné pas mal de petites égratignures sans montrer le moindre signe de difficulté.

Uther laissa son regard passer de son fils à May, en intégrant ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Lukah avait hérité beaucoup de choses de sa mère on dirait…Mais il reposa ses yeux sur lui quand l'enfant approcha sa main de la joue gauche d'Uther, où un hématome en recouvrait une bonne partie. Les yeux de Lukah prirent une teinte dorée pendant un bref instant et la douleur s'évanouit. Le garçonnet sembla examiner là où la blessure avait disparu et sourit, satisfait de ce qu'il avait fait.

- Tu vois…commenta May.

- Ce que je vois c'est que je vais devoir vous surveiller tous les deux pour éviter que vous ne vous épuisiez à utiliser vos dons, ironisa Uther quand Lukah tenta d'atteindre désespérément sa main droite meurtrie.

- Non, Lukah, ça suffit. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu soignes ma main, dit Uther en éloigna le plus possible son bras de son fils.

L'enfant mit quelques instants avant de comprendre que son père refusait son aide et le fixa avec un regard interrogateur.

- A mal…'apa, contesta Lukah.

- Oui, papa a mal, mais ça va. Laisse ma main d'accord ?

Uther appuya son regard jusqu'à apercevoir un abandon chez son fils. Il ramena son bras dans sa position initiale et resserra l'étreinte sur Lukah, le forçant à se coucher contre lui. Il n'opposa pas de résistance, calant sa tête contre le cou de son père.

- Bien, souffla Uther en déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux.

May les avait observés silencieusement, amusée de leur relation. Lukah s'était rapidement habitué à son père, acceptant son autorité sans problème et surtout il avait compris qu'Uther ne possédait pas de don et se comportait donc différemment avec lui, lui obéissant alors qu'il aurait pu le dominer sans l'ombre d'un doute. Ce qui satisfaisait la jeune femme profondément, sa famille était constituée de personnes radicalement différentes et pourtant elle fonctionnait parfaitement. Puis voyant son fils prendre une position qu'elle connaissait être celle qu'il préférait pour s'endormir, elle se souvint pourquoi elle était là.

- J'ai croisé Jonas en route, il revenait de sa patrouille.

L'attention de Roi revint alors sur sa compagne, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer des cernes marquées sous ses yeux. Elle aussi était plus que fatiguée, et méritait grandement du repos. Elle avait fait beaucoup aujourd'hui pour le royaume, il était temps qu'elle pense à elle.

- Sa patrouille était la dernière, commenta doucement Uther.

- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Ils ont sécurisé leurs zones et mis des quarts de gardes, les abords de la citadelle sont donc sécurisés pour cette nuit.

- Bien. Dans ce cas-là, allons nous coucher, je suis mort de fatigue…dit le roi en se levant doucement pour ne pas déranger son fils.

La protégée de Gaius ne bougea pas, le suivant juste des yeux.

- Où est Arthur ? je ne l'ai pas croisé en venant jusqu'ici…

- Je lui ai dit d'aller se reposer il y a trois heures environs. Il avait besoin de sommeil.

La jeune femme leva un sourcil à la réponse de son compagnon, visiblement contrariée.

- Et pas toi ?

- May…commença Uther en appuyant son regard sur elle.

Elle leva les mains pour se défendre d'une accusation sous-entendue et se mit debout, suivant Uther vers la porte avec une chandelle.

- Je dis juste que tu es au moins autant fatigué que lui si ce n'est plus et que tu étais grièvement blessé seulement quelques heures auparavant…

- May, s'il te plait. Je t'ai demandé d'aller te reposer et tu es toujours là…s'il y a quelqu'un de nous deux qui devrait économiser ses forces, je crois que ce serait plutôt toi, non ?

Elle se tut quelques secondes, avant de lui répondre. Ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion des dizaines de fois depuis quelques mois, et elle finissait toujours de la même façon, la protégée de Gaius cédait à Uther.

- Uther, je sais gérer mon énergie, ce n'est pas la première fois je te rappelle que je…

- Je suis parfaitement au courant que ce n'est pas la première fois, ajouta-t-il en baissant les yeux sur son fils toujours blotti contre lui, mais je n'étais pas présent la première fois et je n'ai pas pu veiller sur toi. Cette fois je suis là, et je veux prendre soin de toi, assumer le rôle qui est le mien.

Ils sortirent de la salle de commandement indiquèrent au garde qu'ils se retiraient pour le reste de la nuit. Ils allaient enfin pourvoir apprécier cette première nuit sans menace sur Camelot. Dans les jours qui viendraient ils auraient un autre problème à s'occuper, Morgane.

_La fin est proche mes amis...un peu de patience et cette histoire connaitra son épilogue...R&R_


	24. Chapter 24

May jeta un dernier regard sur son fils toujours endormi dans son lit, la fatigue ayant eu raison enfin de lui. Ils avaient dû réaménager leurs quartiers pour accueillir leur enfant, se servant de la pièce attenante pour donner un espace à Lukah, l'isolant d'eux pour plus de calme. Uther et elle allaient pouvoir souffler, après cette journée incroyable où ils avaient réussi à sauver Camelot. May sortit de la petit chambre improvisée et chercha instinctivement son compagnon du regard et le trouva finalement au fond de la pièce essayant de poser ses habits avec plus ou moins de succès à cause de sa main blessée. Il retenait des jurons de douleurs, cherchant à en finir le plus rapidement malgré sa blessure. _Ah les hommes, soupira-t-elle…pourquoi ne demandent-ils jamais d'aide? _Elle s'avança vers lui et posa ses mains sur le bouton de chemise qu'il essayait désespérément de défaire ce qui le stoppa.

- Je vais t'aider, Uther. Laisse-moi faire.

L'ancien Roi soupira lentement en signe de renoncement et enleva ses mains pour qu'elle ait accès plus facilement aux boutons. May défit un à un les fameux boutons, libérant ainsi sa chemise et lui enleva doucement pour ne pas engendrer de douleurs supplémentaires.

- Merci, murmura-t-il presque imperceptiblement.

Sa compagne releva les yeux vers lui, tout en laissant ses mains le long des hanches d'Uther. Elle rencontra son regard clair empli d'émotions qui trahissait comme à chaque fois son état d'esprit.

- Je vais bien, arrête de me regarder de cette manière, sourit-elle.

- Je n'ai rien dit…

- Tu n'as pas besoin de parler pour que je sache ce que tu penses, Uther.

- Malheureusement pour moi…admit-il à regret à déposant un baiser sur sa tête.

May ferma les yeux à son geste et se blottit finalement contre lui sentant son étreinte se refermer sur elle. Uther posa sa tête sur celle de sa compagne, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand il la prenait dans ses bras. Ils restèrent de longues secondes immobiles, appréciant simplement la présence de l'autre, humant son odeur devenue si familière au fil des mois passés ensemble.

- J'ai toujours avoir au fond de moi cette crainte incontrôlable de te perdre, d'être incapable de te protéger et …j'ai peur qu'un jour on me reprenne tout ce à quoi je tiens, ma famille, les enfants, toi…

- Je ne suis pas Ygraine, l'interrompit May doucement. Je ne vais pas mourir pour que nos enfants vivent, ils ont été conçus de manière _traditionnelle_ si tu te souviens bien.

- Je m'en rappelle très bien, sourit Uther.

La jeune femme s'écarta légèrement de lui pour pouvoir lui faire face et amena ses mains sur ses joues. Cette blessure ne se refermerait donc jamais…

- Uther, ce qui se passe aujourd'hui ne peut être plus différent de ce qui s'est passé autrefois. Nous n'avons pas conclu de marché ou quoique ce soit pour nos enfants. Tu ne dois rien à personne…

- Mais j'ai fait tellement de mal par le passé, poursuivit l'ancien Roi en superposant sa main sur une de sa compagne. J'ai condamné à mort tellement de personnes innocentes, uniquement par soif de vengeance, la plupart n'était même pas né quand Ygraine est morte. Et aujourd'hui je me sens toujours coupable, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être digne de tout cela, de cette seconde chance que tu m'as offerte alors que j'ai détruit des centaines de familles.

- Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation des dizaines de fois, et je te redis ce que je t'ai déjà dit : ce que tu as fait par le passé est fait, et personne ne pourra jamais le changer. Mais tu as su trouver assez de force et de détermination au fond de toi pour te remettre en question et revenir sur le droit chemin, expiant tes fautes unes à unes…cela demande beaucoup de courage et d'abnégation.

- Mais cela n'a été possible que grâce à toi, sans toi je serai mort et …

- …et Camelot serait la proie au chaos. Alors qu'aujourd'hui, nous avons réussi à sauver le royaume tout en fédérant des personnes radicalement différentes. Nous venons d'offrir un avenir à Camelot, à toutes les personnes qui y vivent. Tu as su convaincre tes anciens ennemis de rallier ta cause, tu mérites ce qui t'arrive, tu as travaillé dur pour y parvenir. Personne n'est parfait, Uther, c'est le propre de l'homme de faire des erreurs, mais peu de personnes sont capables d'apprendre de leurs faux-pas pour devenir meilleures. Tu as réussi cela.

- Grâce à toi, répéta-t-il.

- J'ai juste été la première à te voir tel que tu es réellement, sourit-elle.

Uther resta silencieux, laissant son regard se perdre dans celui de sa compagne. Combien de fois lui avait-elle répété ce type de discours ? Des dizaines ? Des centaines de fois ? Et il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il méritait cela, tout ce bonheur, sa nouvelle famille, son royaume en passe de redevenir ce qu'il était autrefois, un lieu de paix et de sécurité pour tous, Arthur qui finalement était devenu Roi et pourtant l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts, prêt à lui rendre sa couronne. Ne restait qu'une seule ombre au tableau, Morgane. Elle était la preuve vivante de ses échecs passés, elle avait suivi scrupuleusement ses traces, ayant laissé sa colère et sa vengeance la guider dans ses actes. Comme lui. Il ne pouvait lui vouloir d'être telle qu'il l'avait élevée.

Quelque chose le sortit de sa torpeur, il revint à lui laissant ses doutes s'évanouir et sentit les lèvres de May sur les siennes. Uther s'abandonna à ce simple baiser, chassant toute pensée négative. Ils venaient de gagner la bataille la plus importante de leur vie, ils avaient droit à un peu de bon temps maintenant.

- Ton passé est sombre c'est vrai, mais c'est ce passé qui t'a conduit à devenir l'homme que tu es aujourd'hui. Et c'est de cet homme dont je suis tombée amoureuse dans la forêt de Qimat, je suis fière de partager ta vie Uther et encore plus fière d'être la mère de tes enfants.

- Je suis celui qui a eu de la chance de t'avoir, May. Si tu n'étais pas enceinte, je crois que je te ferais un enfant ce soir…sourit-il malicieusement.

- On peut toujours s'entraîner pour le troisième…murmura-t-elle en amenant ses lèvres près des siennes.

Il amena ses mains sur les hanches de sa compagne, l'attirant sans retenue à lui. Ces moments d'intimité avaient été beaucoup trop rares au cours des derniers jours, elle lui avait manqué plus qu'il ne l'avait laissé paraître autour de lui, bien qu'il fût conscient que son caractère désagréable avait refait surface pendant l'absence de la jeune femme. Uther intensifia leur baiser en trouvant sa langue et sourit en l'entendant gémir à son contact. May caressait ses cheveux avec envie, ayant avec évidence une idée précise de la suite de leur nuit. Et cette perspective plaisait beaucoup à l'ancien Roi.

Le maillot de corps d'Uther fut le premier vêtement à faire les frais de leur envie irrépressible de s'unir le plus rapidement possible. May enleva la plupart de ses habits pour épargner des souffrances inutiles à la main toujours douloureuse de son partenaire. Il l'attira vers le lit, appréciant sans retenue le sourire qui barrait le visage de sa compagne à l'idée de faire l'amour maintenant. Uther se retrouva sur le dos dominé par sa compagne qui prenait un plaisir certain à se frôler contre lui, seuls leurs sous-vêtements les empêchaient de sentir entièrement le corps de l'autre. May ondulait contre sur son sexe au gré de ses envies, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau d'Uther qui passait près d'elle, engendrant des milliers de frissons de plaisir. Elle sentait son sexe dur sous elle et les mains de son compagnon qui appuyaient ses fesses dessus, augmentant leur friction jusqu'à leur donner un début d'orgasme.

- Ooohhh…Uther…soupira-t-elle.

- Je te veux, May, maintenant, souffla-t-il entre deux gémissements.

Elle se redressa légèrement de sorte à voir son visage, Uther avait les yeux mi-clos appréciant la moindre sensation qu'il ressentait maintenant, étant totalement détendu oubliant ses angoisses qui le tourmentaient quelques minutes auparavant. Et c'était bien le but de tout ça. Lui rappeler qu'elle l'aimait malgré son passé, qu'elle le désirait toujours autant, leurs enfants n'y changeaient rien, au contraire, ils étaient la preuve de leur attachement l'un à l'autre. Et apparemment Uther la désirait autant qu'elle, son érection en témoignait. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau, cette fois avec plus d'intensité, montrant qu'elle aussi avait très envie de lui. Ils mêlèrent leurs langues, cherchant à dominer l'autre pendant qu'Uther entreprit de se débarrasser de la culotte de May et son travail fut grandement facilité quand celle-ci souleva ses hanches pour l'aider sans pour autant interrompre leur baiser langoureux.

- Aahhh, oui…lâcha-t-elle quand elle sentit les doigts de son compagnon la pénétrer avec facilité et commencer à entrer et sortir à un rythme très …agréable.

- Tu es tellement…_prête_, murmura-t-il dans sa bouche.

Uther sentait parfaitement les muscles se contracter autour de ses doigts alors qu'elle ondulait de plus en plus fort contre lui, il allait la faire jouir s'il continuait ainsi…et l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas. Il l'avait déjà fait de nombreuses fois et il devait admettre que savoir qu'il pouvait lui donner autant de plaisir juste avec sa main flattait son égo à un point insoupçonné.

- …huumm….Uther…

- Tu aimes ça ? demanda-t-il sûr de lui un sourire aux lèvres.

- Oohh…tu connais déjà la réponse…

- Et j'aime quand tu me le répètes…

- Oui…j'aime ça.

May pensa à tort que son amant allait s'arrêter là, choisissant de « finir le travail » traditionnellement, elle fut donc surprise quand il continua à la stimuler avec ses doigts l'amenant rapidement au bord du précipice.

- Uther…murmura-t-elle incertaine.

- Laisse-toi aller mon amour, répondit-il en suivant le rythme imposé les mouvements de bassin de sa compagne.

May rouvrit furtivement ses yeux pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bien compris sa demande car elle était déjà près du point de non-retour…et les stimulations du pouce d'Uther sur son clitoris en plus du reste n'arrangeaient rien…et elle rencontra son regard empli d'excitation et d'amour qui n'attendait qu'elle. Elle sourit et recommença à l'embrasser avec envie, s'abandonnant petit à petit à lui.

- Continue, ordonna-t-elle.

Il ne se fit pas prier et augmenta son rythme en la sentant se laisser aller au plaisir ultime. May échappa des cris de jouissance pendant que l'orgasme la submergeât, serrant Uther contre elle pour augmenter leur contact. Il avait parfaitement senti sa compagne se contracter autour de ses doigts, les amenant plus profondément en elle tout en se blottissant dans son cou.

- Et maintenant…marmonna-t-elle sur un ton satisfait.

La jeune femme sentait toujours l'érection de son compagnon sous elle, ses cris de jouissance n'ayant en rien fait diminuer son excitation.

- S'il y a une chose que mon expérience des femmes enceintes m'a apprise, répondit-il en esquissant un sourire, c'est que leur libido est décuplée par la grossesse …et je n'ai pas prévu de te laisser tranquille cette nuit…

- Je croyais que tu étais mort de fatigue, ironisa-t-elle.

- Quelqu'un m'a fait passer l'envie de dormir…

Le jour commençait à juste poindre quand le couple fut enfin rassasié de sexe. Uther était allongé dans leur lit, immobile et surtout en paix avec lui-même, May avait blotti sa tête sur son torse et laissé son bras gauche reposer sur lui. Elle sentait la main gauche de son compagnon caresser tendrement son dos alors qu'elle commençait à sombrer enfin dans un sommeil bien trop longtemps repoussé. L'ancien Roi appréciait particulièrement ces moments de calme après avoir fait l'amour avec sa compagne, il percevait alors vraiment leur leur lien. Il repensa que May allait lui donner un nouvel enfant d'ici quelques mois, un petit Pendragon qui, s'il suivait les traces de Lukah, aurait les mêmes dons que sa mère. Sur ses quatre enfants, trois auraient des dons de magie. Il sourit intérieurement en repensant que son ancienne quête d'éradication de la magie avait vraiment été futile…et qu'il devait beaucoup à May, sans elle, il serait resté ce Roi sans pitié, ce tyran…

_Non, _pensa-t-il alors_, sans elle je serais mort_.

Il resserra instinctivement son étreinte autour d'elle, cherchant à avoir le maximum de contact entre leur deux corps. Uther sentait le battement calme et régulier du cœur de sa compagne contre lui, elle lui avait offert une seconde chance, une possibilité de tout recommencer et de réparer ses fautes. Il lui devait sa vie, ses enfants. Tout.

May était quasiment endormie quand elle entendit Uther parler. Cela la ramena brièvement à un état éveillé sans pour autant comprendre ce qu'il avait dit.

- Hummm. Quoi ? murmura-t-elle si faiblement que l'ancien Roi comprit à peine ses paroles.

- Je pense qu'on devrait se marier, répéta Uther.

La jeune femme se réveilla totalement, ouvrant les yeux comme pour mieux saisir sa phrase.

- On est déjà marié, commenta-t-elle sans bouger pour autant.

Uther baissa son regard sur la main gauche de sa compagne toujours sur son torse et posa son attention sur l'anneau qu'elle portait à son auriculaire. Un anneau de conception druidique sans l'ombre d'un doute recouvert de caractères de l'Ancienne Religion. Jamais il n'aurait cru un jour porter ce genre de bijou et pourtant il avait son exacte réplique à sa main gauche.

- Tu as traumatisé quasiment la totalité du campement quand tu leur as dit que tu voulais t'unir selon les rites de l'Ancienne Religion si tu te souviens bien…Uther Pendragon marié par des Druides à une magicienne…je pense que certains ne s'en sont toujours pas remis…ironisa-t-elle.

Il se rappela alors la tête de Jonas quand il lui avait demandé s'il connaissait une cérémonie d'union. L'homme avait été tellement surpris par sa requête qu'il lui avait fait répéter plusieurs fois pour être bien sûr de comprendre. Et quelques semaines plus tard, ils s'étaient mariés. Il sourit en repensant au moment.

- Je m'en rappelle. Seulement je voudrai que nous soyons mariés _officiellement_. Ici à Camelot.

Là, la conversation devenait un brin trop sérieuse pour ne l'écouter que d'une oreille. La jeune femme releva sa tête pour fixer son compagnon et voyant son air plus que décidé en déduit qu'il ne plaisantait pas. D'ailleurs Uther ne plaisantait que rarement ces derniers temps si elle voulait être honnête. Et cela lui manquait. Elle se redressa jusqu'à s'asseoir dans le lit près de lui, tout en remontant un drap pour recouvrir une partie de sa poitrine.

- Tu veux qu'on se marie _officiellement ? _demanda-t-elle en reprenant son expression.

- Oui. Je veux te donner une existence légale, May, pour te protéger toi et les enfants. Je veux que les gens sachent à quel point je tiens à vous. Vous êtes ma famille et pourtant ne portez même pas mon nom. ( il n'avait pas bougé pendant qu'il lui parlait, ayant seulement relevé son regard pour l'observer) Si…si Morgane n'avait pas attaqué Camelot il y a maintenant presque deux ans, j'avais prévu de te demander en mariage à ton retour de Tiharu.

Uther n'attendit pas sa réaction et se leva pour se diriger vers son armoire sous les yeux étonnés de sa compagne, le fait qu'il soit toujours nu ajoutant un intérêt supplémentaire à la scène. May laissa ses yeux dériver sur le corps de son amant, appréciant toujours autant son physique et remarquant au passage des hématomes ça et là dus aux combats de la veille. Elle nota pour elle-même leurs localisations afin d'y remédier plus tard.

Leurs quartiers étaient restés tels quels, Arthur n'ayant pas souhaité les occuper à la mort de son père, il n'avait même pas débarrassé leurs affaires, et Uther lui en était reconnaissant. Il ouvrit la porte de gauche, jeta un rapide coup d'œil comme pour vérifier que rien n'avait bougé, s'accroupit et attrapa une petite boîte dissimulée sous ses habits. Cette boîte était restée cachée pendant presque deux ans, semblant attendre patiemment leur retour. Il revint vers le lit où la protégée de Gaius l'attendait silencieusement, et s'assit près d'elle tenant toujours l'objet avec précaution.

- J'avais fait faire cette bague quelques semaines avant …l'attaque de Morgane, commença l'ancien Roi les yeux fixés sur le boitier. Nous étions ensemble depuis plusieurs mois et je voulais que tu partages ma vie pour toujours. Que tu deviennes ma Reine, May. Je voulais qu'on règne ensemble sur Camelot, qu'on fonde une famille, que nos enfants parcourent les couloirs du palais en riant.

Uther marqua une pause, son regard perdu trahissant ses émotions alors qu'il se remémorait son ancienne vie. Il avait tout pour être heureux, et il avait tout gâché n'ayant pas su comprendre les mises en garde de May, d'Arthur et même de Morgane. Combien de fois lui avait-elle tenu tête, exprimant ses sentiments, cherchant son attention et sa compréhension, cherchant simplement à lui faire voir combien il se trompait dans sa quête contre la magie. La trahison de Morgane était devenue inéluctable. Trop de choses les avaient séparés au fil des années. Aujourd'hui marquerait le commencement d'une nouvelle ère, une nouvelle ère où tout le monde aurait sa place, où sa famille serait au complet, y compris Morgane.

- Je ne suis peut-être plus Roi, mais je veux toujours que tu deviennes ma Reine, lui dit-il en lui tendant la boîte.

Elle ouvrit délicatement le coffret et découvrit une bague magnifique de taille parfaite pour ses doigts et sertie de rubis tout autour. May saisit l'anneau et remarqua que les pierres avaient la même teinte que le rouge des armoiries des Pendragon.

- May, accepterais-tu de devenir ma femme ? demanda-t-il solennellement.

La jeune femme releva son regard et Uther rencontra des yeux azurs qu'il avait rarement vus aussi vulnérables. May sentait qu'elle n'était pas très loin de pleurer, ses émotions étaient déjà à fleur de peau avec sa grossesse, mais cette demande surprise de son compagnon faisait tomber ses dernières barrières. Elle savait depuis le début de leur relation qu'Uther n'était pas le genre d'homme à faire de grands discours sur ses émotions et ses états d'âmes, mais il avait changé à son contact, s'ouvrant de plus en plus à elle et sans doute leur lien y était pour beaucoup. Peu lui importait la cause en réalité, il était devenu un homme différent de celui qui régnait autrefois sur Camelot, la haine et la vengeance avait quitté son cœur. May était retombée amoureuse de lui au cours de cette année passée, découvrant des aspects insoupçonnés de sa personnalité. Cet homme avait sauvé aujourd'hui Camelot et posé les fondations de la vie future dans ce royaume. Et May était fière de partager sa vie.

- Je t'ai déjà dit oui il y a quatre mois, répondit-elle avec émotion en saisissant la bague de son écrin (et cette fois elle sentait des larmes couler le long de ses joues), et aujourd'hui je porte ton enfant, Uther. Tu n'as pas besoin de me demander si je veux t'épouser, tu connais déjà ma réponse.

La jeune femme marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de continuer, semblant rassembler ses esprits pour ne pas complètement se laisser submerger par des émotions d'un niveau rarement atteint. Uther ne put s'empêcher d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de sa compagne avec sa main, ne remarquant pas que ses yeux laissaient échapper eux-aussi des larmes. May sentait la chaleur de sa main caresser avec tendresse son visage, le regard clair de son compagnon rivé dans ses yeux attendant avec impatience sa réponse.

- Tu m'as suivi sans discuter le soir où je suis venu te chercher, m'as fait confiance alors que tu savais que j'étais une magicienne. Tu as accepté de changer, de pactiser avec tes anciens ennemis, de remettre en doute une à une toutes tes convictions pour moi. J'aurais déjà accepté ta proposition il y a deux ans alors que nous vivions encore ici, aujourd'hui je sais quel homme tu es réellement, je connais la moindre parcelle de ton âme et j'ai mille fois plus de raison de rester près de toi. Je t'aime Uther, que tu ne sois plus roi est le dernier de mes soucis, l'important est que notre famille soit unie et heureuse. Alors oui, je serai honorée de devenir ta femme, Uther Pendragon.

_une p'tite scène sexe et sniiff...un bébé en route...tout va bien au pays de Camelot...bientôt la suite...R&R_


	25. Chapter 25

_Le lendemain dans la matinée_

Le château avait retrouvé une certaine activité coutumière, avec des allées et venues de nombreuses personnes qui avaient commencé à déblayer les décombres. Arthur avait délégué des chevaliers pour superviser de secteurs particuliers : nettoyage, reconstruction, sécurisation de zones plus éloignées, chercher des vivres, surveillance des prisonniers…Cette dernière partie avait été confiée à des magiciens pour plus de sécurité. Gwen aidait à l'intendance du palais, Gaius avait monté un dispensaire pour les centaines de blessés victimes des combats de la veille, employant des dizaines de soigneurs pour l'assister. Tout se déroulait assez bien jusqu'à maintenant, personne n'avait attenté à sa vie depuis la fin des combats, mais Merlin avait insisté pour rester près de lui, au cas où.

C'est ainsi qu'il se trouvait dans sa salle de commandement, ayant laissé tomber son armure de chevalier pour ne conserver que son épée à sa taille, surveillant les différentes opérations en cours pour reconstruire son royaume quand Merlin arriva avec Lukah sur ses traces. Arthur jeta un regard étonné au sorcier, interrogeant silencieusement son serviteur.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça…Apparemment votre père et May ont eu une courte nuit et ils ont encore besoin de sommeil. May m'a demandé de garder votre petit frère pour le reste de la matinée.

- Et tu pourras le contrôler si…

Arthur mima un geste imprécis, désignant les épées accrochées au mur. Le sorcier se retourna et sourit en rependant au moment où Lukah avait décroché les armes.

- Oui, je pense m'en sortir, répondit-il en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à l'enfant rencontrant deux yeux clairs _innocents_. Et May l'a menacé d'avoir affaire à son père s'il n'était pas sage et cela n'a pas eu l'air de l'enchanter.

- Je le comprends aisément…avoua Arthur en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, s'ébouriffant au passage. Ok, reprenons. Quelle est la situation après la ville basse…

Quand Uther arriva près de la salle de commandement, il était près de onze heures. Des nombreuses personnes avaient croisé sa route, le saluant d'un « Sire », chose qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas, il avait amené Camelot à bord de la destruction, était responsable des derniers évènements et pourtant ses sujets semblaient avoir pour lui un respect qu'il avait cru perdu depuis fort longtemps…Il sentit brièvement comme un désaccord au fond de lui et reconnut sa compagne qui avait perçu sa réflexion et avait essayé de le convaincre qu'il méritait réellement cela. Uther sourit à la sensation, et avança vers l'entrée de la salle. Il s'arrêta en découvrant Arthur en grande discussion avec un de ses lieutenants, mais surtout Merlin qui était dans un coin avec son fils et semblait lui apprendre de petits tours. Emrys faisait apparaître des dragons qui volaient autour du garçonnet pour sa plus grande joie. Lukah essayait de les attraper, puis il sembla comprendre quelque chose et Uther vit ses yeux prendre furtivement une teinte orangée et l'enfant fit à son tour apparaître des dragons, plus gros que ceux de Merlin pour les attraper.

L'ancien Roi s'avança en laissant un sourire apparaître sur son visage. Son fils n'avait décidément pas fini de les étonner…

- Ah, Père, vous voilà enfin. J'ai cru que j'allais devoir envoyer Merlin vous réveiller….railla Arthur.

- Mais nous n'en sommes heureusement pas arrivés là… répondit Uther en s'approchant de son fils aîné.

Arthur détailla son père, son visage était marqué par la fatigue, sa main droite avait été immobilisée dans une sorte d'emplâtre sans doute par May, et il semblait avoir des douleurs dès qu'il bougeait. Mais ses yeux avaient retrouvé une sérénité qu'il n'avait que trop rarement vue dans son enfance.

- Je croyais que vous étiez habitué des nuits blanches…

- Ce n'est pas tellement la nuit qui m'a épuisé si tu veux vraiment savoir…lâcha Uther en fixant Arthur dans les yeux pour voir s'il saisissait son allusion.

Arthur leva un sourcil étonné à la remarque de son père, cherchant ce qui avait bien pu le fatiguer de la sorte.

- Oh ? Oohh…

Si le premier « oh » de son fils avait été naïvement interrogatif, le second avait clairement indiqué à Uther qu'il avait compris ce dont il lui parlait.

- D'autres questions ? poussa Uther.

- Naan. Nul besoin de détails, Père. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des images de…quoique ce soit que vous ayez fait cette nuit…

Merlin avait suivi la conversation imprévue entre le père et le fils et devait avouer qu'il était d'accord avec Arthur, pas besoin de détails sur ce que May et l'ancien Roi avaient fait sous les couvertures…

- Si tu veux partir Merlin tu peux y aller, je vais m'occuper de Lukah. Tu seras sans doute plus utile ailleurs qu'ici à jouer les nourrices…dit Uther en se tournant vers le jeune sorcier qui acquiesça, pensant que deux Pendragon pourraient bien faire face à ce qui se présenterait à eux, et que le palais grouillait de magiciens désormais.

Uther s'approcha de son fils et le prit dans ses bras en déposant un rapide baiser sur sa tête.

- Tu n'as pas trop embêté Merlin, j'espère, murmura-t-il.

- Il a été très sage, répondit Emrys en se relevant. Où est May ?

- Ta sœur est avec Morgane. Et j'apprécierai particulièrement que tu la rejoignes, je n'aime pas la savoir seule avec elle…, indiqua Uther sur un ton qui sonna malgré lui comme un ordre

- Allons Père, ne vous inquiétez pas, May est tout à fait capable de se défendre…nous en avons tous eu la preuve hier.

L'ancien Roi jeta un regard soucieux à son Arthur et reposa finalement Lukah par terre. L'enfant ne le quitta pas et laissa sa petite main dans la sienne, attendant sagement à ses côtés comme s'il sentait que son père avait besoin de sentir sa présence.

- Il y a quelques mois, j'aurais été d'accord avec toi, mais aujourd'hui la situation est différente.

- En quoi la situation est-elle différente, Père? Questionna Arthur en croisant les bras devant lui, prenant sa posture attentiste.

Uther fixa alors son fils aîné et attendit quelques secondes avant de poursuivre.

- May est enceinte, dit-il finalement.

Le sorcier ne bougea pas d'un iota, cette nouvelle n'en était pas une pour lui, cela confirmait juste ses impressions au contact de sa demi-sœur. Sa présence était différente de ce dont il avait l'habitude, comme masquée par autre chose. Il fut surpris qu'Uther leur révèle cela aussi vite, car d'après lui, May ne devait pas être enceinte de plus de trois mois, cela ne se voyait pas encore et ils n'avaient rien dit avant la grande bataille.

- Je suppose que tu le savais, Merlin, demanda Uther en se tournant vers lui.

Le jeune garçon acquiesça, ne cherchant pas à dissimuler cette information.

- May ne m'avait rien dit, mais j'avais un doute, j'avais senti quelque chose…de différent chez elle.

- Donc tu comprends pourquoi il ne faut pas la laisser seule, l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs l'épuise rapidement. Elle est vulnérable.

- Je veillerai sur elle, Sire.

Le jeune sorcier sortit et laissa les trois hommes seuls.

- Enceinte ? répéta incrédule Arthur.

- De bientôt quatre mois. Une petite fille si j'en crois May, sourit Uther.

Il avait hâte de pouvoir serrer son nouvel enfant dans les bras, espérant qu'elle aurait le physique de sa mère…et surtout pas son caractère impossible.

- La famille s'agrandit encore…alors.

- Oui…mais j'avais espéré que ce soit toi qui apporterais le prochain Pendragon à Camelot, Arthur…nargua Uther.

Le jeune Roi sourit malgré lui, son histoire avec Guenièvre n'avait pas été des plus simples au fil des mois, mais il comptait bien repartir du bon pied. Et savoir que son père acceptait sa relation avec une simple servante le confortait grandement sur son choix.

- Je vais y travailler, Père ne vous inquiétez pas…

_Environs une heure plus tard…_

Uther et son fils étaient toujours dans la salle de commandement, assis côte à côte autour de la carte de leur Royaume. Ils avaient réussi à faire une sorte d'inventaire des victimes, des dégâts, de leur quantité d'hommes disponibles et par hommes, cela comprenait également la population de sorciers. Pas mal de d'habitations avaient été détruites par les combats, il fallait penser à un moyen de loger les sans-abris. Ils ne s'en étaient pas mal sortis, ayant subi des pertes, certes, mais elles étaient minimales compte tenu de l'ampleur de l'affrontement. Quelques civils et surtout une cinquantaine de chevaliers qui avaient donné leur vie pour que Camelot ait droit à un nouveau départ.

- Certaines parties du château sont encore inhabitables, mais cela devrait être possible demain ou après demain pour l'aile sud. Les autres ailes ont subi plus de dommages.

Arthur vit que son père avait entendu ses dires, mais son attention était focalisée sur son fils cadet. Lukah était assis un peu plus loin sur une chaise au bout de leur table et regardait ses petits jouets apportés par Uther quand il était arrivé une heure auparavant. Il ne semblait pas avoir envie de s'amuser ou même d'utiliser sa magie pour les embêter. Ce qui était assez inhabituel, et ce comportement inquiétait Uther si Arthur en croyait son regard soucieux.

- Quelque chose ne va pas avec Lukah ? se hasarda Arthur en fixant son petit frère à son tour.

- Je ne sais pas, il est bizarre depuis ce matin. Il semble ailleurs, comme si son attention était prise par autre chose. Il ne cesse de regarder vers la porte, comme s'il attendait quelqu'un, et il est resté collé à moi depuis mon arrivée et ne tolère pas d'être plus loin que le bout de la table…

- Il est peut-être juste fatigué de sa nuit mouvementée ou veut passer du temps avec vous….suggéra le jeune Roi.

- Peut-être, je n'en sais rien. Je demanderai à May de l'examiner tout à l'heure, elle trouvera peut-être quelque chose que nous ne pouvons pas voir…

Arthur laissa un sourire envahir son visage à la remarque de son père. Sentant ses yeux sur lui, Uther se tourna vers son fils avec un regard interrogateur.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, c'est juste bizarre de vous voir parler de sa magie comme d'un sujet banal…

- C'est un sujet banal pour moi maintenant, Arthur. Je ne te dis pas qu'au début j'ai eu un peu de mal à m'adapter à tout cela, mais j'ai pris sur moi…répondit-il sur un ton irrité.

- Je vois ça, ironisa son fils en jetant un coup d'œil taquin à son frère.

Arthur se leva pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes, il était assis depuis tôt ce matin autour de cette table, ayant centralisé les rapports de tout le monde, et quand son père était arrivé ils avaient discuté famille dans un premier temps, Uther voulant être sûr qu'Arthur prenne bien l'arrivée de sa petite sœur. Arthur avait passé un petit quart d'heure à lui certifier qu'il était heureux pour lui et que même si avoir des frères et sœurs qui avaient l'âge d'être ses propres enfants était étrange, il était content pour son père et lui avait répété qu'il méritait d'être heureux et d'avoir cette nouvelle famille avec May, et que cela serait arrivé de toutes façons s'ils étaient restés à Camelot. L'ancien Roi lui avait alors confié qu'il avait demandé May en mariage ce matin et qu'elle avait accepté, ce à quoi Arthur avait répondu qu'il comprenait mieux leur envie de grasse matinée….

Le jeune Roi regarda par la fenêtre les gens s'activer à la reconstruction du palais, beaucoup de villageois n'avaient que leurs « bras » à offrir mais c'était ce dont Camelot avait besoin en ce moment. Les magiciens les plus puissants aidaient pour déplacer les charges les plus lourdes, les dragons faisaient une noria incessante avec les décombres. Tous ces gens, aussi différents soient-ils étaient l'avenir de Camelot, ils avaient combattu, risqué leur vie et maintenant ils reconstruisaient leur cité.

_Tchaakk !_

Arthur se retourna au bruit sourd qui venait de retentir, cherchant des yeux sa cause. Il vit son père qui s'était mis instinctivement debout avec sa main sur son épée, tous deux ayant reconnu le son caractéristique d'un homme qui tombe à terre. _Quelqu'un les attaquait. _Les deux Pendragon regardèrent vers la porte, attendant quelques instants pour voir si d'autres sons imprévus se produisaient, mais rien. Uther allait avancer vers la source du bruit quand un homme entra d'un pas lent et décidé, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, les deux Rois sortirent alors leurs épées dans un geste réflexe. Cet intrus était sans nul doute un sbire engagé par Morgane pour prendre Camelot et tuer Arthur.

- Quel jour de chance, deux Pendragon pour le prix d'un…railla le sorcier.

Uther fit un pas en avant épée menaçant l'intrus, se positionnant par la même occasion devant son fils aîné afin de le protéger d'une quelconque attaque. Le Roi c'était lui, il était donc la cible principale de leurs ennemis. L'homme avait dû attendre la sortie d'Emrys pour approcher, sachant pertinemment bien qu'il n'aurait eu aucune chance contre lui. L'ancien Roi réfléchit vite, mais ils étaient seuls face à cet homme et pire encore, Lukah était toujours dans la pièce, immobile certes mais quand le sorcier comprendrait qu'il était aussi un Pendragon, il deviendrait sa prochaine cible.

- Que voulez-vous ? Vous avez perdu, et nous tuer ne vous avancera à rien, lança Arthur. Vous n'avez d'autre choix que de vous rendre.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui me ferait vous obéir, Arthur Pendragon, répondit le sorcier calmement. Vous êtes peut-être un grand guerrier, mais face à la magie, vos aptitudes ne vous serviront à rien.

Uther essaya de se calmer mentalement, leur seule chance était qu'il arrive à contacter sa compagne via leur lien, et il ne l'avait que rarement fait, May était toujours celle qui instiguait ce genre de conversation.

_May…_

L'ancien roi attendit quelques secondes, un silence oppressant dans sa tête. Mais rien, pas de réponse.

_May !_

Il essaya plus fort, enfin, c'était l'impression qu'il avait. La situation devenait plus que critique, le sorcier avançait lentement vers eux, jetant un coup d'œil rapide à l'enfant toujours assis à la table qui le regardait d'un air interrogateur. Peut-être n'était-il pas capable de la contacter? Ce lien était tellement étrange, incompréhensible...il inspira profondément et recommença: _Mayyy!_

_Uther ?_

_Dieu merci, tu m'as entendu…_

_Bien sûr, les habitants des cinq royaumes ont dû t'entendre...Qu'est ce qui…_

_Nous sommes attaqués dans la salle de commandement par un sorcier, nous avons besoin d'aide._

Uther entendit de nouveau un silence dans sa tête, et comprit que sa compagne s'était mise en route. Elle serait là d'ici quelques minutes, ils n'avaient qu'à tenir jusque là. Ce qui risquait d'être problématique…

L'ancien roi vit alors Arthur attaquer le sorcier, l'ayant pris par surprise, Uther n'eut même pas le temps de le retenir par la manche et assista impuissant à la suite.

- Arthur ! Noonn !

Le sorcier repoussa Arthur sans le moindre effort, ses yeux s'étant illuminés avec une teinte orange alors qu'il tendait sa main vers le jeune Roi, canalisant ainsi sa magie pour le projeter en arrière.

Arthur s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol, lâchant son épée sous le choc. Uther s'approcha de son fils, s'interposant entre lui et le sorcier.

- Arthur, murmura l'ancien roi en touchant sa tête doucement. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu fasses ce genre de choses...tu es blessé.

- Ça va, marmonna Arthur au bout de plusieurs secondes en se touchant les cheveux pour vérifier qu'il ne saignait pas et fut contrarié de sentir un liquide chaud sur ses doigts.

Le sorcier ne cilla pas et laissa le temps à Uther de relever son fils avant de reprendre.

- Vous voyez, vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. Et je vais enfin pouvoir accomplir le dessein de mes frères, tuer les Pendragon et ainsi venger ma race.

- Vous…

Uther n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le sorcier prépara une boule d'énergie dans sa main droite, la rendant de plus en plus importante et arma son bras pour en finir définitivement avec eux.

- Mourrez Pendragon !

Uther s'avança pour de nouveau protéger son fils de l'attaque du sorcier, obligeant fermement Arthur à rester derrière lui avec son bras gauche. Ils se préparèrent tous deux à subir la puissance de leur ennemi quand celui-ci tomba à terre inanimé. Les deux Pendragon surpris s'attendaient à voir un sorcier derrière lui ayant réussi à enfin les atteindre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais ne virent personne. Personne excepté Lukah qui se tenait debout derrière le corps du sorcier. Arthur et son père eurent le temps de voir durant une fraction de seconde les yeux encore orangés du petit garçon, et comprirent qu'ils ne devaient leur salut qu'à lui. Uther s'approcha en un instant de son fils cadet, incrédule.

- Lukah, souffla-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

L'ancien roi s'agenouilla près de lui et le détailla rapidement, il n'avait visiblement subi aucune attaque du sorcier. Celui-ci ne s'était pas méfié d'un vulgaire enfant, ne s'était pas douté qu'il représentait une menace bien plus grande que deux Pendragon adultes…

- 'apa.

- Viens ici, mon cœur, dit Uther en le serrant fort dans ses bras. Tu n'as rien ?

Arthur s'approcha de son père qui s'était relevé avec Lukah toujours serré contre lui, l'ancien roi avait blotti sa tête contre celle de son cadet, conscient qu'ils étaient tous passés près de la mort.

- Méssant messieur…bredouilla l'enfant. A mal à 'rthur…

Uther recula sa tête pour regarder son fils qui semblait incertain de la réaction de son père, redoutant une colère de celui-ci pour avoir utilisé sa magie de la sorte.

- Colère 'apa ?

- Quoi ? Non je ne suis pas en colère, bien sûr que non…répondit-il en embrasant les cheveux châtain de son fils.

- _Uther ?_

Les trois Pendragon se retournèrent vers la porte en entendant la voix inquiète de May qui venait d'arriver et observait terrifiée l'état de la pièce: la table avait volé et n'était plus dans son sens habituel, les épées étaient éparpillées au sol avec les différents papiers présent initialement sur la table et les jouets de Lukah.

- Vous allez bien ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle en vérifiant l'état de l'homme à terre.

- Lukah nous a sauvés, expliqua Arthur en caressant les cheveux de son petit frère.

May releva son regard vers son fils puis sur Uther qui confirma les dires d'Arthur. Elle se mit debout approcha d'eux.

- Lukah ?

- Il a vu le sorcier s'en prendre à nous et blesser Arthur. Et quand il a compris qu'il allait recommencer, il s'est servi de sa magie et l'a assommé, continua Uther en regardant sa compagne caresser les cheveux de son fils.

- Le sorcier ne s'est pas méfié d'un petit garçon, il pensait qu'il ne représentait aucune menace. Il a fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, poursuivit Arthur. Sans lui, nous serions tous morts…

Lukah observa curieux son frère approcher sa tête jusqu'à le toucher avec son nez sur la joue.

- Merci p'tit frère…murmura-t-il.

- A mal 'rthur…dit Lukah en tendant sa main pour toucher la tête du Roi.

- Non ça va…il en faut plus pour me faire mal…

Arthur allait reculer sa tête quand il remarqua les yeux de son frère changer de couleur.

- Ne bouge pas, dit Uther doucement. Il n'a pas fini.

- Finit quoi ? se hasarda le Roi curieux.

- De te soigner, poursuivit l'ancien souverain.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, laissant le garçonnet guérir la plaie qu'avait récoltée Arthur en tombant sous l'assaut du sorcier. Une blessure pas trop grave mais suffisamment importante pour saigner abondamment et laisser des traces dans ses cheveux blonds clairs.

Arthur éloigna sa tête de son frère, conscient que sa douleur venait de disparaître comme par magie…

- Merci.

L'enfant lui sourit, un sourire charmeur identique à celui de leur père remarqua Arthur, et se blottit contre Uther cherchant un peu de câlin auprès de lui.

- Ça va Arthur ? s'inquiéta May.

- Oui, j'avais juste cette plaie sur la tête, et quelques hématomes qui viendront s'ajouter à ma collection…

- Si tu as besoin…

- Je sais où vous trouver, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien.

May acquiesça, Arthur avait hérité le même entêtement que son père quand il s'agissait de le soigner…diminuant la gravité de leurs blessures pour éviter de voir le physicien.

- Comment est-il arrivé là ? continua May. Nous avions fouillé tous les recoins du château…

- Je n'en sais rien, mais nous allons devoir recommencer et avec une méthode plus pertinente, conclut Uther.


	26. Chapter 26

_L'après-midi du même jour…_

May franchit la porte d'un pas lent mais décidé. Elle était la dernière apparemment, Emrys, Arthur, Gaius, Gwen et Uther étaient déjà présents dans les quartiers de Morgane. Un lourd silence pesait dans la pièce, témoin de l'anxiété partagée par tous. Ils avaient réussi à la maintenir dans un état inconscient depuis plus de dix heures en se relayant pour entretenir le sort et faire qu'elle ne parvienne pas à se réveiller d'elle-même.

Uther était assis sur son lit, caressant ses cheveux comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'elle était enfant et qu'elle le tolérait encore près d'elle. Comment allait-elle réagir ? Aurait-elle toujours cette même haine envers lui et sa famille ? Bien sûr se dit-il…pour elle rien n'avait changé depuis hier, elle ne savait même pas que Cendred était mort, qu'ils avaient gagné…

- Uther ? appela sa compagne doucement. Nous sommes prêts…si tu l'es également.

L'ancien souverain se retourna vers elle, son regard clair plus incertain que jamais. L'avenir de Morgane résidait uniquement en elle, dépendrait du choix qu'elle ferait: rester avec eux et accepter leur nouvelle vie ou les rejeter et partir.

- Oui…marmonna-t-il.

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille en murmurant quelque chose de quasi inaudible que May supposa être un « je t'aime » et « pardonne-moi », et se leva pour laisser le champ libre aux deux sorciers. Il s'arrêta à hauteur de May et la fixa.

- Tu es sûre de pouvoir le faire ? s'inquiéta Uther en prenant une de ses mains dans la sienne.

- Ça va, répondit-elle en entrelaçant ses doigts. Je me sens bien et Kilgharrah m'a protégée avec un sort vu que tu as réussi à le contaminer avec ton inquiétude…ce sort est puissant, mais à deux cela sera plus facile.

- Bien, dit-il en embrassant sa joue avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre son fils aîné.

Merlin et May s'assirent de chaque côté du lit où reposait Morgane. Ils sentaient une puissance malfaisante émaner d'elle, témoin d'années passées à haïr Camelot et les siens.

- Allons-y, souffla May en fixa son frère.

Merlin hocha de la tête et mit sa main droite au-dessus du visage de Morgane pour débuter le sort de réveil. Il ferma les yeux alors qu'il prononçât les mots de l'ancienne Religion.

- _Gielde ic þec þissa meowles sawol... Gyden æblæce_

Quelques secondes plus tard qui parurent une éternité à Uther, Morgane commença à se réveiller, ses paupières puis ses doigts bougeaient comme dans un réflexe.

- Elle se réveille, commenta Emrys.

Il jeta un dernier regard azur à May qui acquiesça. Il fallait le faire maintenant, s'ils attendaient plus, elle pourrait retrouver ses esprits, comprendre ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et les attaquer violemment…

- _scinnlāc Forstandan __ūs. Gerrecan ac __ābǣdan ānweald Morgana Pendragon…_

La voix des deux sorciers résonnait dans la pièce, les différentes personnes présentes osaient à peine respirer pour ne pas troubler leur sort. Morgane ouvrit les yeux difficilement et s'alarma instantanément en voyant deux mains au-dessus d'elle dont les propriétaires qui n'étaient autre que Merlin et May récitaient une formule magique sur elle…_Quoi magique?_ _Ils avaient des pouvoirs ?_ _Non non non, ils n'avaient pas de pouvoirs!_ _Elle devait rêvait ou plutôt cauchemarder..._ Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? Elle chercha à se débattre mais sentit des bras venir la maintenir en place. _Arthur…et Uther !_ _Il était bel et bien vivant alors…elle n'avait pas imaginé le face à face quelques heures plut tôt avec son père. _Tout lui revint en mémoire, elle se souvenait être face à lui sur une des terrasses du château, leur « discussion » et surtout elle se rappelait très bien se préparer à le tuer avec sa magie. Il aurait dû être mort, personne ne pouvait survivre à son sort, surtout pas lui! Mais elle avait échoué, visiblement. Il était toujours vivant et c'était elle qui était en position de prisonnière.

- Non…Nooon ! cria-t-elle en se débattant vivement. Laissez-moi !

- _ …__tō āhreddan. Beorgan ūs feorran hiere hatian. dōn Emrys ac mec spōwan (_Magie Aide nous à contrôler et brider les pouvoirs de Morgane Pendragon pour la sauver. Protège- nous de sa haine. Fais que Emrys et moi réussissions. )

Quand les deux sorciers finirent leur sort, leurs yeux s'illuminèrent et une lueur bleue s'échappa de leurs mains pour aller s'enrouler autour de Morgane.

- Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait ? hurla-t-elle. Lâchez-moi !

Morgane se débattait de plus en plus…Quand la lueur bleue s'évanouit, May retira sa main et se redressa, fixant la « sorcière » comme l'appelait le Dragon.

- C'est fini, commenta-t-elle.

- _Ablinn ðu forlæte ðu nu,_ souffla Morgane avec une agressivité non dissimulée dans ses yeux bleus intenses.

Mais rien ne se produit, ses yeux ne changèrent pas de couleur, aucune lueur ni effet ne se suivirent ses paroles.

- _Ablinn ðu forlæte ðu nu, _répéta-t-elle avec plus de conviction et de haine.

- Vous pouvez la lâcher, déclara la compagne d'Uther en s'éloignant d'elle.

- Sûre ? demanda Arthur incertain.

- Oui, finit Merlin, et le sort fonctionne. Elle a essayé deux fois de nous projeter à l'autre bout de la pièce sans succès. Sa magie n'est plus un problème.

Merlin resta assis sur lit, pendant que Arthur et son père relâchaient leurs prises sur Morgane. Ils avaient dû user de toutes leurs forces pour la maintenir en place sur le lit pendant que les deux sorciers finissaient leur sort.

- Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait ? hurla-t-elle quasi hystérique.

- Ils ont bridé ta magie, répondit Uther à ses côtés en la fixant le plus calmement possible. Pour ta propre sécurité et la nôtre.

Morgane ne cessait de regarder autour d'elle cherchant visiblement un allier dans la pièce, mais ne trouva personne. Elle était seule ici, que c'était-il donc passé pendant qu'elle était inconsciente? Et combien de temps avait -elle été inconsciente d'ailleurs?

- C'est fini, Morgane. Cendred est mort et son armée a été anéantie.

- C'est impossible…personne ne peut lutter contre une armée de magiciens noirs. Surtout pas vous...vous mentez !

Uther ne put refréner un soupir de déception. Cela allait s'annoncer plus compliqué que prévu. Restreindre la magie de Morgane n'était visiblement que la partie facile de leur plan, lui faire accepter ce qu'ils avaient en tête serait très très compliqué.

- Regarde par toi-même, suggéra Uther en désignant la fenêtre la plus proche. Et tu verras que nous te disons la vérité.

Morgane hésita, son regard apeuré prouvant le sentiment d'insécurité qui la submergeait en cet instant. Puis finalement elle amorça un mouvement qui força Arthur à se pousser de son lit pour la laisser se lever. Arthur suivit sa demi-sœur du regard, elle portait toujours les mêmes habits que lors de son attaque, soit un pantalon et une côte de mailles pour la protéger. Ses cheveux noirs étaient toujours tressés dans son dos la faisant ressembler à ce qu'Arthur avait toujours connu d'elle, une belle jeune femme avec un caractère bien trempé, celui de leur père.

Quand Morgane fut enfin à la hauteur de la fenêtre, ce qu'elle vit la figea. Dehors des dizaines voir des centaines de personnes s'affairaient à la reconstruction du palais, et certains d'entre eux utilisaient la magie pour les aider sous le regard bienfaisant des chevaliers de Camelot. Aucun signe de Cendred ou de son armée, non tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était les habitants de la cité qui œuvraient pour leur royaume. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer pendant qu'elle était inconsciente ?

- Tu vois, la vie reprend son cours...

Morgane sursauta en sentant le souffle de son père dans son cou, elle était tellement absorbée par le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher jusqu'à être à quelques millimètres d'elle.

- Ils utilisent la magie…et vous ne dites rien ? nargua-t-elle. Vous avez tué pour bien moins que cela…vous vous ramollissez, Père.

- La magie est ce qui nous a tous sauvés, ce qui m'a sauvé de la mort, Morgane. Sans elle, cela fait longtemps que nous serions tous six pieds sous terre…toi comme moi.

- Vous oubliez que la magie vous a enlevé votre femme…continua Morgane.

Leur conversation se poursuivait sans que jamais leurs regards ne se croisent, comme s'il était plus facile de dire les choses sans voir l'autre. Leurs querelles avaient été le point de départ de tout cela, l'origine de la haine de Morgane pour son père, de son envie de détruire tout ce qui lui rappelait son enfance et la vie qu'elle avait eue auprès de lui. Le ton calme et posé d'Uther ne faisait qu'augmenter son incompréhension de la situation, comment pouvait-il se tenir là dans la même pièce qu'elle, sachant ce qu'elle était, ce qu'elle avait fait, planifié pour s'assurer de la chute de son _cher royaume_ et de son accession au trône. Elle sentait la présence de son père derrière elle, la dominant de plusieurs centimètres mais suffisamment éloigné d'elle pour qu'il ne la touche pas. Autrefois, le sentir si près d'elle était réconfortant, aujourd'hui, cela n'avait plus aucun effet excepté celui d'augmenter encore plus sa rancœur envers lui.

- Non, Nimueh l'a tuée, pas la magie. J'ai commis l'impardonnable erreur de lui faire confiance, et cela a coûté la vie d'Ygraine.

Morgane se retourna faisant face à son père pour la première fois. Uther décela sans difficulté dans le bleu de ses yeux toute la haine qu'elle lui vouait mais aussi un soupçon de curiosité à sa dernière remarque. Il choisit de poursuive son explication, malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas seul avec sa fille.

- Nimueh m'avait promis un héritier en échange je devais sacrifier une vie. J'avais décidé d'échanger la mienne contre la naissance d'Arthur et la certitude qu'Ygraine serait épargnée.

- Vous vous seriez sacrifié pour votre fils, absurde Uther ! Cela ne vous ressemble pas…vous tenez trop à votre misérable vie !

- Je tenais encore plus à celle d'Ygraine ! Elle était mon cœur, mon âme! Jamais je n'aurais pu lui faire de mal!rétorqua Uther irrité. Mais j'étais prêt à mourir pour qu'elle ait cet enfant qu'elle désirant tant. Qu'elle soit la merveilleuse mère que je voyais en elle! Et à la place de cela, j'ai dû la regarder mourir impuissant! A cause de Nimueh!

Arthur suivait l'échange attentivement, jamais son père ne lui avait parlé de ce mystère entourant sa naissance. Il s'approcha de Gaius et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Cela est-il vrai, Gaius ? Mon père voulait-il se sacrifier pour moi ?

Le vieux médecin tourna la tête vers lui et répondit d'une voix certaine :

- Oui, vos parents ne pouvaient avoir d'enfants naturellement, ils ont fait appel à Nimueh pour les aider. Mais il y avait un prix, une vie à sacrifier, Uther avait décidé que ce serait la sienne. Mais Nimueh l'a trompé. Et la perte de votre mère l'a brisé entrainant les conséquences que vous savez...

Arthur ne répondit rien reportant son attention sur son père et sa sœur.

- Morgane, souffla-t-il en essayant de se calmer et de refouler des émotions qui étaient remontées à la surface plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru, je sais que les choses n'ont jamais été faciles entre nous, nos tempérament explosifs nous empêchaient de nous parler, d'être honnêtes l'un envers l'autre. Je ne prétends pas effacer mes erreurs ni ces années où j'ai répandu une terreur sur mon royaume, obligeant les personnes à renier qui elles étaient réellement pour éviter de finir sur le bûcher. Mais j'ai reçu le cadeau inattendu d'avoir une deuxième chance, de tout recommencer et je n'ai pas le droit de te priver de cette possibilité.

Morgane resta silencieuse, écoutant son père faire son mea culpa comme jamais elle ne l'avait entendu, l'homme qui se tenait devant elle n'avait rien de commun avec le Uther Pendragon qu'elle avait connu quelques années auparavant, avec l'homme qui avait assassiné tant de personnes innocentes.

- Nous recommençons une nouvelle vie ici Morgane. Une vie où toutes les personnes quelque soient leurs particularités sont les bienvenues.

- Et par particularités, vous entendez…

- …magie, oui. Nous repartons sur des bases saines, apprenons des erreurs du passé.

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous acceptez les magiciens ici, à Camelot après les avoir exterminés pendant plus de vingt ans ? Que vous est-il arrivé, Père ? Quelqu'un vous aurait-il jeté un sort, railla Morgane.

- Non, quelque chose de beaucoup plus simple…et plus complexe à la fois, soupira Uther. Regarde autour de toi, Morgane. Que vois-tu ?

- … ?

Elle balaya la salle d'un rapide coup d'œil mais ne vit rien qui pourrait être une réponse à sa question. Uther continua alors son explication.

- Dans cette pièce, il n'y a que trois personnes qui ne soient pas magiciennes. Gwen, Arthur et moi-même. La majorité de ma famille possède de la magie. Même ma compagne était une magicienne et je n'ai rien vu.

May leva les yeux jusqu'à croiser le regard de plus en plus incertain de la fille d'Uther. Elle commençait à douter et c'était le but de tout cela.

- Camelot a toujours eu de la magie en son cœur, il y avait trop de colère et de vengeance en moi pour le voir. Je m'excuse pour t'avoir menti, Morgane, de t'avoir caché la vérité sur nos liens et ta magie. Je pensais que c'était la meilleure solution, je me suis trompé, et lourdement. Je ne peux changer le passé, effacer nos erreurs et notre incompréhension mutuelle. Mais je t'offre la possibilité de faire partie de la reconstruction de Camelot, avec nous au sein de ta famille.

Morgane avait ouvert la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma au bout de quelques secondes, choisissant de garder sa réflexion pour elle.

Uther baissa les yeux une fraction de seconde, déçu qu'elle ne lui donne pas sa réponse de suite.

- Nous n'attendons pas de réponse immédiatement, dit Arthur. Sache que tu une des nôtres, et que nous pensons que ta place est ici avec nous. Mais si tu souhaites partir, personne ne te retiendra, tu seras libre de faire ce que bon te semble.

- Et nous te rendrons tes pouvoirs si tel est ton choix, conclut Merlin.

La discussion était close, ils avaient dit ce qu'ils avaient à dire. Gaius fut le premier à sortir de la pièce suivi de peu par Gwen et le reste des personnes présentes. Morgane se retrouva alors seule avec elle-même en même temps que la porte se refermait en un « clac » sourd. Elle devait admettre que leur discours avait le mérite d'être plus qu'inattendu, de même que le fait qu'il y ait beaucoup plus de magiciens qu'elle pensait au sein de Camelot. Ce qui la perturbait le plus ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle soit toujours en vie malgré ses complots pour reprendre Camelot et détruire son frère, ni que son père soit bien vivant elle savait mieux que quiconque la puissance de la magie, non ce qui la déstabilisait le plus c'était le fait qu'Uther tolère toute cette magie autour de lui sans sourciller. Et…

- _…que ça va ?..._

Morgane fut interrompue dans ses pensées par des voix provenant de l'extérieur de sa chambre. Elle s'approcha vers le mur le plus près de la porte, là où était présente une petite ouverture servant pour laisser circuler l'air. Quelqu'un était juste derrière.

- Et s'il était trop tard ? Si sa haine envers moi était si forte que rien ne pourrait…l'assouvir à part ma mort ? Si cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle utilise la magie noire et que cela ait corrompue son cœur ? Si le retour en arrière n'était pas possible ?

Morgane reconnut sans mal la voix de son père emplie d'incertitude et d'émotion. Il parlait doucement, sa voix grave résonnait contre la paroi et il ne devait être qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètre d'elle, seul le mur de ses quartiers les séparait. La jeune femme se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et aperçut Uther appuyé contre le mur la tête basse. En face de lui, May semblait essayer de le réconforter, caressant sa joue doucement. _L'ancien médecin de Camelot était une magicienne, comment Uther pouvait-il se tenir dans la même pièce qu'elle, s_e demanda Morgane ?_ Tolérer qu'elle le touche ? Se comporte comme si de rien était ? _

- Nous n'en savons rien, dit-elle. Il faut lui laisser du temps. Hier elle venait pour détruire son frère et Camelot et là elle vient de se réveiller prisonnière en comprenant qu'elle a échoué.

- Je sais, soupira-t-il. Mais si elle veut partir, si mon passé pèse plus dans son cœur que le présent, que mes explications…que mes actions ?

- Uther…

Morgane vit May relever le visage de son père pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux. La sorcière aperçut des larmes couler sur son visage. Son père pleurait ? Elle n'avait vu Uther pleurer qu'à de rares occasions et la fois où il avait compris la haine qu'elle lui vouait en était une…

- Je ne peux pas la perdre, May. Je me suis battu pour défendre Camelot dans l'espoir d'y accueillir de nouveau _toute _ma famille. C'est ma fille, j'ai besoin d'elle près de moi, de savoir qu'elle va bien et qu'elle …_me pardonne._ C'est exclusivement ma faute si nous en sommes arrivés là au point de déclencher une guerre, je n'ai pas su écouter mes amis, ma famille, leur accorder l'importance qu'ils méritaient. Je sais qu'il y a un prix à payer mais je ne peux pas la perdre…

- Tu as déjà payé le prix, Uther je te rappelle. Et ce que tu as accompli au cours de cette année passée, peu de personnes en auraient été capables.

- Mais est ce suffisant ? rétorqua-t-il aussitôt. Est-ce suffisant pour qu'elle reconsidère son point de vue sur moi ? Me tolère voire m'accepte ? Et Arthur ? Elle le voit uniquement comme un rival pour le trône…alors qu'ils étaient si complices enfant.

- Je ne sais pas, admit la jeune femme. Beaucoup de choses doivent se bousculer dans sa tête, elle ne sait plus qui sont ses amis de ses ennemis. Nous lui avons enlevé ses pouvoirs et c'est la pire chose qui puisse arriver à un magicien. Pour le moment, elle ne nous considère certainement pas comme des amis et encore moins comme sa famille.

- Oui, murmura Uther imperceptiblement.

- Laissons lui du temps, elle ne sait pas ce que tu as fait pour en arriver là aujourd'hui, quel chemin tu as parcouru, ce que tu as enduré et quel homme tu es devenu…

Uther esquissa un sourire avant de lui répondre, et Morgane vit dans ses yeux une petite étincelle s'allumer.

- …celui qui va épouser une magicienne qui va lui donner un deuxième enfant doué de magie…commenta-t-il.

Ils avaient des enfants ? Cela était la suite logique des choses…mais des enfants magiciens ? Comment Uther pouvait-il accepter cela ?

- Tu n'es plus le Uther qu'elle a connu autrefois, tu es quelqu'un de radicalement différent, la soif de vengeance a quitté ton cœur. Si tu as fait ce long et difficile chemin pour être en paix avec toi-même, peut-être en sera-t-elle capable ? Comme tu l'as dit, Morgane est ta fille et réussir l'impossible est dans votre sang. Nous devons juste être patients…

Un long silence s'en suivi au court duquel Uther semblait réfléchir à ce que la protégée de Gaius lui avait dit.

- Allons chercher Lukah, il va se réveiller, dit May en prenant la main de l'ancien roi qui se laissa faire.

Les bruits de leurs pas résonnèrent sur le pavé du couloir, et au bout de quelques secondes, elle n'entendit plus rien. Cette fois Morgane était réellement seule.

Elle s'éloigna du mur, repensant à tout ce qu'elle avait entendu. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment ils l'avaient vaincue, comment ils avaient défait son armée. Morgane avait eu la surprise qu'ils aient des magiciens parmi leurs troupes, mais leurs pouvoirs n'étaient en rien comparables à ses sorciers. Et leur nombre…ils étaient trois fois moins nombreux que l'armée qu'elle et Cendred avaient levée. Son regard se perdit sur une bougie qui brûlait le long de la fenêtre, elle essaya de l'éteindre avec sa magie, mais rien ne se passa. Ils avaient également réussi le tour de force de lui enlever ce qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était. Morgane donna un coup violent dans le pichet d'eau qui était près d'elle de colère, le récipient ainsi que son plateau volèrent et s'écrasèrent dans un lourd fracas au sol. Comment avaient-ils pu lui faire cela ?

L'après-midi passa sans que rien ne trouble le silence des quartiers de celle qui fut la pupille d'Uther. Il faisait nuit dehors désormais et des torches avaient illuminé les alentours de la citadelle, faisant ressembler le château à ce qu'il était autrefois quand elle avait encore cette insouciance de jeune fille aisée…

Elle avait observé les différents travaux se déroulant près de ses quartiers, l'emploi de magie sans arrière pensée pour la reconstruction et Morgane avait aussi un indice de comment ils avaient réussi à la vaincre. Depuis environs une demi-heure, des dragons volaient au-dessus de Camelot comme autant de gardiens pour la cité. C'était donc cela leur secret...où avaient-ils trouvé ces créatures ? Et pourquoi avaient-elles accepté de les aider, Uther les avait pourchassées jusqu'à leur extinction?

_Toc toc_

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, la jeune femme se retourna et aperçut Arthur qui entrait avec un plateau repas pour elle. Il s'arrêta juste après avoir passé la porte.

- Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-il incertain.

- Quelle question…comme si j'avais le choix ! Je suis votre prisonnière, cher frère…

Arthur avança donc en ayant préalablement fait signe au garde posté à l'extérieur qui referma la porte. Le Roi avança et posa le plateau sur la table, Morgane remarqua alors qu'avait été préparé un repas pour deux personnes et non pour une seule. Son frère prévoyait donc de dîner avec elle…_Quelle chance !_

- J'ai fait préparer un repas, mais si tu ne veux pas de ma compagnie, je comprendrais et te laisserais seule. Mais j'aurais voulu qu'on parle. Seuls.

Morgane laissa un sourire moqueur apparaître sur son visage, il voulait parler, alors ils parleraient…elle s'approcha de lui et prit place en face du plateau en silence. Arthur comprit que cela n'allait pas s'annoncer facile, mais il fallait essayer. Alors il s'assit en face d'elle et commença à sortir la nourriture du plateau. Sa sœur se servit et commença à manger. Elle observait Arthur qui la regardait pensif.

- Quoi, finit-elle par dire exaspérée de son silence ?

- Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là, Morgane ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour que tu ne souhaites que notre mort et la destruction de Camelot ?

- Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé…tu étais là.

- Morgane…souffla Arthur en sentant le ton haineux de sa sœur.

Il savait qu'elle allait rejeter l'entièreté de la faute sur leur père, sa haine de la magie, le mensonge sur leur lien, son intransigeance quant à sa manière de gouverner le royaume. Arthur était parfaitement conscient des reproches qu'elle allait faire à Uther parce qu'il lui avait fait les même au cours du passé et avait passé de longues heures à parler avec lui depuis son retour à Camelot. Il avait besoin d'explications, et comprenait que sa sœur soit dans le même cas.

- Quoi ? Tu vas me dire qu'il n'y est pour rien ? Que ses actions, ses décisions étaient les meilleurs pour Camelot ? Qu'il a eu raison de bannir la magie et tuer tous ceux qui la pratiquaient ? Qu'il a eu raison de me cacher qui j'étais et ce que j'étais !

Morgane s'emporta rapidement sous les yeux de son frère, laissant apparaître au grand jour toutes les souffrances qu'elle avait endurées à Camelot.

- Je n'avais personne Arthur à qui parler de mes dons, personne pour m'aider à comprendre ce qui m'arrivait ! Gaius me gavait de potions…et Uther, il ne faisait simplement rien ! Il ignorait le problème…J'ai cru devenir folle…et maintenant vous voulez que j'oublie tout cela et redevienne la gentille et naïve Morgane qui obéissait sans broncher ? Je ne crois pas, non !

- Tu aurais pu m'en parler…pour ta magie et le reste. J'étais là pour toi, Morgane, je l'ai toujours été et au lieu de ça tu as imaginé un complot pour te venger.

- Et tu aurais fait quoi, Arthur ? Dis-moi ! Qu'aurait- fait le si merveilleux Arthur Pendragon s'il avait appris que j'étais une sorcière ? Tu aurais obéi bêtement et m'aurais dénoncée à notre cher père…

Arthur prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, picorant des aliments de son assiette. Elle avait raison, qu'aurait-il fait ?

- Non, je ne t'aurais pas dénoncée, Morgane, tu étais déjà comme ma sœur. Nous aurions pu trouver une solution…peut-être demandé conseil aux Druides ?

- Mmmm. Vraiment ?se moqua-t-elle.

- Ne t'ai-je pas aidée avec le petit Druide ? Ai-je averti mon père de ce que nous avions fait ?

Pour la première fois, Morgane resta silencieuse. Elle se souvenait de ce à quoi Arthur faisait allusion.

- Je comprends que tu te sois sentie trahie, j'ai ressenti la même chose quand j'ai appris que tu été ma sœur. Cela m'a fait mal, très mal. Le fait qu'il nous ait cachés la vérité si longtemps m'a blessé, mais ce qui m'a meurtri le plus c'est la manière dont cette vérité a éclaté. J'ai vu mon univers s'écrouler quand tu as pris le pouvoir à Camelot, répandant une terreur que jamais les années de règne de notre père n'ont connue. (Arthur marqua une pause) Tu lui ressembles beaucoup trop Morgane pour le juger si rapidement, pour ne pas le comprendre. Je ne parle pas de l'excuser mais de le comprendre.

Arthur parlait pour la première fois à quelqu'un de ce qu'il avait éprouvé ce jour là, et c'était à sa sœur qu'il s'ouvrait, parce qu'elle était la seule personne à pouvoir ressentir ce qu'il avait vécu. A comprendre comment ses certitudes s'étaient écroulées une à une avec l'aveu de leur lien. Il savait parfaitement que s'il avait été seul, jamais il n'aurait pu surmonter cette épreuve. Il devait sa survie à la présence de Merlin à ses côtés, qui l'avait convaincu de ne rien faire, de battre en retraite pour mieux revenir et reprendre Camelot.

- Comment peux-tu encore le défendre, après ce qu'il nous a fait ?

- Il a changé, dit simplement Arthur sortant de sa réflexion en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Il n'est plus le même homme. Ta trahison l'a beaucoup blessé, mais cela était nécessaire pour qu'il comprenne les erreurs qu'il avait commises, qu'il voie enfin la vérité en face.

- La vérité sur quoi ? La magie ? Moi ? Lui ? Il a fait tellement de mensonges, causé tellement de souffrances, tué des enfants qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne! Tu es devenu Roi, Arthur ! Toi mieux que quiconque sait ce que cela signifie d'avoir un tel pouvoir ! Et pourtant tu continues à justifier ses actes alors que tu sais qu'il avait tort !

- Il pensait nous protéger, il croyait que la magie était mauvaise et personne ne lui a prouvé le contraire, et certainement pas toi en l'utilisant pour prendre le trône de force, s'énerva Arthur. Tu aurais pu tout changer Morgane si tu lui avais parlé, si tu avais essayé de le comprendre. Il t'aimait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le laissait voir, t'a toujours traitée différemment de moi, te privilégiant, il a autorisé des _choses_ dont tu n'as pas idée pour te sauver…et toi tu persistes à le haïr.

Le jeune Roi jeta ce qu'il tenait dans son assiette et se leva, exaspéré de la tournure de leur discussion. Il n'allait pas être simple de la convaincre de la bonne foi d'Uther. Il préférait quitter les quartiers de sa sœur plutôt que de dire des paroles qu'il allait regretter.

- Parle-lui, à May. Ecoutes-les avant de juger. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis deux ans. Après tu pourras décider en ton âme et conscience ce que tu veux pour ton futur.

Et c'est sur ces dernières paroles qu'il sortit de la pièce en refermant la porte dans un bruit sourd.


	27. Chapter 27

Le lendemain matin…

Morgane avait passé une nuit quasi blanche à ressasser ce que son frère lui avait dit la veille, mais surtout la conversation qu'elle avait surprise entre son père et May. Beaucoup d'éléments se contredisaient, il lui manquait certainement des informations pour qu'elle comprenne totalement ce qui était en train de se passer. Et sans sa magie, il n'allait pas être facile de parvenir à démêler le vrai du faux.

Des serviteurs lui avaient apporté son petit déjeuner et des affaires propres, comme si sa vie n'avait pas changé, comme si elle était toujours la pupille adorée du Roi. Mais elle était devenue leur ennemi et Uther n'était plus le roi, il n'aurait même pas dû être en vie à l'heure qu'il était. Comment avait-il réussi à tromper tout un royaume ? Elle se doutait qu'il n'y était pas parvenu seul, et avait dû requérir l'aide de sa _chère_ compagne…qui avec le renfort d'Emrys l'avait privée de ses pouvoirs. Morgane ferma les yeux, essayant de chasser ce sentiment de colère qui ne cessait de bouillonner en elle. Elle était plus que fatiguée, et avait besoin que son esprit se calme.

La porte de ses quartiers s'ouvrit, sans que Morgane ne se retourne pour s'assurer de l'identité de l'intrus. Elle se doutait qu'il devait s'agir encore d'une personne qui allait essayer de la convaincre de reconnaitre ses erreurs et tenter de la ramener sur le bon chemin. Quand au bout de plusieurs secondes, rien ne s'était encore passé, elle se tourna finalement et fut surprise, elle devait l'admettre, de ne voir qu'un simple chevalier dans l'ouverture de la porte. Elle haussa un sourcil d'impatience quand celui-ci persista à ne rien dire, la fixant immobile.

- Quoi ?

- Madame. Votre présence est requise dans la cour. Je vous prie de me suivre.

La sorcière laissa sa bouche entr'ouverte d'étonnement. Ce garde se comportait _normalement_, jusqu'à la saluer respectueusement. Que se passait-il ici ? Avaient-ils tous perdu la mémoire pour la traiter de la sorte ? Elle expira longuement et décida finalement de le suivre, de toutes façons elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire, elle était enfermée depuis presque vingt quatre heures dans cette pièce et commençait à étouffer.

Le chevalier marchait d'un pas certain, sans réellement prêter attention à elle, s'assurant de temps en temps qu'elle le suivait bien. Ils passèrent un certain nombre de personnes qui lui jetèrent un regard curieux, ne s'attendant certainement pas à ce qu'elle puisse déambuler ainsi.

Ils atteignirent enfin le hall débouchant sur le grand escalier dehors. Morgane prit involontairement une grande inspiration d'air frais, l'extérieur lui avait manqué. Son garde s'arrêta sur la première marche et se tourna vers elle en lui désignant la personne qui avait requis sa présence. Elle s'était attendue à ce que ce soit une des personnes qui lui étaient autrefois proches et ne s'était pas trompée. Assise sur le pilier gauche de l'escalier, May attendait patiemment en suivant du regard les vas et vient des différentes personnes dans la cour. Le chevalier ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce que Morgane soit à hauteur de la médecin.

- Vous, évidemment, soupira-t-elle en arrivant près d'elle.

- Je pense que vu l'évolution de nos liens de parenté, le tutoiement ne sera pas inopportun, commenta May en laissant un sourire sincère apparaître sur ses lèvres.

Morgane ne répondit pas, cette femme était après tout sa belle-mère mais surtout elle avait des pouvoirs, dons qu'elle-même avait perdus quelques heures plus tôt…

- Bien, allons-y, commença May en se levant doucement.

- Où ça ?

La question de Morgane se fit plus dédaigneuse qu'elle n'avait voulu, mais cela ne froissa pas son interlocutrice.

- Je suppose que tu as besoin de te dégourdir les jambes et j'ai beaucoup des réponses aux questions que tu te poses. Je dois faire le tour des différents chantiers, tu m'accompagnes, statua May en la fixant dans les yeux.

Morgane fut plus qu'étonnée de n'y trouver aucune haine, ni reproches. Juste la compassion qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir dans le regard azur de la compagne de son père. May était calme et semblait sincère dans sa démarche, la fille d'Uther acquiesça à sa demande.

May se leva et se dirigea vers la ville haute, Morgane à ses côtés sous les regards incertains des passants.

- Par quoi veux-tu commencer ?

La protégée de Gaius vit sans grande surprise le visage de sa belle-fille revêtir le masque de la haine avant de parler, Morgane était réellement en colère contre tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler sa vie d'avant et son père.

- Comment quelqu'un comme toi a pu en arriver là ? Trahir sa propre race…c'est abject ! Et c'est moi qu'on accuse d'être une mauvaise personne…

- Les choses sont un peu plus compliquées que ce que tu penses, Morgane, répondit May sur un ton aussi calme qu'elle le pouvait.

- Au contraire, c'est on ne peut plus simple. Vous m'avez tous menti, vous avez renié tout ce que j'étais et c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ? Je ne crois pas…

- Uther m'avait dit que tu étais sa fille quelques semaines après mon arrivée à Camelot, et il m'avait aussi confié qu'il t'avait reconnue le jour où tu es venue habiter avec lui.

- Mensonge ! rétorqua Morgane.

- Uther n'a pas été un souverain exemplaire, je te l'accorde sans mal, mais il avait ses raisons et je le comprends sans pour autant pouvoir excuser ce qu'il a fait autrefois. Je ne cherche pas à dresser de lui un portrait élogieux sans tenir compte de ses fautes, je veux juste rétablir la vérité. Tu étais déjà une Pendragon, Morgane. Tu n'avais pas besoin de prendre de force le château pour le prouver.

Morgane laissa une expression neutre envahir son visage, preuve pour May qui commençait à bien la connaître qu'elle réfléchissait à ses paroles. La compagne de l'ancien Roi savait que cela ne serait pas suffisant, des mots pour réparer des blessures de vingt ans…il allait leur falloir beaucoup de patience.

- Je n'étais pas juste cela, j'étais aussi une magicienne, comment avez-vous pu me laisser souffrir autant ? Vous saviez ce que j'étais, vous pouviez m'aider, tout comme Merlin et vous n'avez rien fait !

Les deux femmes atteignirent les premières maisons de la ville haute, la plupart étaient en ruine, ou noircies par les flammes de la nuit. Peu de bâtisses se trouvaient encore debout ou étaient habitables. May regarda avec émotion Morgane, voilà la réelle cause de sa souffrance, elle s'était sentie abandonnée par ses parents qui étaient morts alors qu'elle était enfant, par son père biologique qui lui avait refusé la vérité de leur lien, par ses amis qui n'avaient pas vu l'intensité de son tourment intérieur. La médecin savait maintenant que Morgane étaient déjà en train de comploter contre son père le jour où elle avait posé le pied à Camelot, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle avait dû à de nombreuses reprises protéger son compagnon sans que celui-ci ne s'en aperçoive.

- Tu as tort sur un point, je ne savais pas que tu étais magicienne, je me doutais que tu pouvais voir l'avenir dans tes rêves, Uther m'avait décrit tes cauchemars, car cela l'inquiétait beaucoup. Mais en aucun cas je ne savais pour ta magie, car si j'avais su je serai venue t'offrir mon aide…

- Vous pensez réellement que je vais avaler ce tissu de mensonges ?

- Je ne vais pas te forcer à croire ce que je te raconte, Morgane. C'est uniquement la vérité.

Un groupe d'homme essayait tant bien que mal de réparer une des maisons qui semblait être encore vivable, May jeta un rapide coup d'œil au chantier tout en continuant à marcher. Ces rues accueillaient les meilleurs artisans du royaume, des hommes et des femmes qui faisaient la réputation de Camelot, et aujourd'hui, ils devaient tous retrousser leurs manches pour reconstruire au moins un abri pour la nuit. Plusieurs patrouilles remontaient vers la citadelle, ayant visiblement fini leur ronde. L'insécurité était la plus grande menace pour le moment, les défenses de Camelot s'étaient trouvées affaiblies par les différents combats et la perte d'hommes, ce qui pouvait donner des idées au mieux à des bandits de grands chemins, au pire à des royaumes voisins ennemis. La bonne nouvelle était que celui de Cendred n'était plus un problème…

- Uther avait prévu de te dire que tu étais sa fille, il devait juste choisir un moment opportun pour le faire. Il pensait que tu étais maintenant assez mûre pour encaisser la nouvelle et ne pas le haïr pour cela, peut être lui faire la tête ou avoir une dispute dont seuls vous deux avez le secret, mais au final accepter cette nouvelle.

- Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ? Pourquoi maintenant au bout de quinze ans ?

- Il essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans sa vie, de réparer certaines choses. T'avoir caché sa paternité en était une.

- Et avoir tué des centaines d'innocents ? N'était-ce pas pire ? Comment as-tu pu …supporter sa présence en sachant qu'il massacrait notre race ? Tu n'as jamais rien fait, jamais rien montré ! Comme si tu le soutenais dans sa quête !

- Ne dis jamais cela ! répliqua May en se tournant brusquement vers sa belle-fille en la pointant du doigt. Tomber amoureuse d'Uther n'était pas vraiment prévu ! Et cacher ce que j'étais n'a pas été facile. Mais je l'ai fait parce que j'ai compris que Uther n'était le tyran sans cœur que les gens décrivaient. C'était beaucoup plus compliqué que cela.

- Oh, cela n'était donc pas de sa faute…je suis confuse, ironisa Morgane.

- Arrête d'insinuer des choses dont tu n'as aucune idée Morgane ! Sais-tu au moins pourquoi il a condamné l'usage de la magie ?

May s'était arrêtée au milieu de la rue et commençait à perdre patience, Morgane était beaucoup plus têtue que son compagnon finalement.

- Il croyait que la magie était responsable de la mort de sa femme.

- Et il avait raison, affirma May.

- Mensonge !

- Non Morgane, c'est bien la magie qui a causé la mort d'Ygraine, ce n'est pas sa vie qui aurait dû être prise, mais celle de quelqu'un d'autre et Nimueh en a décidé autrement, jouant avec la vie de personnes qui lui faisaient confiance. Elle a sacrifié volontairement la mère d'Arthur entrainant ensuite tout ce que nous savons!

Morgane resta silencieuse essayant de comprendre cette explication, mais il lui manquait des éléments pour en saisir tous les détails. Et May la coupa avant qu'elle eût pu prononcer le moindre mot.

- De cet évènement tragique, Uther en a alors déduit que la magie était une arme bien trop puissante pour être laissée entre les mains de n'importe qui, qu'il valait mieux l'interdire et alors condamner des personnes innocentes que de risquer qu'une poignée de magiciens mal intentionnés ne fassent régner leur loi impunément.

- Uther a condamné à mort des enfants, brûlé vif des centaines de personnes et tu le défends encore ! rétorqua Morgane en haussant la voix, répondant ainsi sur le même ton que May.

La conversation s'envenimait de secondes en secondes, les deux jeune femmes laissant aller leur colère trop longtemps refrénée, s'autorisant enfin à dire ce qu'elles avaient sur le cœur. Des gens s''étaient arrêtés autour d'elles en entendant leurs voix qui devenaient de plus en plus fortes, observant silencieusement la scène. Tous savaient que Morgane avait essayé de prendre le trône de force à son frère et à son père avant lui, et tous savaient qu'Uther était bel et bien vivant et avait été à l'origine de leur victoire contre l'armée de Cendred avec l'aide sa compagne. Et voir ces deux points de vue s'affronter en public était quelque chose que beaucoup d'habitants de Camelot avaient espéré, souhaitant comprendre un peu mieux comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

- Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir perdu des proches à cause de lui, Morgane ! J'ai perdu des amis, des membres de ma famille qui sont morts par sa main ! Et avant de le rencontrer je pensais comme toi et j'aurais pu facilement le tuer pour tout ce qu'il avait fait…mais nos chemins se sont croisés et j'ai découvert un homme qui était loin d'être ce qu'on disait de lui, expliqua May toujours aussi véhémente.

- Oh ? Vraiment ?

Morgane avait volontairement exagéré son expression, faisant apparaitre une surprise démesurée sur son visage. Ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de pousser May un peu plus à bout.

- Oui, vraiment ! J'ai passé du temps avec lui, j'appris à le connaître apparemment mieux que quiconque sur cette Terre ! Il m'a laissée voir qui il était vraiment, m'a laissée voir que cette situation était loin de le satisfaire, mais vu qu'il ne savait pas comment faire autrement et que personne ne lui avait prouvé qu'il avait tort il continuait.

- D'après ce que j'ai vu de lui, les meurtres de magiciens étaient loin de lui gâcher sa journée, cela lui était totalement indifférent !

La compagne d'Uther s'emporta alors, menaçant sa belle fille de sa main gauche en s'avançant vers elle pour la dominer physiquement malgré le fait que Morgane soit plus grande qu'elle de quelques centimètres...

- Non, tu as tort ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Morgane ! Sais-tu que ces condamnations lui pesaient tellement qu'il ne dormait pas les nuits précédents les exécutions et celle qui les suivaient ? Sais-tu qu'il gardait une trace de tous ceux qu'il a condamné, notait des détails sur leur vie pour ne pas les oublier ? Qu'il m'est arrivé plusieurs fois de le trouver pleurant seul dans nos quartiers après avoir exécuté des magiciens ? Que cela le hantait quotidiennement savoir s'il avait exécuté la bonne personne ? Non, bien sûr que non tu ne sais pas tout cela, ni toi ni Arthur ni personne ! Tu as vécu quinze ans près de lui Morgane sans jamais prendre le temps de te soucier de ce qu'il ressentait, sans voir que cela le brisait jour après jour ! Tu ne voulais pas voir que derrière le Roi il y a avait aussi un homme tourmenté !

- Tu es en plein délire May ! cria Morgane les yeux remplis de haine reprenant assez confiance en elle pour avancer vers May. Uther est un meurtrier et il mérite la mort pour ce qu'il a fait ! Ses crimes sont impardonnables !

- Je t'interdis Morgane !Uther est mon âme sœur et le père de mes enfants ! Je l'aime et je le suivrais jusqu'en enfer s'il me le demandait sans l'ombre d'une hésitation! Et tu ferais de même si tu savais un dixième de ce que je sais de lui, ce qu'il a dû faire pour en arriver là aujourd'hui !

May sentait la colère couler en elle alors qu'elle finissait sa phrase en criant littéralement sur Morgane. Elle avait pensé être capable de se contenir, mais l'obstination de sa belle fille la mettait littéralement hors d'elle et elle devait faire un effort considérable pour éviter de faire des choses qu'elle savait elle regretterait…

- Uther avait changé, Morgane, reprit-elle en essayant de se calmer. Il me questionnait sur Anhira, pour savoir comment nous gérions les magiciens, comment une société avec la magie pouvait fonctionner. Aujourd'hui il n'est plus l'homme que tu décris. Cet homme est mort ! Il a passé plus de six mois à mettre sur pied un plan qui lui permettrait de protéger son royaume et en faire un lieu où _toute sa famille_ pourrait vivre sans crainte. Ton père cherche à racheter ses fautes quoiqu'il en coûte et tu devrais faire de même.

La protégée de Gaius avait terminé sa tirade en pointant du doigt Morgane et en la fixant dans les yeux durement. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner et se retourna en cherchant un soupçon de calme en elle, sans réel succès…son corps tout entier n'était que colère.

- Ça va ?

May avait fermé les yeux quelques secondes et n'avait pas vu approcher Sire Léon, elle fut donc surprise quand il lui posa sa question.

- Léon…oui, ça va. Je me demande comment ces deux-là ont fait pour ne pas s'être déjà entre tués…

Sire Léon lui faisait face et la regardait d'un air inquiet. Il ne savait apparemment pas que penser de cette altercation, la violence de leur échange étant une nouveauté pour lui, il savait que Morgane était comme Uther, mais il était loin de se douter que May avait également le sang très chaud.

- Oh, ils ont déjà essayé plusieurs fois, et en sont même arrivés aux mains quelques fois, sourit-il finalement. Mais heureusement, ils ont eu assez de contrôle pour ne pas aller trop loin.

- _J'aurais dû finir le travail…_

La compagne d'Uther se retourna en une fraction de seconde en entendant la réplique de Morgane et se dirigea vers elle furieuse. La sœur d'Arthur recula instinctivement à son approche en sentant le danger, les yeux de May avaient pris une teinte dorée et un halo bleu clair semblait l'entourer.

- Maintenant ça suffit, Morgane ! Que tu le veuilles ou non, Uther est ton père ! Son sang coule dans tes veines et il t'aime! Si tu as pu hériter de son impossible caractère, peut-être as-tu aussi hérité de son incroyable capacité à remettre en question la moindre parcelle de son âme ? Lui mieux que quiconque peut comprendre tes actions, peut concevoir ce que le chagrin et la colère peuvent pousser à faire parce qu'il l'a expérimenté ! Il sait que quoique l'on face, la vengeance n'est pas la solution car elle n'est jamais totalement assouvie quand on a souffert comme vous deux. Aujourd'hui il essaie de réparer ses fautes tout en sachant que c'est impossible. Il te donne gracieusement une deuxième chance pour toi aussi, peu de personnes ici te l'auraient accordée, crois-moi ! Alors réfléchis bien avant d'agir, Morgane, parce que tu n'en auras pas de troisième !

La « sorcière » s'apprêtait à répondre ne voulant pas rester sur un tel sermon quand May reprit la parole toujours aussi énervée, entrainant un nouveau recul de Morgane qui se buta dans le mur d'une maison prise au piège entre la pierre et la rage de sa belle mère.

- Non, maintenant tu vas m'écouter! renchérit-elle en haussant encore plus la voix. J'en ai assez de tes réflexions sur Uther et sur ce qu'il a fait dans le passé. Ce qui est fait est fait et personne, pas même une grande prêtresse ne pourrait le changer ! Et ce n'est pas en répétant sans cesse combien tu as souffert que ta peine va disparaître ! Tu n'es pas en position d'imposer ta volonté à quiconque donc voilà les règles pour les jours à venir : je ne veux plus entendre la moindre allusion haineuse sur Uther ou Camelot, je ne veux plus voir celle que Kilgharrah appelle _la sorcière_, la seule personne que je veux voir ici et maintenant c'est Morgane et uniquement elle ! Quand tu parleras ce sera pour poser une question utile ou faire une remarque constructive ou dans le cas contraire je te jetterai un sort qui te privera de la parole en plus de tes pouvoirs ! Et crois- moi, ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque… Suis-je assez claire ?

May avait prononcé toutes ces phrases quasiment sans reprendre son souffle, laissant son ressenti guider ses mots. Elle n'avait jamais eu une telle décharge de colère sur quiconque, mais elle devait avouer que en ce moment même, cela lui avait fait du bien, l'avait soulagé d'expulser tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, tout ce qu'elle pensait. La protégée de Gaius se sentait plus légère et satisfaite de voir que Morgane avait été littéralement terrifiée par son éclat de voix, son regard anxieux et apeuré en était la preuve. Pour une fois, quelqu'un avait réussi à la dominer.

Devant le silence de sa belle fille, May réitéra sa question toujours sur le même ton incendiaire:

- Suis-je assez claire, Morgane ?

Morgane toujours pétrifiée devant l'état d'énervement de son interlocutrice ne répondit pas, May dégageait littéralement de la magie autour d'elle, et cela l'effrayait, jamais elle n'avait vu quelqu'un irradier autant de magie. Voyant que May la fixait toujours, Morgane acquiesça timidement, reconnaissant ainsi sa défaite dans sa tentative de lui tenir tête.

- Bien, murmura la compagne d'Uther dont l'apparence redevint instantanément normale.

May s'éloigna de sa belle fille, rejoignant ainsi Léon qui avait assisté à la scène aussi médusé que la foule qui s'était massée autour d'eux, prenant conscience pour la première fois de la puissance de May. La compagne d'Uther aurait à n'importe quel moment pu utiliser sa magie pour accomplir tous ses souhaits, mais n'en avait rien fait au cours de l'année passée près de leur Roi.

- Quoi, lâcha May en le regardant.

- Rien, c'est juste la première fois que vous vois dans cet état, je ne savais que vous aviez un tempérament dont l'explosivité n'a rien à envier à celui d'Uther, commenta le chevalier.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil irritée, comprenant que cet incident ait pu le troubler.

- Je ne suis pas aussi à fleur de peau d'habitude…je me suis laissée emportée par mes émotions.

- Oui, je vois ça…

Léon vit qu'elle ne releva pas son dernier commentaire, il avait parfaitement saisi que son actuelle grossesse avait dû jouer un rôle important dans le fait qu'elle se soit emportée aussi facilement et avec une telle force. Ajoutez à cela la fatigue des combats précédents et la gestion de la reconstruction de Camelot, et vous obtenez une May au sang bouillonnant. Une vraie Pendragon admit-il.

- Vous alliez quelque part Léon ?demanda May en changeant ouvertement de sujet.

- Oui, je retournais au château pour informer Arthur de nos avancées. Nous avons trouvé des campements abandonnés par l'armée de Cendred, contenant des armes, des chevaux et autres matériels très utiles. Nous sommes en train de les réaménager pour qu'ils deviennent des points d'entrée obligatoires pour la cité et les transformer en postes de garde.

May acquiesça à ces nouvelles informations, Cendred avait donc laissé quelque chose d'utile en fin de compte.

- Nous allons continuer notre ballade, dit May en jetant un coup d'œil à Morgane toujours immobile derrière elle. Où sont ces campements ?

- Après la ville basse, à la lisière des maisons et de la forêt. Le chemin d'accès est sécurisé maintenant, bien qu'apparemment vous ne nécessitiez pas d'escorte…vous voulez un cheval pour vous y rendre ? C'est à presque une heure de marche aller retour.

Léon vit la compagne d'Uther hausser un sourcil à sa remarque, peut-être avait-il été présomptueux dans ses suppositions.

- Je suis enceinte, Léon, pas invalide. Je peux sans problème marcher aussi longtemps. Mais merci de vous inquiéter.

Morgane avait suivi l'échange en silence, notant au passage que sa belle mère était bien enceinte, ce qu'elle avait compris quand elle avait entendu Uther et elle parler derrière le mur. C'était comme si la vie continuait malgré les derniers évènements. Léon fit un salut rapide et amorça sa remontée vers le château.

- Tu viens Morgane ? appela May en la fixant dans les yeux.

La sorcière marcha jusqu'à se trouver à sa hauteur, remarquant au passage que le regard de May avait retrouvé un semblant de sérénité après s'être emportée si violemment.

Les deux femmes traversèrent la petite foule toujours présente et continuèrent leur chemin vers les chantiers suivants, en silence, Morgane ne souhaitant pas raviver une colère qu'elle savait maintenant prête à exploser au moindre de ses faux pas.


	28. Chapter 28

Ce ne fut que tard dans l'après-midi qu'elles arrivèrent au cœur de la citadelle. Morgane avait suivi sans broncher, traversant un nombre incalculable de petites rues, visitant autant de chantiers, vérifiant des campements abandonnés par leur ennemi, _son ancien allié_. Elle avait alors vu comment les habitants de Camelot considéraient May, la respectant comme si elle et Uther n'avaient jamais quitté le royaume, la remerciant de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait…cela en devenait fatiguant à la longue. Uther les avaient tyrannisés pendant près de vingt ans, ce gens avaient la mémoire vraiment courte…

Elles atteignirent enfin la cour principale où un incessant ballet de chevaliers, druides et autres simples habitants se déroulait. La vie reprenait son cours, malgré la trahison de Morgane, le retour d'entre les morts de son père et l'autorisation de la magie à Camelot. May avança vers le centre de la cour où se tenait son compagnon, discutant avec des chevaliers et un Druide. Au bout de quelques pas, elle se retourna en sentant que sa belle fille ne la suivait plus. A sa grande surprise, Morgane était figée derrière elle, son regard bleu intense fixé sur son père et la bouche entre ouverte.

Morgane n'avait pu cacher sa surprise en voyant son père debout ainsi au milieu de la cour, il semblait être toujours le roi de Camelot, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais ce qui l'avait interloqué ce n'était pas de le voir ici et maintenant, c'était qu'il portait un petit garçon qui s'était blotti contre lui, la tête dans le creux de son cou. Cet enfant devait donc être son fils et par extension son demi-frère. C'était donc vrai, il avait réellement eu un enfant avec une magicienne et ne le repoussait pas.

May rebroussa chemin et se positionna à ses côtés. Elle comprit alors que c'était la vue de leur fils dans les bras d'Uther qui avait choqué Morgane. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela, voir Uther se comportant comme n'importe quel père cajolant son enfant.

- C'est notre fils Lukah, dit May doucement. Il a un peu plus d'un an.

May marqua une pause avant de continuer son explication, regardant Morgane qui n'avait plus aucune réaction, figée à l'entrée de la cour obnubilée par son père.

- Il a déjà montré de grande capacité avec sa magie, il fera un excellent guérisseur.

Cette réflexion sortit Morgane de sa transe, cet enfant était donc vraiment un magicien. Comment Uther pouvait-il le tolérer près de lui ? Cela allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'elle connaissait de son père, de ses croyances, ses convictions. Et c'est cela qui était le plus difficile à comprendre, elle était perdue.

- Comment…peut-il…

May l'observa bredouiller quelques mots incompréhensibles, pour la première fois depuis leur altercation, Morgane avait senti le besoin de parler, doutant d'elle-même et de ce qu'elle voyait. Pour elle son père était toujours le tyran régnant sur Camelot, c'était la dernière image qu'elle avait eu de lui avant de réduire à néant son pouvoir en le brisant psychiquement, l'abandonnant à ses remords dans sa geôle. Sa résurrection n'était pas incompréhensible pour elle, sa demi-sœur était une grande Prêtresse, et elle avait vu de quoi était capable la magie. Non ce qui la tourmentait au point de la faire ressembler à une petite fille perdue, c'était que son père semble être un autre homme, ressemblant sans doute au père qu'elle aurait voulu avoir près d'elle. Et le tyran et le père aimant était un seul et même homme…

- Comment Uther peut-il accepter d'avoir un enfant magicien ? C'est cela ? Comment peut-il tolérer des Druides dans Camelot ? des sorciers pour le protéger? continua May. Il te l'a expliqué, tout comme Arthur. Les choses ont changé, il a changé.

- Il déteste la magie, comment pourrait-il accepter…_ça_ ! dit Morgane en montrant du doigt son petit frère.

Toute la journée, elle avait entendu des louanges sur Uther et May, combien ils étaient formidables, combien les gens le remerciaient d'être là, de les avoir défendus, de réformer Camelot pour en faire un lieu de paix, de tolérance et d'égalité. Et ça c'était la goutte d'eau qui brisa Morgane. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, tout ce qu'elle prenait pour acquis, tout ce qu'elle pensait immuable (la haine d'Uther pour la magie, sa honte qu'elle soit sa fille, sa tyrannie) qui avait entrainé ce qu'elle était devenue, était remis en question par le simple fait que son père serre contre lui son petit garçon doué de magie et semble l'aimer malgré ses dons. Et il y avait ce qu'elle avait vu dans les rues de Camelot, les magiciens qui étaient simplement là, ne cherchant pas à dissimuler ce qu'ils étaient…c'était comme si elle avait été ensorcelée pendant les vingt dernières années et s'était réveillée dans un autre monde. Un monde dont elle avait rêvé sans jamais oser penser qu'un jour il pourrait être possible, comme si elle prenait conscience qu'elle avait eu tort de faire ce qu'elle avait fait, qu'Uther était capable de changer.

- Tu devrais parler avec lui, sérieusement et calmement, en mettant tes a priori de côté, chercher à comprendre qui il est maintenant. Uther n'est plus l'homme que tu as connu et tu y es pour beaucoup. En montrant à quel point il t'avait blessée en prenant son trône de force, tu l'as obligé à réfléchir sur lui-même, à remettre en question ses convictions.

- J'ai essayé de lui parler de la magie pendant des années, depuis qu'il m'a recueillie et rien n'y faisait ! Comment peut-il avoir changé d'avis comme ça ? C'est à cause de toi ? Parce qu'il couche avec toi ?

Morgane était réellement perdue, plus rien de ce qu'elle voyait n'avait de sens pour elle.

- Je croirais entendre ton frère le jour où nous sommes revenus à Camelot, soupira May. Vous êtes si sûrs de vous quand vous parlez, vous pensez déjà tout savoir sur tout le monde, persuadés que les gens ne peuvent changer, ne peuvent apprendre de leurs erreurs. Vous avez si peu de foi en votre père.

- Parce que nous le connaissons et avons vu de quoi il était capable, et la bonté et l'abnégation ne sont pas les premières choses qui viennent à l'esprit quand on parle de lui! répondit Morgane en se rendant compte qu'elle venait de briser une des règles édictés par sa belle mère quelques heures plus tôt.

May vit qu'elle venait de réaliser qu'elle avait recommencé à dénigrer son père et avait eu pour réflexe de reculer d'un pas attendant la sentence promise. Mais à sa grande surprise, la protégée de Gaius ne releva pas le commentaire sur son compagnon et choisit de poursuivre sa tentative de la convaincre que Uther avait réellement changé.

- Ton père était jeune quand il a perdu Ygraine, il a dû élever Arthur seul, puis toi et avait également le royaume à gérer sans réel ami ni femme pour le seconder. Il avait beaucoup trop de chagrin et de colère en lui pour être le père dont vous aviez besoin alors. Aujourd'hui il a un fils qui règne à sa place et en qui il a toute confiance, une compagne qui l'aime pour l'épauler, un peuple qui le soutient et qui est prêt à recommencer à zéro. Ceci est notre deuxième chance à tous, Morgane, ne la gâchons pas.

Morgane demeura silencieuse, fixant la femme à ses côtés. May semblait sincère dans ses explications, dans ses sentiments envers son père, sa réaction tout à l'heure dans les rues de la ville haute en était la preuve. La sœur d'Arthur avait sympathisé avec la compagne de son père quand elle était arrivée à Camelot, cherchant d'abord à la connaître mieux, curieuse qu'elle ait réussi à briser si rapidement la solide muraille entourant le cœur d'Uther. Elle devait admettre qu'elles étaient devenues amies malgré la haine que Morgane vouait à son père déjà à cette époque.

- Viens Morgane, allons les rejoindre, incita May en posant sa main sur son bras droit.

Elles avancèrent vers le petit groupe d'hommes d'un pas lent, ce qui laissa à Uther le temps de les apercevoir arriver. Il laissa un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres en voyant sa compagne, puis le perdit en voyant sa fille et l'expression de son visage. Quelque chose s'était passé entre elles.

Morgane le vit chuchoter à l'oreille de son fils en tendant la main vers elles, le petit garçon releva sa tête en fixant son père curieux puis tourna son regard vers elle. Lukah, puisque c'était son prénom, regardait Morgane sans retenue, ce qui la gênait quelque peu.

- Lukah est un amour, il va t'adorer ne t'inquiète pas, dit May en se tournant vers Morgane.

Sa belle fille lui jeta un regard stupéfait, de tout ce qu'elle aurait pu dire en cet instant, ce n'était certainement pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait…Cette femme lui faisait assez confiance pour lui présenter son fils…

- Je ne m'inquiète pas de savoir si un enfant d'un an va m'aimer ou pas…affirma Morgane essayant de dissimuler son appréhension.

- Oui, bien sûr…je vais rajouter une règle à notre accord, plus de mensonge entre nous et avec quiconque. Nouvelle base, nouvelle vie…nouvelle règle. Je sais que tu as peur qu'il ne t'aime pas, qu'il ne t'accepte pas. Tu as toujours eu peur d'être rejetée. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, cela va bien se passer.

Morgane ne releva pas son allusion qui s'avérait être exacte et suivit silencieusement May vers son père. Le groupe de chevaliers et le Druide firent un rapide salut et s'éloignèrent de lui, le laissant seul, Uther marcha alors quelques pas pour venir à leur rencontre.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il à sa compagne quand elle fut à portée de voix.

La jeune femme lui sourit en acquiesçant, ce qui ne fit pas disparaître pour autant l'inquiétude des yeux de son compagnon. Elle ne l'avait pas informé de son intention d'emmener Morgane avec elle lors de sa tournée dans la ville basse, et elle se doutait que cela avait dû le contrarier quelque peu…

- Je vais bien comme tu peux le voir…assura-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je sentais tout à l'heure, remarqua-t-il en levant un sourcil accusateur à May. Lukah l'a ressenti aussi.

- Je me suis un peu laissée emporter, je ne pensais pas que vous le percevriez.

- Sérieusement ? May, je pense que tous les magiciens présents à trois lieues à la ronde ont dû sentir ta colère…j'étais à deux doigts de partir te rejoindre pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

Uther appuya son regard pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il avait été réellement inquiet, ne sachant pas ce qui avait déclenché sa soudaine colère. Il avait trop souffert de leur séparation pour la laisser prendre des risques inutiles, surtout dans sa condition.

- Tu aurais dû me dire que tu emmenais Morgane avec toi.

- Désolée, s'excusa May en embrassant les cheveux de son fils qui se blottit encore plus contre son père.

Morgane avait suivi leur échange en silence, ne comprenant pas comment l'explosion de sa belle-mère avait pu être perçue par Uther au point de le préoccuper à ce point. Encore une des nombreuses questions sans réponses dont elle disposait aujourd'hui…Elle remarqua que depuis son approche, l'enfant n'avait cessé de la fixer dans les yeux, n'accordant que peu d'attention à sa mère. Et être dévisagée de la sorte devenait très inconfortable pour la _sorcière_.

Uther reporta son attention sur sa fille, dont il se doutait bien qu'elle avait été la cause du précédent incident. Beaucoup d'émotions se bousculaient en lui, mais la savoir ici en ce moment était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. Même s'il savait que le plus dur n'était pas fait. Il chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de son fils qui le regarda surpris mais finit par faire un oui de la tête. L'ancien roi s'approcha alors de Morgane qui se tendit involontairement à sa proximité ce qu'Uther remarqua sans rien dire. Lukah tendit alors les bras vers elle attendant qu'elle le prenne. Au bout de plusieurs secondes d'immobilisme, l'ancien Roi se décida à parler.

- Il veut juste aller dans les bras de sa sœur, expliqua-t-il d'un ton aussi neutre que possible. Il ne te veut pas de mal. Aucun d'entre nous d'ailleurs ne te veut du mal…

Morgane observa silencieusement cet enfant qui lui tendait les bras sans autre arrière pensée que de venir près d'elle et jeta un regard successif à son père, May et à Lukah.

- Je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée, lâcha-t-elle en se reculant légèrement.

Uther sentit son cœur se serrer en la voyant rejeter son fils, mais il ne laissa sa déception apparaître qu'une fraction de seconde. Tout cela était énorme à assimiler pour sa fille, hier elle était leur ennemi et aujourd'hui ils l'accueillaient quasiment à bras ouvert dans leur nouvelle vie. Tout cela était trop pour elle, elle ne savait plus quoi penser, quoi faire quoi dire. S'était-elle trompée tous ces mois en jurant de tuer tous les Pendragon et en promettant de reprendre ce qui était sien, à savoir le trône de Camelot ? Elle avait répandu une terreur sans précédent sur ce royaume et pourtant tous semblaient accepter sa présence ici, peut-être parce qu'ils savaient qu'elle était inoffensive sans ses pouvoirs. Elle était comme un chien qu'on avait muselé pour mieux le contrôler. Lukah se retourna vers son père étonné, qui le serra contre lui en jetant un rapide regard à sa compagne.

- Lukah ne te connaît pas Morgane, il n'a aucune idée de qui tu es ou de ce que tu as fait au cours des dernières années. Il est tout à fait légitime de nous tenir rigueur du passé mais pas à lui. C'est un enfant et les enfants ont la merveilleuse qualité de ne pas juger les gens. Ne le juge pas en retour sur ce qu'il est, la seule chose importante est qu'il soit ton frère. Un frère avec qui tu peux créer une relation nouvelle et saine.

May avait écouté son compagnon prononcer des paroles d'une sagesse qui la surprenait toujours, il montrait rarement cette facette de sa personnalité. Uther avait toujours l'étoffe d'un grand dirigeant, et les années, les épreuves n'avaient fait que renforcer ses qualités en leur apportant une finesse que seule l'expérience octroyait. Morgane avait laissé son regard se perdre dans celui de son père, aucun reproche dans ses yeux clairs, juste l'espoir qu'elle le croie. May posa doucement sa main droite sur le bras d'Uther, attirant son attention sur elle.

- C'est peut-être un peu tôt…suggéra-t-elle.

Uther acquiesça sans émettre la moindre réponse.

- Retournons au château, il commence à faire froid et j'ai des rapports à transmettre à Arthur, conclut May en souriant gentiment à Uther.

Uther posa son fils par terre pour le faire marcher un peu, et ils se mirent en route vers l'entrée principale du château. May marchait devant aux cotés de Morgane, l'ancien Roi derrière elle. Au bout d'un moment, l'enfant lâcha la main de son père et courut quelques pas jusqu'à se positionner à côté de sa sœur et prendre sa main dans le même mouvement. Morgane baissa son regard sur sa main en sentant quelque chose et fut stupéfaite de trouver son petit frère qui lui souriait innocemment. May avait suivi le mouvement de tête de sa belle-fille jusqu'à comprendre ce qui l'avait fait stopper net. Elle sourit en voyant la scène, et la stupeur de Morgane vis-à-vis du comportement candide de leur fils.

- Lukah, appela Uther sur un ton calme.

Les deux femmes et l'enfant se retournèrent vers Uther, attendant visiblement un sermon de sa part.

- Laisse Morgane, elle ne veut pas te donner la main. Donne la main à maman ou à moi.

Voyant Lukah ne pas amorcer le moindre mouvement indiquant qu'il allait lui obéir, Uther s'apprêta à réitérer sa remarque quand il lâcha finalement la main de sa sœur, un regret immense dans ses yeux.

Morgane sentit les petits doigts glisser le long de sa main, et fixa alors ce petit garçon qui était venu à elle. Uther avait raison sur un point, il n'était pas responsable du passé ni de ses parents. Le garçonnet avait un peu plus d'un an et pourtant il commençait à montrer une ressemblance étonnante avec leur père, d'abord dans ses yeux dont la couleur était indubitablement la même que celle d'Uther, ensuite la forme de son visage et enfin son sourire, sourire qu'il arbora sans retenue quand elle décida de lui prendre la main. Lukah avait le même sourire fier et malicieux éclairant son visage que celui de son père. C'était peut-être juste un enfant, mais c'était son frère et elle avait souffert de ne plus avoir de famille.

- Il peut rester, répondit-elle en fixant l'enfant dans les yeux.

May s'approcha doucement d'Uther qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de sa fille, une émotion indescriptible dans les yeux. Elle remarqua qu'il était prêt à pleurer, des larmes menaçant à chaque seconde de couler sur ses joues et lui prit finalement la main entrelaçant leurs doigts.

- Tu vois, dit-elle en approchant sa tête, la situation n'est pas si catastrophique que cela…il y a encore de l'espoir…

Uther fut incapable de prononcer la moindre parole, ce qu'il avait devant les yeux était ce dont il avait tant rêvé au cours de ces derniers mois, avoir un espoir que sa famille pourrait être en paix avec elle-même, repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Et cela semblait être possible…


	29. Chapter 29

Les jours suivants se ressemblèrent étrangement, Morgane restait le plus souvent avec May, Arthur ou Merlin, quelque fois elle passait quelques heures avec son père sans pour autant qu'ils n'arrivent à réellement discuter de ce qui avait conduit à ce désastre. Tous se contentaient de la chaperonner, l'amenant dans chacun de leur déplacement, chacune de leur réunion, l'incluant simplement à la reconstruction de Camelot. La jeune femme se laissa faire, se laissa guider par ces personnes qui étaient véritablement sa famille, abandonnant peu à peu ses idées de vengeance d'abord parce qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de les assouvir étant toujours privée de ses pouvoirs, ensuite parce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne lui faisait le moindre reproche quant à son passé. Tous essayaient réellement de repartir sur de nouvelles bases, faisant table rase du passé sans pour autant l'oublier pour ne pas répéter les même erreurs. Au fil des jours, une relative confiance s'était installée, Morgane pouvait aller et venir à sa guise du moment qu'une personne soit avec elle ce qui lui avait apporté une véritable bouffée d'oxygène, elle n'était plus prisonnière de ses quartiers et tributaire du bon vouloir d'autrui pour sortir. Elle devait admettre qu'elle commençait à apprécier cette vie, à attendre avec impatience le lendemain. Et cela la troublait au plus haut point. Elle avait cru pouvoir résister à cette débauche de bons sentiments, de chaleur humaine et de bonne humeur mais au fil des jours puis des semaines, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle commençait à aimer la vie ici auprès de sa famille. Ici elle se sentait aimée et respectée. Morgane voyait quotidiennement des gens utiliser la magie à commencer par May et nul n'y trouvait à redire. Ce que son père lui avait dit le premier jour était donc vrai finalement. Il laissait une place aux magiciens à Camelot. Et il y avait également une place pour elle…alors qu'elle avait essayé de tous les tuer un par un.

Morgane n'avait jamais abordé de sujet sensible avec sa famille, elle s'était peu à peu ouverte, prenant part à diverses conversations, au début par un simple hochement de tête quand son avis était demandé puis au bout de quelques jours par des remarques plus réfléchies entrant dans leur jeu. Mais elle avait été surprise la première fois où quelqu'un lui avait demandé son opinion sur un sujet, plus que surprise en réalité, puisque la première personne à l'avoir incluse était son père, et le sujet n'était autre que la modification de la loi sur l'interdiction de la magie à Camelot. Elle avait été la première personne à qui il avait montré son ébauche de loi, attendant avec anxiété sa réaction quand à la teneur du texte. Morgane se souviendrait toute sa vie le jour où elle avait réalisé ce qu'elle avait entre les mains.

Ce jour-là, elle avait été conviée à rejoindre une réunion du Conseil abordant différents sujets du moment pour la reconstruction de Camelot. A la fin de la cession où elle n'avait prononcé aucun mot, son père lui avait demandé de rester, congédiant le reste des personnes présentes, y compris son fils et May…

Morgane l'avait regardé avec une expression neutre sur son visage, aucune émotion n'était lisible en elle parce qu'en ce moment même, elle ne ressentait rien. Elle avait toujours un mépris pour sa famille, surtout envers son père. Comme souvent, il avait commencé à parler sans attendre de réponse de sa part, puis lui avait demandé de l'attendre ici quelques secondes disparaissant vers la salle attenante à la salle du conseil et été réapparu avec un parchemin dans les mains, le regard très incertain. Uther avait alors expliqué à sa fille qu'il n'avait montré cela à personne et qu'il voulait qu'elle soit la première à lire son contenu. Sa voix était devenue grave alors qu'il lui parlait et Morgane savait depuis longtemps que c'était une preuve irréfutable de son anxiété, il redoutait sa réaction. Elle avait attrapé le dit parchemin alors qu'il lui tendait et avait commencé à le lire. Elle avait relevé son regard quasi instantanément, les premiers mots du texte étant si inattendus qu'elle voulait vérifier que cela n'était pas juste une plaisanterie de très mauvais goût… « Continue de lire jusqu'à la fin, je veux ton avis » avait ajouté son père. Et elle avait continué. Jusqu'au dernier mot tracé par l'écriture caractéristique d'Uther. Il avait écrit chacun de ces mots, pensé chacune de ces phrases…et c'est cela qui avait bouleversé Morgane.

« _La Loi précédente est modifiée comme suit : les articles I et II sont abrogés et remplacés par les articles suivants. _

_Article III : La magie est autorisée dans le royaume de Camelot. Les personnes douées de magie devront se faire connaître auprès du représentant du Roi pour être recensées selon la particularité de leur don. _

_Article IV : La magie dite noire est proscrite dans le royaume de Camelot. La peine encourue pour usage de magie noire est la peine de mort. Toute personne étant prise sur le fait d'usage de magie noire sera emprisonnée sur le champ en attendant son procès devant le Roi._

_Article V : Emrys est nommé magicien de la cour._

_Article VI : Les Dragons, Druides et autres créatures douées de magie ne sont plus interdits dans le royaume de Camelot. »_

Rien que ces quelques articles suffisaient à faire tourner la tête à Morgane mais l'article VII était sans doute celui qui lui fit réaliser le chemin parcouru par son père au cours de l'année écoulée.

« _Article VII : Uther Pendragon adresse ses excuses à l'ensemble de son peuple pour l'avoir opprimé depuis la promulgation de l'Article I. Les personnes ayant fait l'objet de condamnations pour usage de magie « blanche » sont réhabilitées. Cet article vaut également pour Morgane Pendragon. »_

Après cet article, la proposition de loi d'Uther se poursuivait par les modalités de recensement des magiciens, les différents dons et savoirs considérés comme magie blanche, ce qu'englobait la magie noire…mais la vérité était que Morgane tenait dans ses mains les excuses publiques de son père envers elle, sa reconnaissance de ses torts et le pardon qu'il lui accordait en ce jour. Tout ce qu'elle n'avait pu d'obtenir au cours de sa vie près de lui lorsqu'il été roi. Elle avait été incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, elle avait juste pu acquiescer en lui tendant le parchemin les yeux humides. Son père n'avait alors rien ajouté, il avait juste repris le texte lentement sans la quitter des yeux. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées dans la tête de Morgane ce jour-là, elle avait alors réalisé qu'il ne jouait aucun jeu avec elle, que tous étaient honnêtes dans leur démarche, que tout ce qu'ils entreprenaient n'étaient pas un leurre mais ce qu'ils désiraient vraiment. Et elle avait compris combien elle s'était trompée sur son père et sur elle-même.

Quelques jours plus tard, May lui avait demandé de l'aider à remettre sur pied une partie de la grande bibliothèque du château, là où étaient entreposés tous les ouvrages importants mais aussi les registres et les parchemins officiels. La pièce avait beaucoup souffert dans les combats, son plafond avait résisté mais toutes les étagères étaient au sol, ayant déversé dans un chaos indescriptible leur contenu. D'autres personnes s'étaient jointes à elle, notamment Geoffrey et Gaius qui connaissaient les lieux parfaitement. Le déblayage prit une journée entière même aidés de la magie de la compagne d'Uther, et le tri des livres prit une autre journée. May l'avait observé pendant ces trois jours, surprise apparemment qu'elle ne fasse aucun commentaire sur cette tâche fastidieuse, voire la remplissant avec une certaine énergie. La vérité était que Morgane commençait à apercevoir cette vie que lui avait proposée son père, et qu'elle lui faisait envie. Et sa décision avait été prise quand elle avait eu en main un livre particulier qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille, le registre officiel de la famille royale. Ce livre dont la couverture de cuir était richement décorée et dont la reliure était marquée par des consultations répétées, recensait les différents membres de la famille Pendragon ainsi que leur lien de parenté et leur ordre d'accession au trône de Camelot. Elle n'avait pu résister à l'envie de savoir, savoir si ce que Uther lui avait dit sur cette enceinte du château la nuit de l'attaque était vrai, si elle avait vraiment été reconnue. Elle s'était isolée dans un recoin de la pièce et avait commencé à feuilleter les pages du précieux livre, cherchant par la fin pour trouver « son acte ». Elle dut passer plusieurs pages, dont l'acte de décès de son père, d'Ygraine , des frères d'Uther et de nombreuses autres personnes qui lui étaient inconnues, avant de finalement tomber sur la sienne. Car oui, il y avait bien un acte la concernant et il était daté non pas du jour de son arrivée à Camelot mais de sa naissance. Un second acte était bien présent le jour de son arrivée la reconnaissant officiellement comme héritière au trône de Camelot. Les deux actes étaient signés de la main de son père, et il était écrit en toutes lettres qu'elle était héritière légitime du trône de Camelot, deuxième dans l'ordre de succession après Arthur. Personne n'avait annulé ces actes depuis leur rédaction et elle était donc toujours restée officiellement héritière au trône. Morgane n'avait pu retenir un rire nerveux à la lecture de ces lignes. Tout ce qu'elle avait pensé, cru au cours des dernières années, la honte de son père à son encontre, sa préférence pour Arthur, le fait qu'il ne pourrait jamais devenir le père dont elle avait rêvé volait petit à petit en éclats au fil des jours passés à Camelot. Elle s'était trompée.

Les jours se suivirent et se transformèrent en semaines, puis en mois, et Morgane était toujours présente à Camelot. Uther lui avait répété à plusieurs reprises qu'elle était libre de partir quand elle le voulait, ne souhaitant pas qu'elle se sente prisonnière parmi eux, mais elle était restée. Toujours privée de sa magie, elle essayait de se réadapter à cette famille si hétéroclite, de se rendre utile appréciant petit à petit leur démarche de ne pas la juger sur son passé et attendant ainsi qu'elle ne les juge pas sur les leurs. Mais ce silence forcé sur ses actions passées commençait à peser lourd dans l'esprit de Morgane, personne ne lui avait demandé d'explication et elle avait maintenant besoin de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé et qui avait conduit à l'attaque de son propre foyer…

C'est ainsi qu'un jour May se retrouva en selle pour une ballade vers la forêt en compagnie de la sœur d'Arthur, après que celle-ci lui ait demandé de l'accompagner. Elles avaient chevauché pendant près d'une demi-heure avant que Morgane ne décide de s'arrêter et de descendre de sa monture pour continuer à pied. La compagne d'Uther avait fait de même, attachant son cheval près de celui de Morgane et avait rejoint sa belle-fille.

Morgane avait choisi une partie de la forêt très calme peu fréquentée et traversée par une petite rivière. Et c'est au bord de celle-ci qu'elle s'assit lentement, ses pieds à quelques centimètres de l'eau. May s'assit à côté d'elle, prenant une position similaire à la sienne et ouvrit sa veste pour laisser la chaleur de l'air l'atteindre. C'était une belle journée avec peu de vent et les rayons du soleil inondaient le bord de la rivière. Morgane laissa un léger silence s'installer, cherchant comment débuter cette conversation qu'elle attendait tellement.

- Pourquoi moi, demanda May doucement brisant le silence.

Morgane tourna la tête vers sa belle-mère la dévisageant calmement. La compagne de son père avait tressé ses longs cheveux châtain et la regardait avec bienveillance. Depuis leur accrochage le premier jour au cours duquel Morgane avait pris conscience de la puissance de May, elle avait ravalé sa fierté contrainte et forcée et avait subi les premiers jours en silence. Mais elle avait finalement compris qu'en agissant ainsi elle gaspillait la deuxième chance accordée généreusement par son père et elle avait donc décidé de suivre leurs conseils. Voyant que Morgane réfléchissait toujours à sa réponse, May précisa un peu plus sa question :

- Pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi moi ? J'aurais pensé que la première personne à qui tu te serais ouverte aurait été ton père…, expliqua-t-elle.

Morgane laissa sont regard se perdre dans les yeux azurs et calmes de la compagne d'Uther et sourit avant de lui répondre.

- J'ai besoin de connaître certaines réponses avant de…lui parler. Et mon père t'a fait confiance alors je pense que je peux faire de même.

May n'avait rien laissé paraître, mais quand Morgane avait appelé Uther _mon père _cela avait été une réelle joie, c'était en effet la première fois qu'elle reconnaissait leur lien de parenté dans ses paroles. Elle était elle-aussi en train de changer radicalement, acceptant la vérité comme elle était et le fait qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement.

- Et je t'apporterai ces réponses, confirma May. Que veux-tu savoir ?

Morgane attendit quelques secondes avant de commencer ses questions, cherchant par laquelle débuter.

- Comment as-tu fait pour le sauver ?

- Uther ?

- Oui. Il était mort, vraiment mort…et tu l'as ramené de l'au-delà ce qui est _impossible_. Du moins sans conséquence...

- J'avais placé une amulette sur lui qui l'a protégé, au lieu de mourir après le sort d'Emrys, son âme est restée dans une zone frontière entre la vie et la mort jusqu'à ce que je puisse le ramener de côté des vivants. Nous avons ensuite placé un corps à sa place et jeté un sort pour qu'il prenne l'apparence d'Uther.

- Très ingénieux, souffla Morgane admirative.

- Merci. Personne à Camelot ne se doutait qu'il était toujours vivant et c'était le but. Nous sous sommes ensuite enfui pour rejoindre un endroit sûr et où nous pourrions nous reconstruire.

- Laisse-moi deviner…chez les Druides ? dit Morgane en désignant un groupe de Druides.

- C'était le seul endroit où Uther était en sécurité et où nous pouvions mettre au point un plan pour défendre Camelot sans que personne ne nous trahisse.

May marqua une pause, cherchant ce que voulait réellement savoir Morgane. Et le fait que sa première question soit en rapport avec son père voulait tout dire pour elle. Morgane avait toujours aimé son père, ils ne s'étaient que rarement compris, mais leur attachement mutuel était sincère quoiqu'elle en dise. Et c'est pour cela que ses décisions, sa dissimulation de leur lien l'avait tellement blessée.

- Uther ne savait pas pour ta magie je suppose ou il ne t'aurait jamais suivie…

- Au début il ne savait pas. Quand il était prisonnier dans les geôles il y a plus d'un an, je suis venue lui apporter une arme et enchanter ses chaines pour le libérer au moment opportun. C'est là qu'il a appris.

- Et comment a-t-il réagi ?

- Il n'a pas réagi ( May détourna son regard pour fixer un point imaginaire entre ses pieds), si on veut être honnête. Ta prise de pouvoir sanglante et ta haine non dissimulée envers lui l'avaient brisé. Alors le fait que je sois une magicienne n'était pas vraiment important sur le moment.

- Uther t'aimait, cela a dû le détruire.

- (la jeune femme releva les yeux pour voir les réactions de sa belle-fille à ses réponses) En réalité, à ce moment-là il était juste heureux de savoir que j'étais en vie…mais cela lui a fait remettre en question pas mal de choses dans sa vie. Toi, puis moi étions des magiciennes et avions des comportements radicalement différents avec notre magie. Cela lui a permis de comprendre que la magie n'est ni bonne ni mauvaise, elle est ce que nous en faisons.

- Est-ce que tu savais qui il était quand vous vous êtes rencontrés ? Je me suis toujours demandée si…

- Si je l'avais séduit délibérément pour prendre le pouvoir sur Camelot? (May laissa un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres en se remémorant leur rencontre cela lui semblait si loin maintenant) Non je ne savais pas qui il était, ce que nous vous avons raconté était vrai. J'ai rattrapé son cheval dans la forêt et c'est comme cela que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Je ne savais pas qu'il était le Roi de Camelot, si je l'avais su, mon comportement envers lui aurait été radicalement différent…j'ai juste vu quelqu'un couvert de boue, énervé et fatigué de courir après son cheval et j'ai surtout vu un homme très très séduisant…admit la jeune femme.

Morgane sourit à son tour en voyant sa belle-mère se souvenir de leur rencontre, revivant apparemment ce qu'elle avait ressenti alors.

- Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir qu'il était issu de la royauté, pas d'armoiries, ni de garde et il n'a rien fait pour me détromper…son comportement était radicalement différent de ce que je croyais savoir d'Uther Pendragon, il était insouciant, se contentait de peu de choses, et ne s'est jamais comporté comme un roi en mettant une quelconque distance entre nous…

- Et vous êtes tombés amoureux…

- Oui. Et même plus…

- Des âmes sœurs, précisa Morgane.

- Arthur ? demanda May surprise qu'elle sache ce point de détail.

- Merlin, corrigea Morgane. Il m'a expliqué ce que cela signifiait, j'ai eu du mal à y croire mais en le voyant se comporter ainsi avec toi et travailler si durement pour reconstruire un royaume en paix je commence à envisager que cela soit possible.

Les deux jeunes femmes tournèrent la tête en même temps en entendant un groupe d'oiseau prendre son envol soudainement de l'autre côté de la rivière. Puis le calme revint au bout de quelques secondes.

- Tu as beaucoup blessé Uther en complotant derrière son dos, murmura May. Il n'aurait jamais cru possible que tu te retournes contre lui...

Morgane baissa les yeux à cette remarque n'ayant rien à opposer à cela, May aimait profondément son père, au point de dissimuler sa magie pendant plus d'un an pour rester à ses côtés, il était plus que normal qu'elle aborde _le sujet._ Mai aujourd'hui la sœur d'Arthur était prête à répondre de ses actes devant n'importe qui, même son père.

- J'en suis consciente aujourd'hui, mais jusque il y a quelques semaines je ne ressentais que de la colère et de la haine au fond de moi, et cela m'a aveuglée. J'ai essayé de lui faire admettre notre parenté quand j'ai su, de lui faire voir que la magie n'était pas une menace mais une chance pour Camelot. J'ai essayé beaucoup de méthodes au cours des dernières années, mais rien n'y a fait, il continuait dans son délire de persécution…pour moi le tuer était devenu le seul moyen de sortir Camelot de cette terreur et permettre au gens de revivre.

- Il est facile de le dire maintenant, mais tu aurais dû avoir un peu plus de patience, me faire confiance et venir me parler...

_Explication 1ere partie dans la famille Pendragon...j'ai opté pour une Morgane qui suit la voie de la rédemption pour avoir une happy end...ou alors j'aurais dû la tuer et je n'en avais pas envie...Morgane n'a jamais eu le loisirs de s'expliquer sur ses actions et ses pensées. J'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée qu'elle devienne quelqu'un de bien...suite dans le prochain chapitre ( un des derniers, avant l'épilogue) R&R_


	30. Chapter 30

_Quelques jours plus tard…_

Morgane avait passé les deux derniers jours et nuits à réfléchir comment aborder son père, comment faire pour qu'ils aient une conversation adulte, sans cris ni violents reproches qui auraient abouti à ce qu'ils reprennent leurs bonnes vieilles habitudes de se hurler dessus au lieu d'écouter ce que l'autre avait à dire. May disait que Uther avait changé, que l'année écoulée l'avait profondément transformé et qu'il serait heureux de lui parler honnêtement, de se livrer à elle et entendre ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Parce que lui aussi avait beaucoup à se reprocher et qu'il ne désirait rien de plus que de mettre les choses à plat entre eux. Et enfin reprendre leur vie là où elle s'était arrêtée quelques années plus tôt…

Elle prit donc la décision qu'elle lui parlerait cet après-midi, ne sachant toujours pas comment faire pour l'aborder, leurs rapports ayant toujours été tendus, plus de son fait à elle que de celui de son père. Uther avait sans aucun doute gagné de la patience pendant son exil forcé cherchant par tous les moyens à l'intégrer à sa nouvelle vie sans jamais ou très rarement lui reprocher son comportement distant envers lui.

Le repas du midi fut rapide, partagé avec Jonas dans une petite auberge de la ville haute, une des rares personnes à ne lui avoir jamais fait sentir aucune animosité et avec laquelle elle aimait passer du temps. Il avait sans doute perçu sa tension mais n'avait rien dit, et avait rejoint ses occupations dès la fin du repas.

Morgane s'était mise en route d'un pas lent, la tête vide de tout sens, vers les quartiers royaux. Depuis quelques semaines, elle avait été autorisée à se déplacer sans escorte signe que ses efforts d'intégration étaient reconnus. Mais malgré cette relative confiance, beaucoup de personnes la regardaient encore comme si elle était le diable incarné pouvant à chaque seconde se retourner contre eux et les faire souffrir gratuitement. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'elle ne s'attardait plus sur ce genre de détail, ce qui l'importait en cet instant était son père et rien d'autre. Son frère, Gwen, Gaius et Merlin avaient relativement _facilement_ accepté ses erreurs passées, et étaient passés à autre chose, mais elle n'avait jamais réellement parlé à son père.

Elle ignora les regards pesants sur elle et entra dans la citadelle proprement dite. Après s'être renseignée auprès d'un garde, elle trouva bien son père dans la salle de commandement, seul comme souvent après son repas occupé à rédiger les nouvelles lois de Camelot et correspondre avec les royaumes amis. Morgane resta quelques instants à le regarder silencieusement, profitant du fait qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue arriver. Uther était en train d'écrire un parchemin, jetant des coups d'œil rapide à ce qui devait être son brouillon. Il avait changé physiquement depuis qu'elle avait cru l'enterrer un an plus tôt, ses cheveux étaient quasiment tous gris, des rides supplémentaires étaient venues marbrer son front et le coin de ses yeux, mais il donnait toujours cette impression de puissance, de pouvoir. Morgane s'avança finalement, et son père releva la tête en entendant des pas près de lui. Son visage laissa instinctivement un sourire apparaître en la voyant s'approcher de lui, une expression dont elle ne se lasserait plus jamais, réalisant ce qu'ils avaient dû traverser pour se retrouver là.

Morgane laissa son regard s'attarder sur son père puis dériver sur le contenu de la table alors qu'il se levait pour l'accueillir. Les plans disséminés sur la table n'étaient pas uniquement ceux de Camelot, au bout de quelques secondes elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait des cartes du royaume de _feu_ Cendred.

- Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi, Morgane ?

La voix grave mais néanmoins chaleureuse de son père la fit reporter son regard vers lui, ayant détaillé les cartes plus longtemps qu'elle n'aurait cru. Uther était à quelques dizaines de centimètres d'elle, et lui souriait attendant sa requête.

- Est-ce que ce sont des cartes de Cendred ?

La curiosité était plus forte qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, elle voulait savoir pourquoi il étudiait ces cartes.

- Euh, oui. Maintenant que le royaume n'a plus de roi à sa tête, il vaut mieux être prudent et éviter que d'autres hommes de son espèce ne le remplacent et attaque Camelot. J'ai organisé des patrouilles vers la frontière entre nos deux royaumes pour sécuriser la zone, expliqua l'ancien roi en posant son regard vers les dites cartes. Mais assez parlé de Cendred, qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ?

Uther avait reporté ses yeux clairs vers sa fille, assez content qu'elle soit venue le voir d'elle-même et seule.

- Je me demandais si vous pourriez trouver un peu de temps à m'accorder cet après-midi.

- Bien sûr, je pense avoir fini dans un peu moins d'une heure ceci. Y a-t-il un problème ?

- Aucun.

Morgane commença à rebrousser chemin quand son père s'apprêtait à la questionner plus mais elle fut plus prompte que lui et juste avant de sortir de la pièce :

- Je veux juste passer un peu de temps avec mon père, les chevaux nous attendront dans une heure au pied du grand escalier.

Et elle disparut, laissant un Uther circonspect.

Morgane était déjà en selle quand son père apparut. Elle l'accueillit avec un léger sourire courtois et dès qu'il fut installé sur son cheval noir, elle talonna sa monture vers la sortie de la citadelle. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se dirigea vers la droite, évitant de traverser la ville haute et ainsi d'engendrer nombre de ragots inutiles. Dès qu'elle fut à l'extérieur des remparts, elle incita sa jument blanche à accélérer jusqu'à la mettre au galop et avala les mètres du champ devant elle à vive allure. Uther fut surpris de son attitude mais pas tant que ça en réalité…cette insouciance était ce qui caractérisait Morgane quand elle était plus jeune. Il retrouvait dans ce comportement la jeune fille qu'il avait recueillie et aimée. Il talonna son cheval qui se mit alors au galop et se lança à sa poursuite.

Uther ne rattrapa sa fille qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes de course poursuite à travers la forêt et les champs, sautant les différents ruisseaux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, ignorant les regards étonnés des rares personnes qu'il croisât. Il retrouvait quelque peu des sensations qu'il avait connu des années auparavant, lorsqu'il avait rencontré May dans les bois et qu'il lui avait caché son identité. En chevauchant librement, Uther redevenait l'homme qu'il était réellement. Mais ce soupçon d'insouciance fut vite balayé par la raison de sa présence ici, et le fait qu'il venait de rendre compte de l'endroit où ils allaient. Car en ce lieu, il n'y avait rien, que des champs et des collines à perte de vue. Rien excepté au loin une forme granitique qui s'élevait comme perdue au milieu de cette verdure. Et cette forme, Uther l'aurait reconnue entre mille : la stèle de Gorlois.

Quand il arriva à quelques mètres de la stèle, Morgane était déjà assise, caressant tendrement la pierre. Uther s'approcha doucement, essayant de se calmer de la chevauchée qu'il venait de faire et des émotions qui parcouraient son esprit, sa fille avait choisi cet endroit dans un but précis et ne pas savoir pourquoi commençait à l'angoisser. Il avait vu son évolution au fil des semaines, les efforts accomplis mais en cet instant, Uther n'était plus sûr de rien. Il s'assit près de Morgane, et attendit donc.

Son attente ne fut pas longue, en même temps que ses doigts touchaient la pierre, Morgane parla doucement.

- Je me rappelle de la dernière fois où nous sommes venus ici…

- Nous étions venus nous recueillir sur la tombe de _ton père _et nous avions été attaqués, se souvint-il. Sans toi je serais mort ce jour-là.

Morgane tourna son visage vers celui de son père, son vrai père, et plongea son regard bleu intense dans ses yeux. Uther avait eu le courage d'avouer ses fautes, c'était maintenant son tour. Elle marqua une pause avant de poursuivre :

- Je…j'avais engagé ces hommes pour vous assassiner.

L'ancien roi entrouvrit la bouche de surprise, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de révélation. Il sentit un soupçon de colère apparaître au fond de lui à cette nouvelle qu'il refoula aussitôt. Le tyran contrôlé uniquement pas la colère et la vengeance était mort des années plus tôt, aujourd'hui il avait trouvé une paix intérieure qui lui permettait de se contrôler dans quasiment toutes les circonstances…Les rares fois où ses instincts avaient refait surface de manière fulgurante cela avait été quand sa famille avait été menacée. Et le fait que sa fille lui avoue aujourd'hui quelque chose qu'elle avait commis des années auparavant ne devait pas le faire replonger dans son passé sombre. Morgane était assez tourmentée pour lui faire part de cela ou elle n'aurait jamais abordé ce sujet. Il lui avait offert une seconde chance, lui avait expliqué qu'il était près à tout recommencer avec elle, l'avait suppliée de lui parler et de ne pas rester repliée sur elle-même. Là elle débutait son mea culpa comme lui l'avait fait quelques mois auparavant, avouant ses fautes, il n'avait pas le droit de la repousser alors qu'elle avait besoin de lui en un pareil moment…

- Pourquoi ? parvint-il à prononcer.

Morgane avait vu clairement dans ses yeux la lutte intérieure qui avait eu lieu pour que son père parvienne à garder son calme. Il n'était réellement plus le même homme. Elle baissa son regard quelques instants, rompant leur contact.

- Je pensais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour sortir Camelot de votre joug.

Uther fut blessé par cet aveu, sa propre fille avait planifié sa mort pour mettre fin à son règne sanglant, mais il comprenait pourquoi aujourd'hui.

- Parce que j'avais exécuté le père de Gwen ?

Morgane ne répondit pas gardant toujours la tête basse, mais elle fut obligée de le regarder de nouveau quand elle sentit sa main soulever gentiment son menton vers lui.

- A cause de cela ? répéta-t-il.

- Entre autre, oui. Comment…comment pouvez-vous rester aussi calme après ce que je viens de vous dire ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai toujours suspecté quelqu'un de proche, il ne me manquait que l'identité du ...

La voix d'Uther mourut avant qu'il ne prononçât le mot, retirant sa main du menton de sa fille. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à appeler son enfant de la sorte.

- Du traître, finit sa fille pour lui.

- Oui.

- J'avais essayé beaucoup de choses avant d'en arriver à cette décision, j'avais essayé de vous parler, de vous convaincre et vous prouver vos torts, mais rien n'y faisait. Vous n'écoutiez personne, que votre désir de vengeance aveugle qui entrainait souffrance et mort dans votre sillage.

Morgane exprimait pour la première fois ce qu'elle avait ressenti alors, ce qui l'avait poussée à passer à l'acte, à basculer dans la volonté de tuer son père. Si elle voulait prétendre à cette nouvelle vie, elle devait être en paix avec elle-même et avec son passé et cela passait forcément par une honnêteté absolue avec sa famille.

- Pendant presque vingt ans, j'ai subi vos humeurs sans broncher acceptant les exécutions basées sur des procès expéditifs. Mais plus le temps passait, moins je supportais facilement cette vie. Vous vous en preniez à mes amis, ne tenant compte de rien. J'en étais arrivée à la conclusion que votre mort serait une délivrance pour Camelot, expliqua-t-elle les yeux toujours baissé.

- Et tu avais raison…

La remarque de son père fut inattendue et la poussa à relever ses yeux vers lui, l'incompréhension clairement lisible en elle.

- Je …ne suis pas sûre…

- Tu avais raison de penser cela, Morgane, répéta son père.

- Je ne saisis pas…vous comprenez le fait que j'ai essayé de vous tuer ?

La jeune femme ne s'était pas attendue à ce genre de réaction, mais plutôt à un emportement dont seuls eux deux avaient le secret, à se hurler dessus pour se lancer des accusations pitoyables mais certainement pas à ce qu'il soit d'accord avec elle. Et dans ses yeux, elle décelait facilement la blessure qu'elle venait de lui infliger en lui avouant ceci, mais aucune rancœur.

- La perte d'Ygraine m'avait transformé, Morgane. Et pas en bien. J'étais devenu ce que tout le monde décrivait, un tyran mégalomane qui terrorisait son peuple parce que lui-même craignait ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, la magie. Je n'écoutais personne, et aucun être humain sur terre n'aurait pu me convaincre que je faisais fausse route. La seule personne qui aurait pu me faire entendre raison était morte…

- Jusqu'à l'arrivée de May…souffla Morgane.

- Oui. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait, mais elle a réussi à toucher mon âme et mon cœur alors que je pensais cela impossible. Je pensais être mort en même temps qu'Ygraine et elle a réussi à rallumer une flamme au fond de moi. J'étais ce qu'elle haïssait le plus et elle a eu la patience inouïe de me laisser du temps. Elle a supporté mes sautes d'humeur, mes colères, mes comportements dictatoriaux…et était convaincue qu'un homme bon sommeillait en moi.

- Elle avait raison.

- Oui. Elle avait raison. Je sais aujourd'hui à quel point tu as souffert de mon comportement, ma haine de la magie, mon mensonge sur notre filiation…

- D'après ce que j'ai vu vous n'avais jamais caché notre parenté, elle était écrite dans les registres…

- Mais je ne te l'ai jamais dit face à face. J'ai toujours pensé que si tu ne savais pas, cela te protègerait, tu ne deviendrais pas une cible pour nos ennemis, ne serais pas liée à moi de manière perpétuelle, que mes actions ne pourraient t'être reprochées. Aujourd'hui je vois combien j'ai eu tort, si je t'avais dit que tu étais ma fille à la mort de Gorlois, si je t'avais dit pour ta magie alors nous n'en serions peut-être pas là.

- Peut-être ou peut-être pas…si vous m'aviez dit la vérité alors que je venais de perdre mon père, je doute que j'aurais réagi avec enthousiasme à notre lien, sourit Morgane.

Uther lui renvoya son sourire en imaginant quelle aurait été alors la situation…sa fille lui aurait crié dessus en le traitant de tous les noms à commencer par celui de traître et de menteur, au mieux. Il aurait réagi de même voir plus violemment et elle en serait sans doute venue aux mains avant de partir folle de rage. Oui, il avait changé, mais elle aussi avait totalement été transformée par les derniers évènements. Jamais auparavant ils n'avaient eu une conversation aussi franche dans un climat aussi détendu, sans haussement de ton ou de menace envers l'autre. Ils avaient fait beaucoup de chemin et mérité cette deuxième chance…

- Je m'étais enfermé dans un système basé sur le mensonge, et pour dissimuler ces mensonges comme la naissance d'Arthur, je construisais d'autres mensonges. C'était devenu ma vie et à la fin je m'étais persuadé de la véracité de ces mensonges…je suis conscient que j'étais devenu dangereux, pour mon peuple mais aussi pour ma famille. C'est pourquoi je comprends ton geste, et je l'admire même car peu de personnes ont été capables de se dresser devant moi dans ces moments de folie, tu étais la seule. Et je ne peux t'en vouloir pour avoir fait ce qui te semblait juste.

- Je partage votre tempérament de feu, Père. C'est ce qui m'a fait tenir jour après jour, espérant qu'un jour vous changeriez et accepteriez ce qui vous paraissait inacceptable…j'avais foi en vous.

- Mais ce jour là n'est jamais venu, et au contraire j'ai accumulé les erreurs de jugement te poussant un peu plus à bout.

- Oui. Je me suis rendue compte jamais vous ne seriez le père dont j'avais besoin et j'ai alors pris une décision qui ne laissait la place à aucun retour en arrière, m'obligeant à faire table rase du passé pour commencer une nouvelle vie.

- Faire valoir tes droits au trône en me supprimant et en mettant Arthur hors jeu…continua Uther toujours aussi sereinement.

- Oui. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de vous tuer mais j'avais toujours quelqu'un qui se dressait en travers de mon chemin…je me suis résolue à quelque chose de plus radical, moins subtil. Envahir Camelot et prendre votre place.

- Je suppose que l'idée était de ta sœur?

Morgane le regarda surprise, elle ne se doutait pas qu'il était au courant pour Morgause.

- Comment… ?

- Comment je sais à propos d'elle? Gorlois était un de mes plus proches amis. Quand Morgause est venue pour défier Arthur, j'ai reconnu ses armoiries sur son bracelet. Je n'ai compris que bien plus tard ses intentions en vous voyant toutes les deux sur le trône, admit-il doucement. Je pensais Morgause morte pendant la Grande Purge, il avait été décelé chez elle une forme très sombre de magie noire…mais visiblement elle était bien vivante.

La fille d'Uther se rappelait très bien ce moment-là où des gardes maintenaient son père à genou devant Morgause et qu'il criait au scandale, qu'elle n'avait aucun droit au trône. Morgane était alors apparue en disant que sa sœur non, mais elle oui, elle y avait droit, puisqu'elle était sa fille après tout. Il avait alors compris que ce n'était pas Morgause qui avait fomenté cette invasion, mais sa propre fille, et il fut abasourdi et son regard vers elle était resté gravé dans sa mémoire. Elle avait alors vu sa effarement, sa honte au fait qu'elle révèle un secret qu'il pensait connu de lui seul et surtout une déception sans limite en comprenant qu'elle ne voulait plus rien de lui à part le voir souffrir et mourir. Morgane repensa alors à tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit lors de ses visites dans son cachot, alors qu'il était attaché au mur comme un simple indigent, au plaisir que cela avait été de le voir humilié et souffrir au fur et à mesure qu'elle lui répétait qu'elle le détestait, lui et tout ce qu'il avait construit. Elle essaya de chasser ce souvenir désormais douloureux, mais un goût amer lui restait dans la bouche. _Elle avait fait cela_.

- Et elle m'a offert ce dont j'avais besoin au moment où j'en avais besoin, poursuivit Morgane. Une famille, une écoute et surtout elle ne me jugeait pas. Elle m'aimait. Avec mes dons, mon caractère, avec elle je pouvais simplement être moi…je ne me posais aucune question sur ce que les gens pensaient avec ma magie et le reste…j'ai appris à contrôler mes dons au lieu d'en avoir peur, au lieu de penser que j'étais une abomination, que je ne méritais pas de vivre et qu'il aurait mieux fallu que je sois morte plutôt que douée de magie.

Uther avait vu le visage de sa fille changer pendant qu'elle parlait, laissant son éternel masque de confiance s'évanouir au fur et à mesure qu'elle décrivait ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Il y a quelques années, de la colère aurait émergé sans retenue de cette confession, aujourd'hui, c'étaient juste des larmes sincères, témoin de la souffrance endurée alors et du poids insupportable de ces mensonges. Son père avait cru la protéger en taisant ces vérités, il n'avait fait que précipiter l'inévitable, la forçant le détester et à détruire tout ce qu'il avait bâti.

- Elle m'a fait comprendre que je méritais mieux que ce que vous m'offriez, que Camelot méritait mieux. Elle m'a convaincue que c'était à moi d'apporter le changement à Camelot puisque j'avais quelque chose qu'Arthur n'avait pas, la magie. Et que pour parvenir à mes fins, il fallait d'abord me débarrasser de vous et de mon frère.

Morgane eut un geste de fierté en essuyant ses larmes, cherchant à dissimuler la douleur qu'elle ressentait en lui avouant tout cela. Ses yeux bleus reflétaient une détresse qu'il n'avait que rarement vue chez elle, et cela brisa le cœur d'Uther. Elle avait commis des actions impardonnables, mais lui aussi, elle avait essayé de le tuer, avait massacré des innocents mais lui également, et elle était sa fille. Il serait allé en enfer pour la chercher si cela avait été nécessaire. Quand elle fut prise de sanglots incontrôlables, il tendit son bras droit pour le passer sur ses épaules lentement, attendant de voir si elle acceptait son action paternel et comme elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour lui signifier son désaccord, il appuya son geste en essayant de la ramener vers lui. Morgane n'opposa aucune résistance et vint se blottir dans les bras de son père qui referma alors son étreinte sur elle. _Enfin. _Ce fut le seul mot qui vint à l'esprit d'Uther, enfin elle acceptait de baisser sa garde, et avoir besoin de réconfort, avoir besoin de son père. Il enfouit instinctivement sa tête dans les cheveux de sa fille, autorisant des larmes trop longtemps repoussées couler le long de ses joues. Il ferma les yeux en sentant Morgane se blottir contre lui pour chercher du réconfort et implicitement son pardon.

- Je suis désolé, Morgane, souffla Uther doucement. Je t'ai fait tellement souffrir…tu étais mon sang et…

Uther ne put finir sa phrase, trop de chose se bousculaient en lui. Il serrait sa fille dans ses bras pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années…et cela était simplement bon. Tous ses efforts, tout ce pour quoi il s'était battu portait finalement ses fruits. Son rêve de vie avec toute sa famille devenait finalement possible.

Il sentit Morgane se reculer quelque peu, sortant légèrement de leur étreinte qui leur avait apporté confort et soulagement pendant plusieurs secondes. Uther ne put s'empêcher d'essuyer tendrement les larmes toujours présentes sur les joues de sa fille, ses yeux rougis lui prouvant qu'elle s'était abandonnée totalement à lui.

- Je vous ai dit tellement de mots que je regrette, fait tellement de mal à Camelot mais aussi à ma famille…

- Morgane, c'est du passé. Nos erreurs doivent restées dans le passé et ne pas venir entacher notre avenir.

- Je vous ai dit que je vous haïssais, je vous ai jeté au cachot sans remords. Je voulais que vous souffriez autant que moi j'avais souffert de votre attitude hautaine et méprisante envers ce que j'étais…

- Chhh…murmura l'ancien roi en caressant ses cheveux. Tu n'as pas besoin de parler de cela.

- Si, j'ai besoin. Je voulais vous priver de ce que vous aviez de plus cher au monde, votre pouvoir. Je me suis délectée en vous voyant brisé à mes pieds. J'ai jubilé quand j'ai été couronnée devant vos yeux incrédules et meurtris. J'avais ma revanche, enfin.

Uther baissa sans le vouloir son regard, la souffrance ressentie alors ressurgissant de manière inattendue en lui et assez puissamment pour qu'il soit obligé de prendre de profondes inspirations afin de la contenir.

- J'ai brisé votre cœur et votre âme en agissant de manière aussi égoïste. Je pensais _tout _savoir de vous, en savoir assez pour vous juger. Je ne sais comment vous vous êtes relevé de ce que je vous ai fait subir.

Voyant son père toujours immobile la tête basse, Morgane comprit qu'elle avait touché un point sensible de leur histoire. Des souvenirs plus que désagréables devaient lui revenir en mémoire, des scènes vécues au fond de ses propres cachots, les menaces de sa propre fille…Il avait cru mourir dans cette geôle et Morgane savait que quand Arthur l'avait trouvé, il était méconnaissable, accusant le coup de sa trahison et comprenant combien il s'était trompé à propos d'elle. Qu'elle était son ennemie désormais. Uther n'avait été que l'ombre de lui-même ensuite, sombrant peu à peu dans une sorte de catatonie. Elle avait atteint son but, elle l'avait littéralement tué.

- Je ne m'en suis pas relevé…murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

- Père ?

Morgane essaya de croiser le regard de son père, et y parvint quand il daigna relever sa tête vers elle. Son expression la figea, c'était la même expression qu'il avait arborée dans la geôle, quand elle lui avait signifié à quel point elle le détestait. Un frisson parcourut son dos, lui avait-il pardonnée comme il l'avait dit ? Le doute s'empara d'elle…

- Je comprends, j'ai détruit votre vie…mis fin à votre règne

Voyant la tête de sa fille, Uther comprit qu'elle avait mal interprété ses mots.

- Non, Morgane. Tu ne saisis pas, mon trône, mon royaume n'avaient que peu d'importance. J'ai été brisé parce que ce jour là j'étais persuadé d'avoir perdu ma petite fille, et par la même occasion mon fils et aussi la femme que j'aimais. J'avais bâti tout cela pour le transmettre, mais ce n'était rien comparé au bonheur d'avoir une famille. Et j'avais beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, je ne savais pas comment retrouver le plaisir simple d'avoir mes enfants autour de moi. La vie ne valait plus la peine d'être vécue s'il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Et May m'a offert cet espoir, cette lumière au bout du tunnel. Et je sais aujourd'hui que j'avais besoin de mourir pour repartir de zéro. J'avais besoin de faire table rase du passé pour me consacrer au futur, sans renier mes erreurs mais plutôt apprendre d'elles. Et tu n'as jamais été une erreur Morgane. Jamais. Je n'aurais pas dû tromper ma femme et mon meilleur ami, mais c'est arrivé. Et tu es ma fille, j'ai été le plus heureux des hommes quand j'ai appris que j'allais avoir un autre enfant et comblé quand tu es venue vivre à mes côtés par des circonstances inattendues.

Un craquement se fit entendre derrière eux et ils se retournèrent dans le même mouvement pour en apercevoir l'origine, ils étaient venus seuls ici et personne ne savaient où ils étaient. Un homme se trouvait derrière eux et ...

_2e partie de l'explication dans la famille Pendragon avec un petit cliffhanger à la fin...plus qu'un seul chapitre en réserve et l'épilogue! _


	31. Chapter 31

Un homme se trouvait derrière eux et abattit avec force son épée sur Uther qui eut juste le temps de parer le coup de son bras droit pour sauver sa vie. L'arme percuta violemment son avant-bras lacérant sa veste et provoquant une entaille profonde dans la chair de l'ancien roi. Il lâcha un cri de douleur sous l'impact et roula sur le côté pour éviter de se faire tuer dans la prochaine seconde.

- Pars Morgane ! cria-t-il en espérant qu'elle l'écoutât.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de vérifier si elle avait suivi son ordre, l'homme revenait à la charge avec un sourire narquois. Uther se releva rapidement et dégaina son épée. Devrait-il toujours se battre pour sa vie sur la tombe de son meilleur ami ? Ne méritait-il pas un peu de répit après tout ce qu'il venait d'endurer et d'accomplir ?

- Vous êtes finis, Pendragons ! Vous ne sortirez pas vivants d'ici…

Uther jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui pour apercevoir d'autres hommes armés s'approcher d'eux et un commençait à menacer Morgane de sa présence. Elle lui avait demandé de venir ici pour enfin faire la paix entre eux, et n'avait pas jugé utile de porter une épée à sa ceinture…un oubli qu'elle pouvait payer de sa vie en cet instant. Elle nota en elle-même que l'homme avait prononcé leur nom au pluriel, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était désormais considérée de nouveau comme faisant partie de Camelot, une immense victoire pour elle…

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Uther en tournant autour de son ennemi.

- Peu importe !

Et en même temps qu'il prononçait ces mots, l'homme attaqua Uther par un coup violent sur son bras blessé. Mais l'ancien Roi était gaucher, et le seul handicap que sa blessure lui donnait était celui de la douleur, mais il n'en avait nul besoin pour combattre. Il contra le coup et riposta dans le même mouvement en logeant facilement son épée dans l'abdomen de son opposant qui surpris, lâcha son arme et tomba à genoux. Uther retira son épée d'un coup sec et l'homme s'écroula à terre mort. Il chercha sa fille des yeux et la trouva toujours en train de reculer face à son adversaire.

- Morgane ! appela son père.

La jeune femme et son ennemi regardèrent vers là d'où venait l'appel et au même instant, Uther lui jeta l'épée du mort qu'elle attrapa sans peine.

- Voilà qui est mieux, lâcha-t-elle en fixant son adversaire tout en faisant tourner son épée sur sa main.

L'homme ne répondit pas, il savait que la fille d'Uther était une redoutable adversaire à l'épée. Il n'attendit pas, et engagea le combat, espérant avoir le dessus sur elle grâce à sa force. Morgane para le coup et attaqua à son tour. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle réussit à désarmer son adversaire, un mercenaire de Cendred, qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle tendit la pointe de son épée vers sa gorge, cherchant si elle devait en finir avec lui ou pas. Mais quand l'homme, voyant son hésitation sortit une dague de sa manche et s'apprêta à l'attaquer, elle prit de l'élan avec son arme et lui trancha la gorge dans un réflexe salvateur.

Morgane souffla, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas retrouvée dans une situation où elle ne devait sa vie qu'à ses aptitudes à l'épée. Mais son père, ses _pères rectifia-t-elle_, l'avaient bien entrainée… et elle ne devait son sursis qu'à eux.

Elle parcourut les alentours du regard et découvrit son père toujours en train de combattre. Les qualités de combattant d'Uther n'étaient plus à prouver, il possédait toujours d'excellents réflexes et son expérience lui permettait de se défaire sans trop de peine de ses adversaires. Il y avait maintenant trois cadavres autour de lui et un quatrième allait bientôt suivre, quand elle aperçut un nouvel ennemi arriver derrière Uther et lever son arme pour le tuer. L'ancien roi était déjà en train de combattre un ennemi coriace dont il avait du mal à se défaire, il ne pourrait se défendre contre deux…_il était condamné_. Et Morgane était trop loin pour l'atteindre et l'aider. Elle réfléchit vite, chercha autour d'elle une quelconque idée mais il n'y avait aucune solution. Le guerrier de Cendred, puisque leurs ennemis venaient des rangs de l'ancienne armée de Cendred, abattit soudain son épée sur Uther …

Elle venait enfin de faire la paix avec sa famille, elle ne pouvait pas croire que cela se finirait ainsi, son père mort à cause d'elle cette fois puisque c'était elle qui l'avait entrainé ici pour parler. Elle était responsable de ce qui arrivait maintenant.

- Noooooonnn ! hurla Morgane en courant vers lui.

Son cri désespéré déchira la plaine en résonnant autour d'elle, et au même instant, l'homme fut projeté en arrière et se fracassa durement sur le sol accompagné de l'adversaire d'Uther. L'ancien roi jeta un regard étonné vers sa fille dont le visage était indescriptible, ses yeux grands ouverts avec des larmes coulant le long de ses joues, elle fixait abasourdie le lieu où les hommes étaient à terre. Il avait eu le temps de voir ses yeux perdre leur teinte dorée pour reprendre leur bleu intense. Morgane cessa de les fixer pour reporter son regard sur ses mains en murmurant des mots inaudibles d'où se trouvait Uther.

- Qu'est ce…? Mes pouvoirs… je…

Elle releva les yeux vers son père, cherchant une explication, s'il était responsable d'une quelconque manière de ce qui venait de se passer. Au bout de plusieurs secondes pendant lesquelles nul ne bougea, Uther fit finalement un simple hochement de tête pour lui signifier que oui, il savait que sa magie lui avait été rendue…

Morgane laissa alors un sourire immense apparaître sur son visage en se retournant vers des adversaires qu'elle avait entendus approcher d'elle.

- On dirait que les règles du jeu ont changé, leur dit-elle en lançant son épée au sol.

Les deux hommes qui lui faisaient face regardèrent étonnés la jeune femme qui venait de se désarmer volontairement et réalisèrent soudain que c'était elle qui était à l'origine de la mésaventure de leurs camarades qui gisaient toujours inconscient sur le sol.

Ils connaissaient Morgane et avaient conscience de sa puissance, mais le bruit avait couru à travers tout le royaume que depuis sa défaite contre son frère, ses pouvoirs lui avaient été confisqués et qu'elle n'était maintenant plus qu'une simple femme…à leur portée donc. Ils avaient alors décidé de se venger, ne comprenant pas comment elle avait pu si facilement passer à l'ennemi et être de nouveau tolérée à Camelot. Les derniers guerriers fidèles de Cendred s'étaient sentis trahis et avaient alors juré de suivre coute que coute le plan initial, tuer _tous_ les Pendragon.

Ils venaient de faire une terrible erreur, ils avaient présumé que Morgane Pendragon, leur ancienne leader, était toujours privée de ses pouvoirs… ils ne pensaient pas que sa famille pourrait de nouveau lui faire assez confiance pour les lui redonner, mais elle venait de leur prouver le contraire quelques secondes auparavant et là, elle les dévisageait sans retenue, une lueur vengeresse dans les yeux.

- Vous n'auriez jamais dû venir ici, lâcha-t-elle.

Un des deux hommes fit mine d'approcher et d'un simple regard, elle le balaya comme une simple brindille, le projetant à plusieurs mètres d'elle. Morgane fut satisfaite de voir que ses pouvoirs étaient intacts, et répondaient à sa volonté. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, elle se sentait totalement elle-même. Quand elle ramena son attention sur le deuxième adversaire, elle fut satisfaite de voir de la peur en lui, une peur immense qu'elle le tue sans même faire un seul geste. Il n'hésita pas plus longtemps et s'enfuit aussi vite que possible de ce lieu qui aurait dû le voir mourir…

- _Quelle surprise inattendue…_

Morgane se retourna et vit un nouvel homme lui faire face. Mais celui-là, elle le connaissait parfaitement pour l'avoir côtoyé pendant plusieurs mois.

- Kayrwan.

- Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Tu es revenue dans les bonnes grâces de ton père, Morgane. Et lui dans les tiennes visiblement…il y a quelques mois, tu aurais été celle qui aurait planté l'épée dans son cœur, pas celle qui aurait risqué sa vie pour lui.

- Les choses ont changé, répondit-elle sèchement.

- Apparemment.

L'homme était grand, plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt dix et très maigre. D'un âge indéterminé, sans doute autour de quarante ans, ses cheveux noirs et son regard perçant le rendait menaçant naturellement. Morgane perçut des mouvements derrière elle et tourna légèrement sa tête pour apercevoir son père approcher d'elle un air déterminé sur son visage.

- Que veux-tu Kayrwayn ?

- Rien de bien compliqué, je veux te tuer. Toi et toute ta famille.

Et il joignit le geste à la parole en lançant une attaque vers Uther qui eut juste le temps d'esquiver la boule d'énergie qui fonçait vers lui.

- Allez vous mettre à couvert ! Hurla-t-elle à son père.

- Hors de question, répliqua-t-il en se relevant.

- Ceci n'est pas votre combat, Père.

Voyant que son père n'allait pas l'écouter, elle murmura des paroles incompréhensibles même pour son adversaire et Uther se retrouva immobilisé là où il se trouvait, soit à environs quinze mètres de sa fille, et entouré d'une sorte de champ de force protecteur.

- Quelle remarquable attention, on protège son petit papa…ironisa le sorcier.

Morgane entendit son père pester contre le fait qu'elle l'avait volontairement mis à l'écart de son combat, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. L'homme qui se trouvait devant elle était un puissant sorcier, et elle ne pourrait à la fois se protéger et protéger son père. Maintenant, elle pouvait focaliser toute son attention sur lui.

- _Cume her, fyrbryne _! Dit-elle en se retournant vers son ennemi.

Des flammes jaillirent alors sur lui, l'obligeant à reculer de quelques pas pour ne pas être brulé vif.

- Tu n'as pas tout oublié, je vois. Mais la noirceur a quitté ton cœur et sans elle, tu ne feras pas le poids contre moi. _Ablinn ðu, forlæte ðu !_

Morgane fut projetée lourdement en arrière, tombant sur le dos dans un bruit sourd.

- Tu vois ?

Elle grimaça en se relevant, s'étant probablement fêlé une côte dans le choc. Son manque d'entrainement de ces derniers mois se faisait sentir. Ses pouvoirs étaient là, mais il avait raison sur un point : la haine qu'elle vouait à son père avait été un moteur puissant qui avait décuplé ses forces, la poussant à faire appel à de la magie ancienne très noire. Mais cette magie avait corrompu son cœur et son âme, il était hors de question qu'elle y succombe à nouveau. La jeune femme avait mis plusieurs semaines pour se sevrer d'une telle force.

- _Ácwele! Ædre Crístesmæl mec ungesewen_** … **

Kayrwan se retrouva face à un mur de pierres qui s'abattit sur lui sans ménagement. Le sorcier eut un réflexe salvateur en repoussant les projectiles loin de lui.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas me tuer, Morgane Pendragon. Tes petits tours de passe passe ne marcheront pas avec moi…

Quand le sorcier regarda le lieu où se trouvait son adversaire quelques secondes auparavant, il fut obligé de constater qu'elle avait disparu. Son attention avait été détournée par les pierres lancées sur lui et Morgane en avait profité pour s'éclipser. Il pensa d'abord qu'elle avait fui, mais en y regardant de plus près, Uther était toujours là, prisonnier quelques mètres plus loin du champ de force. Donc Morgane devait être dans les alentours. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, mais nul signe d'elle.

- Pendragon ! appela-t-il.

Mais seul le silence lui répondit.

- Tant pis pour toi, on va jouer à un autre jeu…murmura-t-il en s'avançant vers Uther.

Toujours seul, Kayrwan faisait maintenant face à l'ancien dirigeant de Camelot, un sourire non dissimulé aux lèvres. Il leva une main pour rompre le champ de force quand un « tchaak » retentit au même moment qu'une douleur immense dans son torse. Il baissa les yeux et vit une lame émerger de son torse, une épée venait de le transpercer de part en part.

- Tu aurais dû fuir comme les autres…commenta Morgane en retirant l'épée avec une brutalité insoupçonnée chez elle.

Kayrwan mit instinctivement les mains à l'endroit de sa blessure, essayant de ralentir son hémorragie, mais en vain, ses doigts devinrent rouges en quelques secondes. Il tomba à genoux devant Uther qui le dévisagea sans retenue, puis s'écroula à terre, mort.

Morgane jeta son arme et effleura le champ de force qui disparut alors, libérant son père qui resta immobile encore sous le choc de se qui venait de se passer devant lui. Sa fille avait pris sa défense, elle avait tué pour le protéger alors que rien ne l'y obligeait…ils avaient fait le bon choix en lui offrant cette deuxième chance.

Morgane ne bougea pas non plus, le regard rivé dans celui de son père cherchant des réponses qu'elle connaissait déjà. Les yeux clairs d'Uther n'exprimaient aucune animosité à son égard, seulement le soulagement d'un père qu'elle soit saine et sauve. Finalement n'y tenant plus, il se jeta sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Morgane surprise se laissa faire réalisant que c'était la première fois qu'elle était étreinte par Uther depuis son retour à Camelot, mais surtout la première fois qu'elle acceptait un tel geste de sa part. Elle blottit sa tête contre l'épaule de l'ancien souverain, retrouvant une sensation de sécurité dans ses bras qu'elle croyait perdue. Morgane ferma les yeux, appréciant ce geste d'amour envers elle, sentant les bras de son père la serrer contre lui. Elle avait failli perdre cela, et redevenir une orpheline sans attache, sans personne ne se souciant d'elle. Et il lui avait permis de se reconstruire à son rythme, lui donnant tout le soutien dont elle avait eu besoin au moment où elle en avait eu besoin, ne s'imposant pas dans sa vie, cherchant seulement à redevenir son père. Et il lui avait même redonné sa magie…_sa magie ! Uther Pendragon lui avait redonné sa magie ! _

Uther sentit avec soulagement sa fille s'abandonner à lui, puis soudain elle se raidit. Il recula légèrement sa tête pour chercher ce qui avait causé ce mouvement et la vit grimacer.

- Tu es blessée ? murmura-t-il.

Morgane releva les yeux vers lui, mais ne lui répondit pas et s'éloigna de quelques pas de lui. Uther perçut avec une pointe de douleur sa fille reculer et la questionna du regard, incertain. Avait-il fait quelque chose d'inopportun ? Etait-il allé trop loin en la serrant contre lui ?

- Vous m'avez rendu ma magie, dit-elle doucement.

L'ancien roi de Camelot eut un soupir de soulagement en réalisant que ce n'était pas sa présence qui l'avait fait reculer, mais des questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.

- Oui, nous t'avons rendu ta magie, répliqua-t-il.

Morgane eut un léger mouvement d'acquiescement de la tête, elle venait d'utiliser sa magie pour les sauver, donc elle connaissait cette réponse, seulement elle ne savait pas qui lui avait redonné ses pouvoirs. C'était donc son père, enfin plus vraisemblablement May.

- Quand ? poursuivit-elle.

- Il y a environs une semaine, répondit Uther en ayant rapidement calculé le jour où il lui avait redonné sa magie.

Morgane resta silencieuse. Une semaine ? Elle n'avait rien remarqué, rien senti et pourtant…sa magie était bien là en elle. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et fit le vide en elle, projetant son esprit autour d'elle…oui, elle sentait de nouveau son environnement, elle percevait les êtres vivants autour d'eux, et même, si elle se concentrait d'autres magiciens pourtant éloignés de plusieurs lieues. Son sixième sens faisait de nouveau partie d'elle. Elle était maintenant complète, en paix avec elle-même. Et cela faisait du bien. Elle sursauta et rouvrit les yeux en entendant son père lui parler, la sortant de la transe dans laquelle elle s'était mise.

- Tu as fait des efforts, Morgane, pour changer, pour redémarrer une nouvelle vie avec nous. Tu as pris le temps de parler avec chacun d'entre nous, de t'expliquer sans pour autant dénigrer les points de vue des autres.

- J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé…expliqua-t-elle.

- Non, tu as fait plus. Au début, oui, tu as simplement obéi, et je dois dire que je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Mais tu aurais pu partir et recommencer ta vie ailleurs, et pourtant tu as choisi la solution la plus difficile, tu as choisi de rester et de tout mettre en œuvre pour te faire accepter. Tu ne t'es jamais plainte de la perte de ta magie et je sais combien il a été dur de t'en passer, de vivre une vie d'humain _normal_. Nous t'avons vue changer, réapprendre à aimer les gens, à aller vers eux pour les aider comme autrefois. Tu mérites ce qui t'arrive, Morgane.

Morgane n'était pas habituée à ce genre de discours sentimental, et ce déballage d'émotion de sa part la troublait profondément. Elle avait encore en mémoire le Uther Pendragon qui faisait régner la terreur quelques années auparavant, et l'homme debout devant elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec lui. Il avait radicalement changé, tout comme elle, forcé d'abandonner son ancienne vie pour en débuter une nouvelle, moins sombre.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé il y a une semaine qui a bien pu vous convaincre que j'étais prête, que vous pouviez me faire confiance? Je ne le savais même pas moi-même…

- Au contraire, je crois que tu le sais, répondit son père en prenant sa main pour la rapprocher de lui.

- Jonas…murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux gênée.

Uther sourit à son embarras, elle pensait qu'il ne savait pas. Il eut alors un flashback, se remémorant le jour où il avait pris sa décision.

_Il se promenait sur le chemin de ronde, se dégourdissant les jambes après des heures interminables de réunions quand son attention avait été attirée par une scène se déroulant dans la petite cour intérieure en contrebas. Il s'était alors accoudé contre un créneau, observant la scène patiemment. Finalement, tout cela n'aurait pas été vain…_

- _Tu te cachais donc là…_

_L'ancien souverain se retourna en entendant ces paroles derrière lui en même temps que des pas lents approcher. Il vit sa compagne marcher en sa direction, vêtue d'une robe longue et souple qui sans réellement coller son corps ne laissait plus aucun doute quant à son actuelle grossesse. Uther ne put retenir un sourire en la voyant, la trouvant plus belle que jamais et se disant qu'être enceinte lui allait vraiment bien. Surtout enceinte de son enfant… _

_May vint se poster près de lui, jetant un rapide coup d'œil pour essayer de déceler ce qui avait pu retenir son attention…_

- _Donc, qu'est ce que tu regardais par là ?_

_Uther se positionna derrière elle et l'enlaça, passant ses bras autour de sa taille et laissant reposer ses mains sur son ventre arrondi. May se cala contre son torse, appuyant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et recouvrit ses mains des siennes._

- _Regarde par toi-même, lui suggéra-t-il._

_Elle obtempéra, suivant son regard vers un point précis de la petite cour en contrebas. Après quelques secondes de recherche, elle en déduit que l'objet de sa curiosité ne pouvait être que Jonas, puisqu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la cour…_

- _Jonas ? tenta-t-elle incertaine._

- _Mmm. Regarde de plus près…_

_Uther la sentit tourner légèrement sa tête vers lui, comme pour lui demander s'il était sérieux. Mais après avoir croisé son regard, elle se rendit à l'évidence, oui, il était sérieux. La jeune femme reporta alors son attention sur son ami Druide et essaya de trouver ce qui intéressait à ce point son compagnon. Et finalement elle comprit._

- _Oh…_

_L'ancien souverain avait alors déposé un léger baiser sur les cheveux de May qui frissonna. Uther resserra alors son étreinte pour la faire profiter sa chaleur et en même temps la sentir encore plus près de lui. Une légère brise s'était levée et sa compagne n'avait aucun vêtement chaud sur elle._

- _ Je dois avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas…murmura la jeune femme. Des présentations officielles ne seront pas nécessaires, nous allons gagner du temps._

_En dessous d'eux, Jonas avait légèrement bougé, dégageant la vue pour le couple espion qui découvrit que le Druide n'était pas seul, mais enlaçait Morgane à qui cette attention ne semblait pas déplaire puisqu'elle lui souriait sans retenue, appréciant ce qu'il venait de lui dire. _

- _Enfin, je commençais à désespérer de trouver une femme pour Jonas…admit May un sourire aux lèvres. Et je dois admettre que ta fille n'était pas la première personne qui me venait à l'esprit quand je songeais à Jonas._

_Ils restèrent de longues secondes à les observer silencieusement, tous deux semblant intégrer ce qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux et surtout il appréciaient à sa juste valeur ce moment de bonheur simple. Et en cet instant, Uther était réellement heureux et il savait que sa compagne ressentait aussi son émotion à travers leur lien._

- _Je ne croyais pas un tel jour possible, mais aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression d'avoir réussi à réparer un peu du mal que j'ai fait autrefois. Camelot est de nouveau en paix, Arthur est devenu un excellent roi et un homme dont je suis fier, j'ai Lukah et bientôt une autre fille avec la femme que j'aime et Morgane semble enfin avoir trouvé sa place parmi nous._

- _Tu peux être fier, Uther. Tu as travaillé dur pour arriver là et tu mérites ce bonheur, le conforta May._

_May le sentit fermer les yeux contre elle, réalisant qu'il était peut-être parvenu à son but, qu'il pourrait enfin poser le fardeau qu'avait été la reconquête de son royaume et la quête du pardon de ses enfants. _

- _ Je pense que nous devrions le faire maintenant, murmura Uther dans ses cheveux._

- _Tu parles de…_

- _…la magie de Morgane. _

_Un bref silence s'était alors installé entre eux, May s'était retournée dans les bras de son compagnon, scrutant son visage pour s'assurer de sa décision, même si l'intensité des émotions passant en ce moment-même à travers leur lien suffisait à la convaincre._

- _Nous en avons discuté il y a plusieurs semaines, Uther. Cette décision est la tienne, je ferai ce que tu me demandes, quand tu me le demandes. _

_Uther avait plongé son regard clair dans celui de sa future femme, décelant sans ambigüité toute la foi qu'elle avait en lui. _

- _Je veux être sûr de ne pas prendre la mauvaise décision, comme je l'ai trop souvent fait par le passé…lui expliqua-t-il._

_May avait alors posé une de ses mains sur la joue d'Uther, et l'avait forcé à baisser sa tête pour qu'elle puisse déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres plus facilement. Le baiser avait été délicat, bref mais reflétait tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait._

- _Morgane a changé, elle a fait beaucoup d'efforts qui portent leurs fruits aujourd'hui. Et je pense qu'il est temps qu'elle retrouve ce qui lui appartient. J'ai confiance en elle et en ta décision. Et si c'est la mauvaise décision, j'en assumerai les conséquences à tes côtés. _

_Elle attendit quelques secondes, mais il ne répondit pas à sa remarque, et dans ce silence, May avait compris qu'il prenait sa décision._

- _Va-t-elle le sentir quand tu le feras ?_

- _Je ne pense pas, mais je n'ai jamais été dans son cas…_

- _Et Jonas ?_

- _Je préfèrerais qu'il ne soit pas près d'elle, ni aucun magicien d'ailleurs. Le sort doit être assez puissant pour briser les chaînes invisibles qui empêchent sa magie de refaire surface. Il est vraisemblable que si un magicien se trouve autour d'elle, il le sentira. _

- _Donc ici serait lieu parfait si Jonas décidait de cesser _d'embrasser ma fille_ pour la laisser seule…murmura l'ancien souverain ayant relevé son regard pour surveiller la cour._

_May sourit en entendant le ton sur lequel son compagnon avait prononcé ces mots, demeurant toujours autant protecteur avec Morgane alors qu'elle n'était que de cinq ans sa cadette._

_Elle sentit son compagnon se tendre imperceptiblement et se retourna pour en connaître la cause. Jonas s'éloignait de la sœur d'Arthur dans la cour, la laissant désormais seule ce qui leur donnait une occasion d'accomplir ce qu'ils avaient en tête. May s'appuya contre son futur mari et expira longuement._

- _Donc on y va ?_

- _Oui._

_Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, se concentrant pour focaliser sa magie sur Morgane. Le sort pour brider sa magie avait été réalisé avec l'aide de son frère, ici, elle serait seule. Ils avaient décidé avec Uther de ne pas impliquer les autres personnes pour ne pas altérer la manière dont ils percevraient Morgane. Ainsi personne ne saurait que sa magie lui aurait été rendue, et personne ne la traiterait différemment. May rouvrit ses yeux et commença son incantation :_

- _Scéad Morgana Pendragon hie rihtcynn andefen __æt béon hire edroc. Wágþeorl __þá heoloþhelm bend ond ceorl hie bealucræft !_

_Uther sentit alors sa compagne tendre une main vers sa belle –fille, et vit une lueur blanche en partir pour entourer Morgane dans le dos. May rouvrit lentement ses yeux et ils attendirent quelques secondes pour voir si elle avait senti quelque chose, mais la sœur d'Arthur n'eut aucune réaction indiquant qu'elle se doutait de ce qui venait de se passer._

_Fin du flashback_

- Donc vous saviez ?

L'ancien souverain acquiesça, en souriant à l'air gêné de sa fille. Elle était une adulte et était redevenue une puissante magicienne, mais en cet instant, elle ressemblait pourtant à une petite fille dont le père l'avait prise en flagrant délit d'embrasser un garçon_. Sa fille_.

- Pourquoi cela a-t-il influencé votre choix ? demanda-t-elle en baissant son regard.

Morgane sentit alors son père lui prendre sa deuxième main dans la sienne et ainsi la maintenir près de lui alors qu'il lui parlait doucement.

- Parce que cela m'a prouvé que j'avais eu raison de te faire confiance, tu t'es autorisée à être toi-même, à ressentir des émotions et à les partager avec Jonas. Tu t'es sentie assez bien pour tomber amoureuse et juste vivre. Tu es redevenue la vraie Morgane, celle qui va vers les autres pour les défendre, pour aider les défavorisés, la Morgane qui me tient tête quand je m'obstine à prendre la mauvaise décision (il sourit en disant ce cela et Morgane releva sa tête vers lui), tu nous as acceptés comme ta famille, en reconnaissant tes fautes et en pardonnant les nôtres. Tu as dû faire un long chemin pour en arriver là et laisser quelqu'un briser la solide armure qui entoure ton cœur, pour accepter le bonheur d'être aimé, pour croire que tu le méritais. Et je sais de quoi je parle…Nous t'avons rendu ta magie parce que nous t'aimons et que nous sommes fiers de toi, Morgane. Je suis fier de toi, fier d'être ton père et de ce que tu es devenue aujourd'hui.

Morgane n'avait pu contenir ses larmes en entendant pour la première fois son père lui dire qu'il était fier d'elle. Et qu'il l'aimait.

- J'aimerais que ma deuxième fille te ressemble et un jour devienne une femme telle que toi.

En disant ces mots, Uther avait machinalement essuyé les larmes de la joue de sa fille, abaissant son visage pour lui murmurer ses espoirs. Morgane se laissa alors aller dans les bras de son père en lui avouant un « je vous aime ».

_...et voilà, dernier chapitre, tout le monde pleure et est heureux, la famille Pendragon enfin au complet! J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé mon histoire, et que j'ai réussi à vous faire changer d'avis sur le personnage d'Uther qui je pense a été largement sous-utilisé, compte tenu de l'incroyable performance d'acteur d'Anthony Head dans ce rôle...passant du roi tyrannique ( vivant et dans l'au-delà) à l'amoureux transi d'un troll et enfin au roi brisé croupissant au fond de ses propres geoles. Il méritait de trouver l'amour et de vivre heureux, c'est enfin chose faite! _

_...J'ai encore quelques idées pour des futures fics avec son personnage, soyez patients!_


	32. EPILOGUE

**EPILOGUE**

- Tu es sûre de vouloir cela ? répéta Uther une fois de plus.

- Oui…tout comme je l'étais déjà il y a une demi-heure, et une heure et deux heures auparavant, taquina May.

Il ne releva pas son commentaire ironique, mais laissa échapper un long soupir trahissant sa nervosité. Ils avaient arrêté leurs chevaux quelques instants, reformant ainsi leur groupe qui s'était étiré le long du voyage.

- Je veux juste être sûr que c'est la meilleur chose à faire, poursuivit-il, et…

- Uther, arrête s'il te plait. On en a déjà parlé pendant des heures et notre avis n'a pas changé durant le voyage.

Le ton sur lequel sa femme lui avait ordonné cela ne lui laissait aucune chance de répliquer, tout comme le regard qu'elle lui lançait. Mais il voulait juste être sûr, se demandant pour la énième fois si cela était vraiment nécessaire que ce soit eux, si c'était la bonne décision parce qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls concernés dans cela. Bien au contraire, il avait impliqué une partie de sa famille, prendre des décisions avait toujours été facile pour lui, le faire pour ceux qui lui étaient chers était devenu beaucoup plus problématique. Il se retourna et vit Morgane et Jonas qui attendaient patiemment en souriant qu'ils finissent leur discussion.

- May a raison, Père. Nous en avons parlé assez longuement pour être certains, argumenta Morgane calmement. Et puis nous ne pouvons pas rester indéfiniment dans les pattes d'Arthur...non?

- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'une fois le processus lancé, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible, insista l'ancien roi.

- Vous vouliez un nouveau départ, une seconde chance Uther, la voilà au sens littéral du terme, dit Jonas en appuyant son regard d'abord sur lui puis derrière lui.

Uther resta silencieux, cherchant le moindre doute dans leurs regards, mais il n'en trouva aucun. Les yeux de sa fille arborait leur bleu intense habituel sans une once de nervosité dedans, Jonas était ...et bien égal à lui-même, _d'un calme_ _druidique, et _derrière eux la petite armée de volontaires les accompagnant : des chevaliers bien sûrs, mais aussi des Druides, des habitants de Camelot qui attendaient son signal pour avancer…de quoi reconstruire un nouveau royaume ici. La vie de tous ces gens était entre ses mains. _Encore une fois…_

- Uther ?

Quand il se tourna vers May qui venait de l'appeler, celle-ci fut frappée par l'expression de son regard. Le vert d'eau de ses yeux exprimait un doute qu'elle n'avait que rarement vu chez lui, ce qui fit naitre une pointe d'inquiétude.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-elle doucement en approchant son cheval du sien.

- Et si ce n'est pas ce qu'ils veulent, qu'ils nous rejettent violemment ? je t'ai entrainée ici alors que tu es sur le point d'accoucher, avec Lukah ( Uther baissa alors son regard sur son fils qu'il tenait assis contre lui), j'ai entrainé ma fille…si c'était une mauvaise idée et que nous soyons en danger ?

May ne put refreiner un soupir de lassitude à ce discours car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui tenait. Assez proche, elle amena une de ses mains sur le visage de son mari et caressa lentement sa joue espérant que cela l'apaiserait un peu.

- Nous avons tué Cendred et mis fin à son règne sanglant. Nous avons ramené la paix entre nos deux royaumes, et commencé à aider la population à se remettre des dernières années de terreurs en écartant les derniers fidèles de Cendred. Je doute que la population nous soit vraiment hostile.

Uther avait écouté silencieusement ses paroles, ayant imperceptiblement penché sa tête contre sa main.

- Et en plus nous n'arrivons pas sans prévenir, notre délégation ici présente (elle porta alors son regard sur Morgane et Jonas) a préparé notre venue. Ce peuple nous attend et est heureux de ce que nous avons fait. Donc arrête de t'inquiéter, il y aura assez de problèmes à régler une fois là-bas.

Toujours sa main sur sa joue, Uther approcha son visage de celui de May et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il en appuyant son front contre celui de sa femme.

May ferma les yeux quelques secondes, appréciant les émotions d'Uther à travers leur lien et laissant les siennes l'atteindre.

- Donc on y va ? dit-elle en rouvrant les yeux.

- Oui, on y va.

Le convoi se mit alors en route, pénétrant dans l'enceinte du château de feu Cendred où une foule attendait impatiemment l'arrivée de leur nouveau Roi, Uther Pendragon.


End file.
